Beyond the stars
by Tries
Summary: A look behind the stars ... How will the life of Eddie and Loren continue. Mainly contains lots of romance ...
1. Chapter 1 Beyond the stars

**Beyond the stars**

Eddie opens the door of our room in the hotel in New York.

Loren walks inward and is totally caught off guard...

The room is huge and gorgeous. A mega large cream-colored sofa with lots of pillows.

A beautiful dining table with a large vase of flowers and a bowl of fresh fruit on it.

And then she sees the bed ... it's really mega large with 4 beautiful tight poles with cream-colored curtains; it could be straight out of a fairy tale.

While she walks up to it and goes with her hands on the sheets she thinks, will this be the bed in which I will lose my virginity?

Eddie is the love of my life and I now know for sure that he loves me just as much.

Eddie looks at Lore with a big smile on his face, it's great to be able to see here impression, she's just a little kid in a candy store.

And then those great blush on her cheeks where he is so fond of. Oh hell he loves everything off her.

Then Eddie realize that the Rock star life has become just so normal to him sometimes, even though he appreciate it more after his stay in the barn.

He walks to Loren and wraps his arms around her, and puts his head on her neck.

My god what had he missed her.

He gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Eddie whispers to her cheek "you deserve this beautiful, and so much more."

She looks at Eddie with tears in her eyes and turns to him, she caresses his cheek.

"oooh Eddie all these things mean nothing to me, as long as you are not with me."

Eddie now has also tears in his eyes.

"I love you so much Loren, I'm so sorry of everything you had to go throw these days. I had to be there for you with your first concert, with your meeting with Trent, but by my stubbornness you had to think I was dead and didn't know that I loved you. ... "Eddie begins to cry.

All frustrations and sadness of the last few days are reflected.

In the plane to here he told everyone everything about what had happened.

Loren knew mostly because he had told her in the car on the way to the airport. Including the kiss of Leah. Loren gets a soft smile on her face as she remembers how scared Eddie's expression was when he told her that. But Loren knows better than anyone how easy you can fall for the great rock star Eddie Duran. She was so happy that he was so honest with her.

She grabs Eddie's hand and walked with him to the bank. When he takes a seat,

she goes on her knees for him and takes his face in her hands.

"Sweetheart please stop to take all the blame on yourself. What is done is done, we now know that we love each other, we are together again and I want to experience everything with you from now on. "

Eddie takes her on his lap.

"oh beautiful what did I do to deserve you?"

He pulls her towards himself while he looks deeply into her eyes.

His lips touch softly her lips; both feel shivers down their spine.

Loren takes his head in her hands and pulls him closer to her and deepens the kiss, by gently rubbing with her tongue over his bottom lip.

Eddie moans and opens his mouth, their tongues found each other and they examine each other's mouths in every detail.

Eddie gently caresses her back and presses her against him, afraid to open his eyes and realizing that it is a dream.

Both put all their fear and desire of the last few days in this kiss.

Eventually they let each other go, because oxygen is needed.

They look each other deep in the eyes but still with the lips soft against each other, because they do not want to let go yet...

Loren whispers to his lips "I have missed you so much, please never leave me..."

Eddie grabs Loren with both hands at her neck and whispers to her lips "never babe, I love you so much" and then he kiss her with so much love, and passion.

While they keep kissing he pushes her slowly with her back on the sofa, Loren wraps her arms around his neck and caresses his hair, and Eddie is on top of her and caresses her face.

If there both catch their breath they look each other deep in the eyes, and see both love and desire.

Eddie gives soft kisses on her neck; Loren let a soft moan escape her mouth.

All this feelings are completely new for her. She grabs Eddie his head to bring him back to her lips, and she kisses him with so much passion and desire.

During this time she knows for sure she is ready for the next step with Eddie.

While they both try to take their breath, Loren looks in his eyes, and see his distract look.

"Eddie what's wrong?" she asks him.

Eddie looks at her and stutters "UM...ah...eh...WOW"

Loren shoot in laughter because she now realizes that she have the same effect on Eddie.

And as soon this realization hit her, her cheeks became very red.

While she gives him a quick kiss, she looks at her watch and straightened up.

"How much I hate to stop this, I've only got an hour for the circus erupts and I would love to get something to eat"

"Ooh" says Eddie "and we do not want a hungry Loren on stage hahaha, but I also want to take a shower before its time"

"Okay, while you go showering, I'll order room service" says Loren as she rubs his hair and gives a kiss on his cheek and gets up.

While she walks away she says smiling "but not showering too long though, I don't want to miss you too long."

Eddie quickly runs to her and picks her bridal style and whispers in her hair "come with me, if you don't want to miss me?"

Loren is all red, on which Eddie start laughing.

But when he set her on her feet, she put her arms around his waist en whisper with her mouth in the crook off his neck "maybe tonight." She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and walks away...


	2. Chapter 2 Time Alone

**Time Alone...**

While Eddie was showering, he still was totally caught off guard.

Did he hear well what Loren said to him?

Was she ready to take the next step with him? Or did she just tease him?

My god he loved her so much, only her kisses made him week in the knees.

The idea to be intimate with her gives him chills down his spine, and not only his spine...

That night in the beach bungalow, when she said she was not ready, I had to swallow and recover.

But I have deep respect for her standards and values.

She gives me with the simplest things already the feeling to be special. I hope she feels the same way.

He is so happy that she has never slept with anyone; the idea alone from Loren with another man makes him angry and jealous.

But I have promised her that her first time had to be special, and should be as in her dreams, so maybe I should made some arrangements for tonight after the festival.

Loren calls him that room service brought the food.

He dries himself and wrapped the towel around his waist, and walks to Loren at the dining table, where the food was set down.

He gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"And showered well", says Loren but then she sees the bruising all over his body, she still cannot understand how someone is able the hurt him, the love of her life, and leave him for dead.

He picks her up, sits on her place and put her on his lap.

"I have showered very well thank you" he says while he is kissing her neck "but I have missed you terribly."

She gives him a long sizzling kiss on his lips "I missed you too, but now we really have to eat, else I'm going to be late on my first festival"

She wants to get up but Eddie stops her, "don't go away, I want you for myself and close to me."

They embark on the pastrami sandwiches that Loren has ordered from the room service, meanwhile they talking and laughing off all sorts of things over the past few days.

After they're eating Loren turns to his body and she caresses the many bruises on his body, and the tears came into her eyes.

"Don't worry beautiful, it's been far less than it was. And I have already promised you, as soon as we get back in L.A. I go to the doctor to get a look at it"

"You promise me to really do that Eddie, I want to make sure everything is fine with you, you know what, and I'm just going with you?"

"Okay Nurse Loren" says Eddie while he tenderly kisses her she feels him smiling on her lips.

"Where's that smile for Eddie" says Loren as she caresses him on his cheek.

"Well maybe the doctor says that I need nursing 24 hours a day for the time being, nurse Loren, can you arrange that?" he shakes his eyebrow a few times and looks at her questioningly.

Loren laughs "well according to me, it is going to be fine with your Mr. Eddie Duran, because you have been a lot of talk."

At that moment she sees that her cell phone is going it is Kelly "Okay here it comes let the circus begin"

"Hi Kelly" says Loren

"Hi Loren" says Kelly above the noise in her room, there has been a lot of running around, the stylist is busy with the clothing racks, and the hairdresser is staging her stuff, Jake is talking on the phone and busy with his tablet.

"Sorry that I'll have to disturbing your wonderful time with your boyfriend but we must now really get started, can you come to my room, now. You have to figure out 3 clothing sets and then we immediately go for your sound check. "

"Okay I'm coming within 10 minutes" Loren slaps gently with her cell phone against her hands.

The panic then strikes in, such a big festival where she badly wanted to go to, and now she will be standing on the podium by herself. With the return of Eddie she had no time to realized or considering.

"Hey beautiful" Eddie turns her face towards himself "after all you have struck through these days, this is a cinch. Just sing with your beautiful voice and everyone will be impressed by your beauty, but not as much as I of course. Enjoy it sweetheart, you've got earned it, and otherwise think we are in your bedroom and sing for me, just the way you won the contest, and most importantly I love you. "

She nods with tears in her eyes "you're right, the most important thing is that I love you and that you're here alive." She gives him a blistering long kiss, because she knows that they will not get the chance to be alone for the next hours."

"Wow you are coming back to me, are you, because this kiss feels like it was the last one?" say's Eddie while they let go of each other because air is needed.

"I actually still not want to go, I will miss you so much, but unfortunately the obligations of a pop princess are calling" here cheeks colors red as she says this.

"Don't be shy, you're a pop princess, and with your qualities you will go really big.

But remember that you're especially my fairytale princess, I love you. "He grabs her hand and kisses it.

"Or do you want me to go with you? I really don't mind though. "He says putting his arms around her waist.

"That is not necessary, I already had your full attention, and I would bet that Pops would love some time with you to. He has had it so bad, he had to identify the body, which was unrecognizable, and he has done everything to prove your innocence's and later on to find you. He will be overjoyed if you stop by him. And my mom will love it to. "

"Okay I will do that, but you'd call him already Pops. Unbelievable what you do with the Duran men. He is really fond of you; I notice that in everything he does. "He kisses her forehead

"Somehow he feels more like a father to me than Trent has ever done; he was so nice and caring to me in those difficult days. And yes apparently are the Duran men irresistible for the Tate ladies. Now I really need to go because otherwise I get problems with Kelly." She gives him a loving kiss and releases it slowly before she goes.

By the door she turns around, blows him a kiss and says "I love you Eddie with hole my heart and soon with my body...


	3. Chapter 3 Family talk

Eddie walks grinning and shaking his head, to the table to get the room key.  
>Loren knows how to challenge him, and he loves it.<br>He wonders if she knows what she's doing with him, he wants her so very much.  
>But now he knows for sure he had to go arranging for a romantic night, it has to be perfect, just as his Loren. She only deserved the best of the best.<br>If he has recovered a bit, from the way he was turn on by Loren, he walks out of the room on the way to Max and Nora's room.

Loren is busy to find her clothing sets for the festival.  
>She goes for a black leather pants with a translucent silver top that is covered with rhinestones with the text NEW YORK, and very cool silver boots with heels.<br>If she's looking for a camisole underneath the translucent top, the stylist comes with a black strapless bra.  
>Loren looks at her questioningly "You just do not have a camisole?"<br>Which the stylist laughing says " come on Loren with such a figure, you can easily do this!"  
>Meanwhile, Kelly walks up to Loren and had already heard the discussion from a distance,<p>

"Loren sweetheart, you can really have this, it is neat and yet sexy, I'm sure Eddie can appreciate this! "  
>" I'll bet that Eddie thinks anything Loren has on is too much for him" says the stylist as she laughed, shaking her head and walks back to the clothing rack.<p>

Loren stands there with her mouth open. My god and she wanted Kelly still asking for help because she wants to surprise Eddie tonight.  
>"Kelly can I ask you something?" Whispers Loren.<br>Kelly looks at her questioningly," of course, but why are you whispering? "  
>"Well it's quite personal, and actually I do not dare to ask this to my mother... But tonight Eddie and I are going to spend the night together after all these terrible days, and I would like to surprise him by wearing something beautiful, you know? "<br>"Oh dear " says Kelly laughing and grabs her hand reassuringly Loren " I understand you completely, and I 'm going to make sure it will be something beautiful. There must be a Victoria Secret in this neighborhood, I will send the stylist, and do you have preferences? "  
>" Yes" nods Loren even more shy than before "not slutty, something classy but sexy ... "<br>" Just like you" said Kelly with a reassuring nod.  
>" Thank you "answer Loren even more reassured and she walks to the clothes rack to look for the following set<br>" Loren " Kelly calls her back "have you already arranged precautions? "  
>Loren chokes and almost dare not to answer, when Kelly starts laughing "So I don't have to ask you which size Eddie have, maybe I should just ask Jake? "<br>"No Kelly don't please ..." screams Loren, but Kelly has been running out of the room laughing.  
>" Great job Loren. "She mutters to herself as she searches the shelves.<br>Suddenly a melody floods in her head; she started this song and also had even some lyrics but suddenly everything fell into place.  
>Softly she hums the melody, and begins to sing. Now I only wish there was a piano or keyboard around...<p>

Eddie knocks on the door of the room of Max and Nora.  
>Max opens; there appears immediately a big smile on his face, "my lost son." And pulls Eddie straight into a big hug.<br>" And have you enjoyed your time with Loren? "Said Max as they walk into the room.  
>" Sure, though it may take a couple more days to me" Eddie chuckles while he strokes his hair.<br>" Well I think you have all the time in the world, when I see you guys together. Take care of her, Eddie, that girl loves you so much. You want a drink? "Max walks to the fridge.

Eddie nods yes and chasing Max " I know Pops, all those days I only made me worry about how I could let you all know I was still alive, and how to let her know that I love her. I have been so stupid; I should have told her earlier than I had probably gone to her instead of running away. "Eddie sighs with tears in his eyes.

Max walks up to him and grabs him by the shoulders and squeezes it reassuringly.  
>"It where terrible days, but fortunately you are here again. I could not have done it without the help and support of Nora and Loren. Loren has never abandoned you, she said she would feel it in her heart if you were dead. She always gave me the strength to keep going. "<p>

Max wipes the tears from his face," It may sound strange, but Loren does remind me so much of your mother. I love her like my own daughter, so take good care of her, otherwise you have to deal with Me." and looks at Eddie with a warning look.  
>" Wow Pops I 'm Eddie, your son hahaha. Do you know that Loren says the same thing about you, she even calls you Pops….. I don't have to be jealous ... should I? But I quite understand what you mean pops, she is my Katy, my soul mate and I will do everything to make her happy. I 'm also happy that you found Nora that Tate ladies have us in their spell, but you do not hear me complaining. "<p>

"And if you only know "says Nora just coming out of the bathroom.  
>Max and Eddie jump into the air.<br>Nora goes to Eddie hugs him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so glad I finally can hug you.

You gave us quite a scare, young man.

But the smile that I see on the face of my daughter, makes everything better.

But come along next time just to talk, you promise me. "

Nora said with tears in her eyes as she pressed Eddie back to her.  
>Eddie was very surprised by the warmth with which Nora overtakes him. After the loss of his mother, he so missed this feeling. Someone who puts him down but in a sweet, warm and comforting way.<p>

He looks up with tears in his eyes and looks at Nora "I'm so sorry Nora." He sobs, and she runs her hand over his cheek, " I promise to you, never to hurt Loren and then it happens a week later ... Please I promise you again really... "Nora interrupts him "ssssssh Eddie, sometimes things happen that you do not have in hand, learn from it and move on. I have never seen my girl so happy as now with you. You give her the confidence she needs so badly. These days were very difficult for her, but she fought like a tiger, and now realizes that she can do it on her one. You've already given her so much, and I am forever grateful for that. I see how much you love her and know that she loves you very much. She has always been introvert, but I see her change since she knows you. I have rarely seen such a bond between two people, and I'm so glad she has found someone like you. "

She gives Eddie again a kiss on the cheek." And know that you always can count on me, I know your father gives great advice, otherwise you would not have become such a great sweet guy, and also thanks to your mother, of course, and believe me I will never replace her, but if you can use some motherly advice you know where to find me. "  
>Eddie nods in her embrace, "Thank you Nora and I promise you again I will treasure yours and mine most valuable asset. I will protect her with my life. "<br>Nora wipes the tears from his face and herself.  
>" Get rid of those tears that have flowed enough in these recent days. It's time for a laugh.<p>

I 'm so nervous for tonight. I hope everything goes without surprises, especially for Loren. "  
>Max holds his bottle of water in the air, "Let's toast for that."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Overcome by grief

**Hi everyone, I want to thank everyone for the great reviews. I thought it was pretty scary ...**

**Overcome by grief**

As Loren has also picked the other two sets, it is time to get to the stage, for the sound check.  
>After a short car journey they arrive at the arena.<br>Loren looks amazed, the stage is gigantic and the band members are to set up and tune their instruments.  
>Kelly is walking towards Loren after her conversation with the stage manager.<p>

"Hey Loren, we are a little early, so if you want you can warm your voice, the sound manager will be right here. "  
>" Okay," said Loren as she sees a beautiful piano on stage. "Kelly do you think I can play on the piano? I have a melody in my head that I really just want to try... "<br>"New song Loren?" Question Kelly  
>" No, no, "Loren calls while she walks to the piano. This was the song she started to write to play on the memorial concert for Eddie, then she could probably not get her feelings in a row, but now the melody and lyrics keep playing in her head. She had to play it to let it out.<br>Then she sits down at the piano and let her fingers glide over the keys.

What Loren does not know is that Eddie, Max and Nora also arrived, Eddie wanted to make sure that everything would go well during the sound check, and to give Loren a few advices because this was her first appearance in a big arena.

They just came walking in as Loren sit behind the piano.  
>She hums softly and is trying to get the correct notes on the piano.<br>The lyrics told so well how she had felt the last few days.  
>Every one who told her that Eddie was deceased, while she did not felt it in her heart.<br>How much she wanted to have a sign of life from him. That she saw him anywhere around, while she was at school, in her dreams or at his place.  
>Then she takes a deep breath and start playing.<p>

(Say something cover by Tiffany Alvord.)

**Say something , I'm giving up on you  
>I'll be the one , if you want me to<br>Anywhere I would've followed you  
>Say something , I'm giving up on you<strong>

She lost herself completely in the song, tears start rolling down her cheeks.  
>Eddie is completely moved, Max pulls Nora in his arms, Kelly stands with open mouth, and the band members are totally impressed.<p>

**And I am feeling so small  
>It was over my head<br>I know nothing at all**

And I will stumble and fall  
>I'm still learning to love<br>Just starting to crawl

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
>I'm sorry that I could not get to you<br>Anywhere I would've followed you  
>Say something, I'm giving up on you<p>

And I will swallow my pride  
>You're the one that I love<br>And I'm saying goodbye

The tears flow down over Loren's cheeks, then all her pent-up emotions of the past few days reflected, finally she could surrender, she didn't have to be strong any more...

**Say something , I'm giving up on you  
>Just want to know if you love me to<br>And anywhere I would've followed you  
>Say something , I'm giving up on you<strong>

Say something , I'm giving up on you  
>Say something ...<p>

The last notes sound true the arena and everyone stands quite, still fully impressed by Loren her song.  
>Jake had come running and stood there completely surprised.<p>

But especially Eddie was so moved; this song expressed how difficult and devastated the past few days where for Loren, and the uncertainty if here love would be ever answered  
>with tears falling down on his cheeks, he runs to her.<br>And lifts her of the piano stool, in the warmth of his arms, and pressed her as close as she can be to him. He whispers in her hair, "I'm so sorry Loren, but from this day on, I will tell you every day how much I love you, I will never leave you beautiful."  
>To be in Eddie his safe arms with her head on his chest where she could hear his heartbeat everything becomes too much for Loren, and she starts to cry.<br>Eddie grabs her bridal style, nods at Kelly who understands that he wants to go to her dressing room.  
>While Eddie walks away with a sobbing Loren in his arms, the band members and several people who had gathered around during the song started to clap as a tribute to Loren.<p>

Nora delves deeper into Max embrace and begins to cry, would it have been too much for her little girl. Max also stands with tears in his eyes "She is going to be big Nora, look what her music does to people, she sings straight from her heart. "  
>"I must go to her Max" Nora sobs.<br>" Let her come to rest along with Eddie, then you can also just relax, she 'all be fine, she's strong. "He said soothingly in her hair, and Nora nods.

Kelly walked back from the dressing rooms and runs to Jake.  
>" Wow, this is mega Kelly, this is the level of Adele, this came straight from the heart, and I really had goose bumps everywhere... You should discuss whit Loren to add this song to her list. Did you see the reaction of the people , they were genuinely impressed , and these people work continuously with stars of the highest peak , and this was only a singing Loren with a piano , imaging if the band is playing along with her ...all people will by surprised ... " Jake rattles on and on .<br>" Wow wow wow Jake, calm down, I 'm happy if she will be ON stage, she is really feeling pretty bad ... and I can't blame her" sighs Kelly  
>"No, Kelly, in the beginning I was really mistaken her, she is a hard worker but still so sweet ant she's going to be okay I have seen that in this recent days. And now she has Eddie with her. Just watch my words, she will come out there, soon, and she will be able to shine here, she will not let you down. That girl is a true star Kelly. The whole wide world is soon laying at her feet." Jake is so proud of Loren. That girl continues to amaze him.<p>

In the dressing room is Eddie sitting on the couch with Loren in his arms.  
>He strokes with one hand gently her back, to reassure her.<br>With his other hand on her neck, he holds her firmly pressed against his chest.  
>And give her light kisses on her head.<br>Loren is slowly calms down.  
>" I'm sorry, Eddie," she whispers softly against his chest, Eddie gently lifts her head to watch him in the eyes.<p>

He sees so much pain and sorrow, his heart skips a moment and he has to swallow to keep in his own tears.

With his thumbs, he gently caresses her tears from her face, and then he gently caresses her lips and slowly pulls her closer to his lips.  
>Softly their lips meet, he kisses her so tenderly afraid to hurt her, but with so much love.<br>But then Loren put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, she caresses her tongue along his lower lip to request access to his mouth. Eddie let this willingly.  
>Then she kisses him with so much love and passion that Eddie was just surprised, but then he also lets himself completely go.<br>This kiss tells them both all, how much they love each other, how much they missed each other, and how much they desire for each other. Eddie is slowly lying back on the couch and Loren is on him. Eddie let slip his hands under her shirt and caresses her bare back and waist. Loren follow his example and let her hands slip under his shirt to caress his muscular chest and abdomen. Eddie moans softly and pressed her lower back against him, she can feel the evidence of his desire pressing against her thighs. He is startled by his own reaction and just hope he does not scare Loren to go to fast. But Loren surprised him, to slide her knees slowly on either side of his hips so that she gets even closer to him. After a while they both have to take a break, and then they leave the sweltering passionate kiss turn into a tender sweet kiss. They look each other deeply in the eyes. They try to get back on breath.  
>"I love you so much Loren, and I promise to you I'll never let you go. "Whispers Eddie while he continues to look deep into her eyes to see if his words hit her heart.<br>Loren nodded and whispered against his lips, "I love you so much, please never leave me."  
>"Never babe" Eddie pulls Loren again close to him, they are lying together entwined on the bank. Eddie feels Loren's breathing takes slower, and feels her slowly dozing off, Eddie smiles and keeps stroking her back, they had time, and she has to come to rest...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Business talk

_**Hello everyone, here is the new chapter, hope you like it, please let me know ...**_

_**Business talk**_

Eddie and Loren are still entwined on the couch, and Loren sleeps on his chest.  
>Eddie is still gently caressing her back and kisses her gently into the hair,<p>

Would she know what she does to me is Eddie thinking while he caresses her face for the umpteenth time.

She gave him feelings that he never had. He wants to protect her, care for her laugh and cry with her, and have her less than 24 hours a day in hisarms as close to him as she could be.

He startled out of his thoughts when someone gently knocked on the door. " Come in, " he called softly , and then Nora and Max walked in with a worried expression on their face , but when they see Eddie and Loren together it changed immediately into a smile .

" They are so sweet together. "Chuckles Nora, Eddie begins to blush, she walks up to them and gives both a kiss on the forehead.  
>" This makes my day. "Laughs Max "My big rock star son is blushing. With the most beautiful girl of the world in his arms. I wish I knew how to take pictures with such a thing. "And waving his cell phone.<br>Eddie and Nora start laughing; Loren blinks her eyes and looks at them quizzically, "What's so funny." She says with a sleepy voice as she wants to sit upright.  
>But Eddie pulls her back towards him, and gives her a loving kiss "Hey beautiful, you have done a nice nap?" She flatters herself close to him and whispers, "I had such a great dream." And winks at Eddie. He realizes that she meant their intense lovemaking.<br>" Hello, we are still hearing, and where has the time I got such a hug from you Loren. "Said Nora with a supposedly sad face. And everyone starts laughing.

At that time the door flies opens and Kelly rush in. " Oh my god, Loren, and I only make me worry about you while you are here, just cuddling with your boyfriend." She runs off to Loren and grabs her around the back of the couch in a big hug and shakes her.  
>"Wow, babe, they all want to cuddle with you, should I be jealous. " says Eddie with a pouty face and pulls her back into his arms." Aaaaah, sweetie you don't have to be jealous, I only have eyes for you. "And give him a kiss on the cheek.<p>

" Loren I'm sorry to bother you, but if your be ready would you please just come to do a sound check, we have delay and switch some things, but now it really needs to happen. "Says Kelly gently yet what compelling.  
>" Everything is good," says Loren "so let's go. Sorry about... you know Kelly, but that song was so in my head, it had to get out there. " Loren swallowed the lump in her throat ," That song was actually for the memorial concert for Eddie , I could not succeeded at that time but today it came naturally . "She felt the tears coming to her eyes, but she flashes them quickly away." Okay guys, we need to go now."<br>She gives Eddie a kiss and whispered "thank you my survivor." She walks over to Nora and gives her a kiss on the cheek and turned to Max, who stands next to her mother and gives him also a kiss on the cheek. And while she walks to Kelly she says "thank you mom and pops."  
>Then she walks with Kelly on the way to the podium.<br>Max looks at her, shaking his head "That girl never ceases to amaze me again and again. "  
>" That's my girl. "Nora says proudly "no that's my girl." Eddie says as he stands up.<p>

When Loren finished her sound check, Jake and Kelly go to her.  
>" Loren, we'd like to talk to you. "Says Jake. Loren was afraid they would reprimand here because she just collapsed.<br>Jake grabs her straight into his arms, "Hey, we're not angry, I 'm so very proud of you. That song was amazing, sensitive and truly Adele level. I think that you should add this song to your list. You probably have not seen the reactions of the other present people but they were to applaud with tears in their eyes. I really think that you have to attempt this song to your list. This song can really put you on the map Loren, and you conquer the world. "  
>Loren lets out a deep sigh , " I don't know Jake , this number was for Eddie's memorial concert , and I do not want to be known about his back , I've also talked about it with Kelly for the concert. He has done so much for me, now I want to do it by myself,"<p>

At that time, Eddie is just running up, he puts his arms around her waist, he heard the discussion between Loren and Jake.  
>" Why would you not do it beautiful, it's true the song is beautiful and I would feel so honored if you would sing this song, but it is for you a very personal and emotional heavy number, so the decision is yours?<br>Loren turns around in his arms Eddie, " Eddie, but if I wanted to, I never played this song with the band, and I cannot arrive at such a big festival with only some piano music and me singing. " before Eddie can answer, Max says  
>"Great talent need no more, and you are certainly talented Loren. "Eddie, Jake, Kelly and Nora nodding in agreement.<p>

" One of the band members has your song recorded with his cell phone and they can give it a soft background so you do not feel all alone. But Loren this song does not need more. "Explains Nora out.  
>" Yep," says Eddie "And Loren you're fond of Adele her songs because their sensitive, you have the same gift, go for it beautiful, I know you can. "<br>" Oooooooooh "Loren screams while she jumps because she cannot decide.  
>"Okay, I 'all do it. "She says, Eddie picks her up and spins her around, everyone is cheering. Once Eddie drop her, she's pullet out on stage for a quick take with the band.<p>

Eddie is full of admiration when he looks at Loren just like Nora and Max.  
>He is so proud of his girl, though she feels like much more than that, while they still do not know each other for so long. He walks towards the dressing room, he takes Loren her mobile because his phone was still at home, and he makes some calls to make plans to make sure that everything is perfect tonight...<br>Kelly and Jake already running around with their cell phones and tablets.

Several hours later, the time has come.  
>Loren was dragged to her dressing room to chance for her performance.<br>While she is doing her singing exercises Eddie comes running inside, Loren did not hear him come in, he sits down on the arm of the couch and watch and listen with admiration to his girl. Loren turns to terror as Eddie claps his hands.  
>She is smiling at him and gives him a shimmered kiss.<br>He keeps her at a distance and looks at her from head to toe; he has difficulty swallowing and can barely restrain himself to drag her along the couch.  
>Loren smiles when she sees him with his dark colored eyes of lust and completely overwhelmed with her look. She strokes his cheek and whispers in his ear, "Just a few more hours, and then I'm all yours."<p>

Suddenly he grabs her and walks with her towards the door, he closes it, and pushes Loren at the door, he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her so full of passion and fire, he bites gently on her lower lip she opens willingly. They are both panting with excitement.  
>Eddie kisses her from the jaw line towards her neck. Loren begins to moan softly. She grabs his earlobe between her lips and bite gently, Eddie moans and lifts her up, Loren crosses her legs around his waist, and she kisses gently along his jaw until she's back with his lips.<br>Then there is a knock on the door.

" Loren, ten minutes then you should be out on stage, you're ready? "Loren's trying to catch her breath and says, "I'm ready, one moment." She gives Eddie a big kiss and he puts her down reluctantly. They stand with their foreheads together until they recover.  
>" I love you Loren."... "I love you Eddie."<br>Then they walk together towards the stage.


	6. Chapter 6 Into the spotlights

**Into the spotlights**

When Eddie and Loren are on their way to the stage, the panic strikes Loren.  
>She was so distracted by Eddie , that she not really have stood by the fact that she has to occur a mega festival in 10 minutes<br>Eddie has his arm around her waist and feels Loren stiffen .  
>He turns her up to him and gently pushes her face to him.<br>" Hey beautiful, do not back out though, you can do it, you got it done last night all to yourself. Now I am with you, and I'll help you get through this okay ... "she took a few deep breaths and nods to Eddie." You're right , I was distracted , but now it's time for work , let's go before I'm late . "But if they want to walk away Eddie pulls her back "Not without this." He says before he kisses her.

Then they walk hand in hand towards the backstage.

Kelly is waiting with Eddie's Martin guitar in her hand.

When they arrived there was a smile on Eddie's face by the look off his guitar, Loren told him that she had taken his Martin guitar at her concert, to have something of him with her.  
>Loren picks up the guitar and gives Kelly a hug. "You go girl, blow them away." Loren nods "I do my best Kelly."<br>Then she walks to Nora for a hug, "Good luck sweetie." Nora gives her a kiss on the cheek. Loren smiles she feels her mother trembling with nerves.  
>Max then pulls her into a hug. "Just be yourself Loren, and do not forget to enjoy it." He says as he kisses her on the cheek.<br>" Thank you, Pops, also for earlier I always really appreciate your opinion. "She kisses him back on the cheek and turned to Eddie.  
>" Are you ready, rock princess," he says, beaming because he's so proud of his girl.<p>

Loren nods gives him a passionate kiss and walks to the stage to get ready.

She put the guitar on and takes a few deep breaths.  
>The last chords of the previous artist sound and the audience is cheering.<br>The band members where changing and they are all ready as the host of the festival announce Loren.  
>" This artist has only just begun, and she has been through a lot the last few days. Therefore, we are so honored to be able to have her right here. We will hear a lot of this woman, I dare to wager everything. Save the hands for the great LOREN TATE... "<br>The crowd begins to scream and clap.  
>Loren is blushing on stage, completely overwhelmed by the warm reception from the public.<p>

When Loren has arrived in the middle of the stage she speaks to the audience. "Thank you guys, wow that's a warm receipt. I've always dreamed to be able to come to this festival where you stand now, but never dared to dream to be able to stand here on stage but rumored enough. I wanted to start with the song that started it all, be comfortable to sing with me. "  
>She nods to the band and begins to play on the guitar.<p>

_**They tell me it's nice this time of year, down on earth  
>but my head has been in the clouds I'm acting weird<strong>_…..

Loren was surprised, a whole crowd is singing her song and filming with their mobile phones, she had never thought people would find her song so wonderful. These things happened at concerts like Eddie's, but now people were here to sing and dance for her.

She thought it was really great. It gave her a boost to do even better, she wanted the people who had taken the trouble to come here, have a great time.  
>After the last notes the whole crowd starts cheering and jumping.<br>"Thank you guys, love how you sang with me, I'm hope you already know the next song a bit because I sang this song yesterday for the first time during my first concert. "  
>She nods to the band and the first chords sound again through the arena ...<p>

_**You sit around, wonder how  
>you got so bored with life. (Bored with life)<br>You're stuck in automatic.  
>Think about breaking out …<strong>_.

Again, the crowd begins to sing with her, but when the chorus starts, the whole crowd starts jumping exuberantly. It is so overwhelming to see for Loren.

The realization is beginning to hit her that she is supposed to be here. These people do not know her personally, so they are here because they find her well.

When she looks back stage she sees all her precious ones face to gloat.

But especially Eddie his smile is so big and so full of pride that Loren is getting butterflies into her belly.

Ideally she would immediately go to him to give him such a great passionate kiss… Okay Loren focus on your song, all these people are here for you.  
>When the song comes to an end the cheers broke loose again.<br>Loren tries to thank the people, but she cannot hear herself talk.  
>She is walking towards the piano for her last song. This is very exciting. How would people find this song, it is something totally different, a slow ballad.<p>

She takes a few sips of water; it's really hot in here with all those lights.  
>As the crowd calmed something she sits down at the piano.<br>" Thank you guys, you make this day very special for me, this is my first festival and I am proud to start here. "If they are calmer Loren continues, "I'm going to play for you, something very different, this song is a ballad, I hope you appreciate it." And she begins softly playing the first chords

_**Say something , I'm giving up on you  
>I'll be the one , if you want me to<br>Anywhere I would've followed you  
>Say something , I'm giving up on you<strong>_

The reactivation of the crowd is again overwhelming. A lot of people hold lighters in the air or their cell phones, the stage manager let some dim light, and it is wonderful to see, as if thousands of candles are lit.  
>Slowly a tear escaped on Loren's cheek. She cannot describe what she feels.<p>

The people seem to feel exactly how the last few days have been for her. The second time "Say something "the crowd sings softly with her.  
>If this song is also coming to an end, it is first rather quiet, as if the crowd did not want to end this song. Loren sees people in front wipe away a tear.<br>But as she walks to the front, the crowd begins to yell; "We love you Loren," and "We know that Eddie is innocent, we love Leddie.", and they burst off into cheering and clapping and screaming.  
>Loren takes a deep bow "thank you so much guys, New York is forever in my heart, have a great night, and mine cannot go wrong thanks to you guys." And she blows a kiss to the crowd as she walks off stage.<p>

Everyone hugs her and jump with tears in their eyes.  
>Then Eddie picks her up and turns her into the round, " You were great babe, they love you, but I most of all." And give her an overwhelming kiss.<br>Then Max shakes them out of their passionate embrace ," Loren listen , listen to the crowd ... "  
>The crowd is still going through the roof and they shout " We want more from Loren , We want more , we want more . "<br>Loren shoots full, they cannot believe it, and Eddie looks to her with great emotional eyes.  
>"I told you, the world is soon at your feet Miss Loren Tate. "<br>" And that's all thanks to you." And Eddie pulls her back in a sizzling kiss.

However, Kelly calls her back quickly, "Loren the stage manager wants to know if you still want to sing a song, because the crowd is going crazy.  
>" Yes, but Kelly, what number should I do? ", "Yesterday during the concert they found your performance off Eddie's song great, and the reviews were very good." Loren shakes her head, "No, that's Eddie's song I did yesterday only sing it because I felt that Eddie was there."<br>Eddie stands behind Loren and puts his arms around her waist, "Babe, I found your performance wonderful, I had tears in my eyes, I'd like you to consider it as your number. See it as a gift from me to you. "And give her a kiss on the neck.

Loren then turns around "Will you sing it with me as a duet?" She looks at Jake, " Jake what do you think you would agree if Eddie accompanied me on stage?"  
>Jake shakes his head, " It would be a great comeback for Eddie after his disappearance , but Eddie wanted to have a little rest before he returned to the outside world , and I can tell you that the press as mosquitoes will swarm to New York if they hear he is here on stage. " and he looks worried to Eddie and Loren.<br>But Eddie shakes his head, "I would love to do it Loren, I actually look forward to be there on stage, especially with you." As he nods to the stage with his head.  
>" Eddie , Jake 's right , you've been through so much you really need your rest , and the press, I swear I was already sick of it , with you it will be many times worse . "<br>"No," Eddie grabs her bridal style " Jake, Kelly start arranging , let the next artist start and then we're going to surprise them . " And runs with Loren in his arms toward her dressing room. After some protests off Loren, they started to get changed.

Loren has a beautiful glittery red jumpsuit on with a sweetheart neckline and a bare back, with high black boots with heels and a large beautiful black belt around it. It is form-fitting and shows her amazing beautiful figure.  
>Eddie is dressed in black jeans, a red shirt and a black leather vest.<br>If he sees Loren he is speechless, he gets his hands through his hair, "Wow Lo you look great, you know that red was my favorite color, but now you're wearing it I love it." He chuckles but when he wants to kiss Loren she puts her hand over his mouth.  
>"No, I did not know that red was your favorite color, but I think you don't want it on your lips for a gig , and if you are going to kiss me your whole face will be covert with my red lipstick. "And she gives him a kiss beside his cheek in space and runs away laughing.<p>

Eddie runs after her, grabs her around her waist and starts kissing her bare back. She felt shivers through her entire body, and when he comes to her neck a groan escaped that she tried so hard to keep inside.  
>She turns around and pushes her head in the crook of his neck. "I actually would love to be on our way to our hotel room, or is that very ungrateful." Eddie kisses her on her head, " OOOh, believe me, I would like nothing more, but in the end we end up there anyway." He whispers in her hair.<br>Then he slaps her on her butt and calls while he runs away "Are you ready rock princess Loren Tate, we have a crowd waiting that we have to make going crazy " Loren is smiling and runs to him, together they walk hand in hand back to the stage .


	7. Chapter 7 Two is better than one

**Hi all,**

**I see that the interest in my story, dramatically decreasing, and get virtually no reviews. Therefore, I will bring my story to chapter 10 for those who follow me ... I've tried ...**

**Two is better than one…**

The final preparations are discussed with the band and the stage manager.  
>They're really going to surprise the audience with Eddie his presence.<br>If the next artist is ready and the people are a little calmer, the host goes back to the stage.  
>" The whole crowd screams immediately Loren Tate, Tate Loren, and Loren Tate. "The host begins to laugh, and indicates to Loren to get on stage, the crowd is going absolutely wild.<br>The crowd still does not know that Eddie in the meantime has risen and is sitting at the piano. This part of the stage is still kept as dark for the surprise effect.  
>If the crowd is a little quieter Loren said; "Thank you guys, I feel very honored that you still have not had enough of me , so I would now like to sing a song by Eddie Duran , it was initially not well received by his fans , but I love this song and I hope you do too . "<p>

_**They say two wrongs are never right  
>but nothing's final.<br>A thousand thoughts  
>a million fears and still a smile.<br>**_  
>Then the spotlight that is focused on the piano goes on and Eddie begins to sing...<br>You can hear the crowd gasping with surprise and then goes completely over the moon. As soon they are quieter as Eddie keeps on singing. Loren walked over to the piano and smiling as she sees a tear rolling down on his cheek. Happy to see the reaction of his fans.

_**When you run to fast  
>never to see the colors of every memory.<br>Slow down the world  
>live another day.<strong>_

Then Loren and Eddie sing together. Loren sits with her back to the piano on the piano bench next to Eddie. They look at each other lovingly, and he winks at her.

_**I remember how it used to be.  
>Out there chasing cars and broken dreams.<br>I told myself, "do not look back, this is your life."  
>Someday I'm gonna fall in love for the first time.<strong>_

_**I remember every piece of me.  
>Everything was perfect and complete.<br>So I'm gonna take it.  
>One day at a time, one day at a time.<strong>_

When the song came to an end, the crowd goes wild. The guards have a hard time to keep away the crowd. Eddie kisses Loren on her cheek and whispered, "Will you do another one, or would you rather go to the hotel." Loren blushes and gives him a push, but then nods.  
>Eddie walks hand in hand with Loren forward, "thank you people, really great to be able to stand here together with the great Loren Tate." The crowd begins to cheer. "We love you Eddie" Eddie laughs: "I am delighted that after all the events of the past few days, I still am receiving so hot here, thank you for your faith and trust in me. But without this lady by my side, I had never sustained. So may I have again a big applause for my lovely girlfriend Loren Tate? "<br>Loren looks at Eddie with great shocked eyes; he is telling the world that she is his girlfriend. Present with their mobile phones here in the middle of the stage where thousands of people stands. Eddie smiles his beautiful smiles and kisses her with such a passionate kiss that they both forgot that they still stand on the stage. The crowd starts cheering and slowly Eddie and Loren come to realize where they are.  
>Both having a blush on their cheeks and a sheepish smile on their face.<br>" Okay, since you have responded so excited to our duet, we would like to treat you all for another duet. "She nods to the band and start playing. Eddie let Loren's hand go, and starts to sing, stirring up the crowd more and more.

_**We never would've met  
>We never would've a chance<br>If there was no music  
>I would probably left<br>We never would or never danced  
>If there was no music<br>**_  
><em><strong>If there was no music<br>If- if there was no music  
>If there was no music, music, music (x2)<br>**_  
>If this song was ended Eddie yells; " thank you for this great evening." Loren also yells; "thank you guys for us this festival is come to an end, but for you all still a lot of fun." And walk hand in hand along the stage while the crowd continues to cry and scream.<p>

After having everyone hugged again and has received all the positive comments they walk into Loren's dressing room.  
>Once there, she collapsed in his arms and kisses him. "Wow." Eddie says "what have I done to deserve this? "<br>"You've earned it because you are the most amazing, crazy, sexy and dearest boyfriend in the world and because I am madly in love with you. "Eddie grabs her more tightly into his embrace and kisses her again."I am madly in love with you to Lo. "  
>When they are both changed clothes and walks out off the dressing room, the rest is waiting on them.<br>There are four strange men with them. "Who are they?" Asks Loren.  
>" The paparazzi have already got there information that Eddie is here, it is a madhouse outside here and at the hotel, we will now try to get to the hotel as soon as possible before it gets worse . "Eddie and Loren nod and follow the rest while four bodyguards gather around them.<br>" Are you okay? "Asks Eddie deliver to Loren who has become quiet and had a worried expression on her face. She nodded softly. "Perhaps we should have not donned the duets." She whispers softly to him. "I would not have missed it for the world babe, and as I have told you many times, this is the least fun part of this profession, but it is part of it. Don't listen to what they call. And stay close to me. "He puts his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to him, while he kisses her on the cheek.  
>Max goes to gloat he is so proud of his son, it's great to see how he protected Loren. He hopes that Loren manages to keep standing, because he knows what's going to come, the most difficult part of the job... The paparazzi...<p>

When they come out, it is indeed a chaos, Loren and Eddie have both been put on a big sunglasses and Eddie has his hood pulled over his head and pulls Loren tightly against him. They are almost blinded by the flashes of the cameras, they are pushed around all sides because reporters try to grasp for an interview. But they are running silently between the bodyguards to the waiting car. Eddie sighs and goes with his head lying back in the seat with his eyes closed. He pulls Loren against his chest, there is still beaten by the paparazzi at the windows of the car, but after a while the limo finds a way through the crowd and drive them in silence to the hotel, all under the pressure of what happened.  
>When they arrive at the hotel it is all exactly the same. Eddie grabs Loren at her hand, "Are you ready Babe, stay close to me all right, love you." She nods and he kisses her hand and follows the bodyguards outside, with Loren after him.<br>The flashes are blinding again, and they shout and scream all sorts of questions together.  
>" Now you two have a relationship? ... Eddie, have you cheated with Loren while you were engaged to Chloe, was that the reason for the fight? ... Why did you run when you had nothing to do with the accident?<p>

These were all questions that Loren had expected, of course they wanted to know what had happened, and rather how to deal about his comeback together with Jake, Eddie had insisted to go to New York along with Loren, because he had been missing her too long.  
>Then suddenly a reporter calls; "How much money did you offered Chloe to withdraw her complaint "<br>Loren feels Eddie stiffen and sees the pain in his face. Then Loren go black, for years she has let herself taunting by people like Adriana, but no one has the right to humiliate her dearest love one. She tore herself loose from Eddie's arms, which scares him and he calls her back, the bodyguards panic and 2 remain with Eddie and 2 follow as soon as possible Loren who is on her way to the reporter, meanwhile she gets her cell phone out of her pocket. If she represents the reporter he is overwhelmed and she takes a picture off him on her cell phone. She walks over to Kelly and calls adamant, "This face I never want to see in any photo shoot, and no interview EVER." She looks at the reporter with a deadly look of terror he becomes very pale, and is trying to swallow a big chunk away, and then she walks back to Eddie as if nothing is happening.

Who takes her smiling and shaking his head back into his protective embrace, and pulls her close to him."Wow Lo, I do love that protective false side of you. "Loren laughs and together they walking in the hotel.


	8. Chapter 8 Romance

**Romance **

Everyone is still chatting about everything that had happened tonight.  
>Kelly looks at me quizzically and said, "Loren, do you want to follow me to my room, we have to take care of something?" And winks as she walks to the elevator.<br>My mother quickly walked up to me and embraced me. " I probably don't need to tell you good night, because as a saw you two today, sleep is not going to happen " she bursts out laughing because I was there with a fiery red-head and very ashamed . " Seriously sweetie enjoy your night with Eddie, but please be safe. "She whispers in my ear as she put a little bag in my hands.

Then she turns to Max puts her arm through his arm and after Max, wishes me and Eddie a good night (with a wink) the walk to the hotel restaurant for a bite to eat.  
>Then the rest of us, take the elevator to the floor where Jake and Kelly have a room.<br>I see Kelly winking at Jake, Jake nods who turns to Eddie, "Oh Eddie, can you come with me to my room, I want to tell you something personal."  
>" Yes, of course, "says Eddie, he gives Loren a kiss on the cheek and a wink, and then walks to Jake his hotel room.<p>

Kelly opens her room laughing "jeez Kelly, I hope that Eddie did not realize what you were doing, but it was obvious that you wanted to get rid of him." grumbles Loren while she follows Kelly to her room.  
>"I'll bet you do not want to have Eddie in here," said Kelly as she pushes Loren to the table. On the table is a truly beautiful lingerie set.<br>It is a beautiful transparent golden teddy with a gold bust beautifully studded with rhinestone in the shape off hearts, running down two jobs with the same tight shiny fabric as the bust. Underneath is a beautiful slip in the same fabric as the golden bust again with a beautiful motif of rhinestone. It is so beautiful, sexy but definitely chic. Than Kelly also shows a beautiful robe in the same shiny gold dust from a bag.  
>"Oh, Kelly, this is so beautiful. "Whispers Loren who was completely speechless.<br>" Happy. " Sighs Kelly " Otherwise I'm going to keep it for myself, it's really beautiful , Eddie is a very lucky guy, he will not know what hit him when he sees you wearing this , but I can tell you Eddie don't need much with you.  
>The way that guy looks at you, whooohooo he loves you so much, and it really is a great guy, so be careful with him Loren . You both are great sensitive people, so you definitely deserve each other. "Smooches Kelly, she stops everything in the bag and pushes Loren towards the door." Going to spoil your boyfriend baby, oh and Loren you were really great today. "<p>

Eddie just walked out of the hotel room from Jake with a troubled face. Loren walk to him and kiss his cheek and with their hands intertwined, they walk back to the elevator.  
>" What is it, darling "ask Loren while she is stroking Eddie his cheek?" Jake told me that Tracy left him, she went back to her parents and wants to divorce him. I knew it was not going well between them, but I did not expect this. "But then he pulls Loren in his arms and kisses her very passionately after the kiss they stand in each other's embrace until they arrived at their floor.<p>

When Loren walks into the room she is totally overwhelmed. The whole room is full of red roses and candles are everywhere. The dining table is beautifully covered in red.

Eddie is still standing by the door, smiling because off Loren here surprised face.

Loren running with tears in her eyes to Eddie, "I love you so much, you didn't have to do this, if you're here I have everything I need." She takes his head in her hands looking deep into his eyes and kisses him soft and sweet. If they slowly falling apart Eddie whispers "Babe, I love you so much, I want tonight to be perfect, just like in your dreams."

"It is perfect because you're here" Loren whispered against his lips.

"Okay," said Eddie as he walks quickly over to the bathroom, while he strokes his hair with his hands "wait I still have to do something."

Then he comes back from the bathroom and says, "First you are going to take a nice warm bath, then diner will be served, the night is only for us." he coastal her hand and guided her to the bathroom.

The bath is ready with her favorite fragrance, filled with red rose petals and everywhere beautiful burning red candles.

When she turns around Eddie's already gone and the door is closed. Grinning she undresses, does her hair in a high bun and let herself slip into bad.  
>After fifteen minutes she grabs the towel and then find here favorite perfume and in the same scent a delicious body lotion. If she has rubbed herself with the body lotion, she put on the beautiful lingerie set, put on a slightly golden eye shadow, a little mascara and a transparent lip gloss. She smiles when she sees herself in the mirror.<p>

She looks quickly in the little bag she got earlier of her mother and as she had expected there is a box of condoms. "Thank you, Mom, you know me so well." Muttered Loren in her selves.  
>She put on the robe and walks nervously at the door.<br>Eddie comes straight up from the couch where he was waiting for her.

He has in the meantime, dressed in jogging pants hanging on his hips with a tight sleeveless shirt. He was speechless when he sees Loren, after a while he walks to her and he kisses her with so much passion and love.

Then he takes her hand and guided her to the table where the food is ready. When Loren finally looks around, because she was distracted by the sight off Eddie his muscles, she sees that Eddie in the meantime lit all the candles in the room.

The whole room was lit by candles, and you hear the music softly in the background.  
>Loren was so moved. "Now one ever did this for me, you make me feel like I 'm a princess, but I'm just Loren from the Valley." Eddie stroking her cheek and put's his other hand around her waist "Babe, you're not just someone for me, you are my princess you're my everything. I love you so much. "He takes her in his arms and gives her a kiss on her forehead.<p>

They are there standing with their foreheads against each other and looking into each other's eyes. "I also love you so much, sweetie." After a kiss Eddie escorted her to her seat and slide it on.

During dinner they talk about everything and laugh, but they didn't let go off each other hand, which lie entwined on the table. "Have I already told you that you look beautiful?" Says Eddie as he once again kisses her hand. "Oh yeah just about 25 times." Says Loren smiling.  
>Then he stands and walks to Loren her chair, he gently picks her up, takes her in his arms, cradling her in his arms to the music. Loren puts her head in the crook of his neck, and sways gently.<br>"This evening is like a fairy tale, sometimes I'm afraid I'll wake up and it's all been a dream." Loren whispers in his neck.  
>"I know babe, but believe me, this is just the beginning, and I'm not going to ever let you go." Then he suddenly, out of nowhere, goes on his knees, Loren gasps for breath, what is he doing...<p>

While he was holding her he gently caresses her hand and says softly; "Dear, dear Loren will you promise me to love me forever, and that you when the time is right will become my wife." Loren takes a big gulp of air, not knowing that she had forgotten to breathe in terror, tears jump in her eyes as she pulls up Eddie " I unconditionally want you to promise that Eddie, if you will promise me, to love me forever, but ...if you ever stop loving me for whatever some reason, will you please explain it to me, and not just disappear from my life." Eddie takes her in his arms," I promise you that babe, but I will never leave you, you're my everything." He looks deep into her eyes, she sees only his love without any hesitation, slowly their lips approaching each other, into a long loving kiss.

Then suddenly Eddie runs toward the coach. Loren looks at him quizzically. But then she sees that he has his guitar lying there. He comes walking towards her with his guitar.  
>"I have also written a song for you during my absence, to let you know how I feel about you, and now is the perfect time to sing it.<p>

He sits down on a chair and Loren nods and sits down on the floor in front of him. He gives her a quick kiss on her forehead.

(wanted from Hunter Hays, Tyler Folkerts acoustic cover)  
><em><strong>You know I'd fall apart without you<br>I do not know how you do what you do  
>'Cause everything that do not make sense about me<br>Makes sense when I'm with you**_

_**Like everything that's green , girl , I need you  
>But it's more than one and one makes two<br>Put aside the math and the logic of it  
>You gotta know you're wanted too<strong>_

_**'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
>Wanna kiss your lips<br>I wanna make you feel wanted  
>And I wanna call you mine<br>Wanna hold your hand forever  
>And never let you forget it<strong>_

_**Yeah , I, I wanna make you feel wanted  
>Anyone can tell you you're pretty , yeah<br>And you get that all the time , I know you do  
>But your beauty's deeper than the makeup<br>And I wanna show you what I see tonight ...**_

_**When I wrap you up  
>When I kiss your lips .<br>I wanna make you feel wanted  
>And I wanna call you mine<br>Wanna hold your hand forever  
>And never let you forget it<strong>_

_**'Cause , baby , I, I wanna make you feel wanted  
>As good as you make me feel<br>I wanna make you feel better  
>Better than your fairy tales<br>Better than your best dreams  
>You're more than everything I need<br>You're all I ever wanted  
>All I ever wanted<strong>_

_**And I just wanna wrap you up  
>Wanna kiss your lips<br>I wanna make you feel wanted  
>And I wanna call you mine<br>Wanna hold your hand forever  
>And never let you forget it<br>Yeah , I wanna make you feel wanted  
>Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted<br>You'll always be wanted**_

The tears streaming down Loren's face. When her father abandoned her at the age of 4 she was afraid she had done something wrong, and he didn't want her.  
>The fact that the love of her life serenaded how much he loves her and how much he wants her in his life, it's just...<br>She walks up to him while she lose the belt of her robe, then she let the robe glide from her shoulders.  
>Eddie puts his guitar down on the table still speechless, admiring Loren again from head to toe . He walks up to her, and grabs her bridal style, they look deep into each other 's eyes , both only see the reflection of their love for each other, no hesitation.<p>

Both slowly lean in and they become entangled in a passionate kiss, meanwhile Eddie walks without interrupting their kiss with Loren in his arms to the bed...

**You will understand that I really have to switch to M ...xxx**

**Please keep giving reviews if you want me to continue...**


	9. Chapter 9 The first time

**Thank you all for the great reviews, this gives me te motivations to keep going...**

**The first time**

When they arrived at the bed Eddie let her slowly stand back to her own feet.

He gently moved away from her lips and kisses her jaw line and goes through her ear to her neck. He gently pushes her long hair to the other side and he kisses her shoulders.

The tingling sensations coursing through her body, feelings she has never experienced before, she bites gently with her teeth on her lower lip, it was so unbelievable the heat she felt inside her, occasionally a soft moan escaped her mouth.

Eddie grabs her right shoulder strap of her nightgown and put him off her shoulder, followed by his soft kisses over her shoulder , then he turns Loren softly with her back to him in his arms around while he keeps giving light kiss on her back on the road to her other shoulder . There too he gets gently and tenderly kiss followed by her shoulder strap over the shoulder.  
>He gently whispers in her ear between his soft kisses "Are you sure, babe." Loren turns to him, and looks him lovingly in his eyes, "yes Eddie, I want you to be my first, I love you." Eddie kisses her passionately again and then presses his forehead against hers," I do not only want to be your first. "And then he again kisses her passionately, after which he again pressed their foreheads together her "I want to be your only one. "She sees his eyes full of love and lust looking at hers; she can only nod, touched by his words.<br>Then he gently let her nightgown fall, and pressed her bare chest close to him. They get locked into a hot, passionate kiss; their tongues gently resemble a dance of love.

Loren grabs the hem of Eddie's shirt and pulls it up; Eddie helps to keep his arms up.

She let his shirt fall to the ground and gently caresses and kisses his chest in admiration.

She heard his breathing accelerate and moans softly. Then she went slowly up to the crook of his neck, where she again gives soft cushion kisses, then she comes to his ear and biting and sucking gently on his earlobe, then she rubbed gently with her jaw along his jaw line while leaving soft kisses.

She feels him stiffen as she reaches the beginning of his jaw line. She laughs a little and knows that she has found his soft spot.

She goes back to that spot and sucking and biting him lightly followed by another soft kiss. Eddie moans and can no longer hold back his desire.

He picks her up and she wraps her legs around him. He gently lays her down on the bed and covered her lovingly with his own body. Then he comes up slightly, his eyes sliding slowly and amazed over Loren her body.

Loren begins to blush and feels a bit uncomfortable, "you're perfect, and only for me." Whispers Eddie and her face is now starting to be overloaded with gentle kisses, then he went to her earlobe , her jaw line , through her neck to her right breast.

First he kisses her gently on her entire breast until he comes out with her nipple, then he takes it between his lips and sucking and biting gently.

Loren grabs the sheets and moans while she brings her body closer to him.  
>Eddie smiles happy to hear that she also enjoyed it.<p>

Then he goes to her other breast while he keeps caresses her arms and waist.  
>Loren's breathing is getting harder and faster, these feelings are so overwhelming, so delicious, and so full of love.<br>Slowly Eddie sits up until he's on his knees, and then his eyes wandering passionate all over Loren her body.

He slowly lifts her left leg up and starts to kiss her feet , he caresses her leg with his soft kisses and light bits, followed by her thigh where he sucks and bites , and then softened with light kisses, so he goes through her stomach to her right thigh, lower leg and ended by here foot . Then he hooked his thumbs gently behind her panties and pulling it slowly toward him. Then she is completely naked in front of him.

He lay back down beside her and caresses her from her toes to her shoulders; he gently caresses her cheek and kisses her so passionately that her toes seem to curl. He looks at her once more, deeply into her eyes to see if he is sees a shred of doubt in her looks.

But he finds only the reflection of his own feelings; he sees so much love and passion.

He grabs a condom from the nightstand. Dan suddenly Loren sits up and pulls very gently and slowly his sweatpants off. Then she starts from his right foot with soft kisses and caresses, to his thigh, followed by his muscular stomach to his left leg until she finally arrives at his feet. Eddie is panting with his eyes closed and enjoys everything that Loren do to him. He has never experienced it. He now regrets he had sex before, with Loren it is much more intense, if he feels her love flows

. This was not sex, this was making love...

Eddie suddenly goes up, he wants to feel her against him, as if he never would let her leave his embrace, and he pulls her on top of him while he is lying down.

Loren feels his hardness against her. She moans but Eddie quiets her by giving her an intense and full of love kiss. Their tongues begin a fight that will be followed by both their bodies soon.  
>Then Eddie turns Loren with her back into the bed and lies next to her without interrupting the kiss. He quickly pulls off his shorts and runs his hands over the sheets looking for the condom.<p>

If he found the condom he puts it on and he looks deep into her eyes, but she just nods.

He feels that she is tense.

When he gently covered her with his body he starts to caress and kissing her until she is more relaxed.  
>Naturally she rubs gently with her femininity against his hard manhood. Both begin to moan softly.<p>

Eddie pressed his forehead against Loren's and whispers; "Keep looking at me, I really don't want to hurt you, see the love in my eyes."  
>Loren nods and looks him in the eye. Slowly Eddie goes inside, suddenly there is a flashy pain and a tear runs down her cheek.<p>

Eddie looks full of remorse and kisses her tears away, he lays still so Loren could get used to his manhood.

She sees repentance in his eyes and smiling softly, "I love you so much Eddie, with everything in me, and my body."

Eddie smiles and kisses her gently on her face. "I love you so much Loren, with everything in me, and my body."  
>"Make love to me Eddie" Loren asks softly "are you sure" question Eddie and she nods.<p>

He starts to kiss her passionately, and in the meantime he pulls very gently and slowly back out of her, when he is almost out, he is going softly into her again, very slowly and tenderly as he continues to kiss her.  
>The pain gradually decreases with Loren and there are feelings that she had never dreamed of.<p>

He was so terribly sweet.

Softly she whispers his name, over and over again interspersed with groans.

She caresses his back while bumping along in the same size, she wraps her legs around his waist, so she can feel him even deeper, and she moans his name.  
>Wondering and full of passion and love Eddie looks down at her.<p>

They truly belong together in every way.  
>He feels and heard by her breath that she almost reached her climax, he can't wait any longer to, "Loren " he whispered ; "Look at me, feel my love for you, see my love for you." Loren opens her eyes, they are completely dark with desire, and she smiles at him and nods.<p>

Eddie takes Loren both her hands in his and intertwined their fingers.

He accelerated the pace and passion continues to rise while they continue to deeply look at each other and see the expressions of ecstasy on each other's faces growing. Loren calls his name and put her nails into his back when Eddie can keep it no longer and reaches its climax to both of them still shudder after their climax, their focus remains on each other until the last waves of ecstasy slowly slips away.

"I love you so much Loren" Eddie first whispers, "I love you to Eddie" whispers Loren.

Eddie slowly pulls back, and lies on his back beside Loren, and immediately pulls her towards him. She nestles her head on his chest, and both hold each other to never let go.  
>Eddie feels Loren slowly doze off into a deep sleep.<br>Very gently Eddie slips reluctantly from their embrace; he had to blow out the candles.

He puts on one little light in the room so he can continue to admire her beauty by the soft glow.  
>Then he suddenly sees the little box on his bedside table, he completely forgot it... He shrugs and climbs quickly back with Loren in bed.<br>If he is lying down, she immediately crept up to him in her sleep, back to her place in his arms with her head on his chest.  
>Eddie looks admiringly at her naked body, my god she's beautiful, not only inside but also outside. He was just a lucky man. He intends to keep to his appointment with her, he will tell her every day how beautiful she is and how much he loves her.<p>

He gently pulls the covers over their naked bodies, pulls here tightly in his embrace and whispers. "I love you Loren Tate." And falls asleep with a big smile on his face...


	10. Chapter 10 Waking up

**Waking up**

The next morning Loren is the first one to wake up.  
>Slowly she opened her eyes, and a smile appears on her face.<br>She is still with her head on Eddie's chest; he has put his arm protectively around her waist. Quietly and gently she lifts her head. He looks happy and relaxed while still deeply asleep.  
>She loves him so much, while she does not know him that long.<p>

Yet she cannot imagine her life without him anymore.  
>She gently caresses his face, he moans and pressed his face against her hand in his sleep, he automatically pulls her closer to him and whispered her name.<br>His sexy, sleepy whisper gives her warm shivers in her belly. A mischievous smile lights up her face, and she begins to gently caress his chest and she starts to overload him with small kisses. Eddie moans and he slowly opens his eyes.

He whispers "If I am dreaming then please do not wake me, and if I am not dreaming then please continue." Loren laughs.  
>" Good morning handsome. "Loren whispered against his lips and kisses him softly.<br>" Good morning beautiful. "Eddie whispered back to her lips and deepened their kiss as he lifts her slowly on his body.  
>Loren feels his desire grow during their intense kiss, against the inside of her thigh.<br>Eddie slowly breaks the kiss he mumbles "sorry" and tries to hide his face quickly into Loren's neck.  
>Loren chuckles and grabs his head between her hands. "Oh how sweet I've never seen you blush." Eddie chuckles "You Loren Tate will be the death of me; you really have no idea what you do to me huh." And looks at her quizzically.<br>Loren slowly shakes her head no and challenging, Eddie moans.  
>"Maybe you should show me." She says with red cheeks and biting her lip as she looks at him questioningly.<br>"Are you sure, is it not painful so short after. "Says Eddie while stroking a strand behind her ear.  
>She shakes gently no, and goes up slowly.<p>

While she let her knees down on either side of his hips, then she slowly and gently caresses her hand from his chest to his muscular stomach. "The best way to cure sore muscles is to keep practicing." She whispers as she gently caresses his hard muscle slowly back and forth in her hand.  
>Eddie moans and pressed his head back into his pillow, and growls enjoying with his eyes closed.<br>After a while Loren grabs a condom, put it on, and let herself slowly lower until he fills her completely.

Both moan of pure pleasure.  
>Eddie comes up and kisses her passionately, their tongues caressing each other while they make love. Then he kisses her neck and descends to her breasts.<p>

Loren is hanging back while Eddie's holding her by the waist. Loren moans his name, and Eddie continues to kiss and fondle her while they keep going until they both reach their climax. Maintained the slow rhythm...

Slowly Eddie let himself, with Loren in his arms, sink back into the bed while he keeps kissing her passionately.  
>They stay for a while, cuddling until they both could breathe normal.<br>" What do you want to do today, beautiful "says Eddie?" Just the whole day lying in your arms here. "Loren answers back.  
>" Oh believe me, I would like nothing better babe, but as you know we have a plane to catch to go back home. "<br>" Oooooh, I don't even want to think about that, I just want you for myself." Loren grumbling as she looks at him with a sad face.  
>"Do not grumble, believe me you got me for the rest of your life , but do you want to go sightseeing New York or rather stay here." while he keep's caressing her back .<br>She looks at him , "No, the paparazzi are probably still on guard, so let us keep calm and stay inside until we have to go, or would you like to go?" she asks him.  
>Eddie shakes no " I would much rather stay here with you in my arms, but because it's your first time in New York I thought you might want to look around. But fortunately you much rather stay with your loving boyfriend. "<br>Loren smiles and nods "Yeah, sure, I'd rather stay with my sweet, sexy, passionate, handsome boyfriend Oooh had I say sexy already?" She chuckles  
>Eddie smiles "who had expected, that sweet, insecure, beautiful girl who fainted during my contest, would evolve into such a beautiful, sexy, passionate, loving woman." And starts to tickle, which Loren begins to laugh and giggle.<br>They are interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Oh my god " calls Loren startled, jumps out of bed and looking around for her robe and put him on as quickly as she can, she throws Eddie his shirt and sweatpants. " Come on sleepyhead, get dressed, I'm starving. "While Eddie dressed himself, and shaking his head, Loren runs to the door.  
>They just order room service so Loren thinks they stand at the door, she throws the door open.<br>" Wow Mom, hi Max" said Loren flabbergasted and flushed with embarrassment.  
>Everyone bark out laughing, because of Loren her reaction.<br>" Yeah. "Loren mutters as she pulls her robe shy, but how hard she pulls it not going to get longer." Wearily guys are you all going to laugh at me, sorry I thought our breakfast was brought. "  
>" Well, you would have given the waiter his best day ever." Says Nora smiling as she looks at Loren from head to toe. "But I 'all bet that Eddie his day could not get any better." She whispers in Loren's ear as she walks inside.<br>Loren discolored to an even deeper shade of red, she quickly runs to her suitcase to take her jogging pants and a shirt out and walk as soon as she can to the bathroom. "I, uh, I'm, uh, going to get changed, I will be back soon. "And she quickly close the door behind her.  
>Nora and Max give each other a high-five, "one down." Laughs Nora, and then they turn around to Eddie.<br>He stands with his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants, and his gaze to the ground.  
>"Hey Eddie" said Max as he walks towards him "Did you slept well son?" And pulls him into a hug and give him a slap on the back.<br>" yes Pops, you too. "Answer Eddie as he nervously rubbing his neck with his hand.  
>Then thank god there was a knock on the door, and Eddie does not know how fast he is going to run, to open the door.<p>

This time it is the room service. He let them put everything on the table. And meanwhile Loren came back dressed from the bathroom.  
>"Mom, Pops, did you have already eaten? "Asks Loren, and both shaking no.<br>"Then come eat with us, we probably have ordered too much." "Yep, Loren could not choose, so I think she ordered everything on the menu." Says Eddie putting his arms around her waist and giving a kiss on her head.  
>" So you have quite an appetite this morning. "Nora said teasingly as she gets her eyebrows up and down.<br>Both Loren and Eddie standing there with their mouths open gasping for breath and red from embarrassment.  
>Max and Nora are almost on their knees with laughter at the sight of the embarrassed facial expression of their two children.<p>

"Thank you, Mom." Grumbles Loren "nice to see how much fun you will experience to embarrass me "Eddie laughs and grabs her hand and walks to the table.  
>As Max and Nora are a little added again they go with Eddie and Loren at the table.<br>Then Eddie says as he looks at Max's eyes "do you want coffee, or would you prefer a bottle of oxygen, because I see you could use them both."  
>They roar with laughter. If they are a little added again, they start to breakfast. Meanwhile they talk about anything and everything.<br>Nora and Max ask if they want to come with them to sightseeing New York. But they understand that they'd rather not show off with all the paparazzi.

The afternoon Loren and Eddie spending cuddling on the bank. They watch a movie together in each other's arms, until it's almost time. Then they change clothes to get ready for the return trip.

After another struggle to get in the limo by the paparazzi and fans they arrive at the airport. After they have discussed with Jake and Kelly about the whole process from arrival in LA, since they again expect a lot of their fans and paparazzi, Loren walks to her mother. Eddie is still in talks with Jake about the way forward his return. And Max who is sitting opposite Nora is sleeping.

"Hi, Mom. "Said Loren as she sits down next to Nora and grabs her hand." Hi, sweetie. "Nora kisses her cheek, "You okay?" Asks Nora, Loren nods and puts her head on her mother's shoulder.  
>" How was it? "Nora whispered against Loren, there grows a huge smile on Loren's face and Nora sees her blush, she quickly pushed her face into her mother's neck to hide her embarrassed.<br>" Oh, Mom, it was magical, he was so sweet and gentle with me. "She whispers softly.  
>" I thought to see, he is truly a sweetheart, when I saw all those red roses and all that candles, and then I knew he was the one for you. He really loves you very much sweetie. "Loren nods and had a tear flowing down on her cheek of happiness. Nora sweeps him away with her thumb.<br>" We are very happy girls thanks those Duran man huh Mom. "Loren whispers as she looks at a sleeping Max.

Then she suddenly sees a tear in the corner of his eye, and she sees that he can hardly suppress his smile. He did not sleep at all... she will have him!  
>Softly she gives her mother a push and nods her head to Max , Nora sees immediately what Loren means, he did not sleep, he heard them talking .<br>Then she sees a mischievous look in Loren her eyes, she is so happy to see how her daughter feels so at ease with Max, and Eddie brings out the best in her, she was much more confident with herself now.

While Eddie and Jake are talking, his eyes are always drawn to Loren, it surprising him that he is still going to love her more and more every day.

Actually, he don't want a day to go by to sleep or wake up without her in his arms ...  
>Then he suddenly sees a mischievous look appear in her eyes while watching Max .<br>Eddie also sees that his dad was not asleep, he probably have heard the conversation between Loren and Nora.  
>"Oh oh, I think my dad is in trouble." Eddie whispers to Jake.<p>

Then Loren begins on her plan for Max to learn his lesson.  
>" Yes, Mom, we have hit us both with the most fabulous, sexy, handsome boyfriends, and you know Max feels like a father to me. "<br>Nora looks at Loren warning, she doesn't want her to hurt Max, and they know that this issue is very sensitive to Loren, she cannot say this as a joke. But Loren looks at her with a reassuring look.  
>" I'm glad to hear Loren. "Answer Nora and sees in Loren her eyes that she really means it.<br>" Yep," said Loren, " you know what I would most like to do, Mom, I've missed these things, and I saw other girls do it by their father?' Nora shakes no and watching her daughter questioning because she is not understanding what she's up to.

Eddie has now risen and walks towards them , he asked Jake his mobile because his is still at home, so he can take a picture, because knowing Loren, he will get the chance to capture his father's facial expression as he never has seen .  
>Meanwhile, Loren continues. "Horse riding, I've missed that, I was so jealous when I saw other children do it." Nora sees in her eyes that this is not just a game, this side of Loren you don't get to see much. When it comes to her father she shoots straight in defends and she put on a mask as if it didn't hurt her.<br>But now she let them take a look behind her mask. There are tears in Nora her eyes and Loren has to swallow. But Loren shakes her head gently and recovers.  
>" And you know what I would like to do as well." Loren continued, "no sweetie." Nora replied and before she realizes what is happening, Loren jumps up and let herself fall into Max his lap. He doesn't see this coming, and gives a hard high-pitched scream and turn his eyes in terror. "Phew poppie, my mom taught me that you should not eavesdrop people." Said Loren with a little girl voice and her finger is punitive before his eyes.<br>Max turns the deepest shade of red from embarrassment. Then he grabs Loren and cradling her like a child back and forth, who starts giggling like a little kid.

Everyone on the plane is laughing at the ridiculous but digesting sight of those two.  
>If Max restoring her on his lap, Loren says as she lays her head against his chest, "You're not mad at me Pops?" Which Max answers "how can I ever be angry at my little princess?" Loren looks stunned at him, to see if it is a joke or that he meant what he said. " What ," says Max " Don't you believe me " Loren shakes no<br>Max then put her on his lap so he can look into her eyes "Dear Loren , your father was the greatest fool of the world , to leave behind such a beautiful and sweet girl , and it's not because you are the girl of my son , or the daughter of my love , when I saw you for the first time , I wanted to protect you and care for you as if you were my daughter . "By now the tears streams over Loren her cheeks, never had she dreamed that anyone would ever say that to her. She embraces Max and whispers "I love you pops." Now Max had tears to "I love you princess." He answers.  
>Everyone is thrilled to watch.<p>

Especially Nora, she sobs and was so happy to see her daughter together with her lover.  
>Eddie stands with tears in his eyes and the biggest smile of happiness on his face...<br>This girl has not only let him believe in true love again, but has also given him back the family feeling that he had missed after the death of his mother ...

**Thank you for the great reviews, keep telling me if you like it or not ...xxx**


	11. Chapter 11 Back home

**Back home**

When the plane landed, Brenda comes running up that they can prepare to step out.  
>As Loren gets up and walks towards the exit, Max suddenly jumps in front of her. He stands with his back to her, and slightly bent the knees. "Your horse is ready princess." He says laughing. Loren laughs, and jumps on his back. "Go horsie "she say peal of laughter and leaves the airplane on Max his back. Eddie and Nora followed, shaking their head and laughing at the scene. "Happily we are the wisest of the bunch." Says Eddie to Nora.<p>

Nora laughs and puts her arm in Eddie's.

Then Loren sees the crowd of people who were already waiting on their arrival. They are kept behind the gates by guards. Max slowly let her slide off his back, and laughs at her embarrassing look.

All spectators shout in unison "Oooooooooooooooh." And Loren gives Max a big kiss on his cheek "thank you Pops."  
>Loren then runs to the crowd to sign autographs, and she's been called everywhere to go on pictures with fans. Eddie follows her and the crowd starts to scream harder.<p>

But first, Eddie runs to Loren and gives her a kiss on the cheek. The crowd goes completely crazy.  
>Loren then suddenly hears someone calling with a familiar voice she would recognize everywhere. "LOOOOOOREEEEEEN, EEEEEEEDDDIIIIIEEEE, HE ROCK STARS, Don't you dear to forget me ... "<br>And she sees Mel coming through the crowd with her strikingly colored bright pink dress.  
>" MEEEEEEEEL " Loren screams and flies to her best friend and take her into a big Hugh , "I missed you so much, there's so much happening and oh my god , I have so much to tell you." Rattles Loren at a stretch.<br>" Jajaja, Loren breathes. "Laughs Mel, " let me first climbing over this fences, okay." Loren nods, then she sees Adam behind Mel, who gives her a helping hand to stand on the fence Loren dives straight to Adam and pulls him into a hug.

Eddie jumps forward and catches just in time Mel who was almost falling off the fences.  
>"Hi, so you've missed me to rock star. "Says Mel challenging while Eddie has her in his arms, smiling and shaking his head, he put her down and rubs his neck shy "hi Mel. "<br>" Ooh Mel, do not start bullying my boyfriend and would you rather help your boyfriend. "And gives her a move towards the fences, which now Adam climbs over.  
>She walks over to Eddie and whispers, "You look so cute when you're shy." And kisses him on the cheek.<br>They are having a chat with Mel and Adam, but then Kelly called as the limo drives up to them. "You driving with us?" question Loren to Mel and Adam , " Sorry , rock princess , but we have come up with our own humble cart, and he does not run by itself at home , and we have no driver you knows, so unfortunately . " she pulls Loren in an embrace and sees she is al little embarrassed. "I was just kidding Lo, I see you soon?" Asks Mel  
>"Hey Mel" Eddy calls, he saw that Loren had missed her very best friends "come to my penthouse later, then you can chat in peace, and we'll arrange something to eat, okay?"<br>"Okay, sounds like fun, give me a message if you're there." Mel calls after them while Loren and Eddie walk to the limo.

If they're in the limo, Loren gives Eddie a kiss on the cheek, he looks at her quizzically, "because you 're the dearest boyfriend in the world, thank you for inviting Mel and Adam, I have wearily missed them so much, you know. " Eddie grabs her hand and pressed it to his lips with the back." I saw it, and now they're coming to the penthouse, I have you also longer around me. So you happy, their happy and am very happy."  
>Eddie says, smiling while Loren gives him a playful move.<br>First the limo take Nora and Max home, where they say goodbye to each other, because

Loren has decided to spend the night at Eddie's, tomorrow they are having a lot of appointments in the office, Eddie with the record label, and she had promised to Eddie she would go with him to his doctor's appointment.

Eddie is beaming like a kid in a candy store when they arrive at his penthouse.  
>"Jeeeeez Eddie." Jake mumbles "Can you please just pick those amorous smirk off your face, there are lonely people on this world. "<br>"OOOOh Jake, you grumbles now as a lonely old man, come here, I will hug you." And Loren puts her arms around him.

She kisses him on the cheek. "Know that we are always there for you, Jake, and if there is anything... you know my number, okay." Jake nods Loren moved him because of her spontaneity. "You were there for me when I had it hard Jake, I know how it feels when a loved one leaves you, though your father is something else as your wife, but the feeling is shit anyway ..." Jake nods and blinks his eyes to keep his tears. If Loren got off Jake calls "Loren, thank you." And winks. Loren nods and grabs her stuff on the driver.

If Eddie gets off, Jake's calling "Be careful with her, Eddie, otherwise you have to deal with me." Eddie nods and smiles understandingly to Jake.  
>Meanwhile, Jeffrey approached to help with their luggage.<br>He looks rather uncomfortable, Loren sees it first. "Jeffrey is there something wrong?" she asks as she looks at him questioningly. "Eeeeh yes, you can say that , I'm very sorry, Mr. Duran but Miss Carter is inside and refuses to go before she have spoken with you. I was just about to call the police."  
>Eddie sighs heavenly, and stroking his hair, Loren sees the anger in his eyes and the tension in his body increase. She walks over to him. "Jeffrey, can you leave us alone for a minute." He nods and walks quickly with their luggage inside.<br>"Hey handsome, what's going on." Loren asks as she gently stroke his arm with one hand, and the other one is gently massages his neck that is very tense.

He shakes his head, "I don't know if I can handle this Loren, I 'm not sure I can manage now that I know that she really is responsible for the death of my mother." There is a tear on his cheek, Loren wipe it away with her thumb. "She will come back to haunt you, till she spoke to you, so let 's first see what she has to say, I 'm with you, and if it is just nonsense, we go straight to the penthouse." He nods, kisses her on the cheek and their walk hand in hand inside.

Immediately Chloe comes from a corner in the hall toward them. Loren feels Eddie stiffen and squeezes reassuring in his hand.  
>"Hi, Eddie, Loren." Chloe said with downcast eyes, and then she looks at them, "I want to apologize for my behavior. I see now that I was doing so wrong. I'm so sorry Eddie, all I have done to you while you were so very sweet to me." Loren feels Eddie's frustration increase and just before he wants to say something, she puts her arms around his waist.<p>

Eddie sighs and nods for Chloe to continue.  
>"I understand that you will never forgive me, but wanted to let you know that I am really truly sorry for everything I have put you throw, I will leave LA so that you will have no more problems with me." then she looks at Loren "Please take care of him, he deserves it. And you too, you kept fighting for him while I was trying to destroying him. Now I understand why he fell for you. I'm sorry Loren, for how I've behaved towards you. You are not to blame, I was wrong. I wish you all the luck in your future life." She turns around and walks away.<br>Eddie and Loren are both speechless.

Loren then turns and calling "Chloe " and Chloe turns questioningly at her, "I accept your apology because I see that you are sincere, and I hope you'll get in New York your life back on track. But I also hope that you understand that you've hurt us so much; there is no place for you in our lives."  
>Chloe nods and says, clearly excited "Thank you Loren, this really means a lot to me. And I promise you, you will not be hearing from me."<br>Then Eddie talks with so much hurt an trying to control his anger "Chloe, if you ever have the guts to harass me or especially Loren in any way, then I step without warning you, to the police with the evidence that we have against you, do you understand that? " she sees the anger and the sadness in his eyes, the eyes that once looked up to her with so much love.  
>She bows her head and nods and walks out the door.<p>

Eddie goes to Loren and embraced her, both still processing what all just happened, and in silence there walking to the elevator.  
>In the elevator, he looks deep into her eyes; he pushes her gently against the wall and kisses her with so much passion until they both need to breathe. He pressed her very hard against him.<br>"I love you so much Loren Tate. " He whispers in her neck and suddenly she feels his tears flow, and feels his body shock of all his grief and bottled up anger.  
>"I love you to Eddie." She whispers and pulls him to the ground and pulls him close to her and stroking his neck and cradles until he calms down...<p>

**Please keep letting me know what you think off my story!**

**I have got a review from guest that she cannot find this story on FF but this is because I switch to Rated M.**

**This is because off the sexual issues, you have to press on filter en than change Rated into M. Hope you find it...**


	12. Chapter 12 Best friends

**Best Friends**

Loren was in the kitchen busy preparing a simple pasta and a simple salad, and the garlic bread was in the oven.  
>Mel and Adam will be there in half an hour.<p>

After they had entered Eddie and Loren had sat together to chat.

Eddie felt quite burdened that he had let himself go, but Loren knew to convince him that it just felt great that he felt so at ease with her.

He had comforted her when she collapsed in New York, she was just glad that she could help in his grief.  
>Eventually she persuaded him to take a nice relaxing shower.<p>

She decided to cook instead of order something, because there are all sorts of groceries in the fridge from the days she spent here.  
>Then there is a knock on the door. Loren dries her hands on the towel and hit him over her shoulder.<p>

She opens the door, looks at her watch and calling without looking "wow, you guys do have ridden very hard." But when she looks up she sees Ian with a big grin on his face standing there.  
>"Hey, love if I 'm not mistaken, most recently here lived the famous rock star Eddie Duran, and so far I have seen the news, he appears to be truly alive."<p>

"Ian" says Loren and puts her arms around him and kisses him on the cheek.

"Hey, Loren I'm also glad to see you." He says laughing. "Come right in." Said Loren as she already pulls him in," Sorry, but I'm cooking and I have to check that nothing is burning." And runs quickly to the kitchen, stirring quickly in the pans and put them all equally softly and meanwhile takes a bottle of beer from the fridge.  
>"This is probably the first time I see you sober, so you want this I guess." Loren laughs as she shows him the beer. "Wow, Loren second time you've seen me and you know me so well, or did my mate tell bad things about me." He chuckles. "I hope I did not disturb anything here." He asks Loren, she looks at him quizzically." Well, you are cooking, and I do not know where my mate is, but he must be around when you're here." "Oh no" interrupts Loren him soon.<p>

"Eddie is taking a shower and my friends Mel and Adam would come by to chat and eat a bite. Do you like to stay to, I have more than enough, and I'm sure Eddie would love to chat with you, especially after all the events. "Just when Ian would answers, Eddie comes running down.  
>"Hey mate" Ian calls and runs up to him to give him a hug and a few blows on his shoulder "You scared me mate, but I'm pretty happy that all is well with you." Ian says visibly moved.<p>

Loren just leave them alone, she walks to the kitchen and stir a bit in the pan, so far everything is ready. She grabs another bottle of beer for Eddie and a bottle of water for herself and walks back to the men.  
>She gives Eddie the beer and he pulls her into his lap. "It may also be water for me, though" says Eddie, but Loren shakes her head, "you have the right to use one and it is also cozy for Ian, as long as you guys don't get drunk ." Laughs Loren and winks to Ian.<p>

They talk to Ian about all the things that have happened in the recent days, he's shaking his head while they told the whole story.  
>If there is a knock at the door Loren stood up, but then Ian stood up to, pulling her into his embrace, "Thank you, Loren, for everything you've done for my mate, It's been a long time since I have seen him so lucky." and gives her a kiss on the cheek.<p>

"Hey Ian what is wrong with you, man, I've never seen you so cuddly, and then also compliments, have you got a heart?" Eddie plague him.  
>"Hey mate, I cannot help it that you have such a cute and adorable girl." Eddie looks at him in warning, Ian starts laughing, amazing how protective Eddie is to Loren.<p>

Loren is somewhat shyly and walks to the door and when she opens she is embraced by Mel and then Adam.  
>Mel goes straight to Eddie and embraced him and kissed him on the cheek, she turned to Ian, "Hi Ian, you probably do not know me, but we have met each other on Loren's party, but then you were quite drunk." Ian laughs, "it begins to dawn on me vaguely, the camera girl, Wright?" Mel nods "Yep that's me, and this is my boyfriend Adam, he was there also but that you probably have not been given."<br>Ian gives Adam a hand "Sorry, women are better in my memory. "Ian says apologetically.

They're all laughing.  
>When they sit down to chat for a while, they start to get hungry. "You had already ordered something?" Eddie says to Loren who sits on his lap "because it already smells so good." Loren gets up and shakes her head "no, there were a lot off grocery's left here after my stay, so I cooked." she says as she walks towards the kitchen. Eddie immediately runs after her in disbelief.<br>But then he sees Loren stirring in the pans. He walks over to her and put his arms around her waist, "You are truly amazing, you know, every day you manage to surprise me again."

While kissing her cheek. "You have not eaten anything so I 'm not sure I 'm so wonderful "Loren reacts a little shy.  
>"Don't let her fool you Eddie. "Mel says when she walks into the kitchen. "Your girlfriend is a Tate, and they can cook as the best, and I should know. "<br>Mel and Loren put everything in large scales, and the men push some tables together. If they have scooped up and sit down with their plates on their laps, suddenly everyone is quit. Eddie let a groan escape. "Oh my god Loren, this is delicious."

Than Ian says 'Wow, Loren if my mate don't want you anymore, please call me okay? "Followed by a blow to the back of his head by Eddie and he looks warning at him "don't have the guts, do you understood me." Ian nods quickly .Everyone laughs.

While they eat, they talk about anything and everything, and have fun.  
>When they are finished, the men take the dishes to the kitchen, and the girls going into the kitchen to continue to clean up.<br>The boys have challenged each other on the play station. While they are playing loud screaming, Loren and Mel are listening a laughing.  
>"Okay, Lo" says Mel than curious "Tell me ..?" Loren smiles nervously and starts talking about the festival, her song, and finally she is telling with a blush on her cheeks off their romantic night, when they arrive at the 'making love' section, Mel interrupts her.<br>"Wow, just stop, let me sit and close my eyes so I can visualize it."

Loren smiles shyly. "Mel, he was so terribly sweet, I love him so much, Mel." and her tears are closer than laughter. Mel pulls her into her arms, "you deserve it Lo, and everyone can see on him how much he loves you."

Loren sobs, "I'm so afraid I'm dreaming Mel, and that when I wake up, he's gone." Mel then squeezes her in her arm "Au, Mel. "And Loren pulls horrified her arm away.  
>"Lo, you see, you're not dreaming, enjoy it, and I can assure you that guy is totally in love with you. I bet that he soon comes in this kitchen, he cannot leave you for a minute, and he needs to touching or kissing you. It is so sweet to see, who would have thought that the tough rock star, is just a lovesick puppy." laughs Mel.<p>

And just then Eddie walks into the kitchen.

"What is so funny girls? "He asks, the girls starting to laugh, and Loren says "you handsome."  
>Eddie grabs Loren and put her on the counter and starts to kiss her. Between every kiss he says, " I – kiss - love - kiss - you - kiss - so - kiss - much - kiss - " Loren laughs against his lips , "I love you too " "You keep surprising me miss Loren Tate." Whisper Eddie, "Good, then you don't get bored off me." she says defiantly. "I don't believe I ever get bored by you, babe." Replies Eddie, and kiss her passionate.<p>

"Hey guys, I'm still here." says Mel

Eddie and Loren let loose from their passionate kiss, they completely forgotten Mel's presence.  
>After a while they all sit in the living room and they talk about Loren's performance at the festival, which new song got so many positive reactions on you tube.<p>

"damn, I had to be there, then you had better shots than this." grumbles Mel  
>"Maybe next time Mel, if you're not too busy with your new job?"<br>"New job, Mel?" Eddie asked with interest.  
>Mel looks a bit shy to Loren "Have you told the rock star?" Loren shakes no. "Sorry, there's so much happening in those days." Excused Loren a bit awkward.<br>Eddie and Ian look questioningly at the friends. "What's going on? What have you not told me Loren?"

Then Adam comes to save the women and takes over the call. He knows how difficult this is for the girls.  
>"When we thought that you were 'dead', Mel has made a love movie, off you and Loren, whit her self-filmed shots. To give Loren a reminder of your love for each other." Loren and Mel are both with tears in their eyes, Eddie is moved.<br>Then Adam goes further "Mel had made it personal for Loren, but Loren liked it so much that she put it on you tube. Because the whole world might know you loved each other. Ultimately, Mel got a call for an internship because off that movie."  
>"May I see him?" Eddie whispered as he draws Loren closer against him, because she cries.<br>Also a crying Mel nods, and searching for the film, which is on Loren her laptop, and start it.

Eddie and Ian sit closer because they are going to see this for the first time.  
>When the movie is over, the tears running down Eddie his cheeks. He pulls Loren to him, and together they cry. All the others are stripped, because off the grieve, and the love of their friends.<br>If they are a little added again, Eddie pulls Mel in his arms and gives her a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you for being there for my girl."  
>"Hey, rock star she's my girl too, and I will do anything for her, always." Snivel Mel.<br>Then Ian dives on top of the group and calls out "group hug." and everyone burst out laughing.

If they are added, again Eddie asks suddenly. "Were you at the Avalon, you were the one ...?" and he looks shocked to Ian. "Yep mate, I saw it too." Comments Ian.

"Yes, she was the one whose hand you picked up from across the crowd." Calls Mel excited "and she was Love_to_Love_you." "The one you retweet?" Ian say almost afraid to ask.  
>And Eddie Looks at Loren with big eyes "And you were also at MK that night, outside, after it became known that Chloe cheated." Loren nods. "Wow" screamed Ian "Mate, this is scary."<br>But Eddie shakes no "this was mend to be, my soul mate, my true love." and kisses Loren who sits on his lap again.

"Well you know I do not believe in that bullshit, but after this story, and if I see you two together ... Do you have Sisters Loren?"  
>asks Ian very interested.<br>"No, just me and my mom." Reply Loren laughing, because she understand why he asks. "How old is your mom?" asks Ian laughing.

"Wow mate, I'm sorry, her mom is still young, but already has a boyfriend." Eddie teases him, "And you know her boyfriend." Ian looks at him quizzically, while Eddie his eyebrows go up and looks at him smiling.  
>"Yep" Mel calls who cannot keep her mouth shut anymore. "The Tate girls and Duran boys, are a match made in heaven."<p>

"No you don't mean... Papa Max, in love." Ian asked incredulously.  
>They are startled by a knock on the door.<br>When Eddie opens, he laughs, "If you're talking about the devil ..."  
>"Wow, nice welcome son." Says Max.<br>"Jeez, you now see me as a devil Eddie?" Nora says, looking sad.  
>"I came to bring pecan pie, but now ..." and she turned around to walk away.<br>Eddie stops her and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry, Nora, we were just talking about you two." Nora laughs  
>"Papa Max" screamed Ian, Max is smiling and walks to him and knocks him on the shoulder.<br>Then Ian is interested looking at Nora, "And you pretty woman, must be Loren's mom, I see now where Loren's beauty come from." And kisses her hand.

Everyone laughs at the blushing Nora.  
>Mel's already got up and grabs the pecan pie from Nora. "Time for dessert." and walks to the kitchen with Nora, Loren gives Max a kiss and runs after them.<br>Ian gives Max and Eddie a blow against their head. "You guys are so hopelessly in love, and then also with mother and daughter ." laughs Ian  
>But Max and Eddie walk to sit in the bank, and at the same time saying "Jealous Ian?"<br>Then Ian also sit down while he continues to laugh.  
>But when the girls come with the pecan pie and vanilla ice cream, and everyone quietly enjoying the delicious dessert.<br>Ian calls while he looks to Loren and Nora "Don't you have cousins?"  
>Then everyone burst into laughter...<p>

**Please let me know iff you like the story and you want me to contineu!**


	13. Chapter 13 Promise

**I want everyone who follows my story, treat with some extra chapters.**  
><strong>Today had a relaxing day, and lots of inspiration ... please keep sending reviews xxx Tries <strong>

**Promise…**

When everyone has gone home, Eddie grabs Loren bridal style and walks with her to the bedroom.

Once there, he throws her on the bed, Loren is smiling and getting up. "And what do you think you're going to do." Eddie calls while on his knees, he comes at her.

But just as he wants to dive in Loren rolls aside and ran towards the bathroom. "Taking a shower, baby, and blows him a kiss and a wink." Eddie keeps shaking his head.

Then he hears Loren singing in the shower, he laughs and soon takes the excuse to brush his teeth, but he really wants to be as close to Loren.  
>Loren laughs when she hears him walking into the bathroom "you missed me already handsome" she says with a sultry voice.<p>

When the shower door opens, he just nods and points to his lips "do you want a kiss" asks Loren laughing and Eddie just nods yes. She gives him a quick kiss on his lips, on which he disappears with a big smile.

But after one minute he's already back. "Eddieee" screams Loren smiling as he opens the shower door for the fifth time.

But then she gives him instead of a quick kiss, a passionate kiss and runs her tongue over his lower lip, on which he opens his mouth willingly, so her tongue can enter, and soon ends up in a fiery lovemaking.

Then Loren takes small steps towards the nozzle, Eddie is immersed in the kissing and did not notice that Loren continues to walk him to the shower, until she suddenly grabs him and turns him right under the beam of the shower. Eddie let out a scream of terror, but he quickly pulls Loren back to him to continue where they were disturbed and makes the lovemaking more fervent.

Loren pulls Eddie's shirt up who willingly raises his arms to help here.

Soon follows his soggy sweatpants and shorts, until he is completely naked. Then he pressed Loren gently against the wall, he brings her arms up and puts them above her head, and pressed his body firmly against her, he starts to kiss her from the inside of her upper arm to the side of her breast, he holds her arms in place with one hand and caressing her with the other hand on the other side of her body.

Then he focuses all his attention on her breasts, he takes one breast in his mouth and the other he covered with his hand. Loren is happy Eddie holds her because her legs cannot longer carry her. She softly moans his name.

Then he picks up his sweatpants and extracts a condom.

Loren looks at him with raised eyebrows questioningly. Eddie grins and shrugs.

Loren looks at him, shaking her head, but laughing.  
>Then he walks slowly with dark eyes of lust towards her.<p>

But Loren surprised him again.

She pushing him through the wall, and she places his hands on either side next to his body against the wall, and starts to kiss from his chest to his shoulders , his neck and slowly teases him on his very special place on the end of his jaw line.

Eddie moans her name and turns them, then he lifts Loren, she immediately strikes her legs around his waist. Slowly he lowered her to him while they are again entangled in a heated lovemaking.

Just nobody does matter, just their two and their expression to the love between them.

If they have both reached their climax, they remain some cuddling and caressing each other softly as they soaped each other.

Eventually Eddie picks her bridal style and walks her out of the shower, where they dry each other off slowly and so full of love, in complete silence, they don't need words.

Then again, Eddie picks her up and walks her to the bedroom and puts her gently in bed. Then he walks quickly to his side, and takes something from his nightstand. He completely forgotten about this little present now was a good time...

When Eddie gets into bed, he puts his pillow against the head-board and then suddenly there falls a shirt from him on bed.

He looks doubtful, how does this shirt come into his bed.  
>But Loren pulls the shirt out of his hands, and her face was red from embarrassment.<br>Eddie looks at her quizzically and sees her swallow to keep her emotions in.  
>He hurries down and pulls her to him. "Loren what's wrong babe." Loren begins to sob softly, creeping close to Eddie and keeps his shirt against her chest. "When you ... You know I have stayed her, to be closer to you, "Loren whispered, sobbing, and looks at him quizzically, Eddie just nods, "Well, when I found this shirt in your wardrobe, and well ... maybe it's kind of weird ... but it smelled as you, and every night when I was here, I cherished it to feel you beside me and that I could still smell you, you probably find it weird ...? "Loren hardly dares to ask while she did not dare to look.<br>Eddie grabs her face with his hand and stroking, he forces her to look at him. Loren then sees that he has tears in his eyes, and he whispers, "That's the sweetest and most romantic thing I've ever heard, you have to be very fond of me are you?" He chuckles to cheer the atmosphere. Loren nods, grinning back "wasn't that clear to you?" "Oh yes indeed." Eddie response and kisses her on her forehead.

"I have a little surprise for you." He lifts her bridal style and walks with her to the living room; he sits down at the piano with Loren in his lap. He sees that she gets shy as she gently bites her lower lip. "Another new song?" She asks gently.  
>Eddie nods "I have the most wonderful muse." He laughs and starts playing...<p>

(Mirror, Justin Timberlake)

_**Aren't you something to admire, 'cause your shine is something like a mirror.  
>And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine.<br>If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find.  
>Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side<strong>_

_**'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul.**_  
><em><strong>I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just put your hand on the past, I'm here trying to pull you through.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You just gotta be strong.<strong>_

_**'Cause I don't wanna lose you now**_  
><em><strong>I'm looking right at the other half of me<strong>_  
><em><strong>The vacancy that sat in my heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is a space that now you hold<strong>_  
><em><strong>Show me how to fight for now<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy<strong>_  
><em><strong>Coming back into you once I figured it out<strong>_  
><em><strong>You were right here all along<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's like you're my mirror<strong>_  
><em><strong>My mirror staring back at me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I couldn't get any bigger<strong>_  
><em><strong>With anyone else beside of me<strong>_  
><em><strong>And now it's clear as this promise<strong>_  
><em><strong>That we're making two reflections into one<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause it's like you're my mirror<strong>_  
><em><strong>My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me<strong>_

_**Aren't you something, an original, 'cause it doesn't seem merely assembled**_  
><em><strong>And I can't help but stare 'cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ooh I can't ever change without you, you reflect me, I love that about you<strong>_  
><em><strong>And if I could, I would look at us all the time<strong>_

_**Yesterday is history,**_  
><em><strong>Tomorrow's a mystery<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can see you looking back at me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Keep your eyes on me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby, keep your eyes on me<strong>_

_**You are you are the love of my life (x 10)**_

_**Now you're the inspiration for this precious song**_  
><em><strong>And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on<strong>_  
><em><strong>So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just to let you know, you are<strong>_

_**You are you are the love of my life (x 8)**_

_**Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you**_  
><em><strong>My reflection, in everything I do<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're my reflection and all I see is you<strong>_  
><em><strong>My reflection, in everything I do<strong>_

_**You are you are the love of my life (x 16)**_

Loren is so totally overwhelmed by the beautiful song of Eddie.  
>She felt the same way. They are so similar, like a mirror.<br>The tears running down her cheeks, she loved him, and he her, it was now obvious, all her insecurities hadn't been necessary.  
>She gives him a passionate kiss, which he answered with much love. Then suddenly he holds a small box in front of her face.<br>He rubs strained his neck, "I really did want to give you this yesterday, after I asked on my knees to promise me, to love me, and when the time is wright to marry me and become my wife, but I was distracted ..."He laughs because Loren begins to blush, and she quickly opens the box and sees this beautiful ring. These are two fine silver straps and between those straps are all over little diamonds.

"Oooooooh, Eddie." Whispers Loren totally overwhelmed.  
>Eddie grabs the ring from her, and put it on her finger, and gives her a kiss. "Promise you'll never leave me Loren, I really cannot live without you." Loren grabs him by his cheeks and looks deep into his eyes. "I don't need to promise you anything Eddie, my heart has chosen you, and belongs only to you." They stay awhile to sit entwined on the piano stool, till Loren shivering from the cold.<p>

Eddie picks her up and walks with her back to the bedroom , as he put her down , and soon gets into bed, he says, " Loren , I actually want to ask you another thing , but I 'm not sure , what you think , and ... .. I'm scared because I do not want to scare you... and. "Eddie rattles on, while he continues to rub nervously in his neck, Loren laughs, so insecure she has never seen Eddie." Oh dear, Eddie. "She says as she takes his hand off his neck, and gently caressing against her cheek, to reassure him."I've never seen you like this, just ask." and looks at him quizzically.

He looks down and mumbles softly "Will you please spend the weekends here, with me, I'll prefer if you never leaved, but I understand that cannot be, because off your school, and we know each other not so long, and of course you are only 18 "Loren interrupts again the rattling and kisses him, then she looks deep into his eyes."I would love to Eddie." And she sees him relax, a big smile, appears and proud he pulls her into his arms, while he lies down. He kisses her on the head. "Good night my dear Loren." She creeps even closer to him "Good night my dear Eddie."


	14. Chapter 14 Back to work

**Back to work.**

The next morning Loren wakes up by her alarm.  
>Softly she kisses Eddie, "Wake up, sleepyhead. We must get out."<br>"No" grumbles Eddie" just a little while?"  
>"Okay, you will take it easy, then I start to make breakfast."<br>But she gets no answer, Eddie's asleep again. She shakes her head, grabs Eddie's t shirt and put it on.  
>She delves into the refrigerator, and starts at breakfast.<br>She grabs a tray, and put everything on, croissants, pancakes with cinnamon, fresh fruit, fresh orange juice and coffee for Eddie and tea for herself.  
>In the bedroom, she put it on his nightstand. Then she dives on top of him.<p>

Eddie startled and instantly awake. "Jeez, Loren, earlier you awake me much sweeter," he grumbles, but Loren shakes her head and grabs the tray with the breakfast there.

She kisses gently on the cheek ''Is this better, sweetheart? "Eddie smiles and kisses her passionate."You spoiled me to much babe, is this just as good as last night?"  
>"Just eat, otherwise we'll be late. "Says Loren shy.<br>While eating, they cuddle and teasing each other.

Then Eddie put the tray on the floor, and pulls Loren on himself while he is lying down. "Now time for dessert."

He whispered as he kissed Loren, and it soon deepened, he gently biting here lips, after which he can go in with his tongue.

After a while Loren looks from her peripheral vision that it is time to get dressed.

Both appointments office begin. Loren has an appointment with Kelly because off her recordings.  
>Eddie is more exciting, he has a meeting with the record label, about all that happened, his unjustified accusations and most of his music.<br>He is tense; Loren grabs softly his head between her hands. "Good luck, baby, be honest, and be yourself, and keep believe in your music. Remember that you are the artist. Okay. "She looks deep into his eyes and a smile on his face will appear." As long as I have you, then I can survive anything. "And kisses her, then one last hug before he is called inside.

When Loren arrives at Kelly's office, she also starts right there. "Loren, did you have written some songs in the meantime." Loren nods, "I've got some songs, but one is almost finished. Kelly I just want to make it very clear that I really get all of my time in my last finals. I 'm almost finished my school and would close properly. "  
>Kelly nods "that's what we agreed... But Loren, I can book the recording studio for you today if you want. "<br>"That's fine by me" says Loren" Eddie has many discussions today, so he is also busy.

But I want to be ready when he should go to his doctor's appointment. "Loren looks to Kelly to be sure. Kelly looks at her watch" That should work, otherwise we will continue another time, okay "Loren nods." I first drive past my mother, and then go straight to the recording studio, if that's good by you. "Kelly nods. Loren walks away.

"Mom" calls Loren when she comes home, Nora comes from the kitchen with a towel in her hand. "Hi sweetie, are you okay?" Asks Nora.  
>"Yep," says Loren "I'm on my way to the recording studio for recording a new song." Loren looks strange to Nora.<br>" What is it sweetie? "Says Nora while Loren grabs her hand and takes her to the bank.  
>Then just Max came out off their bedroom "Hey, Loren, is everything okay princess?" And runs to her and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Loren nods yes.<br>" Mom, to come back to your question, I have to go to the recording studio, and I 'm going to sing a song I wrote about Trent. I had some old lyrics and when he was at my concert, I have written this further down. But you know, it's rather sensitive for me, so I wanted to ask if you might want to go with me? "Loren did not dare to look at Nora.

She still finds it difficult to talk with her mother about Trent.

Max intervenes "Nora, you should do that. Maybe you can closer that time this way, thank God, because you're both opened your hearts again, to the most amazing sexy men of course. "He laughed.  
>Nora rubs Loren her cheek "Of course I'll go with you, sweetie. I am very curious to hear your song. And I hope that I can be your support on this." and pulls Loren in an embrace.<p>

"Do you come with us Max?" Asks Loren and Max hugs her and nods yes.  
>" Is that son of mine going to be there to? "Asks Max, Loren pulls her shoulders "He is very busy today, Max." Max nods; he notes that Loren was nervous for this song.<p>

Wordlessly, he sends an SMS to Eddie that his girl needs him, and to wish him luck with the record label.

"Come on, Jake, are we would be too late." Grumbles Eddie already in the car, waiting for Jake.  
>" Yes Eddie, I'm coming, damn you have not seen Loren for only 1.5 hours and you will be all grumpy. "Jake plagues him." Does she know you're coming? "Jake asked.<p>

Eddie shakes his head no. "Maybe it's good that you're here." Says Jake a little absent.  
>" What do you mean? "Asks Eddie flabbergasted.<br>" Well, the last time she was there, was not exactly easy for her. "Jake mumbles.

Eddie looks at him quizzically when Jake goes on "In your absence, she has recorded songs. She started with Mars. "He swallows just because of the memory.  
>" Jake ... "Eddie calls him from his thoughts.<br>"I walked in and heard her. It was heartbreaking. She received no note from her throat, and tears ran down her cheeks. I then went to her...  
>She was afraid I was angry and she disappointed me. I said it was not true, that I admired here, but rather had that they stopped, mostly for herself.<br>But she shook her head and said, Eddie would want me to continue, I must do it for him. When I said that she shouldn't sing to you, in remembrance, but she had to sing it with you. Right after that she began to sing, and I still get tears in my eyes when I hear that song... "Jake coughs to restrain his emotions.  
>Eddie sits there all wondering. "She's truly amazing, she continues to surprise me, you know. I've never loved anyone as much as her ... "<p>

As Loren, Max and Nora arrive in the recording studio, Loren's first warming up her voice. Then Loren listening to the music that will support her, and gets tears in her eyes.  
>Then she goes to Max and Nora, "are you okay, sweetie?" Asks Nora, as she embraces her. "Yeah, I just heard the music, it really is even more beautiful than I imagined. I hope you like it, Mom, I don't want to hurt you with this song, and this is my feeling about it, okay? "She hugs Nora and Max and then goes into the studio.<br>Then she sings a number of times by the music, and if they find that it goes well, she gives them a nod that she is ready to record. Kelly calls Nora and Max inside, and if they just want to close the door. Eddie yells," Hey, Kel wait, she's already begun. "He gasps of racing, Kelly laughs and shakes no. Eddie calls back to Jake to run, and then they slip easily inside. Eddie looks at Loren, she is nervous and tensed, but his decade not to suffer her. Then the music starts...

( Jar of hearts from Christina Perri)

_**No I can't take one more step towards you  
>Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
>You lost the love I loved the most<strong>_

_**I learned to live half alive**_  
><em><strong>And now you want me one more time<strong>_

_**And who do you think you are**_  
><em><strong>Running around leaving scars<strong>_  
><em><strong>Collecting your jar of hearts<strong>_  
><em><strong>And tearing love apart<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're gonna catch a cold<strong>_  
><em><strong>From the ice inside your soul<strong>_  
><em><strong>So don't come back for me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who do you think you are<strong>_

_**I hear you're asking all around**_  
><em><strong>If I am anywhere to be found<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I have grown too strong<strong>_  
><em><strong>To ever fall back in your arms<strong>_

_**I learned to live half alive**_  
><em><strong>And now you want me one more time<strong>_

_**And who do you think you are**_  
><em><strong>Running around leaving scars<strong>_  
><em><strong>Collecting your jar of hearts<strong>_  
><em><strong>And tearing love apart<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're gonna catch a cold<strong>_  
><em><strong>From the ice inside your soul<strong>_  
><em><strong>So don't come back for me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who do you think you are<strong>_

_**And it took so long just to feel alright**_  
><em><strong>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wish I would have missed the first time that we kissed<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause you broke all your promises<strong>_  
><em><strong>And now you're back<strong>_  
><em><strong>You don't get to get me back<strong>_

_**And who do you think you are**_  
><em><strong>Running around leaving scars<strong>_  
><em><strong>Collecting your jar of hearts<strong>_  
><em><strong>And tearing love apart<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're gonna catch a cold<strong>_  
><em><strong>From the ice inside your soul<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't come back for me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't come back at all<strong>_

_**And who do you think you are**_  
><em><strong>Running around leaving scars<strong>_  
><em><strong>Collecting your jar of hearts<strong>_  
><em><strong>And tearing love apart<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're gonna catch a cold<strong>_  
><em><strong>From the ice inside your soul<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't come back for me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't come back at all<strong>_

_**Who do you think you are**_  
><em><strong>Who do you think you are<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who do you think you are<strong>_

Nora bursts into tears and Max pulls her into his embrace.  
>Eddie looks at Max "This is about her father?" Max nods to Eddie "Thanks Pops for your text, and that you're here." Then he turns around and walks towards the studio. Loren is still standing there; she has put so much emotion in this. Then she sees Eddie come running towards her. They throw themselves into each other's arms, and as Eddie's holding her, the tears running down her face, but not only of sadness, but certainly also of happiness.<br>Happiness that she has found Eddie and that he broke down the walls she had built up because of her father. It was good now, she had suffered long enough.

Trent left them, it was his lost.


	15. Chapter 15 Unexpected company

**Unexpected company**

Everyone is having something to drink and chat, while the studio guys performing the latest upgrades to the song.  
>Kelly walked in and ask towards Loren<br>"Loren, we still have some time, because this was very fast. Would you like to work further on the previous song? The developed the music?" Loren looks at her watch. "I want to do it, if you promise me that I have more time later after my exams." Says Loren.  
>And she has been running towards the studio after she has given Eddie a kiss<p>

Eddie looks surprised. "Kelly, don't put too much pressure on her." He said warningly.  
>"Eddie, she has just consented her selves and I want her to sing an upbeat song." and runs to the recording studio.<br>The rest follows her. Loren just put her headphones and takes another sip of water. Then the music starts and everyone is surprised to hear.

_**You know the bed feels warmer.  
>Sleeping here alone (sleeping here alone)<br>you know I dream in color and do the things I want.  
>You think you got the best of me.<br>Think you had the last laugh.  
>Bet you think that everything good is gone.<br>Think you leaved me broken down.  
>Think that I come running back.<br>Baby you don't know me cause your dead wrong.**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.  
>Stand a little taller.<br>Doesn't mean i'm lonely when i'm alone.  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter.<br>Footsteps even lighter.  
>Doesn't mean i'm over cause your gone.<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger.  
>Just me, myself and I.<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.  
>Stand a little taller.<br>Doesn't mean i'm lonely when i'm alone.**_

_**You heard that I was starting over with someone new.  
>They told you that I was moving on over you...<br>Didn't think that i come back, I come back swinging.  
>You tried to break me but you see...<strong>_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.  
>Stand a little taller.<br>Doesn't mean i'm lonely when i'm alone.  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter.<br>Footsteps even lighter.  
>Doesn't mean i'm over cause your gone.<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger.  
>Just me, myself and I.<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.  
>Stand a little taller.<br>Doesn't mean i'm lonely when i'm alone.**_

_**Thanks to you I got a new thing started.  
>Thanks to you i'm not the brokenhearted.<br>Thanks to you i'm finally thinking about me.  
>You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning. In The end...<strong>_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.  
>Stand a little taller.<br>Doesn't mean i'm lonely when i'm alone.  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter.<br>Footsteps even lighter.  
>Doesn't mean i'm over cause your gone.<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger.  
>Just me, myself and I.<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.  
>Stand a little taller.<br>Doesn't mean i'm lonely when i'm alone.  
>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger.<br>Just me, myself and I.**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.  
>Stand a little taller.<br>Doesn't mean i'm lonely when i'm alone.  
>When i'm alone...<strong>_

When Loren finished everyone is clapping.  
>Everyone is so proud.<br>When Loren comes running, Eddie runs to her, picks her up and spins her around. "Wow babe, that is a hit, believe me. You surprise me again and again."  
>And kisses her.<br>Nora also pulls her into a hug. "I am so proud of you, my little girl has grown up." she exclaims proudly.  
>"Let's celebrate with a lunch in Rumor, My treat…?" calls Max. Loren gives him a kiss on the cheek.<p>

They are still just chatting, after they have just eaten.  
>Then suddenly asks Loren "Eddie, how was your meeting with the label, I totally forgot, sorry."<br>Eddie looks at her, "I had actually forgotten it myself, but it went well. First they reacted strongly, but when I told everything, they just responded mildly. I can decide for my selves when I start again. And I get freehand, for my album. "Max knocks him on the shoulder, "That's good news, son." and Eddie nods.  
>Yet Loren notes that something bothers him.<br>"Eddie, what's wrong." She whispers he laughs grabs her hand and kisses the back of it.  
>"Am I such an open book for you?" He whispers back.<p>

Loren nods. "Do not distract me, tell ahead." and looks at him punitive.  
>"They had to comment on our relationship. But I have said that if they were interfering in there, I would go to another label. Without thinking about it."<br>Loren looks doubtful.  
>"If they have a problem with us, I move on to another label to." Grumbles Loren<br>"That's what I have told them." Laughs Eddie and kisses her cheek.

Then Loren sees someone coming, that she just did not want to see. Eddie had so much stress today, and they had to be according to the doctor's appointment.  
>Eddie feels Loren stiffen, and follows her gaze.<br>Eddie feels his anger rising again, but Loren squeezes reassuring in his hand.  
>Eddie pulls Loren with chair to him and puts his arm protectively around her. Loren smiles reassuringly at him and kisses him on the cheek.<p>

Tyler comes walking towards them.  
>"Hey, Eddie, Max, valley girl, and you are?" And holds out his hand to Nora.<br>Nora refuses his hand and says, "I am the mother of valley girl, but even there we are giving people names, you know. So I called my daughter Loren and my name is Nora." She bites him viciously. Knowing that he was complicit in the death of Katy.  
>"Wow easy Nora, I just wanted to be friendly."<br>"Since when Tyler?" Loren reacts irritated.  
>"I see from whom you have your quick-tempered Loren." Tyler said with a fake smile.<p>

Then Max stands up and throws his napkin on the table. "What do you want Tyler, we were just having fun, until you came along."  
>Tyler looks uncomfortably and then mutters "I want to apologize."<br>Eddie gasps for breath, and is furious. "You come for what ..." he says with so much venom to Tyler.  
>"I want to apologize." Repeats Tyler. "I let myself be used by Chloe; she has the worst in me, brought to the surface. I'm trying to improve my life. Now I'm going to record a movie along with Osborne<br>Then Loren suddenly stands up, and stands in front of him, and looking him straight in the eyes.

"You have some nerve. Saying you want to offer an apology, but it was not your fault, it was the fault of Chloe. Did she put a gun to your head, Tyler ... You're just as guilty as Chloe, and you are driven off in an accident that you have caused. Only thinking of yourself.  
>But you know Tyler, that woman was someone's wife, she was someone's mother, she was loved ...<br>So do not dare to come up with excuses, unless you mean it. And you can look to yourself in the mirror and you take responsibility for your mistakes.  
>They have to live the rest of their life with the loss of a loved one, so a sincere apology is the least you can give them."<p>

Loren was so angry, she spat out her words as if it was vomit.  
>Tyler stands there, not knowing what happened to him, that little girl, who would have thought. He had respect for her, but her words did really hurt him.<br>He tries to respond, but is immediately silenced by a very angry Loren.  
>"You've said enough Tyler, go now, before I get really angry, and I don't think you can show up with your face on the big screen any more when I'm done. Have a nice life, but do not dare to come near us, because you will regret it... "And she gives him a move.<br>Tyler was so impressed that he turns around and walks away. Even his so predictable big fake smile is gone.

Loren sits down, grabs Eddie his whiskey, which he had ordered, along with Max with the desert, and stores it in one gulp inside. She pulls a face and mutters "asshole."

"Loren" says Nora punitive.  
>"Babe, can I kiss you, or will you hit me in my face." Eddie said softly, still quite impressed with Loren's outburst.<br>"You can always kiss me." Whispers Loren and leans in for a kiss.  
>Max looks surprised at Loren "Thank you princess, you're the first one who puts Tyler, with his mouth full of teeth. I did not expect this from you."<br>"Then you should have heard her with her da… with Trent ..." Nora responds

"Well done Loren, he deserves it." And she gives her a hug. "You've become a big girl, and you can handle this big bad world." Nora says proudly.

If everyone became calm after Loren's outburst, Loren and Eddie have to go to the doctor's appointment. The chauffeur is waiting for Rumor, and they say goodbye to Max and Nora.  
>Nora has Eddie invited for dinner, because Loren sleeps at home tonight, because of her obligations to school.<p>

As they stepped into the car Eddie pulls Loren on his lap. He is so proud of his girl. He often fought with Tyler, but he had never seen pain in his eyes, until today.

"Are you calm again, Babe, you're very protective of me. First the reporter, and now Tyler, he did not know what hit him. I have often fought with him, but that sickening smile, always remained on his face. I thought it was very sweet of you. You're very sexy when you are angry." he laughs

Loren nodded smiling, "I can have it if they insult me, but they have to let my loved ones alone, I'll fight like a tiger for them. "

Eddie whispers softly in her ear, "I love your fighting spirit, it turns me on." Loren blush

He laughs out loud when he sees her blushing. "I love all your different pages, so you're fighting like a tiger, and now you're blushing like a little girl."  
>He started kissing Loren gently, which soon leads to a vigorous lovemaking.<br>They are intertwined in the back seat and Eddie's muttering, "I can probably not sleep tonight without you in my arms."  
>"I know." sigh Loren "Can you not secretly slip inside." she looks at him defiantly. "I want to try." he whispers and raising his eyebrows up and down. Loren laughs.<br>But then they are interrupted by the driver.


	16. Chapter 16 Back to studying

**Back to studying**

They are waiting at the doctor. The X-rays have been taken and they are waiting for the results.  
>" They've treated you very well Mr. Duran. In the pictures you can see that you've had a fracture in the left forearm, but that is well healed. Also have several bruised ribs.<p>

You still need a bit careful with taxing, and I suggest you soon start to train again under supervision. At least I assume that you are exercising, seen your muscles. "

The doctor looks at him quizzically.  
>Eddie nods "Yes, this is not by nature, but through hard work." He laughs.<br>Loren is a bit tense when she still worries about Eddie.  
>Eddie squeezes her reassuring in her hand and places it on his lap while he entwined their fingers. She looks at him and smiles a nervous laugh.<br>He feels so grateful and it gives him such a warm feeling to know she cares as much for him as he does for her.  
>Then the doctor coughs to get his attention back and prosecuted. "In the picture, there is also a fracture in the left leg, but this break is also recovering well, but again takes it easy here, and slowly builds up under the guidance of your instructor. The one's that saved you and cared for you, did very good work Mr. Duran, I cannot say anything else. So again, I recommend you to still take it easy. "And he reaches out to Eddie.<br>Eddie shakes his hand laughing, "You really don't think that I need a nurse 24 hours a day?" He asks as he mischievously watching Loren.  
>The doctor laughs and understand Eddie's hint. "You can never get enough love, Mr. Duran." The doctor gives Loren also a hand, "But given your beautiful, and sweet girlfriend here, I think you just don't have anything to complain about Mr. Duran." And gives a nod to Loren. "Please make sure that he takes it easy Miss Tate, not too much excitement for him." Loren begins to blush and laugh, "I'll take care of it doctor."<p>

When they returned in the car on the way to Loren's house, Eddie wants to pull her back on her lap.  
>But Loren shakes her head and says very seriously, " Eddie, you know what the doctor said, not too much excitement for you." And kisses him on the nose.<br>" What. "Cry Eddie surprised and looks at her with puppy eyes, and begins to tickle here  
>Loren starts to giggle." I only stop when you kiss me. "Says Eddie.<br>After a while Loren couldn't take anymore tickling; "Okay, Okay, I'll kissing you." And they become entangled in an intense lovemaking until they arrive at Loren's house.

During the meal, they talk to Max and Nora, about the doctor's appointment.  
>Max was visibly relieved, and enjoys the view of his madly in love son.<br>After washing the dishes Loren walks to her bedroom, closely followed by Eddie.  
>She grabs her school stuff and sighing, "And again back to my boring teenage life." Grumbles Loren. She lets herself fall on the bed.<p>

Eddie sits down on her bed against the headboard, his lyrics book in his hands "again inspired, handsome." Ask Loren, Eddie nods and begins to write; Loren puts her head in his lap and begins to study.  
>Nora comes entering after a while. "Hey sweetie, hey Eddie, do you guys want to have a drink, or you're too busy?" Asks Nora.<br>" I would love some tea, Mom. "Said Loren, as she gets up and slams her book." I could just use a break. "She grumbles, and she reaches out to Eddie while she jerks him off bed, and gives him a long kiss.  
>" Any luck with your writing? "She asks Eddie as they walk into the living room holding hands." It's super good. "Responds Eddie, "I have so much inspiration, but yes I have of course also a very beautiful, sweet, inspiring, sexy muse." He whispers as he gives her a kiss on her head.<br>Max hangs relax in the bank and Nora sits against him.

The drink is already waiting on the table, with a nice piece of pecan pie.

Eddie goes sitting on the floor against the couch, and Loren crawl conveniently close to him. They watch some TV. Loren puts her head in the crook of Eddie's neck, he chuckles because it tickles. "What's up babe?" He whispers in her ear.

Loren gets shy. Eddie then grabs her by the chin, forcing her to look at him. "You always smell so good, and I 'm going to miss you." She laughs, but can barely keep her tears inside. "Believe me, I 'm going to miss you a lot harder, babe." Moans Eddie  
>Loren begins to yawn.<br>" Hey sweetie, don't you have to go to bed, tomorrow you have to be up early. "Asks Nora  
>" Mom, I don't want to go to bed. "Grumbles Loren and creeps closer to Eddie, she's very tired, but she would not even think to let Eddie go.<p>

Nora looks at Max who shook his head; she understands that Loren won't say her goodbyes to Eddie.  
>Max gets his shoulder up at Nora, and she understands what he meant.<p>

Sometimes they do not need words to understand each other, especially when it comes to their children.

"Eddie? "Says Nora while she looks at him questioningly." I don't think I get my daughter to bed, if that content that you have to go home. "Eddie looks into Loren's eyes, and sees that she is very tired.  
>" No, I don't think so," Said Eddie, "But I also find it hard to cope." He says, visibly shaken.<br>"Then there is nothing else to do? " Says Nora while she gets up and reach for both their hands , and she pulls them up, both Loren and Eddie looking dazed and sadly.

"Eddie will stay here? My God, if you had told me last month that the boyfriend of my daughter would sleep here, I would off laughed very hard. "Rattles Nora excited before Eddie can answer.  
>Loren hugs Nora's neck "Thank you; you're the sweetest mom of the world. Love you Mom. "<p>

And then wishes her goodnight and kisses her on the cheek.  
>Then she hugs Max and wishes him goodnight with a kiss on the cheek.<br>"Thank you moms. "Says Eddie visibly moved, but especially grateful, as he pulls Nora in a hug and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Loren suddenly turns around and looks at Eddie, who did not even notice that he just named Nora Moms.

Nora was visibly shaken, and Max shines with pride that his son was so at ease with Nora.  
>When Eddie sees everyone watching him, he rubs his neck stretched. "Sorry, it eluded me." He says a little shy.<br>But Nora hugs him "That's the biggest compliment you can give me, Eddie? And go to sleep now, otherwise my daughter falls asleep during her exam tomorrow. "While she gives him a blow against his ass.

He looks laughing to Max and then follows Loren back to her bedroom.  
>As Max and Nora go to sleep after an hour, they see Loren on Eddie's chest and are intimately intertwined with both a satisfied smile on their peaceful face.<br>"Our children are such a perfect match. "Whispers Nora, Max lifts her bridal style and smothers her smile with a kiss, and walks to their bedroom.

The next morning Loren wake by her alarm. She must rely on Eddie to get it off.

He grabs her right away, and pulls her to him. Immediately they start a wonderful, long sultry lovemaking. Fortunately Loren puts her alarm always far ahead of time.

Eventually she let slip Eddie lips very slowly, "Wow, that's a really nice awakening." She whispered against his lips. Eddie nods and tries to make up for the following wonderful lovemaking.

But Loren pressed herself up. " Sorry, handsome, but I really cannot be late for my exam. "  
>" You're such an exemplary student. "Grumbles Eddie and pulls her back to him, "But above all a very sexy student." He whispers while he continues to overwhelm her with small kisses on her face and in her neck." You taste so good. "<br>" Eddie, stop it." Calls Loren, and quickly get out of bed and walks to the bathroom.  
>"I cannot help it that you are so attractive, cute and sexy in the morning. "Says Eddie with an overly disappointed face. While he sits upright.<p>

Loren turns around at the door of the bathroom and blows him a kiss. "Great, left me frustrated and lonely behind." Grumbles Eddie.

Loren laughs from the bathroom.  
>When she's finished showering, she calls "Your turn handsome." And if she is wiping herself, Eddie walked in with only his boxers on. He goes straight to her and picks her up. She wraps her legs around his waist. He presses her gently against the door and kisses her very passionately.<p>

If it starts to escalate, Nora calls "Sweetie, you're almost ready, breakfast is ready!" Loren breaks away from Eddie and pressed her forehead against his for breath. "I'm coming, Mom." Eddie let loose and moaning, "That will be a cold shower." He whispers in Loren's ear.  
>Loren dresses herself quickly, and walks towards the kitchen; she moves quickly to the table and picks up a delicious fresh waffle with fresh fruit and some orange juice.<br>" Are you nervous? "Asks Nora to Loren, Loren shakes no while she takes a bite of her waffle." I know it, today is the mathematics and biology theory that should give no problems. "  
>" For this student that should be no problem." Eddie says as he rubs by Loren's hair. "Eddie!" She screams.<br>" Well actually it does not matter what she gets for numbers, even with failing grades, she will succeed. "Nora says proudly.  
>" Oh. "Says Nora then all excited "I completely forgot to say yesterday Loren, the principal wants to see you in her office today. And I think I know for what? "She says, jumping on her chair with excitement.<br>Eddie looks to both off them questioning, "Did you do something bad? "  
>" ooh Eddie. "Grumbles Nora while Eddie shook his head "Loren has never done something bad, I think the principal will questioning her to be valedictorian." Eddie looks admiringly at Loren. "I knew my girlfriend was a keen student, but didn't know she was the egghead." And kisses the cheek of a shy and blushing Loren.<p>

"When is your Prom.?" Asks Eddie suddenly realizing that that will happen.

Suddenly out of nowhere Loren standing up "Should really get my things." And quickly runs away to her bedroom.  
>Eddie looks at her questioningly after Nora also looks doubtful. "Did I say something wrong?" Asks Eddie to Nora<br>Nora shrugs and nods no "She has always talked about Prom with Mel and what they would choose to dress and with who they would go. But she has been obviously so busy and after all the events, I think she is forgotten it. And now she has a relationship with you. "  
>And suddenly there appears a knowing look in Nora's eyes.<br>Eddie looks at her "Do you think I 'm the reason?" Nora shrugs. "Loren always thinks of another, and then about herself. She is becoming more confident, because off all your support and love for her. But of course she will not change in one day. Old habits? "Says Nora delivers.  
>At that moment the door swings open. "Good morning Nora, is our rock princess ready." Mel screams. "Hey, Eddie, you're early." Call them in passing, and already grabbing a waffle. Then she suddenly looks at him with wide eyes, and turned to Nora " Nora, did he stayed here the night? "But before Nora can answers, Mel turns to Eddie "You're a lucky rock star. " and gives him a high five. Eddie laughs, shaking his head. Would Mel ever be tired he asks himself.<br>Maybe he should ask Mel to help him finding out what's going on with Loren's Prom.


	17. Chapter 17 Back to school

**Hello everyone, here is a new chapter hope you like it. Let me now!**

**Back**** to School**

Loren comes running into the room when she heard Mel and flies on her neck.  
>The girls are hugging if they have not seen each other for weeks.<br>Eddie's laughing. He loves to see his girl so spontaneous and full of joy, more than anything.  
>" Come on ladies. "Eddie's trying to intervene between them "Your taxi is waiting. "<br>"That boyfriend of yours does everything to be with you Loren. "Calls Mel, while Loren walks to her bedroom to grab her bag.

Eddie gives fast his mobile to Mel "Put on fast your number in my mobile, Mel, then I can later texting." Mel looks at him thoughtfully: "I just asked about her prom, but she did not respond and walked away immediately, and she started talking about something else. Would you like to concur with her ? "Eddie asked with a worried look, Mel nods." We haven't talk about it after your disappearing, and it's already next Friday.

What if she does not want to go, we have talked about it from childhood and... "Mel stops as soon she hears Loren to come walking in. She gives Eddie his mobile back, with her number in it.  
>Eddie looks at her gratefully say thanks without making a sound.<p>

Mel nods and walks with Loren to the car.  
>When they arrived at school, Loren gives Eddie a sizzling kiss. "Many appointments today rock star?" Eddie nods" preparations for an upcoming interview, today we are going to look at who I 'm going to give an exclusive interview, "he sighs and coastal Loren on her forehead."Okay, that will be so exciting? "And looks at him questioningly, but she already sees the worried expression on his face.<p>

She caresses him gently with her hands on his cheeks. "Why do you worry?" Asks Loren softly , "I just hope it goes well, it cannot be too emotional because of my image , but I do not want to seem cold , people think I 'm trying to murder someone Lo. " Loren gives him a gentle reassuring kiss. "Just be yourself. Will you promise me that I can be there you know for some moral support. "He kisses her passionately." You always know to cheer me, I love you, Lo. "He says after their kiss." I love you, Eddie. "Whispers Loren, she squeezes him a little reassuring in his cheek. And then runs the school.

The math exam is over, and was no problem, she knew everything.

She is already out and sits on their familiar bench.  
>Yet there is much changed for her. She is constantly called by anyone, for a signature and with people who want a picture of her. Yet it was less disturbing then those silent people who secretly filmed here with their mobile.<p>

Then Mel plops down beside her, sighing. "Jeez, I hate math, really, what should I do with it." Grumbles Mel.  
>Loren smiles and takes a bite of her sandwich. If Mel was whit her, she has a break, she chases people away. "Hey rock princess here is only human, and she also needs to eat and relax before her next exam." She barks at them. "So at least give her and me some rest." She says, smiling at Loren.<br>Loren chuckles "I do not know what I'd do without you Mel." She said gratefully as she squeezes Mel in her hand.  
>Then Mel starts a little nervous, "Well why you don't talk about Prom anymore." Loren sighs and looks sad.<br>" So much has changed for me on such short notice... "  
>" So ...?" Mel interrupts her impatient "Lo, we have been talking about this since we were children, how we would appear like princesses and we now have both found our prince ... " she says to Loren and hit her with her elbow and give her eyebrows defiantly gets up and down.<br>Loren laughs, shaking her head. "I know Mel, but ..." Mel looks at her quizzically.  
>" I don't think Eddie is waiting to go to a Prom, all the screaming girls , maybe he thinks it's childish , he had this all a long time ago, you see. "Sighs Loren<br>" But have you already asked him? "Says Mel a little rebellious, but Loren shakes no.  
>"Jeez Loco, that guy is crazy about you, he does everything for you." Loren nods "That's why I did not ask him, I do not want him to do, things he doesn't liked. He's already busy enough this week; there are all interviews, to get everything back on track. But never mind Mel, enjoy it for both of us right. "Said Loren clearly affected, she put on that smile, but the smile don't reach her eyes ...<br>Loren then see that it is already time for the next sitting, she give Mel a kiss on her cheek and walks away.

Mel immediately grabs her cell phone and begins to texting Eddie.  
><em><strong>Hey rock star, I'm just interrogated your girlfriend. YOU are the reason she don't want to go to prom. She doesn't want to bother you with childishness and screaming girls: (<br>**_

She get immediately comment from Eddie  
><em><strong>I'm going to take care of this, don't say anything to her, I want to surprise her. Do need your help with her dress, etc. Thanks Mel :) <strong>_  
>this guy is really hopelessly in love with her best friend. She chuckles as she is so happy for her, Lo deserves it, and she has always been her support and assistance.<p>

As Loren expires the schoolyard she sees Eddie already waiting in his car. He steps right out and wait for her leaning against the car.

Sometimes she still cannot believe he fell for her.  
>She ran quickly to him and kisses him as if they have not seen each other for weeks.<br>Eddie smiles and let her in, and then walks quickly to his side.  
>"Did you're exams went well? "Loren nods and sighs, Eddie looks at her questioningly."Everyone is constantly asking for autographs and pictures, I'm just not used to it yet. "And let herself fall back into her chair.<br>Eddie grabs her hand and puts it on his lap. "Shall we grab a bite to eat at Rumor; you're hungry after that effort." Loren looks a little disappointed.  
>"Babe," she looks at him, "Shall we get something, and eat at your penthouse. I just want to be with to you. "Eddie smiles and nods "Pastrami sandwiches, then?" Loren nods as happy as a child.<br>He takes her hand and brings it to his lips and pressed a gentle loving kiss. Then he puts her hand on his lap.

Just before Loren get in the car, Eddie toke care for the final preparations for the big surprise for Loren.  
>He has commissioned Kelly to contact Tony Bowls; he seems to design amazing Prom dresses according to Mel. There was a whole load delivered to the office. After he had called to involve Nora in his plan he was immediately told that the dress was her and Mel's job, and he was not allowed to see the dress. Just like the normal rules. She would let him know what color his cummerbund had to be, and that was it. He had arranged a limo for Mel and Nora that would pick them up at Nora's house. And he also had a surprise for Mel...<p>

If they just arrive at his penthouse, his mobile gives a signal for a received SMS.  
>What he had thought it was Mel<br>_**your girl is going to look soooooooooo great (sexy) whit the dress that we have chosen. She will not know what hit her. Hahahahaha. :) ;) ;)  
><strong>_Eddie shakes his head and smiled, until he suddenly realizes that he should pay attention to Loren, that she didn't suspect him. Soon he sends a text message back, because Loren is now in the bathroom.

_**Hey Mel, so the dresses where beautiful?**_  
>Immediately Eddie get a reaction;<br>_**Are you crazy , they are really AWESOME ...! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**_  
>Eddie laughs; he looks if Loren still is in the bathroom, and then calls Mel.<br>" Hey Mel. "Whispers Eddie "Hey rock star, why are you whispering? She responds, "Oh silly me, of course, Loren? "She automatically switched to a whisper as well.  
>" Yep, but Mel why I called you, do you have a prom dress? "Eddie asks softly<br>" No, not yet, I guess I instantly make a dive into the stores today. "Mel said with a rather anxious little smile.  
>" Did you not see anything between those dresses? "Asks Eddie, he hears Mel gasping for air and never her long silence, by Mel "Mel, are you still there?" Asks a really worried Eddie.<br>" Eddie. "Nora suddenly takes over" Hey Nora, what is it suddenly with Mel. ""Yeah, I do not think this happened before, but she was speechless and had tears in her eyes, and shakes continuous no. "Eddie laughs and responds" I just asked her to look for a dress for herself, will that succeed you think. "And out of nowhere, he heard an excited and screaming Mel in the background." Eddie, I think you made both my daughters very happy and Loren don't even know it. "Laughs Nora." Okay, I got to go now , because I hear Loren come back , make sure it is complete Nora , dress, shoes , jewelry, all right until later." And just as he hung up Loren's coming down.  
>" Okay, now I am really, really hungry. "She plops in the bank and grabs a sandwich.<p>

She takes a big bite and then suddenly calls "I am completely forgot to tell you , I 'm asked as valedictorian and they also asked me to sing at the graduation , and the director told me I only have to be present during the exams, because of all the attention to my little person , and of course my excellent past ,. So that shows a little space in our agenda... "Meanwhile, she chews on her sandwich and was all excited and moves her hands hysterically. Eddie starts to laugh, and Loren looks at him sheepishly.  
>He sits down next to her on the couch and pulls her on his lap, "I 'm so proud of you, Lo, you are really great, and I love you so much." And begins to kiss her passionately.<br>They are ultimately, wonderfully romantic lovemaking in the bank. Until Loren her stomach starts to rumble. Eddie comes up grinning "Really Loren, you'd prefer to eat instead of this?" He says, teasing her on which she immediately starts to blush.  
>He pulls her up and gives her a sandwich. "Go on quickly," and then whispers in her ear "before you eat me!" and he looks scared to her. Loren gives him a stub.<br>After they have eaten, they decide just to enjoy their free time together.

They put in a nice movie and crawl into each other's arms on the couch, just cuddling….


	18. Chapter 18 Sleeping alone

**Didn't now for sure iff i had to post this chapter because I didn't get any reviews on the other one...please lett me know iff I have to continue?**

**Sleeping alone...**

Eddie is on the couch with Loren on top of him.

After the movie, they are, after some hugging and kissing again ended in a violent lovemaking, where they both cannot get enough off.

Eddie is just about to lift her up, and take her to his bedroom when his phone is going off.  
>"I hear nothing." He mumbles against Loren's lips. But after that one stops, his other phone is going off.<br>Eddie moans, and Loren laughs. "Go take him..." Eddie kisses her quick again "Do not go away though; we go on like this…" He shouts as he walks to the phone with a wink.

Eddie just picks up the phone, then Loren's cell phone going off.

He shakes no, so that she should not take it. He walks over to her even while he is talking to Jake and goes on his knees, begging not to do it.  
>Loren smiles gives him a kiss on the cheek and say sorry without making sound and walks to the kitchen while she picks up her phone.<p>

"Hey Jake, great timing." Eddie grumbling takes his phone.  
>"Hey Eduardo, had already tried your mobile but I ... Ooooh, that's why you did not answer," Jake says apologetically<br>"But it's the middle of the day Eduardo!" he says punitive.

Eddie smiles a little shy "Hey, I'm just still young Jake." Responds Eddie mumbling.  
>"But Jake, tell me where you are calling for, and as fast as it can." Jake laughs; he heard that Loren kissed Eddie "First, say hello to Loren from me." Eddie let out a deep sigh "Jake, can you please be serious ... leave my girl alone." Jake bursts out laughing "Eduardo my man, its better if YOU let her alone." Eddie does not respond, so Jake can come at a moment of laughter.<p>

If Jake's back on breath he says "I'm sorry Eddie, I find it great to hear you like a puppy madly in love. But seriously, I have arranged, tomorrow, a live interview with Julie Caldwell at your home.

Can we just go through everything tonight, and agree on how we are going to bring what happened." Eddie moans "Does it really need to be tonight Jake?"  
>"Eduardo, come on, you should prepare seriously." Eddie sigh, "Okay, tonight."<br>"See you at eight o'clock in Rumor, we eat in the meantime, and then you still have three hours together with your girl , okay my man." asks Jake "yes, see you tonight." and hangs on with a sigh.  
>Then he walks quickly to the kitchen looking for Loren.<p>

As Loren her cell phone rings, she sees that Kelly calls her.  
>"Hey Loren, it went well with your exams today?"<br>"Yeah Kelly, no problem, had learned well. The Principal has moreover asked me to sing a song at the graduation, and I also asked as valedictorian." Kelly screams.  
>"Great Loren, and I call on the same theme."<br>"What do you mean Kelly." asks Loren.  
>"I've had the question for an interview, and a great photo shoot in prom dress.<br>Only they want to do it together with your school friend. Do you think Mel would like that?"Kelly rattles enthusiastically." Wow Kelly, when do they want to do this? "Responds Loren questionable, not knowing whether she likes it or not.  
>"Next Friday afternoon."<p>

Loren gasps for air. "OMG, our prom is on that day, Kelly, I do not go there but I know that Mel is going."  
>"Why don't you go over there Lo, it's your prom ...?" Loren sighs. "I'll talk to Mel okay?" she says, but soon to change the subject. But then she thinks of something.<br>"Kelly, do you know what the designer off these dresses is?" she asks gently.  
>"They are the only real Tony Bowls ..."<p>

Loren starts screaming. Eddie comes in the kitchen, and watches Loren who is jumping and screaming.  
>"Are you real Kelly, Tony Bowls, I've always wanted to wear a dress from him. Kel, I have a weird question?" Kelly laughs at Loren's enthusiasm "shoot."<br>"Could you arrange that Mel can keep her dress for the prom, I pay him, of course. But say nothing to her I want to surprise her, okay?" Kelly smiles, Loren does not know that this plan is set up as a surprise for her.

Eddie is now behind Loren, and has his arms around her waist. He rejoices knowing that he is on track with his surprise. He starts gently to kiss her neck while Loren says goodbye to Kelly.

Then she throws her cell phone on the kitchen counter. And gives Eddie a passionate kiss, which he deepens quickly. Soon they where, when they left off. Eddie picks Loren up and sits her on the counter, and takes her shirt up slowly. If her shirt is off, and she only wears her bra, he starts to kiss her everywhere. Then slowly follows her jeans and he kisses her legs. Then he picks her up and walks without stop kissing her to his bedroom.

Eddie let them both fall on the bed, with Loren on top of him. Loren screams of terror.  
>Eddie laughs, but Loren dives straight into a sizzling kiss. Eddie moans, he quickly makes her bra loose and throws it away. His eyes dark with want, looking at her, and he admires her. Then he suddenly turns them, and starts massaging her body with lots of little bits and playful kissing. Loren moans, and is enjoying it with her eyes closed while she rubs his hair. Then she starts to tug his shirt and pulls it out and throws it away. She quickly pulls his naked upper body against hers, and feels the tingling through her body. Meanwhile, Eddie rids himself of his pants. While he turns Loren with her back against his chest, he kisses her on the crook of her neck, followed by wonderful hickeys, Loren moans of pleasure.<p>

Then he starts to gently massage her breasts he takes her nipples between his fingers until they are hard.

Then he let his hands sensual glide over her body towards her panties. Slowly he removed it. He caresses and teasing and challenging her legs, and then he painfully slow caresses her thighs, he leans on his elbow and Loren turns her head, she gently bites her lower lip, enjoying his caresses. He kissed her very gently and very slowly, Loren wraps her left arm around his neck and pulls him impatiently to himself, and deepened the kiss, by seduce him with her tongue.

Very slowly, his caresses coming to her intimate sensitive area. Very gently he begins to caress her, Loren moans in his mouth. This gives Eddie shivers of pleasure.

He continues to caress her, but slowly built up his tempo, Loren must detach her selves from their heated kiss, to get some breathe. She is breathing heavily, and moaning Eddie's name, time after time. Eddie continues kissing her neck and caressing her. If Loren almost reached her peak of pleasure, Eddie glides along behind, slowly inside her. Loren screams of pleasure. Eddie holds her close to him. When she catches her breath, he kisses her so passionately, and starts slowly to make love with her.  
>He continues to fondle her while he keeps moving slowly in and out. Loren slowly reached her second climax, but this time with Eddie. They remain intimately entwined in each other; Eddie continues to give light kisses on her neck and shoulders.<br>"I love you, Lo." He whispers with his lips against her neck.  
>"And I love you Eddie." Loren whispers as she slowly calms down in his embrace.<br>After cuddled for a while and have chatted about the news from both Jake and Kelly, Loren really should go home.

She had to be home in time for dinner, and Eddie had his appointment with Jake at Rumor.  
>On the way to Loren's home they are both silent in the car. Knowing that they could not be together tonight.<br>Loren sighs as they arrive. Eddie smiles because they both have a problem with their lonely night.  
>Hand in hand they walk in and are welcomed by Nora and Max.<br>Loren helps her mother in the kitchen, and Eddie is just chatting with Max about the upcoming interview, where Max gives him some advice.  
>When they go to the table, it is still too early for Eddie to go, and he would just be near his girl.<br>He sits on Loren's chair and pulls her onto his lap.  
>Max and Nora have a good laugh, because off their children who are so in love, that they cannot stay away from each other.<br>But they take no notice of them; Loren's just eat while she is sitting on the lap of Eddie.

After dinner they walk together to Loren's bedroom, where they are just playing around and kissing.

When Loren is going to the bathroom, Eddie runs into his bag, and takes something out. He hid it under Loren's sheets. He quickly wrote a note, and put it with his surprise. He smiles when he thinks of her reaction.

Then Eddie has to go, to his appointment with Jake.

Eddie gives her a very long resonated kiss, and whispered against her lips, "I love you babe, so much that it hurts sometimes, especially tonight because I cannot hold you.  
>Loren nodded, without letting go of his lips.<br>"I love you so much to, handsome." she whispers.

If Eddie is gone, she sits down at her desk, and starts to study.  
>Then she grabs her laptop and calling Mel.<br>Which appeared on the screen?  
>Together they talk about anything that had happened this day, and asks Loren to Mel for the photo shoot in the Prom theme. Mel is dancing, so happy she is, she acts like she is a tiger en shouts ROOOOOAAAAAAR. Because everyone will see her in the tabloids, because off her famous best friend. Loren had to promise that she can choose her own dress, because it had to be Mel fabulous.<p>

After they chatted, Loren looks through her schedule for tomorrow.  
>She sees that she has some preparations scheduled for her biology lab, in the afternoon, she must try to reschedule this, she wants to be with Eddie on time, before his interview begins.<br>But that should not give any problems. She immediately mailed straight to the principal, than she already knows, and would be quickly be settled tomorrow.  
>But soon after, she gets the response that it isn't a problem.<p>

Suddenly she gets an idea for a song. She quickly grabs her song book, and start writing. She laughs. It's different from what she writes else but she likes it. This is a little more daring, it indicates that she grows in her personality, she is more confident.

She is actually very tired, and decides to go to bed early. As she has said goodnight she crawls under the covers.  
>When she pulls away the blankets, she sees a shirt laying with a note on it, in Eddie's handwriting. She smiles. She picks up the shirt, and sees that it is Eddie's shirt, he was wearing this afternoon.<br>She reads the note  
><em><strong>because you are probably really misses me to, so in this way I'm a bit with you. I love you.<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Your loving boyfriend.**__**  
><strong>_With a big smile and a tear in her eyes, she falls on the bed and clamps his shirt tight against her. She smells its fragrance, and misses him terribly.

When Nora is going to look later, she's already asleep. Nora sees the shirt clamped between her hands against her chest. She smiles and walks quickly to the living room to grab her cell she calls to Max, who runs after her.  
>Max smiles as he sees, a sleeping Loren cuddling with eddies shirt. Nora takes a photo and sends it to Eddie with the text.<br>_**If this is not love...**_  
>When Eddie opens the message, he smiles. Jake looks at him surprised. Eddie was not able to say anything, and let Jake see the photo. Jake laughed shaking his head, "you are really born for each other Eduardo." Eddie can only nod, he misses her so much.<p>

**Please review...thanks xxx**


	19. Chapter 19 Calming presence

**Thank you for your reviews, I really do need them to know what you're thinking about it..**

**Calming presence**

Loren was with her car on the way to Eddie, when her cell phone gives a signal of an incoming SMS. She laughs, because this is probably another message from Eddie.

He has sent messages to her every half hour, since he's come home from his appointment with Jake. She's getting a little worried about him.

Because it does mean that he has not slept tonight. Loren herself was not awakened from her cell phone, so when she got up she had lots and lots of sweet text messages from Eddie. She has not told Eddie that she would come early in the afternoon, her mother had done shopping, so she could make a healthy meal for him she knew he was tense before the interview.

When she walks into the apartment complex, with shopping bags, Jeffrey is already running to help her.  
>She makes a little chat with him, when all the bags standing in the elevator she goes up.<br>When the elevator door opens, there is already a grinning but tiring looking Eddie. He lifts Loren immediately and kisses her, as if he had not seen her for weeks, she laughs and releases herself from his embrace, "Come help with the groceries?" Said Loren while her hands caress his cheek, she feels his stubble rub against her hand.  
>"Wow" says Eddie laughing when he sees all the bags "babe what are you going to do, with all that stuff?" Meanwhile, they run all the bags inside.<p>

They put everything in the kitchen, and while them clean up everything. "You're early; you had no responsibilities at school today?" Eddie calls while he put away stuff in the fridge.  
>" No, I wanted to surprise my lovely boyfriend, and I've missed you so much. "She says defiantly, as she stands on her toes, to store the groceries in the kitchen cabinets.<br>He walks over to her, grabs her bridal style and takes her to the couch.  
>When he sits down, he pressed her tightly against him. "I have missed you so much." He whispered against her cheek.<br>Loren laughs because his stubble pricks, but still leaves a tingling sensation on her cheek  
>" Loren, why are you laughing at me? "He asks as he looks at her with a pouting face.<br>Loren shakes " I don't laugh because of you honey, your stubble poking me." She explains  
>while they are teasing each other and cuddle, Eddie stomach begins to rumble.<br>Loren looks punitive to them, "Have you eaten anything today?" Eddie looks at her apologetically and shakes no. "Just coffee, sorry." She gives him a playful smack to his head.  
>" You are going to take a shower first, and I make something to eat. "She says as she pulls him up off the couch and gives him a slap against his buttocks. He looks at her with indignant eyes. "Did you really?" Loren nods, laughing and ran to the kitchen.<p>

"Ooooh no, even you shall not slap my buttocks, and then run away." And runs laughing behind a screaming Loren. When he catches her, he picks her up and throws her over his shoulder, and gives several times a slap against her buttocks. Loren screams of laughter. Slowly he put her back on her feet. He gives her a sizzling kiss, and walks away laughing.

Loren gets to work with the food.  
>She makes a tasty salad with chicken; she took two bottles of water, and brings everything to the living room.<br>Eddie just came running up, in only his sweatpants.  
>"That looks good." Eddie says while he kisses her cheek and pulls her beside him on the couch.<br>If he takes a bite, he looks at her, "And it tastes good." while he continue to eats. Loren shakes her head laughing.  
>"You miss a dining table here, sweetheart." said Loren with her plate on her lap.<br>"You just sound like my mother?" responds a chewing Eddie "She always wanted to eat at the dining table, and she wanted to cook, preferably for a lot of people."  
>Loren looks at him sweetly. "Adorable that looks in your eyes when you talk about your mom."<br>Eddie looks at her sheepishly and shrugs his shoulders. She gives him a kiss on the cheek.  
>After dinner, she sees his tired look.<p>

She pulls his head in her lap, and turn on the TV. She gently caresses his hair and over his shoulders, and he soon falls asleep. After a while she turned off the TV, and glides gently from under him. She replaces her place quickly by a pillow, and put a blanket over his bare torso.

She gives him a kiss on his forehead.

And cleans everything up, meanwhile she begins on the preparation for supper.

After a while Eddie awake.  
>He walks with a sleepy face to Loren in the kitchen.<br>" How did you do that? "He asks with a sleepy voice." Do what? "Asks Loren throwing her arms around him, and gently caresses his bare back.  
>" To get me so fast asleep "while he lays his head on her shoulders.<br>" There was not much need for, you was just really tired. "He nods and looks over the sink again sufficient with delicious things.  
>" My God Loren, I 'm going to gain weight, if you keep spoiling me with all that nice food. "While snooping around in the pots.<br>" I think a home cooked meal is better, as takeaway or restaurant food. "Says Loren punitive. Eddie laughs his seductive smile, knowing that she cannot resist. Loren smiles and gives him a kiss on the cheek.  
>He picks up two bottles of water from the fridge, grabs her hand and takes her to the piano.<br>She looks at him quizzically, "I need your help. "He sighs and sits down and grabs his book. "I started something, it feels good, but it lacks something." He let his fingers just glide over the keys of the piano, kisses her on the cheek and starts playing.

_**When the days are cold  
>And the cards all fold<br>And the saints we see  
>Are all made of gold<strong>_

_**When your dreams all fail  
>And the ones we hail<br>Are the worst of all  
>And the blood's run stale<strong>_

_**I want to hide the truth  
>I want to shelter you<br>But with the beast inside  
>There's nowhere we can hide<strong>_

_**No matter what we breed  
>We still are made of greed<br>This is my kingdom come  
>This is my kingdom come<strong>_

_**When you feel my heat  
>Look into my eyes<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide<br>Don't get too close  
>It's dark inside<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide<strong>_

_**At the curtain's call  
>It's the last of all<br>When the lights fade out  
>All the sinners crawl<strong>_

_**So they dug your grave  
>And the masquerade<br>Will come calling out  
>At the mess you made<strong>_

_**Don't want to let you down  
>But I am hell bound<br>Though this is all for you  
>Don't want to hide the truth<strong>_

_**No matter what we breed  
>We still are made of greed<br>This is my kingdom come  
>This is my kingdom come<strong>_

_**When you feel my heat  
>Look into my eyes<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide<br>Don't get too close  
>It's dark inside<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide<strong>_

_**They say it's what you make  
>I say it's up to fate<br>It's woven in my soul  
>I need to let you go<strong>_

_**Your eyes, they shine so bright  
>I want to save their light<br>I can't escape this now  
>Unless you show me how<strong>_

_**When you feel my heat  
>Look into my eyes<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide<br>Don't get too close  
>It's dark inside<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide<strong>_

Loren begins to clap. Eddie smiles shyly and asks in surprise, "You liked it." Loren nods "This is very similar to your old music, but more mature. It really touches me." She nods a little troubled.  
>Eddie looks thoughtful "I still think it's something missing?" Loren nods stands up and walks to the keyboard. "Play and sing it again?" She strikes some chords, and sets the keyboard well. Then she nods to Eddie.<br>She let him start and do nothing, Eddie looked quizzically at her, but she gives a sign to proceed. In the third verse, she falls in with the keyboard, and gives Eddie a sign to go sing louder, and then she falls in with background voice.

Eddie beaming, he understands exactly what she means.  
>When they are finished, he runs to her, picks her up and swings her around. Loren screams.<br>Then there is a knock on the door. Eddie kisses her and walks to the door.  
>"Wow, Eduardo, what were you playing?" Asks an enthusiastic Jake.<p>

Eddie looks at Loren, she nods, and Jake has not seen her. She holds her finger to her mouth. Eddie chuckles and sits down.  
>He begins to play, and Jake is listening, against the piano with his back to Loren<br>She sees his foot tapping along to the beat of the music.  
>Then Loren begins to play, he is startled, but hears the great interplay, Eddie's voice becomes louder, and then starts Loren, with background vocals.<br>Jake is very enthusiastic, and begins to dance.  
>When they are finished, he starts to clap, and runs towards Loren, picks her up and starts jumping around. Loren roars of laughter. <p>

Then he runs off to Eddie, but he is running away laughing. Jake finally gets a hold of him, and embraced him, and gives him a male blow on his shoulder.  
>"This is a hit, Eddie, listen to my words." Rattles Jake.<br>After just a drink and talk, Loren left the men in the room, and starts to dinner while they talk through some points about the interview.  
>As Loren after a while comes from the kitchen she asks Jake "Will you stay for dinner?"<br>Eddie shakes his head no.  
>Jake looks at him insulted, but Loren looks at him and puts her hands on her hips. "Eddie that's not nice of you, I have more than enough, and you still grumbled this afternoon that I make too much."<p>

Jake begins to laugh. Eddie sits there like a pathetic little boy while Loren grumbles at him.  
>Loren and Eddie both look at him with disbelief. Then they all laugh.<p>

Loren has made enchiladas with salad.  
>She gives the men their plates with food, and Eddie opens two bottles of beer for Jake and himself.<br>They both mutter between eating how delicious they find the food.  
>" Loren is there something you cannot do? "Asks Jake, while he continues to eat.<br>When Jake and Eddie have emptied their board, they run to the kitchen for more.  
>" Guys, don't eat too much, I also have a dessert. "Loren calls.<br>Jake and Eddie, both looking at her in disbelief, they both have another full plate on their lap.  
>" What's for dessert, Babe? "Asks Eddie as he stuffs his mouth full again with enchiladas. Loren is shaking her head while she walks into the kitchen and then calls "homemade cheesecake"<br>They both look at their full board, but could not resist.  
>The men have cleared the kitchen, and then plop in the bank.<br>They have eaten too much.  
>Loren laughs.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20 The interview

**Thanks for the great reviews…love to write…but the reviews make it even better…**

**The interview**

As Jake and Eddie again be obtained from eating too much, it's time to get dressed.

Eddie grabs Loren her hand, and takes her to the bedroom.  
>"Will you help me with my clothes?" Loren looks at him in surprise. "Should I help you with your clothes?" Eddie nods.<br>"Sorry babe, I'm just nervous, maybe I will be calmer when I wear something you like." he whispers in her ear flirtatious.

Loren pushes him away laughing, but runs into his wardrobe.  
>Meanwhile, Eddie is brushing his teeth. If he comes back, his clothes lying in bed, with a note on it.<br>_**This is sexy**_... Signed with a real kiss from Loren her lips.

It is a dark blue washed jeans, a white shirt with a deep v neck, and then a dark blue leather flight jacket, and white sneakers.  
>Eddie dressed himself quickly, and goes down, the film club is already preparing, and Loren is talking to Julie, she knows of the interview, while Eddie's disappearance.<br>Eddie runs fast towards them. He puts his arm around Loren her waist, and gives her a kiss on the cheek while he reaches out his other hand to Julie.  
>"Nice to see you again, Eddie alive and well here," says Julie.<br>Eddie laughs a bit shy, "Thank you Julie, it's good to be back home. Thanks again for your interview with Loren, when I saw it, it gave me the strength to recover quickly and get back to my girl. "Julie looks at Loren "She made it so easy, she was open and honest  
>everyone loves her, because it could be your neighbor you know?"<br>Eddie nods "but to me she is everything." And gives her a sweet gentle kiss on the mouth.

Together they walk to the kitchen, to be alone. He puts her on the kitchen counter, and kisses her passionate. She looks at him questioningly. "I had earned from the note." he gives as answers. Kisses her cheek and whispers in her ear, "And do I look sexy?"  
>Loren smiles "You always look sexy, handsome, I love v neck shirts, so you can see a glimpses of your lovely chest" She says defiantly.<p>

He kisses her neck slowly toward her mouth, "You always look sexy, beautiful." while he finishes on her lips, with a long sizzling kiss.  
>"Are you nervous?" Asks Loren as she caresses his cheek, "Is it so obvious that I'm looking for distractions." He replied as he passionately kisses her again.<p>

She smiles and understands his intention, she gently biting his lip, and he willingly opens his mouth.

Unfortunately, they are after a while, again called back to earth. They are ready to begin with the interview.  
>Loren gives him one more kiss "Just be yourself, sweetheart." He nods and walks away a little tense.<br>The microphones have been confirmed, and then calls Eddie suddenly "wait, I forgot something." He stands up and walks quickly to Loren.  
>He grabs her by the waist and looks deep into her eyes, "I love you, babe." kisses her and walks back to his place.<br>Everyone is thrilled to watch and Loren blushes shy. When he looks back she whispers, "I love you too." And blows him a kiss.  
>He smiled his most charming smile.<p>

If the interview is started, it runs automatically, Julie asks targeted questions, which Eddie responds to fairness.  
>Some memories, Loren sees that Eddie becomes tense, and other ones moved him. Especially then he seeks eye contact with her. She then nods encouragingly, then he calms down, and then answer the questions calmly.<br>If they are doing three-quarters, all questions have been answered. The last question that Julie gives him "If you could do something different, what would you do differently."  
>Eddie replied a little embarrassed, "I would have told Loren that I loved her."<br>Everyone looks at him with wide eyes. Loren does not even dare to breathe.  
>Julie says surprised, "That's all you would like to do different?" Eddie nods.<br>"This was also the reason which gave me the strength to recover and come back. But it could have saved her grief." answer he visibly affected.

Julie nods understandingly.  
>"I saw you together in your own environment, and you are really a great couple. Love is just palpable." Eddie nods proudly, "I've never loved someone so much, she's my soul mate, she understands me completely."<br>Julie nods "I have an interview allowed to do with her, and was immediately fond of her.  
>She is just so sweet. You do not see much here in Hollywood.<br>Eddie nods "She is amazing, she's sweet, honest, reliable, very loyal to her beloved, very beautiful, smart ..." Julie interrupts him smiling, "You obviously love her very much." Eddie nods shyly.

"Are you not afraid that people will say that she'll use you for your glory, because she is just starting out in the music business?" Asks Julie uncomfortable.

Eddie looks at her with a shocked and angry look. "All I ask is a question that many people think, I have had the pleasure to personally meet Loren, and so I know better." Julie says apologetically while she looks at Loren.

Loren smiles gratefully at her. Eddie sees this, and feel his anger fading again. "Believe me, my last relationship was only based on that, Loren is completely different. She is now in the middle of her exams, meanwhile she is recording her first album, but still makes time to be here today. To support me. There will always be people who think differently, but they do not know us personally. They only know us from the tabloids, and there is little truth to pass. "Julie nods "I must confess that I have asked Loren to join in this interview, she refused, because today it was because of you. I think that's what you meant. "Eddie nods very proud. And winks at his girl.  
>"What is the greatest gift she gave you?"<br>Eddie thinks and then says as he looks at Loren "Her heart, she taught me what true love is, she has given me my life back." He was visibly moved, and Loren had tears running down her cheek.

"What do you mean with she has given you your life back." Asks Julie sincere  
>Eddie swallows "After the death of my mother, I am fully paid up on my career, I have neglect my father and friends. Loren teaches me again, like my mother, that family and friends are the most important. She love me for who I am. "<br>Then it went quiet.  
>And Julie says "I think this is a wonderful end. Eddie, I do thank you for your honesty, it was touching to hear what really happened, while everyone thought you were dead, and was found guilty. So you see that not everything is what it seems. I hope my next interview will be together with you and Loren, thanks again Eddie. "She gets up and shake his hand.<p>

When the cameras stopped and Eddie gets up, Loren flying as fast as she can to him.

Eddie could barely catch her in time, as she jumps into his arms.

She takes his face in her hands, and gives him a kiss, which she tucks in all her love for him.

They are enjoying, till Jake who has come to stand beside them, just coughs. While they apart, they look both startled, they had forgotten that they were not alone. Everyone starts laughing, they seem a little shy.

Loren solve it quickly by distract anyone with coffee, tea and her homemade cheesecake.

Eddie looks surprised at his girlfriend, his house is full of people from a television station, and Loren runs around with coffee and tea,

as if she is still working at Aroma.

Chatting with everyone, smiling, and you see that everyone is fond of her.

When everyone finally left, he pulls her into his arms. "Please stay with me tonight, please" She just nods.

"What do you want?" Eddie asks softly"just be close to you in your arms," she says as she presses small kisses on his face.

Eddie picks her up bridal style and carries her to the bedroom. If after a while they lie in each other's arms. After enjoying a wonderful, passionate but romantic lovemaking. Eddie's phone rings. Eddie growls. "When can I enjoy my time with my girl without being disturbed?" Loren laughs at his grumbling.

"Did you not enjoy it?" She asks him defiantly. "Ooh, I've enjoyed it, but not enough." while he kiss her neck very sensual.

Loren starts laughing and wriggled out of his embrace. She quickly puts on his shirt. And throws him, his cell. Groaning, he takes his phone. "Hey Jake, it better be very important?" He calls threatening.

"Hi Eduardo, I call again at a bad time?" Eddie does not answer, he rubs his face. "Okay, that means probably yes,but I was just calling to ask whether Loren is still be there?" but while he says he realizes that the question is redundant "Okay, so I think she's still there.

I wanted to warn you, it's a madhouse at your place, my phone rings continue, and also Loren's home is a madhouse of the if Loren is still going, I arrange bodyguards now, she cannot go anywhere alone under any circumstances.

Even your site is completely flat. "Eddie sits up" wow Jake, this is very extreme. "He says, impressed." Pops has everything under control their? "He asks deliver" There are already bodyguards underway, and Police keeps an eye on things. "Eddie sighs." Loren is staying over, she has to go tomorrow afternoon to school. I bring herself, but also care for bodyguards and chauffeur, I'm afraid this will take some time. "Jake makes an affirmative sound.

"This is going to be enervating days Eddie, be ready, and try to prepare Loren for this She's quite used to, but now the world knows that you are a couple. Apart from that, she has already a full agenda with here exams. Eddie take some things with Jake and then hangs up.  
>At that time, Loren comes just walked in with the last bits of cheesecake and bottled water. "I'm suddenly love shirts with V neck." Eddie whispers as he crawls to Loren. "No, do not do that." Calls Loren punitive, but it's too late, Eddie pops up on her and all within a few seconds his shirt flying through space. "But I'm much fonder of you without any shirt." He whispers against her body as he starts to kiss her<p> 


	21. Chapter 21 Saying goodbye

**Saying goodbye..**

Loren has woken up early. Still cuddling up in Eddie's embrace.

She goes up slightly and is leaning on one elbow. He is still so peaceful sleeping.

He is so terrible handsome. And he loves her, he leaves no time to tell her that and showing it to her. She is so lucky with him.

She gives him a soft kiss on his forehead and gently slips out of bed, not to wake him.

She pulls his shirt back on, smiling while her thoughts still wander into the memories of last night. She walks into the kitchen, light blushing and satisfied, making some tea for herself, and picks up her textbook from her bag.

She slips behind the piano, and try some things, it's not entirely going the way she wants, and it is a new piece with which she started. She decides to try something different and play it with Eddie his keyboard.

_**I used to bite my tong and hold my breath  
>Scared to rock the boat and make a mess<br>So I said quietly, agree politely  
>I guess that I forgot I had a choice<br>I let you push me passed the breaking point  
>I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything<strong>_

**You held me down but I got up,**  
><strong>Already brushing off the dust<strong>  
><strong>You hear my voice you hear that sound<strong>  
><strong>Like thunder gonna shake the ground<strong>  
><strong>You held me down but I got up<strong>  
><strong>Get ready 'cause I've had enough<strong>  
><strong>I see it all, I see it now<strong>

**I got the eye of the tiger, the fire**  
><strong>Dancing trough the fire, 'cause I am a champion<strong>  
><strong>And you're gonna hear me roar<strong>  
><strong>Louder, louder than a lion<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I am a champion<strong>  
><strong>And you're gonna hear me roar<strong>  
><strong>And you're gonna hear me roar<strong>

**Now I'am floating like a butterfly**  
><strong>Stinging like a bee I earned the stripes<strong>  
><strong>I went from zero, to my own hero<strong>

**You held me down but I got up,**  
><strong>Already brushing off the dust<strong>  
><strong>You hear my voice you hear that sound<strong>  
><strong>Like thunder gonna shake the ground<strong>  
><strong>You held me down but I got up,<strong>  
><strong>Get ready 'cause I've had enough<strong>  
><strong>I see it all, I see it now<strong>

**I got the eye of the tiger, the fire**  
><strong>Dancing trough the fire, 'cause I am a champion<strong>  
><strong>And you're gonna hear me roar<strong>  
><strong>Louder, louder than a lion<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I am a champion<strong>  
><strong>Amd you're gonna hear me roar<strong>  
><strong>And you're gonna hear me roar<strong>  
><strong>And you're gonna hear me roar<strong>

**Roar roar roar roar roar**

**I got the eye of the tiger, the fire**  
><strong>Dancing trough the fire, 'cause I am a champion<strong>  
><strong>And you're gonna hear me roar<strong>  
><strong>Louder, louder than a lion<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I am a champion<strong>  
><strong>And you're gonna hear me roar<strong>  
><strong>And you're gonna hear me roar<strong>  
><strong>And you're gonna hear me roar<strong>

Loren is suddenly startled, by a very enthusiastic Eddie, he walks, clap and jumps, "wow, Loren that was really great. Different but great. "He lifts her up and let her then slowly down, then he gives her a delicious long kiss. "Sorry, good morning babe, I missed you in my arms, when I woke up, but heard you sing."

"Did you think it is good?" asks Loren a little shy. Eddie looks at her indignant "do you think it's not good then." Loren gets her shoulders up "it's different, less sensitive a bit catty..." she laughs at her ambiguous note.

Eddie smiles to her enthusiasm. "Yet it is still missing something." She says more to herself than to Eddie.

"And I know exactly who you need." Whispers Eddie, Loren looks at him questioningly. "For this kind of music you need Alex." Loren considers "As Alex by the recording studio?" Eddie nods.

"Play it again, I'll going to record this with my mobile, and send it to him. Then he can work this out, and you can listen what you think off it, okay? "Loren nods and plays the song once again. Eddie smiles proudly, she still managed to amaze him in every single way.

After they have eaten breakfast it is time for Loren to go to school.

Eddie has in the meantime informed her of the craziness outside.

After telephone consultation with Jeffrey, they have decided to leave through the back door.

Eddie's is going to bring Loren to school by himself, because he is afraid that there will be also paparazzi at school.

They are going to take the backdoor, the bodyguards are already waiting there.

Though it's quieter here by the backdoor, there is still plenty of paparazzi. Eddie places his arm protective onLoren her shoulders, and holding her close to him.

Eddie opens the backdoor from the car, and let Loren in, one of the bodyguards sits next to Loren. Eddie runs to the other side off the car back and get in. The other bodyguard steps into the front with the driver.

Immediately Eddie pulls Loren against himself, and place his arm around her shoulder while he caresses her reassuring. "Wow." Sigh Loren still stripped. Eddie chuckles. "Welcome to my world, babe." And kisses her head. Loren looks at him disappointed to "Welcome to our world." She corrects him and kisses him on his cheek.

When they arrive at her school they both sighs deep.

It's a Madhouse. The police are already drawn up so they can keep a little distance from the paparazzi, because otherwise the pupils don't even get the chance to go inside.

Eddie looks to Loren while he caresses her cheek "are you sure? "He asks her, she nods "it has to be Eddie, it be my final exams, I have worked hard for my whole life, I can and will not let go, because of this." He looks admiringly at her "I'm so proud of you." And passionately kisses her.

Then he place their foreheads against each other, while his hand gently rubs her neck. She nods to him to show that they are ready for it. The driver tries to get the car as far as possible near the entrance.

The press turns up, when they see Eddie's car coming.

The bodyguard's steps out first and make the road free. Everyone starts to cheer and the flashes of the cameras go off as Eddie get out of the car. They didn't expect Eddie would be here, they were here for Loren but that he was here now said so much about his love for her.

Eddie keeps her again very protective against himself, and the make their way inside.

The principal is already waiting for them.

"I really appreciate, that you're here Loren that says a lot about your perseverance ability, but knowing you I didn't expect otherwise." She says convinced against a blushing and a bit shy Loren.

Eddie looks at her admiringly, amazing how fast she always get impressed when someone makes her a compliment.

Then they hear Mel approaching with much noise. Eddie is now at ease, he knows that Mel will take over his duties within the school building and will protect Loren.

There still will be out of precaution a bodyguard who will stay by Loren her side.

Eddie takes Loren aside. He takes her face gently in his hands.

"Babe, I must now really go, I'm going to do interviews today, I have to go by radio stations, so I cannot retrieve your unfortunately. When you're done you should call Pops, okay, he will take you back home, you promise me? "Loren nods, suddenly realized that Eddie will be very busy in the near future, and probably will have a little time for her. They kiss each other, as if this is the last time. After a while they let each other slowly go. He walks with her hand in hand to Mel.

He gives Loren's hand to Mel, who looks at him indignantly "pay close attention to my girl, now I must go away Ok Mel, I only trust her to you." Mel nods stripped, she is glad that he is so protective to Loren, and that he knows that she will do that to.

He turns back to Loren and caresses her cheek "Loren promise me that you're not going out by yourself, please babe?" Loren caresses his cheek "I promise you handsome, don't worry, will you let me know how or where you are going, so I know where you are? "Eddie nods and leans against her hand to enjoy her touch." I don't know when I'll have time..." Loren puts her finger against his mouth and nods understanding "I get it, I love you." She gives him a long loving kiss. And then runs away, towards her class room. Eddie looks at her after, gives a deep sigh and then runs back to his car with his bodyguard.

If Loren has finished her exam, she is calling Pops, and everything repeated, only this time it where pops his arms to save and protective Loren instead of Eddie.

She gets regular sweet text messages from him. She misses him.

At home it is still a Madhouse. If she comes at home Nora took Loren in an embrace.

All curtains are close and everything is closed.

After she has talked with Nora and Max, she again had to prepare for her upcoming exams.

Then she gets a phone call from Alex of the recording studio.

He is wildly excited about Loren's number and has so much great ideas for this song. He asks for her email address and promised to send it as soon as possible.

If Loren received the song, she listens and is full of enthusiasm. It sounds wearily great.

Then comes Max to call her because diner is ready.

"A new song princes. "He asks curious. Loren nods yes "Take your laptop with you, your mother would probably hear this to." Together they walk to the dining table.

"Hi Mom, you need to hear this once, I have one new song written but something was still missing, and then Eddie has recorded it and send it to the recording studio to Alex, well just listen." She start the music on her laptop and the hear Loren her voice that Alex mounted in the music. Nora and Max start to dance, and Loren start smiling, happy to their enthusiasm.

If the number is over Nora and Max pulls their arms around Loren and hug her.

"That becomes a hit, I swear to you Loren, believe me." Calls Max pride

"OOh sweetie, I'm so proud of you, now I wearily now you're destined for this business, I know now for sure. "Calls Nora also full of pride.

"You still found this ok, after all this things? "Asks Loren still worried and point to the closed curtains. "Hey sweetie, that's show business, every job has its pros and cons, though these are a bit noisy" laughs Nora, Max and Loren started to laugh to.

Later in the evening they sit for the television. Max in the middle of the bank, and on one hand sits Nora close to him, and on the other hand is Loren lying on his shoulder.

Nora makes a selfie of them and send it to Eddie.

Then immediately goes Loren her cellphone on, "Hi handsome, how are you. "Ask Loren "I see you're cozy?" says Eddie smiling "Hey, someone has to keep me warm as you've so busy. "Laughs Loren challenging.

Nora and Max sneezing it out of laughter, because they had to think about Eddie with a pout face.

"Believe me I would rather sit there with you."Whispers Eddie fatigued. Loren gets up and runs to her room for some privacy.

"Sweetie, it's going to be fine with you, you're so tired? "Asks Loren sweetly.

She hears Eddie sighs and rubbing his face. "I miss you." He grumbles gently. "I miss you too, I love you." Whispers Loren with tears in her eyes, "I love you to Babe, see you soon." Whispers Eddie also with tears in his eyes.

He clenches his cellphone against his heart.

He misses her so much, that he feels the pain off missing in his heart, as if it is not complete.

**Please review and enjoy your weekend. XXX**


	22. Chapter 22 Bad vibes

**There is some drama coming…..please keep giving reviews other wise and don't know if you all like it….. **

**Bad vibes…**

For Loren the rest came slowly back. The weekend stood in front of the door, so school was equally of the list.

Against Eddie he was still dragged to her and there, for interviews on television and radio, photo shoots and go on and on.

The record company wanted Eddie to bring out a song quickly, because this time he was on the news for 24 hours a day. He wanted to record the song Demons.

Because Eddie had still so much to do, Loren eventually given her sentence to Kelly to do a few interviews this weekend anyway.

They had also agreed to start with the song Roar together with Alex.

Also to distract her because she missed Eddie so much.

If Loren is in the office, and just is about to go with Kelly to a radio station for an interview, Eddie comes walking in smiling, with a blond girl on his arm.

Loren bites on her teeth, it hurts. She has missed him so terrible. And when she finally is seeing him there is another girl on his arms, and to see on his smile it doesn't bother Eddie.

Eddie looks at her questioningly, and runs straight to her, he picks her up and turning with her in circles. "Finally." he whispers and kisses her passionately on her mouth. Everyone fades to the background...

Quickly the blonde girl attract the out of their dream, and yanks at Eddie's arm.

Eddie excuses himself and introduces her "Loren this is Lia, the one who helped me, you remember?" Loren nods and gives her a hand.

She has a nasty feeling in her belly. Also by the way Lia looks to her gives her a creepy feeling. "Finally, nice to meet you Loren." Lia says with a weird high voice.

"And here" calls Eddie from the door is the other half of my rescue team, Jeremy. "And pushes the blonde man to Loren's direction.

He holds out his hand to Loren "Hi, Loren, finally we meet the girl Eddie was continue talking about." says Jeremy smiling , Eddie reacts is a bit shy. Eddie runs back to Loren and pulls her with her back against his chest and puts his arms around her waist.

"Where are you going, babe." he whispers in her ear. She turns around and caresses his cheek "I'm just on my way to an interview at the radio. If I had known that you were here, I had not done it. I wanted to distract myself because I miss you so much. "She whispers back." I know." he whispers to her lips and soon they are entwined in an intimate kiss.

Pretty soon Loren is pulled by her arm by Kelly "Come Loren, back to business."

Loren quickly blows a kiss to Eddie as she is pulled out through the door.

Eddie stays disappointed behind.

On the way Loren gets many text messages by Eddie, she asks if he is at home tonight but he says unfortunately to have appointments.

However she don't knows that he wants to surprise her. After an altercation with Jake, Jake has finally giving him some free this evening. He really should be alone with Loren. He has missed her so much.

Because of the interviews behind his disappearing they eventually also called Lia and Jeremy to tell their story.

But Lia was so sticky, he didn't noticed that while he was hiding there, but how hard he tried she kept touching him and keep walking behind his but any time. He felt very uncomfortable. Especially since now everywhere the paparazzi was present, and he didn't wanted to hurt Loren, by suspect photos. The paparazzi didn't need much to make an affair out of it. He was pretty used to it, but for Loren this was all new. And he loved her way to much to let her hurt by something stupid.

Loren is at home in the bank with a cup of tea, her afternoon was quite hectic expired, all the interviews went well and it was even pleasant.

However, she keep thinking about Lia, it even gives here pain in her stomach.

She knew that Lia had kissed Eddie, so probably she felt something for him.

But especially the way she possessive hold on to Eddie, and not to mention the contemptuous look in her eyes, when she shook my hand, is giving me a bad feeling. "Sweetie, what is going on in your mind?" asks Nora worried while she comes down with a cup of tea in the bank. Loren shakes thoughtfully her shoulders. "Loren" says Nora compelling, when she sees her worried face.

"I have met this morning, Lia, you know that girl that has helped Eddie, and her brother?" Nora nods "I have a funny feeling with her, I can't explain it." Says Loren as if she have to convince herself. "What's wrong with her that gives you that feeling?" ask Nora trying to understand Loren here feelings. "Eddie has told me honestly that she has kissed him, during his disappearance." Nora looks at her with wide eyes. Max walks to Nora and Loran, he was in the kitchen to clean up, and putting some coffee, so he already heard their discussion. "Continue." He reassures Loren to entourages.

"He has pushed her immediately away from him, and he told her that he loved me. But today at the Office she came in hanging into his arm, very possessive, and she looked so dismissive to me, when she shook my hand, my hair in my neck immediately went up. Or would I still be jealous, and make more of it than it is. "She lets out a deep troubled sigh and let herself falling into the bank. "Maybe I see ghosts, because I've missed him so much. I was also immediately dragged to the interviews, and Eddie had to go to so many stuff. "She closes sad her eyes to keep in her tears.

"Eddie can probably explain everything to you, you just need some time together." Assured Nora her, while she caresses Loren's hand, Loren nods reassuring.

"I know Eddie, he loves you so terribly much, and I've never seen him so lucky as now with you. Trust him, but speak out your feelings to him. You have a gift that you see through people, so also trust on yourself and your feelings. Talk to him, demand your time, you are his girlfriend, you are the most important thing in his life. "Loren looks sad at him, but nods.

Eddie is in the meantime very busy with the preparations. He put out a romantic table. The room is filth with a lot of candles, he has a great smile as soon as he thinks of Loren.

He missed her so much he just wants some time with her alone. There is a knock on the door. Jake comes in. "Jake I told you no whining tonight." Jake keeps his hands in the air. "Wow Eddie, I'm just looking around if you are in need of my help." and looks around.

"You did your best Eduardo, Loren will certainly appreciate this." "I hope so, she has earned it though, I had so little time for her these days." says Eddie crestfallen

"She all forget about that when she see this Eddie." and he gives him an encouraging blow to his shoulder.

"Jake, I want you to ask something, I don't want to do more interviews with Lia and Jeremy." Jake looks at him questioningly. "I get the jitters of Lia, she is continuous touching me, not to mention that slobbering looks that she continue to give me." Jake shakes his head laughing, but Eddie looks angry at him. "Jake, you know how that tabloids are, I don't want anything to happen for Loren okay." Jake scares of his anxious reaction, but then he nods.

As Jake just left the delivered the food. Eddie quickly put it away and is calling to Loren, he already has send a car with driver at her home, with a very large bunch of red roses in the back. He smiles at the prospect to be able to hold her in his arms. But he gets Loren's voice mail. After 3 times to have called her voice mail he tries to call Max. Who takes up immediately? "Hi Eddie, where are you now, do you still have no night off?"

"After much effort, I have this night off, but now I cannot reach Loren so I can't surprise her. "Grumbles Eddie.

"This is why your car is here for the door?" Max asks as he looks outside. "Yes, but do you know where she is, I only get her voice mail, and that's nothing for Loren." Says Eddie disappointed. Max smiles because he heard the disappointment in Eddie his voice, he had looked forward to some time alone with Loren.

Max knew Loren was at the recording studio, but maybe he should send Loren to surprise Eddie.

"Sorry, son I don't know where she is, maybe she is at Mel's place, and she doesn't hear her mobile by the babble of Mel." Max Laughs.

Eddie says disappointed farewell to Max, maybe he should try calling Mel, but if he is calling her mobile is in conversation.

Eddie sits disappointed in the bank, all the candles burning and the romantic table... He feels lonely, he misses Loren so much. Then there is a knock on the door…

Alex gestures Loren in the recording studio that she need to put her mobile phone on.

She walks out of the studio while she turn her mobile on, and almost immediately he goes over. "Hi Max." takes Loren happy. "Hi Princess, listen I just got a call from my troubled son, who had a romantic evening planned with his lovely girlfriend, but now he can't reach her." Loren screams out of excitement "I turned it off because I was recording, now what, should I call him." "No, no, he had sent his car to here, and I have sent the car to you now, I've told him that I didn't know where you were, so go surprise him, but hurry."

Loren is jumping and screaming from happiness "thank you Max that I will definitely do." She hangs up and runs out of the studio. There she sees Eddie's car just coming throw the parking lot. She runs to it and pulls the door open. She stands with her mouth open. Almost the whole back seat of the car is covered with a huge large bunch of red roses. She got tears in her eyes, she had missed hem so much.

She quickly connect the door and gives the driver the command to bring her to her love of her live.

Eddie opens the door, smiling but is very disappointed as there Lia is standing instead of Loren.

She where's a dress that leaves nothing to the imagination, but Eddie is to disappointed to see that. Lia looks her eyes out as she walked in.

Then she sees Eddie sit down in the bank with his head in his hands. There appears a fake smile on her face. This is exactly what she needed.

She's going to sit next to Eddie and caresses his arm "Eddie, what's wrong." She asks overly concerned.

"I wanted to surprise Loren but I can't reach her." He mumbles

Then there is a devious grin on Lia her face. "Maybe she's at work, or out with friends." She reacts very sweet. Eddie shakes no

"What a shame for all this delicious food." Whispers Lia. "It smells good, I haven't eaten." She invites herself. "Ah you can eat something if you want, I don't have an appetite anymore." But she pulls him up off the bench "come on Eddie, it is unsociable, being alone at such a beautiful table." And drags him with her.

After a while of mumbling he takes some of the lasagna and salad, and starts to eat something.

Like a hawk Lia heart a key in the lock and takes her chance.

She let her hand slide over the table and grabs Eddie's hand, which is distracted by the sound of some noises by the door.

At that moment, Loren walks in cheerful and happy, she stands with her back to Eddie and Lia while she close the door.

Then she turns around and sees Eddie along with Lia, sitting in the romantic surroundings with their hands together. Eddie sees the pain in her eyes. The pain he never had wanted to see in her eyes and certainly not by his actions. Loren gasps for breath, and feels a pain in her heart, the world seems to stand still, and it does hurt, so very much. Then she whisper very softly "Sorry" and rushes out the door...


	23. Chapter 23 Trust

**Hey everyone, it's a busy weekend and a want to decoredded the christmas tree today! Love this time of the year...**

**Please help me get over de 100 reviews!**

**Trust**

Eddie tail startled in front of him, he is not understanding what just all has happened.

Then he suddenly feels a caressing movement over his hand, he draws his hand back as if he has burned himself.

He looks with a deadly look to Lia "Get out of here, and never dare to come near me of Loren, I know your kind, I was even almost married with such a bitch." He spits out his words in anger.

Lia has tears in her eyes and looks at him alarmed. "Eddie, I ..." she stutters but Eddie drags her to the door, and pushes her without saying anything throw the door. When he shut the door he collapses down to the floor on his knees. "Please do not let this happen." he whispers.

Loren runs outside, Jeffrey calls to her when he sees her upset face, but she just wanted out of there. She continues to run until she cannot breathe anymore.

Only then she looks around her, she has no idea where she is.

She put her hands op and takes a taxi to bring her to the only reassuring place she can think of.

Once there, she can no longer restrain her tears and bursts into tears.

As Eddie calmed down a bit he is calling it with his heart in his troth to Pops.

"Hi son, you enjoy your time together?" says Max smiling.

But then he hears Eddie giving a big sigh "Eddie, what's going on, is there anything with Loren...?" Eddie begins stumbles to his story. Max sigh "Ooh Eddie, how could you be so stupid?" Eddie says sad "I know Pops, what should I do now, I cannot lose her, she's my everything Pops." Eddie sounds desperate. "Think Eddie, do you have any idea where she goes to if she is sad, she is not here, so she has to be anyplace else."

Eddie looks up with a recognizing glance "I think I know where she is Pops." Says Eddie relieved "Than get you but out of there to find your girl, and go through the mud in order to regain her trust." Calls Max, but he hears in the background that Eddie is already on its way. "Success son." He whispers more to himself, because Eddie is already on its way.

Eddie runs out of the elevator. Jeffrey yells at him while he is running by "Is everything alright Mr. Duran, Loren was very upset when she was here."

Eddie nods while he walk out "Everything will be fine, Jeffrey, everything got to be fine " he mumbles while he is starting his car.

It just got to be fine, he just can't live without her anymore, and he loves her so much.

His heart is in such horrible pain right now, and he knows what really happened.

But what will Loren think. He knew how it felt like to be cheated, and the fact that Loren had to feel this now, makes him so mad.

He had to find her, he had to explain everything, and it had to come out well. He can't lose her, he would never be able to love someone so much.

Loren is sitting with her head on her knees against the tree. She remains quit sobs and the tears are still dripping over here face. She didn't understand what had happened.

How could this happen, had she made such a big mistake.

She had no experience in love, but what's been played between her and Eddie wasn't that mutual? Eddie had promised her that if he no longer loved her, he would tell her that.

He knew what it was to be cheated, she could not imagine that he would do that to her.

Then she thought about the fact that Max had told her that Eddie wanted to surprise her, and the car was even settled by Eddie, and the large bunch of red roses. Why did he do that if he wanted a romantic dining with Lia?

All this doesn't make sense. Loren is completely recessed in mind and doesn't sees the big black car that is coming up the hill.

Eddie jumps out of the car once it is stopped. And rushes to their place. There he sees her sitting. Huddled like a wounded bird, seeking for protection against the big tree. He sees her shock as she breaths of intense grief.

He is as transfixed as he sees his one true love paralyzes and dived and rolled into one because of the harm she was put true. And it's all his fault. He should have known better. Gently he walks towards her "Babe" he whispers as he stands next to her. The only thing he can think about now is that he wants her close in his arms, but he doesn't know if she want's that. He sees her freeze up. And very slowly she looks up at him with red teary eyes, as if she had a dream in which he was present. He swallows hard as he sees so much pain in her eyes, and he felt a big pain in his heart. He is so afraid he is going to lose her. He loves her so much.

He swallows visible, not knowing well what he should do next.

"It's really a misunderstanding Lo." he whispers through his own grief.

Loren looks him in the eyes, and sees his grief, did she misunderstood this whole happening. She slaps her hand gently on the ground next to her, to show that she wanted him to sit next to her.

Slowly he sit down on his knees beside her.

"Tell me." she whispers, while she _stare_ in front of her.

It does hurt too much to look at that familiar face, of the man she loved so much. She first had to hear his story.

Eddie begins stumbles the story, from the fight with Jake for a night off, to her unexpected entry. The tears are running over Loren her cheeks. When Eddie sees so much pain in her eyes he gives a deep sighs and there escaped a tear from his eye.

Suddenly she turns to him to. She gently sweeps the tear of his cheek, then she very slowly looks him in the eyes, and looks at him intently. Shealso sees the sadness in his eyes, but most of all she sees his love reflected. "I'm so sorry babe. I just wanted a night for ourselves after all these hysterical days, and now I have created such a terrible mess. Please do not leave me, I have missed you so much, I really can't live without you anymore. "

Gently she comes up and cradles in his lap. He doesn't doubt for a second and takes her in his arms. "I love you so much please Loren tell me that you still love me." he whispers against her cheek.

"I love you Eddie that never stopped. "She whispers against his lips.

They kiss each other passionately, to express themselves without words what they mean for each other. After a while they let each other's lips slowly go.

Eddie hugs her close to himself. Loren shivers from the cold, and her stomach rumbles, Eddie smiles "shall we go home."

Loren nods "If you promise to not let me go." Eddie kisses her and picks her up to carry her bridal style to his car. He steps in to the driver's side and let her sit on his lap. "You take it very seriously sweetheart." laughs Loren, he smiles his most sexy smile, and then he connect them together in the belt.

If he stops at his house he asks suddenly nervous "Sorry, babe, I know that I have asked you to go home, but I thought about home as in the way off my penthouse, but maybe ..." Loren kisses him, to reassure him. "My home is where you are." He passionately kisses her so full of love, that the butterflies in her stomach go at full speed. She smiles, Eddie feels her smile against his lips. "Babe" and looks at her questioningly. "I love you Eddie Duran." she whispers against his lips "and I love you Loren Tate, so damn much." he whispers against her lips, while he deepened the kiss.

In all their passion, Loren puches with her back against the car horn, and they are right back on Earth.

They both begin to laugh with their foreheads pressed together. Eddie carries, among many mutterings from Loren, her in his arms on their way to his penthouse, Jeffrey is laughing relieved. Those two belong together, they are both so nice, and if you see them together, well the just belong together.

Quite different as before with Chloe, who treated him as a cheap apron, and didn't even bother to look at him. Only in the presence of Eddie, she has been nice. That night when he saw that Lia girl coming in, he had the same feeling as he had with Chloe.

Why did such vultures, didn't let the good people like Eddie and Loren give their chance to happiness.

As Eddie opens the door, the candles are still burning "Eddie..." calls Loren punitive to him "Sorry, it was a matter of life or death for me." She gives him a slap against his chest while he drops her. He holds her firmly pressed against himself "I mean it Lo, I can think about a life without you."

He whispers, she nods understanding to him.

While Loren is going to take a shower to get warm again. Eddie quickly cleans up the table, he wants this no longer present as Loren come down. Jeffrey came up and he brought the food to the homeless Centre.

He has quickly ordered pastrami sandwiches and a big bucket of vanilla ice cream.

Also, he has committed a phone call with Jake, he simply demanded a day of for tomorrow. Something he has never done before, but after some explanation Jake completely understand.

He sent a text message to Max that he had found Loren, and that she had forgiven his stupid mistake , and that they would leave tonight.

He now really wanted to be alone with Loren, and that no one could disturb them.

He runs quickly to the bedroom and quickly picks up some clothes into a suitcase, also some clothes from Loren who stay there. Just then Loren comes out of the bathroom. She looks frightened to Eddie, because she sees that he is putting her clothes in a suitcase.

Eddie runs to her, while he shakes his head. "I just want to take you away for a trip, just the two of us." He kisses her on her forehead while she looks at him asking. "Trust me." He says sweet and looks deep into her eyes. She nods and give him a trustful smile. Than the fast dress themselves into jogging pants and shirts.

He grabs her hand and then they walk together with the suitcase and the bag with the food to the elevator. The car is already waiting, Eddie keeps her busy on the road with his delicious kissing, so Loren only notice that they are in his private airplane when the car stops. She looks at him with large stunned eyes. "Just you and me" she just nods and runs totally blindsided by all this behind him.

On the plane, they are intertwined on the bench, after the pastrami sandwiches, Loren couldn't wait no longer and start eating the large ton vanilla ice. Eddie looks smiling to her as she is enjoying her ice cream, then she gives him a spoonful of ice cream.

But when she slowly sucks on her spoon, and moans because she liked the icecream so much, Eddie can't keep it any more.

He gently pulls the spoon and the bucket with icecream out of her arms, she looks at him questioningly

"Sorry, I cannot choose between you, or the ice." He says sensual.

He then dives with his mouth on to her lip and goes right away with his tongue inside her mouth, where the big bite with ice is present. Loren moans with this exciting action.

The couldn't stop kissing for hours, they do not get enough of each other, until Brenda is telling them they have to put on their belts. When they both sit up Loren sees that all the ice cream and the bags from the sandwiches are cleaned up.

She starts to blush, because they do not even have noticed.

If they landed Eddie picks up a blindfold, and looks at her quizzically. He can only hope she trusted him enough to allow this. But without thinking she nods, and turns her back to him. He does the blindfold before her eyes. "Babe, this is very sexy." he whispers in her ear. "Almost as exciting as the ice cream. "She whispers challenging back.

Eddie only moans. "I have more ideas with that ice cream, but that is more for private." he whispers while he flatters with his lips along her cheek. He gives her another sizzling kiss, where her knees got week of.

She hears him chuckle softly, because he sees what he does with her.

He grabs her bridal style and walks with her off the plane. She feels a warm breeze along her arms, and seems to be hearing a sea. Then she feels that Eddie sits down in a car, with her onto his lap, and they drive off.

After continuous to be caressed and kissed by Eddie the car stops.

Eddie gets off with her in his arms.

She hears the sea again, and feels a warm gentle breeze.

Eddie gently puts her down, then he takes very careful her shoes off and she feels that they are on a beach. Then he slowly takes her blindfold off.

Loren gasps for breath... And Eddie looks at her admiringly ... While she stands there speechless in the moon light...


	24. Chapter 24 Just us

**Unfortunately, just under 100 reviews, but thanks for the 99 sweet and supportive reviews. hope you all enjoy the next chapter with lots of love ..**

**Just us**

Loren is totally speechless, with teary eyes she looks and take in the beautiful surroundings.

They stand on a beautiful white beach, it's a really small Bay, the water is beautifully blue and the moon reflected his beautiful light in it.

There are lots of palm trees and other wonderful tropical flowers.

There are even beautiful orchids in so many colors.

On the beach there is a kind of mega-sized bed with piles, with a large double mattress on it, it's just a very big luxurious and romantic bed. There are white curtains on top of the piles and they are gently fluttering in the wind. There burn multiple torches on the beach. It's so romantic.

Eddie runs slowly towards her, as soon as the driver is left after he has unloaded their luggage.

As he stands behind her he strikes his arms around her waist. "You like this." he whispers, afraid to get her out of her trance. "Eddie, its beautiful." she whispers back. "And you know what the best part is?" he whispers as he goes with his lips down her neck and shoulders, Loren moans very gently, she shakes very slowly no, because she don't want that Eddie his tender caresses with his lips stops. "It's all alone for us?" Loren puts her head back on his shoulders, while Eddie his lips caresses along the top of her breasts.

Very gently, he pulls out a track with the tip of his tongue, back along the top of her breasts to her neck, and then he gently nibbles on her earlobe. Meanwhile, he lets slip her jogging pants of her legs, and quickly he slip out of his.

Eddie lifts her bridal style and walks slowly with her to the water. While he remains kissing her. Slowly he walks into the water, it is a delightful temperature and not cold at all. Everything is perfect. But especially the woman he is holding in his arms.

Gently he drops on his knees, and Loren moans as she feels the water around them. Everything is so perfect.

But especially the guy who carries her in his arms. They deepen their kiss with everything they have in them, while them gently floating in the warm delicious water. Slowly Eddie carries Loren with him, and puts her very gently down on the sand, where the waves gently lapping, he slowly pulls her shirt off, and soon he let her bra follow.

He admires her beauty.

Her beautiful almost naked body, wet from the water, lying on the white beach and only lit by the beautiful moon light. She lay there a little shy "you are so unbelievable beautiful." Whispers Eddie from the depths of his heart.

Loren comes up with her head and pulls his head back to her lips, which are beautifully full and a little swollen from their intense kissing, and the little bits that Eddie has given her.

In the meantime she withdraw Eddie's sleeveless wet shirts, and turns their position.

Now Eddie is laying in the sand. Then Loren looked admired by his beautiful muscular tanned body, in contrast with the beautiful white sand, and the water droplets glistening on his skin by the moonlight.

With tears in her eyes she looks at him with so much love, and she see in his eyes the reflection of his love. She kisses him very gently, as if she is afraid that he disappeared as in a dream.

But then she kisses him with so much passion, Eddie moans, totally caught off guard by this passionate kiss, which give him chills through his whole body, till deep in his heart.

He presses her hips against his hard manhood. Loren moans softly and moves gently with her female against him. Eddie kisses her so passionately, that it is almost takes her breath away.

She quickly pushes his boxers down, and pushes it further down with her feet till he disappears in to the water. She looks admiringly to him, he lies there completely naked, he's so beautiful, so handsome, so turned on, and all that just for her.

He looks a little shy at her. While she keeps kissing him he whispers to her lips "Babe, I have to take something ...you now? "But Loren shakes no, he looks at her quizzically, her mother would kill him if he would make Loren pregnant.

"I started with other precautions. "He feels a little uncomfortable. He has never done it without a condom. She looks at him, afraid that he didn't trust here.

But then he whispers to her lips "I've never done it without." Loren smiles "Then this is something new for us both." Whispers Loren while she slowly let herself down, and Eddie penetrates her slowly. They both are in ecstasy, it's so sensitive, she is so warm inside, so soft, and this is so different, so unbelievable intimate. Loren is on Eddie, and moves very slowly back and forth, her eyes are closed, and she bites gently and very sensual on her lower lip. Her breasts are perky and her nipples are hard with excitement. She is so damn beautiful, thinks Eddie while he is enjoying their intimate love-making.

He has never felt so completely surrendered to a woman. He worships her with all his heart and all his being. He grabs her by the neck and pulls her to his lips, he kisses her so full of passion and love. He intertwined his fingers with hers and brings their intertwined hands above his head, causing him to get even closer with Loren. They both moan while their climax drawing ever closer. Then they are shocking in each other's arms as they reach their peak, and gather their fluids of lust.

"I love you babe." Whispers Eddie out of breath while he gently caresses Loren her back.

"I love you too sweetheart." whispers Loren against his chest. They are just staying entwined and cuddling, they just lay there, both of them so happy that everything got all right.

After a while the swim and cuddle in the sea and the Eddie carries her to the big romantic bed on the beach.

Then Eddie gets some blankets from the beautiful luxury cabin, that Loren didn't even noticed before. But she is so tired now, she just wants to cuddle up against Eddie, and while she listens to his heart rate combined with the rippling water she falls completely exhausted asleep.

Eddie smiles, he is so happy. He would prefer to stay here forever, along with his Loren, then life would be all succeeded for him.

No annoying people like Chloe, Tyler or Lia, who only used their own gain. Here he didn't have to protect Loren against that kind of people.

But unfortunately he knew that they had to get back to the real world tomorrow. They had both their obligations and their parents of course.

But now she was just 24 hours only for him.

The way they just had made love was so intimate, it was indescribable.

Everything was so different with her, but now without a condom, she had opened herself completely to him, literally and figuratively. Suddenly he comes to the realization what the consequences can be, there always was a chance of a pregnancy. But then he realizes that he would be a very happy person if that would have happened with Loren.

Loren is the woman he wants to married with, if she added, and he would dearly love here to be the mother of his children.

No if she would get pregnant it would be for him absolutely no penalty. He loved her so much, he would prefer to marry her on the spot, here to show the world how seriously his love for Loren was, and especially that she belonged to him, her heart belonged to him, and his heart belonged to her.

He pulls her even closer against himself and kisses her lips very gently. There appears a sweet soft smile on her lips and she gently whispers his name. He is the happiest man, on this entire globe. He would never let her go.

If he wakes up in the morning he misses Loren in his arms, but then she just comes walking, dressed in a really beautiful bikini, with a big bowl of fresh fruit to him.

She kisses him excited on his lips. "Good morning, Sleepyhead, did you slept well?" he takes her unexpected and laying her on down on himself and she screams smiling.

He puts her back into his arms "I only want to wake up with you in my arms." He says with such a terribly sexy dark morning voice.

The jitters go straight through her entire body. He sees that she have goose bumps all over her body, and looks at her questioningly, because it isn't cold here. "Your voice is so sexy, if you're just awake." she whispers shy. "You only find my voice sexy, as I am just awake?" he asks teasing her, she immediately starts to blush. Then she quickly makes herself away from his embrace and runs to the sea. She looks at him defiantly and with her index finger gestures to come and to get her.

Eddie quickly stand up. He is completely naked, and Loren once again begins to blush, but still she cannot keep her eyes off him, this turns Eddie terrible on, and before he reaches her, she sees his lust grow. She swallows visible excited, by his lust for her.

He picks her out of the water, picks up the bowl of fruit and walks with her to the chalet.

This section of the beach is completely private, but he takes rather err on the side of caution, and carries her to the luxury chalet. There he throws her down on the bed, and put the bowl of fruit next to her.

He grabs a piece of melon and stuffs it teasingly in her mouth, she takes it in her mouth very slowly and licks her lips, Eddie moans, and Loren feel the chills through her entire body, knowing what she is doing with him.

Then Eddie grabs a grape in his mouth and keep him between his teeth, he slowly put his hands next to Loren's head and she opens her lips and gently she takes the grape out of his mouth. He licks gently over her lips while she is chewing the grape. She moans, every nerve in her body is reacting on this. Every bit of her body is stimulated.

Eddie slowly picks some fruit and put that on her body. Loren trembles of the cool fruit on her hot body. Eddie smiles challenging and slowly he grabs every piece of her body, gently with his teeth and leaves a sizzling sucking and softly biting kiss behind.

Slowly he unties her bikini, and then she lies completely naked for him. He picks some fruit. He puts one on each breast and then spread in a straight line to her most intimate part.

Her nipples are hard from the sensation that the cold fruit, combined with the challenging gaze of Eddie gives to her.

Slowly Eddie let himself back down onto Loren. He picks with his teeth gently the fruit of her chest, but draws with his teeth gently to her nipple. Loren moans and take Eddie his head in her hands, but Eddie grabs both of her arms and keeps them stuck next to her body. He only shakes no. Then he goes down to her other breast.

There he does the same, Loren moans, the feelings are raging through her body and make her almost going crazy, this she has never experienced.

Eddie drops still further and gently picks up every piece of fruit on her body. The last bit on her lower abdomen, however, he only picks up between his teeth, and pulls with the piece of melon a stripe across her body toward her most intimate part. Loren looks shyly at Eddie looks, but then she sees his dark eyes filled with lust, he is unstoppable.

Very slowly he goes with the piece of melon down her most sensitive spot. Loren moans and clings to the sheets on the bed.

Eddie remains a very slowly move with the melon back and forth until he notices that Loren relaxes.

Then he takes the melon in his mouth and swallows it through. Then he lets his tongue go over her most intimate parts.

Loren moans, she didn't need long before she reached her peak. Eddie stops when her body slowly comes to rest, and then crawls back to her mouth.

Loren opens her mouth and when their tongues entwined, she tastes her own juices.

Then she suddenly turns them over, now it's his turn. He looks bewildered to Loren of what she did, he never expected this from here.

She is a little afraid because she don't know what to do but when she sees the dark eyes from Eddie she relaxed and just started the things Eddie did to her.

She repeats painfully slow what he has done to her. Loren smirks when she sees him clutching the sheets, and he has his eyes closed and moans her name over and over again.

The she grabs a piece of juicy orange. He looks surprised at her and then she very slowly bend down and stays till his hard manhood is beneath her lips.

Gently she bites in the orange and the juice drips over his hardness. Eddie moans.

She slowly licks the droplets on, Eddie grabs the sheets "Loren" he moans, she very slowly licks along the head of his manhood and then takes him very slowly in her mouth. She gently bites and sucks till Eddie couldn't holt it any longer, he tries to push her away, but Loren will not stop.

If he reaches his orgasm, she keeps holding him in her mouth until he slowly cools down by the shocks of his release.

She grabs a piece of melon, and stops it's tempting in her mouth as she licks her lips, Eddie pulls her along and presses her lips on his.

Their tongues dancing wild around each other while Eddie tastes him selves, in combination with the melon.

After a while they lie exhausted in each other's arms. "This has never had anyone done." Whispers Eddie while he caresses Loren's naked back "I like that, so we did again something new together." she whispers back. "Everything feels new, with your babe" whispers Eddie while he had a great smile on his face and his eyes still closed from excitement.

Loren blushes smiling and caresses gently his hair of his forehead , then she lays down, Eddie firmly cuddled her close to him, and then they both closes their eyes.


	25. Chapter 25 Flying back home

**Thank you so much for the great reviews. I'm pretty busy this month so I think I will update 3 times a week...sorry...xxxx**

**Flying back home..**

Loren and Eddie sitting down together on the beach.

The water lapping gently past them. Eddie is sitting with raised knees and hanging on his arms.

Loren is between his legs and leans on with her back against his chest. Eddie realizes that they are in so great together in any possible way. Her shape looks like created to adhere to him. He smiles. Loren looks at him "why the big smile Mr. Duran." Eddie open his eyes and looks tempting at her "This smile is all thanks to you Miss Tate." And kisses her on the forehead. Then he looks at her frowning. "Babe, if we ever get married.. are you going to hold on Loren Tate as your stage name ?"He suddenly asks from out of nowhere . "wow" yells Loren and sit up straight "What is going on in that mind off you Mr. Duran." and looks at him questioningly.

"Well, you soon are going to be as famous as I am, than everyone will know you like Loren Tate, so if we're getting married, you're going to keep that name or do you want to be Loren Duran." he asks so how shy. Loren gently caresses his cheek and looks at him "no, I would love to be called Loren Duran, it sounds pretty, don't you think so?" she chuckles. Eddie looks very happy and pulls her back against himself " I think Loren Duran sounds great, even better as Loren Tate don't you think so." he teases her. "Did you know that the first years of my life my name was Loren Mc Call." whispers Loren gently. "What" says Eddie startled "but why..."and stops half way if he comes to the realization that it must have to do with her father. He holds her tightly, if he notices that she is finding it very difficult, she has never really talked with him about her father. Then he continues quietly and gently "I should have known, because your mother is also called Tate, so you have gotten the last name of your mother." Loren nods softly while some tears felt down on her cheeks.

"When my mother after a several weeks after his departure got the divorce papers, there was also a waiver for me." The tears run down her cheeks gently. Eddie holds her even tighter, and kisses her cheek. "He was a dork." grumbles Eddie, he hoped never to come face to face with Trent Mc Call, he would not know if he could behave him selves nicely against the man who had done so terribly much pain to his love. "My mother has used her last savings, in order to give me her last name, so that his name would disappear from our lives." She continues. Eddie shakes angry his head "I don't get how someone can walk away from the life of his child, someone like that doesn't deserve children." "Eddie, would you ever want children." asks Loren him out of nowhere. Eddie smiles, she looks at him questioningly. "By chance I had to think about it today." Loren looks at him questioningly.

"Well, because of no condom you know." He stutters shy. Loren nods gently. "I want everything with you, the whole package, getting married, children get old, I love you babe." he whispers against her cheek. Loren presses her cheek against his laughing to. "So without a condom made you nervous... Sorry, but I found it wiser to take other precautions, because sometimes we are getting a bit carried away in the action and well, you get it?" she stutters.

"I get it perfectly, and I thinks it's an honor, that you want to do that for me and us, but I realized today that I wouldn't mind if it would happen. Such a small mini little Princess with your appearance, absolutely lovely. "He laughs, Loren laughs and shakes no, "not yet, although it will be so cute such a small handsome dark-haired mini Eddie." they both are laughing "but seriously, you want 1 or more children." Asks Eddie very curious. "I would have dearly loved to have a brother or sister." says Loren staring in front of her. Eddie grabs her hands in his "Yep, I know what you mend, I dearly want multiple kids." Wow, multiple as two or ... " Loren looks at him with big eyes. "Everything what you want babe." He says softly and kisses her hand. Loren looks out on the water. "yesterday I thought that you had fallen in love with someone else, and now we are talking about getting married and have children." whisper Loren emotional.

Eddie keeps her very close against himself firmly connected, and with his other hand on her cheek, he forces her to face him. "My heart belongs only to you Loren, now and forever." He whispers to her lips and kisses her passionately. Then they both are sitting in each other arms overlooking the sea, thinking about their conversation. "Where did you actually wanted to get married." says Loren then gently. Eddie swallows , everything that reminds him off Chloe does still hurt so much. "Sorry." whispers Loren, Eddie looks at her sweetly and shakes No. "I give her all the space in what she wanted, so she wanted it very big, with a lot of press and people." Eddie says a bit annoyed because he actually didn't want to reminded on that time.

"Really" says Loren amazes, Eddie looks at her quizzically "I didn't find you the type for a big wedding. You are so sweet and thoughtful, yet also very closed about your private life, well mostly then. "giggles Loren when she was thinking about the festival. Eddie laughs than he looks intently at her "How does your dream wedding look like." Loren blushes, first she thinks about it and then she rattles "OOOh on the beach, on an island like here, at sunset, with our parents and some friends. On the beach there will be a nice patio decorated with flowers, and then there is also a beautiful white piano, full of candles. "

Eddie looks at her admiringly and asking to "A piano ..." Loren nods excited "We get to know each other true the music, so that should certainly be present on our wedding day." Eddie nods understanding "And there you will be standing with a nice suit, pant legs rolled up and not to forget with bare feet." Eddie laughs but he certainly sees it, "And then we both sing a song for each other as a kind of wedding promise."

Eddie kisses her, "that's really perfect, I see it clearly on my mind, and I think that would be nice." he whispers to her lips. Loren laughs "you are perfect" she whispers against his lips, and deepened their kiss.

They have finally decided to be together as long as possible and to enjoy their time on the island.

They will sleep on the plane, cause when there will be back Loren had to go to school and Eddie to some meetings and finally to the recording studio.

They are intimately entwined on the couch in the plane. Loren is eventually fell asleep and Eddie gently caresses her back. She is so amazing, sweet, beautiful, caring, she is his everything, and he plans to make her at the top of his list. He never again wanted to feel that he had almost lost her. She was his oxygen.

Just before they are going to land they are awakened by Brenda, they both straightened up sleepy and put on their belts. Eddie pulls Loren immediately against himself, she lays her head on his shoulders, and he puts his head on hers again. Both have an unhappy expression, their trip had lasted far too short, but unfortunately real life waited outside the plane door again.

When the door opens, they are immediately with both feet on the ground. Jake is already waiting, at Eddie's car, and besides him standing Nora and Max.

Eddie and Loren first walk to Nora and Max and hugging them both. Then already Jake comes running up, "Eddie we really need to go on path right away, like now!" Eddie sighs , and looks sad at Loren. Max gives him a slap on his shoulders. "Take your time, son." and walks towards Jake, to chat, and to allow Eddie more time to say his farewell to Loren.

They immediately diving in each other's arms, there is a tear on Loren's cheek, Eddie immediately kisses him away and caresses her cheek with his "I promise you, that I have as much time as possible for you OK, and if you think I am not you just need to tell me babe, I love you so much." And kisses her with so much passion, as if he wants to feel her, all the feelings he has for her.

"I love you too." whispers Loren against his lips. Slowly they leave each other, and let slip their hands apart very slowly, to postpone the farewell to as long as possible. If Loren just get in the car, they already have a sms from Eddie that he misses her terribly.

Loren chuckles, Nora looks at her questioningly. Loren let Nora read her sms. She smiles and shakes her head "that boy is really crazy of you sweetie." Loren nods blushing "but I am also crazy on him mom." When they return home, Loren tells all the Lia story to Nora and Max. Loren tries to keep her tears in. "I do not know what it is mom, but I have a feeling with her, there is something about her." Max looks questionable. "Trust your instinct Princess, in this business you have need that desperately, and you should stay away as far as possible on such douce bags." Loren looks at him with a smile "thank you pops." As Nora runs to the kitchen, she is going to sit next to Max.

"Pops, can I ask you some questions?" Max nods proudly that Loren came to him "How did you and Katy keep your relationship on order, in this business, and with your life in the spotlight for everyone." Max smiles thinking back to that time. "For us it was easier, because we were a duo, so was our agenda was the same, for you two is that more difficult, but try to stick to what you want and make that clear to Kelly.

Also Eddie should stand more on his stripes with Jake. Make a schedule, then anyone know what you both want. Katy always preferably wanted to be home with the evening meal. That kind of little things is important. And also the trips, just like yesterday, that is the advantage of Eddie his rock star life, and soon also yours. There will always be people who try to come among you, so let each other now clearly what you want and make good appointments. But especially love each other very much that is the most important thing. " And gave her a hug. Loren nods "Thank you Pops." and cuddled a little against him.

After school comes Loren together with Mel to her house. After to have equally rumored and drunk some tea with Nora, the girls go to Loren's room. They pack the books out of their bags and starting to learn together for the Physics exam tomorrow.

Loren explains some things about it to Mel. Then throws Mel the books across the room. "Enough with studying Lo, now I want the juicy romantic hot stories with Rock star." chuckles Mel.

Loren blushes "Wow Lo so hot" laughs Mel "Mel you know I kiss but don't tell" Mel laughs it off when she see the fire-red face of the ashamed Loren "well it's something more like kissing I guess."

Eventually she tells Mel the story with Lia, and Eddie's surprise trip.

Mel is listening with open mouth and silently. "wow, Lo, that's a really big thing, but what now with those Lia." Loren gets her shoulders. "I keep an eye on her, and Eddie told Jake that he has to keep her out of his distance.

But Max warned me that there are always this kind of people circling around you in this business. " Mel sigh; Then Nora calls for dinner. Just when Mel opens the door to go home, Eddie is standing for the door. Loren flies him around his neck, and kisses him profusely.

Eddie chuckles "I've missed you to babe." Everyone laughs at the normally quiet but now some exuberant Loren. She starts to blush.

Eddie takes her in his arms and pressed her head in the crook of his neck. But then she surprised him by very gently biting and sucking, while nobody sees it.

Now Eddie is the one who blushes. Everyone laughs, also feels Eddie, Loren her smile against his skin. Yet he keeps her close against himself so that no one sees his state of arousal.

"What are you doing here, didn't you have a full agenda today?" whispers Loren. Eddie grinning shakes his head "I immediately thought to set new rules for my sweetheart, so I told Jake that I want to spend as much as possible dinner with you." Loren gives him an overwhelming kiss to show her gratitude. As they slowly slide their lips whispers Eddie "everything for you babe."

Then Nora calls Loren to help her to put the dinner on the table. Eddie also helps, and Max takes care of the drinks.

At the table they speak about Loren's upcoming Physics exam, and Eddie's meetings and interviews of the past day. After eating he must go straight to the recording studio. "Alex, will be in the recording studio, he is quite fond of your song Lo." chuckles Eddie.

"Did he lett you listen to anything?" asks Loren, Eddie shakes smiling no "but I think Alex is going to let me as soon as I come in." while he gently caresses her hand, which are intertwined in his lap.

"New song Princess?" Max asks interested Loren nods proudly, "I'll let you hear if my voice is recorded into the song, am looking forward to your opinion, because it is more challenging and different." She says blushing. "More challenging." says Nora a little worried looking.

Eddie laughs, he picks up his mobile from his pocket, and Loren looks at him questioningly but then realizes that he has recorded her singing before they send the song to Alex. Eddie lays his mobile on the table and set him onto speaker then they hear Loren sing the song.

"Wow that is a hit Princess, you are going to amaze the world with your first CD, and you are so diverse." He looks so proud to Loren, Loren's beaming his response.

She has always longs for a father who is proud of her.

Eddie looks proudly to both, he's still surprised how his father treated Loren as his own daughter, and he always took his distant, also because of its experiences in the business.

When Eddie his mobile starts ringing he excuses himself and runs to Loren's room.

Loren heard to Eddie his voice that something was wrong.

She couldn't hear what it's about, but she heard on Eddie his voice that he was very, very angry…


	26. Chapter 26 Problems with the record comp

**Hey every one here's a new chapter I try to update every other day because I'm so busy, busy, busy...**

**Please keep giving reviews xxx**

**Problems with the record company**

After a while, Eddie comes back with a visible heated face to the dining table.

Loren looks at him questioningly. Eddie sigh deeply as he sits down. "Just some trouble with the record label." He says reassuringly against Loren, but she feels that there is more to it, but leave it just like that. She would try to talk alone with him later on.

Loren also sees that Max watching him like a hawk. After dinner while Nora and Loren are cleaning up Eddie asks to Max if he can speak him alone, and they walk together to Loren's room.

Loren looks a little disappointed, that he didn't ask her. Nora caresses her arm "this is probably going about business, and that is something Max knows everything about, he will come to you later." She says reassuringly, Loren nods and continues with clean up.

As Eddie comes walking back with Max, they are fooling around. The best way of distraction.

Eddie thanks Nora for dinner, but had to go. He sees the disappointed expression on Loren her face. He walks up to her quickly and takes her in his arms. "It is just a little disagreement, nothing that cannot be resolved, okay." And grabs her face while he gently caresses her cheeks with his thumbs. "You only have to worry about your Physics exam, OK?" he presses a kiss on her forehead and presses his forehead against hers, and look her deep in the eyes. She nods yes, but couldn't help she kept a nasty feeling.

He fails to mention something to her and that she finds uncomfortable and it made her feel sad. Then he kisses her very tenderly, but soon they deepen the kiss, knowing that it will be their last for today.

Max coughs and chuckles "Didn't you guys just eat, so let each other's face alone." Loren and Eddie are both with a red face of shame, and pressing their cheeks together, finding comfort in each other's presence.

"You have your love with you, day and night pops, so you don't know what you're talking about." Mumbles Eddie, Max nods in understanding.

As Eddie walks to the door, Nora calls him while she runs to her bedroom, she gestures him to follow her. He looks questioningly to Loren, but she takes out her shoulders because she really don't know where this is all about.

As Eddie and Nora has come walking back, Eddie has a satisfied grin on his face.

Now Loren looks at him asking, but he only gives her a wink and a soft kiss on her lips.

"Bye beautiful, I love you." Loren laughs "Bye handsome, I love you too." While they walk to the door he continues to give her little kisses, on her cheek, her head, her arm, her hands until they finally really should let each other go. Loren closing smiling but also sad the door.

"Ooooooh" call Max and Nora in unison, Loren gives them a deadly look, lets out a deep sigh and plop in the bank.

Then she looks very seriously to Max "Pops, what's going on?" Max tries to reassure her smiling but she sees a worried look in his eyes.

"Pops, I also notice on Eddie that there is more than you want to tell me, I'm not stupid" responds Loren who is starting to get angry.

Max nods in understanding. "You know that the label now he is so much in the media, as soon as possible want to bring out a single of Eddie." Loren nods relieved that Max takes her into his confidence. "They have chosen, for his new song Demons." Loren nods proudly, that was also a great song.

Max sees the proud expression on Loren's face, he is so happy that she is Eddie's love, she understands him in everything. "As I understand, you have helped Edie to shape this perfect number, and you did the background singing?"

Loren nods but did not understand what the problem is. "They want to release the song this weekend or just a couple of days after. But Eddie doesn't agree with that.

He only wants you as background voice, because your voices are perfectly complementing each other. "Then all of a sudden Loren understands why Eddie had not spoken to her about it.

"But Eddie would not ask me now because of my exams...?" Max nods smiling, she knew his son sometimes already better as himself.

"But the label of course tries to push it true, and they want someone else to sing the background voice..."Max rubs his neck, Eddie has the same puff when he is nervous.

Loren looks concern at him because she had a feeling that she wouldn't like what he was going to tell her now. "They want that he is going to sing the song with Lia." says Max softly, afraid of Loren's reaction.

Loren flies up "That bitch, she always find a way to push herself into our lives, if it goes about Eddie." hisses she furious.

Nora and Max are watching her with open mouth, a rampant Loren, you only saw so often, only if it goes about Eddie. "Wow, now I do understand that song about that tiger." says Max gently against Nora, who nods smiling "She is very protective when it's about Eddie." But looks proudly to her daughter.

It's a hard business where her daughter started in, but she knows what she likes, and fight for it. Because of her relationship with Eddie, and partly because Max, she had got a lot more confident. But especially if it's Eddie concerned she went through fire, and showed a side that only now revealed since her relationship with him.

If Loren cool down a bit, she sits to think of how to tackle this.

"MOM, can I borrow your pecan pie?" she asks

Nora looks asking at her. "Would you please get the pie ready, so I could get him with me, then I'm going to dress up." Loren calls while she walks to her bedroom.

Nora and Max look at each other questioningly, but pick up both their shoulders, and when Loren comes walking back they fully understand.

And are both chuckling to her fighting spirit. She wears a short tight denim skirt with a red 1 shoulder top that shows one of her beautiful bare shoulders.

She has put some light make-up on. And she looks really beautiful.

In the bank puts on her new red high heel boots. "Let the battle begin." She laughs while she shakes her head bitchy back and forth.

Nora and Max are laughing and cheering, they gives her both a high-five, than she grabs the rapt pecan pie and goes on path.

"Shouldn't I go with her?" asks Max to Nora. "I would have given anything to see this, but she have to do this by herself Max." Says Nora looking dubious.

Eddie rubs his face. After his conversation with Jake, it didn't become any better.

If Loren is going to find this out, he will be on her bad side for a couple of weeks.

When he entered the recording studio, Lia was already waiting, and flew him around his neck as if nothing had happened. He had pushed her off him right away and he had yelled "This is not my choice, do not touch me, and stay the hell away from me." But she was just acting like she was blind and deaf and keep walking behind him until he arrived at Alex and closed the door just before her face.

Jake was afraid he had to deal with the record label agreement anyway, if he didn't want to involve Loren. But Eddie insisted to leave Loren alone, she was already busy enough with her exams.

He knew how important school always had been for her, and he wanted for her to do this in peace. Without any pushing from the record label.

Eddie laughs when Alex showed him first as he thought the first demos of Loren's number Roar.

He had to laugh at Alex's enthusiasm, he praised Loren on all faces into the sky.

Eddie suddenly looks at him objectionable "Alex, I don't need to worry am I, because Loren is my girl though."

He said it smiling but pays attention on Alex his response. Ales get as red as a tomato. Eddie swallows, great, Lia runs like a dog after him, and now knowing that Alex is in love with Loren.

But who can blame him, she is amazing on all fronts.

Then the big bosses from the record company comes inside.

They want to hear how far the reach with the recording from Eddie's song demons of, and they are demanding that Lia is going to do the background voice. Eddie is furious.

They want him to go into the studio along with her, but he refuses.

As Lia starts singing his hair into his neck rise, and just when he is about to lose his temper, there is a gently knock on the door.

Everyone looks asking up, and all mouths fall open if Loren very happy enters the room.

She walks straight to Eddie and kisses him on his cheek.

She winks and gently caresses his arm, immediately causing his anger to fades out.

He smiles and looks at her admiringly. Then he sees how the other men stand to admire her from head to toe.

That gives him a nasty feeling and he attracts Loren close to himself, to show that she belongs with him. "Let's get a time out, I have the most delicious pecan pie with me that you have ever tasted." Everyone laughs a bit embarrassed, because of their very interested glances, but then they all nod.

"Eddie can I speak you only for one moment?" and looks at him questioningly. Eddie nods.

Everyone walks to the coffee-room and Loren gives the pie to Jake.

He gives her a kiss on the cheek and whispers "thank you, you are truly an Angel." Loren turns smiling and walks back to Eddie.

But if everyone is out of the room is she looks hurt to him "I thought we had agreed, against each other to be honest Eddie." He swallows and nods "I'm sorry Babe, I only did it because I didn't want to bother you, and I know those exams mean so much to you. You have worked so hard all these years for this, beautiful. "Loren nods and caresses his cheek "That I find really sweet, but if you just had asked, you would have know that a needed a fancy break, after all that studying." She said defiantly.

"Did I told you already that you look very hot." he whispers in her ear, while Eddie gently bites in her ear. Loren moans very gently. Then she suddenly sees Lia who is still in the record studio.

"We have a spectator." she whispers against Eddie his cheek, but as Eddie want to rotate himself she keeps him in place. "Let's give her something to look at." Eddie looks at her admiringly "wow, Lo, I didn't know you could be so mean." but he pulls her to himself, and kisses her gently on her lips, then he gently licks her lower lip and she opens her mouth willingly.

Eddie's hand slowly disappears under her top and he gently caresses her back.

He let his other hand gently caressing along the edge of her skirt, and caresses her buttocks. Suddenly they hear a door slamming. Lia is runaway totally upset. They both laugh but then they are going to continue where they left off.

Just at that moment Alex just walked in. "sorry, I'm so sorry ..." he stammers.

Eddie chuckles, while he gives Loren a last kiss on her lips. He presses her with her back against his chest and keeps his arms protectively around her.

They speak both with Alex about the recording and then they walk together to the record studio. Jake is smiling when he sees them walk hand in hand to the record studio.

He turns back to the coffee-room. "Gentlemen, if you want to see chemistry between 2 people in all areas you should come along now?" and he gestures to walk with him to the recording room.

Lia walks sulking with them to the recording room.

Eddie has already started with the singing of Demons, Loren stands next to him.

Everyone is move along to the beat. But are speechless when they hear the coöperation between Eddie and Loren. Not only their singing is wonderful, but also how the feeling of Eddie his singing gets deeper, while he sings with his muse. They both have no annoyance off the many spectators, they go all the way in the number, and that you hear in their recording.

The record bosses give a big applause when they completed with the recording.

They looked at Alex "I just have to do a bit fitting, but it is almost perfectly." He says in disbelief "it doesn't happen that often that one recording is enough." the rest nods. Jake is very proud "I warned you, those two have a chemistry, on all planes." And looks intently at Lia and looking.

"But I had to sing the back vocal for this song." Suing a nagging Lia, on a boring show.

Everyone looks incredulously at her. Alex nods to Jake. Who is looking for the record of Lia's voice? Meanwhile Eddie and Loren walk into the recording room holding hands and laughing at each other...

Lia looks challenging to Loren "They are now going to decide which one is the best?" She says very catty, Loren laughs and looks to Eddie and just nods. Eddie beats protective his arm back around Loren her shoulder, while he looks at Lia. Lia turns red with anger, and put with much force her hands to fists. Eddie just laughs and kisses Loren on her cheek.

Lia tries to convince everyone with a reassuring smile, but Loren sees her knuckles white discoloration of the force with which she puts her hands of anger. This only confirmed her feelings that she have to be careful with her. Eddie feels how tense Loren is and looks at her questioningly. Loren looks at him reassuring, and gets closer to him.

If they just start the band, Max and Nora walked inside. Nora laughs at Loren who is in the protective embrace of Eddie. They are such a cute couple together.

Max runs straight to Loren and embraces her and gives her a kiss on the cheek, then he embraces Eddie and gives him a few hits on his shoulder.

Nora also likes to cuddle with Loren and then with Eddie.

Than Lia realizes that Max probably is Eddie his father.

She knew that Eddie was a family man, so if she now could build a good relationship with his father...

She walks very friendly and cheerful to Max with her arms wide open…..


	27. Chapter 27 Bitch fights

**Hey everyone drama is on his way, I hope that you guys will enjoy this chapter. Please let me now by your reviews!**

**Bitch fight**

"Max, I'm so happy to meet you in person, Eddie has talked so much about you." She calls cooing but if she comes nearby Max, he grabs her one hand from the air and only shakes her hand, and keeps her off a distance with his other hand.

"You must be Lia." says Max while he looks at here. Lia reacts instantly exaggerated

"Ooh Eddie, you didn't tell your father about my amazing washes I gave you, did you?" Eddie feels Loren stiffen in his arms, she immediately tries to loosen herself from his embrace, but he holds her firmly and gently caresses her arms. She didn't dare to look at him, but he feels that the words cost her pain.

Everyone is transfixed to the false note of Lia.

But then Max speaks "no, Lia, I have heard a lot about you in particular of Loren, and I can't take it if someone who I love very much, is hurt by someone who is only out on fame across the back of my son. So just take in mind that I will be watching you. "And he immediately turns to walks over to Loren and kisses her on the forehead. "Don't let her see what she does to you Princess, but I now keep an eye on her, I don't trust her. Whispers Max gently against her. Loren nods and swallows her frustration away. "So" says Max, "we are still waiting to listen to the recording or not?"

Everyone nods and Alex put first the recording from Lia in, then the band started with Eddie and Loren and everyone reacts instantly enthusiastic.

Then Max walks to Alex "I heard you were working with that number of Loren, and I am actually very curious about? And winks at Loren.

The record bosses are immediately curious and start to ask all kinds of questions to Alex and Loren. Loren got shy by all this attention. Eddie pulls her towards himself, "maybe you should not explain it, but let them hear it." Loren looks at him questioningly and he nods to the studio. She looks at him doubtfully, but then grabs him by the hand and walk in the direction of the record studio. While they walked to the studio the talked about some additions and changes.

In the other room walks Max to a restive Lia "Listen good Lia, here you'll hear a true star at work, you can always learn from this kind of stars." Nora looks punitive at him, he smiles and walks to her than he puts his arm around her shoulder.

Just before they walked into the studio Eddie turns to Loren "Loren what Lia said ..." but she shakes her head "not now." He presses her against himself and whispers to her "I have enjoyed our wash so much more." Loren gives him a tap on his shoulder but laughs shy.

Then he gently grabs her chin and forces her to look in his eyes. "Babe, there really nothing happens, please trust me, I only love you. He whispers sad.

Loren softly stroke his cheek and nods: "I know, she is trying to make me uncertain about us. I love you too. "They give each other a short but very loving kiss. Then they go into the studio. The band start and Loren begins singing her song Roar.

Eddie is looking admired to her, he grabs his cellphone and starts to film her.

Nora is gloating, when she saw her daughter really enjoy her song.

She was so into her song that she just forgot everyone who was listening to her, she just did her thing, where she was so good at.

She is about to gloat when she is ready and looks asking to Eddie.

He runs to her and picks her up and they turned together in the round. "I'm so proud of you, Babe." whispers Eddie "thank you handsome, and it is all because of you." She whispers back.

They look at each other full of love.

Then Loren sees that the time had flown by, "I really need to go home, sweetie" Eddie looks sad.

"I still need to update some little things with Alex." Loren nods understanding and caresses his cheek. "Will you call me later?" than he looks challenging to her "maybe?" Loren looks at him questioningly but he just laughs and walks with her back to the room.

She quickly said goodbye to everyone, when Eddie wants to walk to her car, she refuses it and kissed him goodbye, and runs to her car.

Just when she wants to open her car door, Lia stands behind her "You really think you're the best isn't it princess?" She says on a false note with her hands in her side, Loren looks at her blankly.

"The only reason why you are where you are, is thanks to Eddie, and now he also wants to give me that honor you are getting between the both of us." She hisses further out of anger, Loren is so angry and squeezes her hands to fists, but her words are hurting her so much, but then the words of Max repeat themselves in her head "Eddie is in love with me" Lia goes further, Loren smiles and put her shoulders up, Lia immediately gets to Loren and she almost puts her face against Loren her face.

"Thanks to the record company he has to keep going with you, because that is good for both your image, and that is the only reason, his heart belongs to me, and not you." She almost screaming in Loren her face.

Loren looks very pale, Lia always knows how to put her confidence down. "Eddie has told me that the only thing that happens between you and him, is a kiss that was planted on him by you, and that he immediately has pushed you away." Lia just chuckles "Is that what he has told you, well I can't blame him, he had to, for the sake of his image." Her words hurt Loren as if a knife is drilled in her heart. Loren sigh and decides to be the wisest and opens the door from her car.

But Lia kicks immediately the door back. Loren looks frightened at her, when she sees the look of Lia so full of anger, Loren's step back.

Then suddenly out of nowhere Lia hit with her fist on Loren her right cheek. Loren screams and falls back, she taste the blood that runs along her lip. Then she comes up quickly and runs screaming with anger after Lia, she pulls her on her ponytail, and hit Lia with her fist on her right eye.

Now its Lia who shout of pain. Just when Lia runs back to Loren, Max comes out of nowhere and picks Lia up.

Nora grabs Loren at her arm and pulls her inside. Loren is so frustrated that she keeps screaming.

As Eddie hears her he immediately comes running and sees a very hysterical, bleeding and screaming Loren.

He immediately start to panic, but if he tries to embrace her, she pushes him angry away.

Nora looks at her not understanding "Lia, your dad is outside with her" whispers Nora against Eddie. Eddie is furious and runs outside, there he sees his father with a kicking Lia in his arms.

"What do you say and do to Loren, bitch" Eddie spits out of anger, "what have you told this time for dirty lies again?" Max put Lia down and turns her to him so that he can look in her eyes. "If you are going to touch her once again, then you are the first woman I will slap in the face." He says very imminent, Eddie has never seen his father so angry. "You don't know with who you are dealing little bitch?" Spits Max angry to Lia, then he grabs Eddies arm and drags him inside. Eddie looks at him questioningly.

"Loren needs you right now." Eddie nods and runs with him.

Eddie rubs his neck, afraid that this time he really will lose Loren. Loren sits on a chair and she cries, she is holding an ice bag against her cheek and lip.

As a wounded little bird, while she left she was so proud and balanced. Eddie has tears in his eyes as he looks at her with a sad face, he sees again that terrible pain in her eyes. He gently grabs her hand and pulls the ice bag off, to view the damage, her cheek is fire-red and the knuckles of Lia her hand are visible on her cheek , her upper lip is swollen, but it isn't bleeding anymore. Very gently he strokes her lip and cheek, he'd wished that he could stroke all the pain away. He goes to his knees in front of her, he sees her struggle with her selves, and she doesn't know if she can trust him or not.

Max grabs her by her shoulder and squeezes it gently "follow your heart Loren." is all he says.

Then Loren starts to cry and collapses in Eddie his arms. The tears are now running at both their cheeks. "Don't believe her Loren, please, I love you, you are my oxygen." Loren nods: "I love you too. She whispers just audible. When Loren slowly calmed down, she tells everything to Eddie and he tells his side of the story. She is in the meantime crawled on his lap, and is dead tired. As she gapes Eddie find it is time to go home. He carries Loren under her loud protest to the car, and is personally bringing her home.

When he opens her front door she looks amazes at him. "Gift from your mom." Chuckles Eddie, and she immediately thinks about tonight when her mom had asks Eddie to follow her to her bedroom, and therefore he had behave strangely when she asked if he wanted to call her. "I wanted to surprise you tonight, but unfortunately everything was going another way." He sighs.

Max is still in conversation with Jake. "Max, don't you think this is somehow too exaggerated." Jake responds on Max his ask for a bodyguard for Loren. Nora looks shock from one to the other.

"I totally don't trust her, there is something about her, and you know I felt the same at Chloe and look at the outcome. I don't want to take a risk with Loren, understood. "Calls Max angry and then walks away. Nora runs with a pale face after him.

Max is slowly cooling down when he is in the car, he slowly rubs Nora's legs to reassure her.

"You really don't trust her don't you? Nora asks softly, "No I truly don't, she is false, she tries to come between Eddie and Loren, she knows that Loren is uncertain and plays with her. She talks Loren into her biggest nightmare. "Nora looks at him questioningly. "She tries to let her think that Eddie doesn't love her, and that he will leave her eventually."

Nora looks at him frightened and with tears in her eyes. "I don't let it happen, my dear, I hire someone who is keep an eye on her, and we must take care that Lia can't come into Loren's neighborhood." Nora nods but Max sees the concern in her eyes.

As Max and Nora came home, Loren already felt asleep into Eddie's embrace. Max caresses her gently through her hair, and asks Eddie to come with him to the living room.

Nora excuses herself after giving Loren a goodnight kiss, and walks to her bedroom, giving Max and Eddie their privacy.

Max asks Eddie what exactly has happened. Eddie is a bit disappointed that he must defend himself again and again, opposite the lies of Lia.

But Max had heard a part of the argument between the girls, so that Eddie got a complete picture, of what happened between this two. He had also seen the thick red swollen eye of Lia, and he could not imagine that Loren would hurt someone like that without a reason.

He now understood the pain, in her eyes, Lia wanted her to believe that her biggest fear was going to happen to her again. He noticed that Loren had already opened up very far to him, but also noticed there was still a bit of fear. Her walls were slowly falling, but the foundations were still there.

He hated it that Lia pulls her true all this bullshit. Then suddenly they hear Loren screaming EEEDDDDIIIIIIEEEEE.

Eddie flies up and runs to her bedroom. She lies there all sweating, and crying, she's not awake but very deep dreaming. Eddie gently caresses her forehead. "Please, Eddie, I love you, don't leave me." She whispers in her sleep with so much pain on her face.

Eddie's heart hurt so much to see his love so suffering.

He awakes her very gently and lovingly. When she opens her eyes she immediately slaps her arms around him. "I dreamed you left me for her" She sobs. "I will never leave you Lo, my heart belongs to you." Then he crawls next to her in bed and takes her in his arms. She lays her head on his chest.

She is slowly falling back into sleep, while she is hearing the slowly beating of his heart.

Eddie is concerned, he is afraid that this is not going to be the last thing what will happen with Lia.

He is terrified to lose his true love. He really couldn't imagine a live with out Loren.


	28. Chapter 28 Last school day

**Hello everyone, just got some free time today so here is an extra chapter. There is coming some drama but Leddie FOREVER!**

**PLEASE keep giving reviews so I know I don't let you guys down. xxx**

**Last school day..**

The next morning at breakfast. Max talks with Loren because he believes that she should serve an indictment to Lia. Loren insists that she doesn't want to do that.

Max is getting a little angry now. "If you don't want to do it for yourself, than do this for me or for Eddie." He calls frustrated.

"Hey Pops, slow down OK. You don't have to talk to Loren this way, she is mature and can make her own decision." Says Eddie angered by the pushing of Max.

Max sigh "That woman is crazy, believe me, I have seen more of that kind of crazy people. From now on you should make a report for everything what goes wrong to the police, so they will have a list of events, before it is going fully out of control. "Eddie looks indignantly at him.

"Do you really think she is capable to do some crazy things?" Max nods convincing.

Loren takes a deep sigh "OK, I'm after school I will go to the police station. But can you please stop now, you are just acting if she is stalking me, she just hit me in the face guys... "She pushes her chair back and walks a little frustrated from the table.

Eddie looks troubled to his father. "I have already asked Jake to arrange a bodyguard, and I have an appointment with Joe." Eddie sighs "I know that you are worried, but don't you think this is a little too much?" and looks at Max questioningly, Max shakes his head.

Eddie looks at a worried Nora "what do you think of all of this moms" and put his hand over Nora's hand and caresses to reassure her. "Max and Loren have a bad feeling with her, and after that hassle with Don, I need to take this seriously." Eddie looks at her questioningly. "Sorry, this is all happened during your absence, but Don was killed during a blast on the case, probably it was set up to scam the insurance game."

Eddie is looking with open mouth, he remember he had bullied Loren when she said that she had a bad feeling about Don, and now he was dead.

If Loren walks in he immediately stands up, Loren looks at him questioningly "I will bring you to school, then I can go with you to the Police Office this afternoon." He wraps his arm around her and together they walk to his car.

From the corner of his eye he suddenly sees a car, it seems like the car of Lia. During the ride to school, he keeps a close eye on that car and he sees that they are being followed.

After he accompanied Loren under her protest, has surrendered to Mel, he walks back to the car.

The car of Lia is nowhere to be seen. Eddie calls Max to pass what has happened. Eddie remembered the numbers of the license plate and gives it all to Max.

On the office Eddie talks with Jake and Kelly about everything that happened. Eddie knows that Loren don't want to talk about all of this so he asked Jake and Kelly to keep it quiet but to be honest if she would ask something. He also speaks with Jake that he wants to stay near to her.

That afternoon Loren keeps her promise and goes with Eddie to the police.

The next day's Eddie always brings Loren to school by himself, Joe keeps a close eye on Lia, and Loren is remotely watched by a bodyguard.

Every day is Eddie is home with dinner, and every night he sleeps in the same bed as Loren.

Then finally Thursday comes. The last exam day for Loren.

Eddie is waiting outside the school for her with a big smile and a huge bunch of red roses. Loren runs smiling at him. "Ooh that's so sweet and romantic" screeches Loren, Eddie blushes and she kisses him passionately. Later on that day, Mel and Adam also came to Loren's house, Nora has invited them to celebrate the end of the exam.

No one says a word about tomorrow, the day of the Prom.

Loren finds it a little strange, but probably Mel didn't want to bother her, because she knows that she didn't want to go.

Nora has cooked, and Max gives everybody a glass of champagne, for this one special time.

After dinner Max and Nora go to their bedroom to let the youth chat.

They chat mostly about everything that was going on at school. Eddie's stomach hurts of laughter. Then they put a movie on and they sit in the bank with a large bowl of popcorn and chips. Adam and Mel sitting together on the couch. Eddie is against the bank and Loren hangs against him. Eddie enjoyed this time, he had missed to do this simple things of life.

He pulls Loren closer to him.

If later in the evening Loren excuses herself to go to the toilet, they discuss the last points for the big surprise for Loren that was planned for tomorrow.

Then they say goodbye to Mel and Adam and Loren and Eddie go to bed. Loren is now a lot more relaxed, she no longer have to study, she has only a few obligations, and she should take care to writing her speech as valedictorian.

Eddie is in the shower, when she decides that she wants to be with him, Loren rapidly takes her clothes off and sneaks into the shower, Eddie smiles as he feels her hands sliding over his chest filled with soap.

He turns around and pulls Loren in his arms. "That is a wonderful surprise." Eddie softly whispers in her ear and strokes with his tongue along her ear.

Loren feels the delicious shivers through her entire body. They didn't dare to be intimate at Loren's home, but Loren has such a need for his love.

The words of Lia still regularly rumble through her mind. She wanted to feel his love in its purest form. She slowly let her hands with soap gliding over his entire body, and soon she feels Eddie's response, he kisses her passionately and they both throwing their tongues into a battle of lust and love. After a while just kissing and touching each other Eddie lift her in his arms, puts a towel around her and walks to the door with Loren in his arms. Quickly he locks the door and walks with Loren to bed. He lays her down and lovingly dries hair whole body, but for Loren it takes too long, she didn't want to wait, she pulls Eddie on bed and immediately pops up on top of him.

Eddie laughs "Wow miss Tate, you're a little impatient aren't you?" Loren nods, while she slowly embraced him with her heat, she moans softly.

Eddie kisses her quickly to quiet her moans. He grabs her hands and intertwines their fingers then he slowly brings their hands above his head, by this movement Loren presses even closer to him. Very slowly he lets her move, and keeps their hands outstretched.

It is so intimate, so loving and yet full of passion, but in his sweetest form. Very slowly, by caressing each other only with their body, and express all their love to each other into a continuous love game, they reach an overwhelming climax. They still shivering after their explosion of love, but stay continuously to kiss each other. If they both are calmed down they let each other's lips slowly go. They look each other deep into the eyes, there are no words needed. Their looks told each other everything. Eddie put his arms around Loren, and they keep this intimate position while they are falling asleep.

The next morning's Nora knocks on the door. "Loren get up, you should be on time for the photo shoot." Loren opens her eyes and smiles. They are still in the same position, she gently raises her head, Eddie opens gently his eyes, and he also has a smile of happiness on his lips.

Loren stroke gently with her lips on his, and soon they are already lost into each other and deepening the kiss. "Mmmm I don't think I can awaken without this anymore." Eddie gently whispers. Loren nods smiling "and I think I can no longer sleep without that delicious strong arms around me." Loren whispers back. Just when their again get caught up in each other's eyes and slowly bend towards each other, Nora again knocks on the door. "Yes, mom I'm awake." She screams.

Eddie laughs, Loren moans and goes out of bed. Eddie looks at her admiringly while she walks nude to the bathroom. Just before she closes the door she whispers "I miss your strong arms already." and winks. Eddie makes that he quickly comes out of bed and runs to the bathroom. The quickly showering together and dress themselves, and then they quickly move on the table for breakfast.

The planned the photo shoot also for safety at MK, in this way Nora can be there continuous and Max can keeps an eye on what is going on, and Ian is going to do the photo shoot.

Eddie is exited he is so curious about Loren her reaction. She looks at him questioningly. "I love you so much." he whispers while he gently takes her hand and kisses it. She softly blush, he loves to see how much he does to her. But it was totally mutual. "I love you to." she whispers and kisses his hand that still lays intertwined on the table.

Max looks full of pride and enjoying to the both of them. He loves to see it that both kids are so madly in love, and is overjoyed to watch it.

The eyes of his son always seem to shine as bright as Loren is in his neighborhood. And he should know, he lived with the prototype of Loren. He smiles at Nora who just comes running up with a pan-fried eggs. He quickly takes this from her and kisses her on the cheek.

Loren grabs her bag after eating and gets her stuff together. Also she takes her text-book with it. Eddie looks at her questioningly. "Do you think that you have time to write today?" Loren smiles "now I don't have to study, the lyrics seems to flow in my mind, but of course I have some truly great and sexy muse." She smiles blushing at him, Eddie shakes his head smiling.

"But I also have several surprises for Mel today, and 1 is a song he wrote especially for her. To thank her for her friendship during our school years. It's kind of weird that we will no longer see each other every day. I have already misses her so much the past weeks. "Eddie sees that Loren find this difficult, and takes her in his arms. "You know what I said, it's sometimes difficult to keep friends in this business, but I'm sure that you and Mel manage, be honest with each other, and sometimes you just have to make place in your agenda and then plan something together. " Loren nods while there gently runs a tear on her cheek, Eddie kisses him gently away, and then soon appears her beautiful smile.

Then suddenly the door flies open "Hey Lo ready for our girls day!" yells Mel, she pushes Eddie with a big smile sideways and puts her arms around Loren back.

The girls stand there embraced screaming, and jumping together.

Nora is waiting with her cellphone and quickly shoot some photos of the hysterical girls.

Eddie has asked everyone to make nice photos of the girls together today. He wants to make this day unforgettable for both.

Then they all get in the car and go in the direction of MK, the girls are in a rebellious mood and on their way to MK they both have bullied Eddie continually. This promised something for today.

When they come in they giggled continuous for really nothing. Eddie follows with a blushing face. Nora laughs, she knows how these women can be in these mood. "They were so bad?" and hugs Eddie, who only smiles and nod. Nora looks understandingly at him "When their acting like this you can't do anything with them, just ignore them, eventually the will calm down. I think they have missed each other a lot. "Then the girls all of a sudden see that Ian is going to be their photographer today. Ian is still busy to set his stuff ready. He just walked inside with suitcases.

The girls both diving giggling behind the bar, Eddie, Nora and Max hear their chuckle and whispering. "Poor Ian." Whispers Nora, Eddie and Max look her questioningly. Then Nora gives silently a sign to watch, and picks up her mobile because she know there is another fun photo coming.

Then Max and Eddie sees the girls sneaking very gently to an unsuspecting busy being Ian.

They look at each other laughing, both enjoying that Ian now for once was the victim.

If they stand right behind him the girls soundly nodding to each other. "IAN" the both scream in his ears and pulls him into a group hug. Ian jumps petrified, and screams like a girl.

The girls sit on their knees from laughter, because of Ian his girlish high scream and fire-red face. He quickly rubs his face, and quickly looks with a so-called disappointed look to the girls. Who both cries their eyes out of laughter?

Then he strikes his hands in the air "are these two giggling girls my models for today?" He calls screaming to Eddie. Eddie laughs and nods. "Max, Nora can someone bring those chicks to reason." Everyone shakes his head hard no.

"Great" Ian calls exaggerated. While he attracts both girls in his embrace, they both give him a kiss on his cheeks.

"Perhaps it still gets cozy?" he says flirting against them. But immediately feels a slap against his head. Eddie pulls Loren out of Ian's embrace and puts his arms immediately around her. Everybody is laughing.

Then Loren gets a sms, she smiles and looks at it, but then she sighs and her face gets pale of fright. Eddie feels her freeze, "Lo" he asks gently and looks at her questioningly.

Slowly she shows him her mobile so he can read her message

**I'LL BE WATCHING YOU, HE IS MINE…**


	29. Chapter 29 the photo-shoot

**Thank you all for the great reviews, please keep doing that... love**

**The photo-shoot.**

Eddie is furious. Lia really was a bitch. Gently Loren caresses Eddie his arms. "Sorry babe, I have to calm you down, not the other way around." he whisper "I love you Lo, my heart belongs only to you, please do not forget that." She just nods and gives him a kiss in which she let him know she believes him. He then press their foreheads against each other and they look each other deep in the eyes.

Loren sigh deep and then calls "We go make a party of this day, no one can ruin that." and picks up Mel her hand and walk toward the dressing room. There they choose their first dresses, because they will be posing in multiple dresses. They go into the make-up and their hair is curled.

They go first for a short dress, the girls dive into the shelves, Mel comes immediately with a yellow dress on, it has an appropriate tight bodice that is modified with rhinestone, and the skirt looks popped by the loose layers of tulle, which gives him a playful effect. Loren nods approvingly and sticks her thumb in the air. Then Loren find her choice, she chooses a light blue sweet heart neckline the bust is completely occupied with large stones, and it flows from the bust very nice into a chiffon short skirt. Both get even matching heels, Mel gets yellow with black heel and soles, Loren gets silver heels.

The girls walk nervously and giggling to the stage. Ian sees them as first and is speechless "Wow" he calls and everyone turns straight to them. Eddie runs right away off to Loren and admired her from head to toe. Just before he wants to kiss her hungrily, Ian pulls him away. "Sorry mate, today she is my model." Eddie looks threatening at him "I'm sorry mate but her makeup must be okay," he calls out in defense. Loren and Mel are giggling, Eddie gently press a kiss on her cheek and whispers "you look beautiful, I just do not know if I am so happy that everybody can admire those beautiful legs of you." Loren chuckles and whispers back "they may only look at it..." she winks and is pulled along by Mel to the first set.

The stage is full with disco balls and they also are lying on the ground in all sizes. Because the girls are in a rebellious mood Ian decide to turn on the music and she asks them to dance. First they are shy but soon they forget everyone who is there. They all had to laugh a lot because of the antics of the girls. Then Ian give them a couple of party poppers, the girls pelting each other but the pictures are so amazing, they are there with the greatest smile on, because they have so much fun. They are not aware of the cameras anymore.

Eddie has decided that he will stay until after lunch, then he must go to arrange his own things. Nora threatens him that he no longer may unexpectedly appears, because she wants to surprise him with Loren her last dress for the Prom. He was already amazed by the dress she was wearing, and could not wait till he would see her tonight. Nora's amazed. Her daughter was blest with such a loving boyfriend, and a great friend for life.

Before Loren runs back to the dressing room she picks up her mobile phone of the bar and she sees that she has received a lot of text messages. "EDDIE" she calls hard and anxious, Eddie runs like mad to her. Total out of breath and panic he reaches her. He sees Loren with big anxious eyes looking to her cellphone. He takes it from her. Her cellphone is full of text messages by Lia, really hateful text messages but especially the last give him the creeps.

_**Do you think really**_ _**to spawn him with that light blue dress, bitch, he's mine. ...**_

How could she know that Loren was wearing a light blue dress at this time? At that time also Max comes running. "Eddie" he calls, with his mobile still to his ear. "Is this the reason you're shouting?" and shows Loren her cellphone to Max. Max nods and picks up the mobile, and runs right back while he kept talking with Joe the private detective. "Babe, we'll take care of this, you are just going to enjoy your day with Mel Okay." He says and caresses gently reassuring her back. Loren sighs and nods, she picks up Mel at her hand and drags her back to the dressing room. Eddie sees that they immediately be followed by the bodyguard, and because of that he is a little reassured. Ian looks at him questioningly, Eddie begins to tell, if he suddenly both hear the girls screaming in fear. They run all straight to the dressing room. The bodyguard tries to push the girls, who are both completely hysterical out of the dressing room. If Loren sees Eddie she dives in his arms. She is shaking all over her body.

"That bitch is really disturbed." yells Mel. "What's going on." asks Eddie gently to Loren. "My ... my clot...hes... all ...into pieces… and everywhere ... blood. "Stutters Loren, still complete in shock. Eddie hears Max swearing-in the dressing room, he gives Loren over to Nora who protectively pulls here against herself, and Eddie rushes in the dressing room. He is as transfixed, only Loren her own clothes are totally cut, and torn into many pieces with so much aggression, laying on the ground and are covered into blood, but Max says somewhat reassuring "That is ketchup"

"Pops, this is becoming very scary." says Eddie nervous and rubs his neck. Max nods and rubs also in his neck.

Both men are terribly worried about these developments. Max immediately regulates protection so there is no one going in or out MK without been seen, and he speaks with Loren, she had to promise she wouldn't go anywhere without the bodyguard, not even to the toilet. Loren just nods, not sure what all is happening to her.

Then Loren walks to Mel, "come on Mel, that bitch is not going to ruin our day." Both girls put a smile on their faces and go back to the now tidy dressing room. When they get to stroll true the dresses again, they seem to be able to enjoy their day.

The stage is now cleaned up and they put on an old-fashioned microphone. Loren is about to sing a specially written song for Mel. As a thank you for her friendship. There is a large black classic chair staged that seems like a throne.

The girls can't help but let out a scream again but now with joy as they arrive at a rack where high low dresses hang out with tiger print.

Mel looks at Lo with blinking eyes of excitement "please" Loren nods, Mel immediately grabs a dress that is turquoise is on the outside, he has 1 shoulder strap in Leopard print, and there is a beautiful design in Leopard print on the body of the dress back to where the dress disintegrates, underneath you'll see a tight skirt in Leopard print and the inside skirt is in the same print. Her hair pinned up to 1 side and hang loose about the bare shoulder. She gets turquoise heels to complete her dress. And her make-up is also in the same colors.

Then she sees Loren standing, here mouth drops, she knew that her friend was a beauty, but she looked absolutely stunning in this dress.

She had a gold dress with the upper body of Leopard print it was a 1 shoulder dress in Leopard print with a large flower on her shoulder all this dress was also edited with glittering rhinestone, the dress dropped to her upper leg where he opens and showed again the Leopard print on the inside. Her eyes were accentuated with dark lines and are finished with beautiful gold accents, her hair was pinned up to 1 edge that the shoulder with the flour was completely free.

Mel is ready in Ian sets here in the chair. Loren had just done if she had to go to the toilet, but she wanted that Mel was all ready for the song began. In the meantime, Adam just walked in.

Loren was keen that he came so that he could film with Mel's camera. Mel looks surprises around as the music is playing, until Loren looks to her with teary eyes while she comes on stage. Everyone was silent at the sight of Mel, but at the sight of Loren everyone was perplexed. She looked so beautiful. Loren her look is only focused on Mel when she starts to sing;

_**She's just a girl, and she's on fire  
>Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway<br>She's living in a world, and it's on fire  
>Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away<strong>_

You see Mel gloat of pride, her girlfriend has a song written especially for her. Loren smiles to her reaction and winks at her.

_**Oh, she got both feet on the ground**_  
><em><strong>And she's burning it down<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, she got her head in the clouds<strong>_  
><em><strong>And she's not backing down<strong>_

_**This girl is on fire**_  
><em><strong>This girl is on fire<strong>_  
><em><strong>She's walking on fire<strong>_  
><em><strong>This girl is on fire<strong>_

The tears run down at Mel's cheeks, Loren picks up the microphone and walks towards her, and sits down on the armrest from the chair of her best friend.

__**_Looks like a girl, but she's a flame  
>So bright, she can burn your eyes<br>Better look the other way  
>You can try but you'll never forget her name<br>She's on top of the world  
>Hottest of the hottest girls say<br>_**

Loren picks up Mel's hand and brings them intertwined to her heart, while she sings further.

_**Oh, we got our feet on the ground  
>And we're burning it down<br>Oh, got our head in the clouds  
>And we're not coming down<strong>_

**_This girl is on fire_**  
><strong><em>This girl is on fire<em>**  
><strong><em>She's walking on fire<em>**  
><strong><em>This girl is on fire<em>**

**_Everybody stands, as she goes by_**  
><strong><em>Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>Watch her when she's lighting up the night<em>**  
><strong><em>Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl<em>**  
><strong><em>And it's a lonely world<em>**  
><strong><em>But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby<em>**

**_This girl is on fire_**  
><strong><em>This girl is on fire<em>**  
><strong><em>She's walking on fire<em>**  
><strong><em>This girl is on fire<em>**

**_Oh, oh, oh.._**

_**She's just a girl, and she's on fire**_

Everyone starts to applaud, the girls fall into each other's arms.

Adam punches a total hypnotized Eddie. "Damn we're lucky guys, if this is just the beginning, I am very curious about the final dresses from our women." Adam gently whispers. Eddie could only nod, he just cannot take his look from Loren.

Ian walks and grinning, "Hey mate, your mouth is open and I think there is drool coming out." And expresses its mandible upwards. Eddie blush and the guys start to laugh. When the girls turned around they see there standing a blushing Eddie, he still cannot hold his look off Loren and shrugs apologetic.

Loren looks at him so in love, they both feels the butterflies flutter in their stomachs.

They both didn't hear the comments by their friends, and let the appeal take its course. Without losing each other's look they walk slowly towards each other, they continue to stare until their lips meet in a languorous kiss.

They both forget the wide world. They don't even notice that Ian captures almost every step. He is fascinated by the attraction between them, and the look in their eyes saying everything, the looks with what they seem to understand each other, without communicating.

He had already made great pictures. Both girls had such a great look, not only for their beauty but above all by their spontaneity.

He was especially intrigued by Loren she was absolutely a stunning beauty but also her inner beauty was purely. He was happy for his mate, he had known Katy, Eddie his mom and Loren seemed in many ways as Katy.

After a while Loren and Eddie come to the realization that they once again had been totally lost in their own little world. They let each other very slowly go, to get back a little breath. Eddie keeps her close to himself. If they look carefully around them they see that everyone sat down at the bar. When they get back on breath they walked together smiling to the bar.

Mel sees them first "Hey rock stars, you guys returned back on Earth. "She says smiling.

"Gee Mate, I wanted to call all the emergency, but every here said that this was normal with you two." Yells Ian. Everyone laughs while Eddie and Loren looking blushing to each other. Just as Eddie want to press his forehead against Loren, Ian gives a shook on his arm, and Eddie almost falls on the ground "Jesus mate, there are other people with feelings here though. Eddie punch him away and goes standing behind Loren, he pulls his arms proactively around her waist, and gently kisses her head. "He's just jealous babe." Says Eddie while he looks at Ian challenging. He does not see that Max silently came behind him.

Nora so calls Loren who walks asking to her. At that moment she sees Max standing behind Eddie with a glass above his head. But before she can draw Eddie to her, Max has already thrown the glass empty on Eddie's head. Eddie is completely shocked by the cold water. "Sorry, son I believe you really needed to cool down." everyone shout it out with laughter. Loren is smiling and runs with a towel to him and she gently dries him off. Eddie shakes his head smiling. If he wants to kiss Loren on her cheek, everyone grabs threatening their glass.


	30. Chapter 30 Big surprise

**WOW WOW here is chapter 30 hope you all like it...let me know!**

**Big surprise..**

Eddie was just on his way to his appointment. He was very nervous, but especially after all events off today he knew for sure that it was the good choice. He was going to put a tattoo, especially for Loren. He had always intended to never tattoo a name on his body, but he was going to do it today. He had talked with his father three times to know that the security for Loren was done well. Also for tonight there were extra measures.

After several hours of pain, Eddie is on the way home. He has 2 more hours, before he must go to surprise Loren and he finally could hold her in his arms again.

Loren has had a lot of fun together with Mel, she heard her cellphone going off continuous, especially just after Eddie was gone.

She got really nasty messages, the one that hurt here the most was;

_**He is now sleeping in my arms after wonderful sex... **_

Mel immediately noticed that something was wrong by the face Loren showed, and after much talk Loren let her see they messages.

Mel shakes really angry her head "Lo that woman is disgusting. Eddie loves you so much, that you cannot deny do you? "Loren nods and tells Mel what else is happened over the last few days. Mel grabs her hand "Lo, she wants to crawl into your head, she wants you to believe her, she want you to distrust Eddie which ultimately will break up your relationship, because she thinks she than get a chance with Eddie. Come on Lo, you've already experienced with Chloe. Those chicks are so false, who want only his fame and money." Loren nods and finally decide to give her mobile to Nora, so that her mom only need to call her if anyone else called or text.

That's why Nora pick up when Eddie calls, he immediately asks why Loren is not picking up her phone, because he knows that Loren never gives off her cellphone. Nora explains the situation. Eddie lets out a deep irritated sigh. "Can you sent these messages to me" he asks Nora, on which Nora runs to Loren not knowing how to do that. "Hi handsome" Loren answers happy when she got on the phone, Eddie heaves a sigh of relief, "Hi Babe." He answer sweetly. "Is everything going well, and I mean without that stalker." he asks a bit scared, she sigh smiling "I have had a good conversation with Mel, I know you love me, and that she only is out to put doubt. ' she sigh tired. "Are you tired Babe? "He asks delivers.

"A little, especially by this whole Lia thing, and maybe also because off the laughter. Now Mel and I just going to watch a movie in Max his apartment, we have gotten a break by Ian. "She whispers gently because Ian is behind her. Eddie hears Ian laughing in the background "sorry, mate, I got your girlfriend totally jaded." he screams into the phone. Eddie growls but Loren reacts smiling "I believe Ian also suffer from daydreaming." Everyone laughs and he hears Ian grumble "Thanks love."

Then Eddie has to say goodbye and to make himself ready to go.

He hopes that the press will stay low tonight. Because after this day Eddie didn't know how Lia would react.

After the movie, the girls are called to come back.

The real prom dresses hang ready and where finished with all the accessories.

Loren gasps as she sees her dress. There escaped a tear, that runs lightly over her cheek. "Still no regrets Lo?" ask Mel as she embraced her, Loren nods gently. "But I love him." She answer softly.

Mel nods that she fully understands, but chuckles deep down knowing what was going to happen.

Loren her hair is pinned up in a high Crest and a graceful vertical role. In her hair they turned the same kind of stones as on her dress. It's really wonderful to see.

Nora is standing with tears in her eyes behind Loren. "Do not cry mom, then I cannot keep it dry." Sobs Loren gently, Nora encouraging squeezes in her in her shoulders and walks away.

Then Loren gets here make-up and is finally helped into her dress. Loren hasn't got any glimpse off they end result.

Then comes the stylist with stunning heels. With every light the colors like different just like her dress.

The dress has a high closure closed around her neck, he is sleeveless and the back is exposed, the dress is a transparent chiffon and is very richly covered with all sorts of colors and shapes glitter stones above the chest you see the transparent fabric that is less covered by the glitter stones, then the body is very richly endowed and from the buttocks is the covering with the stones less, making you see Loren her beautiful legs, sexy but neat.

Then comes Mel walking in, she wears a bright yellow beautiful prom dress. It is a halter top covered with silver glitter stones in a star-like motif, the dress runs from the knee further out and small pieces of tulle around the skirt seem to flutter. Also Mel her hair is wonderful done-up. Mel gets tears in her eyes as she see Loren.

The girls walk both still totally impressed to the podium, but there waits Loren her biggest surprise.

Everyone lets out a deep sigh as the girls show themselves on the podium. They seem to float, they look so beautiful. Both Eddie and Adam are totally speechless and with tears in their eyes.

When Eddie walks to the podium, Loren sees him and gasps.

He is wearing a truly beautiful black tuxedo with a shiny band, he is beautifully fitted and it makes his beautiful figure even more spectacular. He wears underneath a black blouse with a gold-colored bow and cumber band appropriate with her dress.

They keep admiringly looking at each other, until they stand for each other, and look deeply in their eyes. "Babe, may I be your date to your Prom?" asks Eddie, Loren sobs and nods through her tears.

If they obtain after a while, she whispers gently in his ear "can I change something small to your gorgeous appearance?" Eddie looks at her puzzled but nods. Then she lets her hands sliding through his hackles and beats his collar of his blouse up, gently she reveals his bow. Eddie shakes his head, smiling because he knows exactly what she is going to do. Loren looks shy at him and laugh, slowly she opens the first buttons of his blouse, making a little view on his muscular chest.

Slow she kisses him softly on his lips. Eddie kisses her lovingly back.

After a whole series of photos of the men with the beautiful women, but also of the girls together with Nora and Max, it's time to go, there is a rough black hummer limo waiting.

Adam is so excited that Mel pulls him to his bow and feel offended that he gets more excited of the limo than of her. "So today was all about this surprise?" asks Loren surprises to all three. Mel and Adam nodding yes but then says Eddie "well a bit." Mel also looks at him questioningly.

"There is a magazine that want the picture, and they also want to have an interview with the two of you, but because off the surprise, the interview is held next week." Mel screams excited.

Then she gives Loren a move "you know that I owe this dress to your great rock star." Loren looks at him sweetly and gently press a kiss on his cheek, while she gently strokes over his chest. All of a sudden she sees Eddie's face depart from pain. She looks at him questioningly. "That's another surprise for later" he whispers softly in her ear.

Thank god there is just limited paparazzi as they arrive, Eddie get off first and the press begins to call right away. He gently grabs her hand and escorted her out of the hummer.

The cameras start to flash on all sides. Eddie wraps his arm around Loren her waist and rubs gently over her bare back as they have to pose. Eddie looks at her admiringly, she always answered so sweet to the questions of the press. Before they go in, they give the press the photo where they have waited for, he gently caresses her cheek and flatters with his lips soft along hers. They didn't even notice the flashes anymore, they are once again just in their own world. Than they turn around and go inside.

Everyone is turning around when Loren comes in with Eddie at her side. The mobiles are on all sides pointed at them. They look at each other laughing and decide just to enjoy their evening.

The Hall is really beautifully decorated.

All the tables are dressed with white tablecloths and beautiful large silver candlesticks. There is hanging beautiful chandeliers above the podium.

Also all poles are lined with white dress and with small Christmas lights. The picture is magical.

They are chatting and have the greatest fun with Adam and Mel, sometimes there is still some other classmates along to chat because Loren has been not so much more at school.

As the music starts Eddie stands up and asks Loren to dance. On the floor he grabs her gently in his arms and them dancing together to the music. Also at the swinging numbers they go loose, they have an awful lot of fun.

They never really danced together before, but also this feels so familiar.

Loren sees Eddie now and then gently strokes over his chest, with a painful face.

If there starts a slow number he takes her in his arms. Then Loren sees her chance, she pulls down her finger behind his blouse and soon looks in. She sees that there is a kind of big bandage stuck on his chest at the height of his heart. Loren looks at him anxiously. "It's hard to hide something for you babe." he whispers challenging in her ear and kisses her. "The worst thing is that it makes me more curious" she whispers gently back. He smiles and kisses her lips very tenderly.

As they walk back to the table because the fatigue strikes, Loren sees Adriana and Phil standing with Adam and Mel. Eddie marks a change of attitude at Loren, he sits down and pulls her on his lap.

She looks at him laughing and kisses him gently. Then Adriana stands for her. "Loren" she asks what stuttering, Loren looks up and sees that Adriana looks somewhat anxious. Loren only nods "Adriana" then begins Adriana what stuttering "I'm sorry Loren, I'm sorry for the way I have treated you. In hindsight it was pure jealousy. "Loren looks at her questioningly, and Adriana continues, "I was so jealous of the bond that you have with your mother, while mine not even looked at me." Loren nods understanding and answer "I know how that feels, and I understand it. But you were right the last time, without Eddie I would still not be lonely in this world." Eddie rubs gently over her bare back to reassuring her, there must have been happened something between them when he was gone.

"How are you doing? Did your mother already sought contact after the death of your father?"

Adriana shakes emotional no, then Loren picks up Adriana her hand "Also you are not alone, I have heard that Phil has asked you to marry him, and there is a child of you two coming, appreciate and cherish what you have. You get what you give, my mother always taught me. And I'm sure my mom always open her door for you. "Adriana looks at her with tears in the eyes but very thankful.

"Thank you Loren, that is very sweet of you, though I had not earned after all the misery that I have done to you all these years." Loren chuckles "trust me, you were a great teacher for the things I need to deal with now." Then she sticks her hand to shake Loren here hand, their shake their hands and laugh. Then Eddie also insert his hand out and introduces himself, Adriana laughs "you are lucky guy Eddie Duran with such a girlfriend." Eddie nods appreciating.

Then someone comes to Eddie and beckons him. Eddie stands up and kisses Loren on her cheek, and walks behind the person. Loren smiles when she sees him walk towards the band on stage. That sweetheart keeps surprise her, she loved him so much.


	31. Chapter 31 Prom night

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews. Here is chapter 31 hope you like it, let me know...**

**Prom night**

As Eddie walks to the stage all the girls started screaming and running forward. Some girls really get out of their mind and there are even falling chairs on the ground. Mel looks at Loren with big eyes, Loren only chuckles and shakes her shoulders to let her know that she didn't know what Eddie was doing. The whole floor is full with all the people in no time, Loren, Mel and Adam are standing between them. Eddie follows Loren with a Haggard look, so that he now for sure where she was. Loren blushes. She sees immediately Eddie smiles and winking at her.

"I wanted to bring a special number tonight for a very special someone" begins Eddie, the crowd immediately starts to scream. And most immediately all eyes went to Loren.

"Babe, would you please come with me on stage" Loren blush and the crowd seems to open itself to let her go to the stage. She walks up to him without letting go his gaze, he helps her on stage and kisses her cheek, the crowd starts again loudly to scream and the flashes of the mobiles are from everywhere. "Babe, I know that tonight's very special for you, you close a chapter, and are at the beginning of a new one." Loren looks at him with tears of happiness.

Then he nods to the band as a sign to start.

_**Call it magic, call it true  
>I call it magic, when I'm with you<br>And I just got broken, broken into two  
>Still I call it magic, when I'm next to you<strong>_

Eddie grabs her hand and holds it against his heart. She feels the thickening of the bandage.

He continues to look at her while singing, especially to know that the words reached her heart.

_**And I don't, and I don't, and I don't, and I don't  
>No I don't, it's true<br>I don't, no I don't, no I don't, no I don't  
>Want anybody else, but you<strong>_

**_I don't, no I don't, no I don't, no I don't_**  
><strong><em>No I don't, it's true<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't, no I don't, no I don't, no I don't<em>**  
><strong><em>Want anybody else, but you<em>**

**_Uuhh uh uh uh_**

**_Call it magic, cut me into you_**  
><strong><em>I'mma fall your magic, I'd disappear from view<em>**  
><strong><em>And I can't get over, can't get over you<em>**  
><strong><em>Still I call it magic, such a precious true<em>**

**_And I don't, and I don't, and I don't, and I don't_**  
><strong><em>No I don't, it's true<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't, no I don't, no I don't, no I don't<em>**  
><strong><em>Want anybody else, but you<em>**

_**I don't, no I don't, no I don't, no I don't**_  
><em><strong>No I don't, it's true<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't, no I don't, no I don't, no I don't<strong>_  
><em><strong>Want anybody else, but you<strong>_

_**Wanna fall, oh, I fall so far**_  
><em><strong>I wanna fall, I fall so hard<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I call it magic and I call it true<strong>_  
><em><strong>Call it ma-ma-ma-magic<strong>_

He pulls Loren against himself, and dances with her gently back and forth. Loren sighs from happiness and lay her head on his shoulders.

_**Uuhh uh uh uh**_  
><em><strong>Uuhh uh uh uh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Uuhh uh uh uh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Uuhh uh uh uh<strong>_

He keeps his one arm around her waist and keeps his other hand on her cheek and caresses it gently with his thumb. Loren looks up with so much love in her eyes, Eddie smiles and get here even tighter to himself.

_**And if you want to ask me  
>After all that we've been through<br>Still believe in magic  
>Well yes, I do<br>Oh yes, I do  
>Yes, I do<br>Oh Yes, I do  
>Of course I do<strong>_

The crowd goes all the way to the roof, but Eddie sees only his Loren, who is looking to him with so much love in her eyes. Their gently stroking with their lips tenderly over each other. The rest of the evening will be quite they all danced and laughed so much. Then comes the time of the prom King and Queen. Loren walks back to the table and Eddie walks after her, accompanying her by his hand against her bare lower back. They gently sipping off their drinks and Loren is at Eddie's lap. They chat and laugh together.

Then Cameron is announced as Prom King. If he is crowned on stage says Eddie "I have seen that guy one more time at your home right?" Loren nods, "I've tutoring him." Eddie looks at her with raised eyebrows "Only tutoring, I hope." says Eddie a little jealous, Loren shakes only smiling her head.

Then the Prom Queen is announced, suddenly there is called LOREN TATE through the space, everyone starts to clap and Mel takes her off Eddie's lap.

Loren looks not understanding around here selves. "Because you were not so much at school, you obviously did not inherited that your name was posted on the list. And I couldn't tell because then I would tell you the surprise. " Meanwhile, Loren arrived at the stage, and the coronation takes place. Loren is blushing.

Eddie makes plenty of pictures with his cellphone and's beaming with pride. But then of course the king and queen had to dance together. Everyone is going to stand in a circle and Loren walks what nervous on Cameron's arm to the floor.

The band starts playing and Cameron slaps his arms around Loren's back.

He notes that she is what uncomfortable. "it's only a dance Lo" he says chuckling.

Loren looks at him with a smile. "You look beautiful Loren." whispers Cameron, Loren blushes "but you know what I find the most beautiful" he continues, Loren shakes no "your eyes, he makes them sparkle, I'm happy for you Lo, I was wrong in the beginning, he loves you very much, you fit so perfectly together." Loren looks at him gratefully.

Mel stands next to Eddie, and sees that he is making fists and gets frustrated, when Loren blush en laughs with that Cameron guy. "Keep it down, Rock Star." Mumbles Mel "Sorry, I just get so frustrated if someone is too close to Loren." Mel chuckles "Hey give that boy his pleasure, he was crazy about Lo but had no chance thanks to you." Whispers Mel, he looks at her incredulously, Mel laughs "Hey you're not the only guy with eyes though." Plague Mel him, Eddie heaves a bored sigh. But half way through Cameron comes with Loren walking toward him, he gives her hand over to Eddie "the heart of this beautiful woman is belonging to only one king." Cameron gives her a light kiss on the cheek and walks to his date. Loren pulls Eddie on the floor, he immediately pulls her into his arms and holding her close to him "I love you my Queen." Eddie whispers in her ear "and I love you my King." she whispers gently back.

If the party has ended the press swarms everywhere. There where videos and photos of Loren and Eddie taking by the kids from the dance placed on You Tube.

They are accompanied by bodyguards through the back door to the outside. There is still somewhat press. The get fast into Eddie's car, they have transferred the hummer limo to Adam and Mel as a present to close their prom nice, the driver has been ordered to bring them anywhere where they want. Eddie has another little surprise for Loren. While they drive their still silently enjoying and thinking about this great pleasant night.

Loren's eyes shine when she sees where they are going. As they arrive at their secret place, Eddie picks a basket out of his car. He grabs her hand and they walk together to the tree.

Eddie lays quickly a blanket for them out and the he gently put Loren softly down on it. His face again leaves of pain. "Eddie I now want to know what is going on." Grumbles Loren.

Eddie nods "Just wait a second, babe." He places quickly some delicious things on the blanket, then he takes a few candles out of the basket and let them burn.

Then he sits against the tree and attracts Loren against him. Soft he caresses with his lips against hers. Loren very gently caresses his chest. Eddie laughs, patience was not Loren its strongest point, Loren feels his smile against her lips and she also laughs now, but they refuse to let go of each other's lips.

Then Loren turns herself something and very slowly she opens Eddie's blouse, with each button that she opens, she softly caressing his lips with hers.

Then she gently caresses around the bandage. Eddie grabs her hand and kiss it lovely.

He gently tries to pull off the bandage, but Loren pulls his hands away and takes it over.

Her mouth falls open when the bandage is released. She very gently rubs over it. She had tears in her eyes. She looks at him full of love, then she very gently caresses the tattoo.

Then she carefully picks up a candle to look better on Eddies chest. Eddie sees her swallowing of emotion. He had tattoo a beautiful text on his chest right on the place off his heart,

Loren the beat off my heart and my music

Loren takes his head in her hands and kisses him full of passion, after an hour delicious kissing, eating and talking they decide to go home.

Together they clean up the stuff and Eddie put the basket back in the car. Loren still enjoys the view, this evening was so perfect, Eddie was perfect, he loved her so much. Who would already place a tattoo after a relationship of 1 month. Loren smiles, Eddie wraps his arms around her from behind and kisses her cheek "Why are you shining like a star, babe." She turns to him and caresses his cheek "That's all thanks to you." He smiles his dearest laugh and lifts her bridal style and then carries her to his car.

As they arrive at Eddie's penthouse there is also a lot of press photographers, cameras, everyone seems to be just there.

Eddie looks apologizing to Loren, "I can try to go behind, but I'm afraid they have already seen us." Loren nods and shakes No. "Let's give them where they come for." She says defiantly.

Eddie chuckles and nods. He maneuvers his car through the crowd and parks close by the entrance. Then he kisses Loren on her cheek and looks at her deep in the eyes. She nods as she caresses his cheek and kisses him gently.

Then Eddie get out and everyone begins to call right away and the flashes seem to come from everywhere. Eddie runs fast to Loren and opens her door then he grabs her hand lovingly as he helps her get off. If they are next to the car, he immediately wraps his arm protectively around her waist. They slowly walk towards the entrance. The reporters and paparazzi are calling, but Loren and Eddie walk inside. When they reached the door Eddie pulls Loren close to him with a naughty smile. Loren laughs and put her hand behind his neck, Eddie moves his eyebrows before Loren kisses him passionate. The whole press starts to yell. Then Eddie turns her around to walk inside.

There they are greeted by Jeffrey, but if he see Loren in that beautiful dress, his mouth open. Eddie chuckles and when he walks beyond Jeffrey he shut his mouth. Jeffrey excused himself stuttering and Loren blushes. Eddie looks at him questioningly and Jeffrey nods that everything is settled.

In the elevator Eddie presses her gently against him and very gently he caresses with his other hand her bare arm. "Did I already told you today how incredibly beautiful you look Miss Loren Tate." He says gently while he admires her again from head to toe.

"You're appearance is also delightful Mister Eddie Duran " and she very gently caresses the small piece of bare chest between his open blouse. They let their lips come together very slowly, the let it linger so this moment last as long as possible.

They keep very gently caressing each other's lips. As the elevator gives a beep that they are at Eddie's place they had to come back in the reality.

Then Eddie walks with her in his arms inside. The entire room is lit by burning red candles that are surrounded by red rose petals, and on the background you here some soft music.

As he gently drop her, she sees that he blushes, and he has one for her unknown look in his eyes. She looks at him questioningly. He tries to dodge her look somewhat shy. But Loren grabs him gently at his chin, and turns him gently to her selves. "What's going on handsome?" She asks gently.

Eddie retrieves a watt uncomfortable shrug. "Eddie?" Loren asks him again. Eddie rubs with his hand on his neck, Loren grabs gently both his hands, entwined them with hers together and pressed them dearly against her chest. "handsome" she whispers gently, Eddie lets out a deep sigh, and whispers softly while looking at the ground "it. .. it felt today so special for me. ... I love you so much Lo..This tattoo feels to me like ... a kind of commitment ... and you look so ... beautiful ... and I have so enjoyed the party... " Loren listens so lovingly to his somewhat stuttered confession, while she gently caresses his hands with her thumbs.

Then he grabs her face with both hands and looks at her deep in the eyes "it sounds so inferior if I call you my girlfriend, because you means so much more for me Babe." Then he gives her such an overwhelming kiss that Loren gets week in her legs.

While he supports her lovingly, Loren pushes his jacket gently from his shoulder, and makes very slowly his blouse open, while she very softly cares his chest . When also his blouse fell from his shoulders, she gently slips away from his delicious kiss and start to stroke very gently around the tattoo, followed by very soft caressing kisses.

Eddie groans and starts to loosen very slowly her dress from out her neck , while Loren slowly kissing comes up along his neck and reached his soft spot, she bites him gently and then slowly kissing down his jaw line to go toward his lips.

Eddie responds with soft grunts and then he very slowly let her dress sliding from her shoulders. Then Loren standing only in a lacy panties and her high heels. Eddie can no longer contain himself, he picks her up and Loren wraps her legs immediately around his waist, while Eddie kisses her full of passion he takes her to the bedroom ...


	32. Chapter 32 Calm before the storm

**Hey everyone, here is a new chapter, hope you love it, let me now...**

**Calm before the storm... **

Loren lies with her head on his belly while she gently caresses Eddie around his tattoo. Eddie gently caresses Loren her bare back, and looks at her lovingly. "I believe that you like it?" he says with his sweetest smile, Loren nods affected "I love it, but what if.." she whispers gently but Eddie expresses his finger against her mouth, and shakes no "never have I felt so much love for someone as I have now for you." he whispers, Loren nods understanding and with tears in her eyes "I know, but sometimes I'm so afraid ..."Eddie understanding nods "I know babe." And pulls her back to him and hugs her close to him, just to show her without words his love for her…..

After a long romantic and passionate night, Loren slowly awakened.

She has slept a little restless because she couldn't lie down on the trusted way.

Because then she would lie with her head on his tattoo, which felt still a little burning.

Now she lay on her side, and with his chest against her back and Eddie had his arm protective around her waist. She smiles. She is so terribly happy. As she tries to get away from his embrace very slowly, he awakens. "Where did you think you go beautiful?" He asks with his sexy morning voice.

The chills go true Loren her whole body. Eddie laughs when he feels her reaction.

He loves to know that he has the same effect on her, as she on him. Very gently he caresses with his lips across her back and goes slowly towards her cheek. Loren moans gently. "Eddie, please I am so hungry." she whispers smiling then turns around and caresses his hair out of his face.

"And aren't you exhausted?" she asks him blushing. Eddie laughs "I have no idea Babe, if it is about you, I think I haven't a stop." he whispers sexy.

Very gently, he pulls her by her neck and caresses their lips over each other. Then both their stomachs starts to rumbles. Both laugh and let each other go. "I'm going to start breakfast" Loren calls while she is going out off bed, she grabs a shirt of Eddie from the chair and then walks to the wardrobe to grab a boxer short.

"If you're OK I'm going to take a shower, I have an appointment with Jake later at the office?" he calls a little sad. Loren nods and smiles to him while she walks to the kitchen.

When Loren walks down she see their clothes all around the living room, she smiles and feels the butterflies in her stomach going round and round. She loved Eddie so much, and the fact that Eddie put a tattoo on his chest with the text that she was the beat of his heart and his music, was an ultimate suggestion to show his love for her.

Eddie once promised her to make her first time as in her dreams, and he had absolutely surpassed that one, but lately every day she was with him turned out as a dream. A really wonderful loving, heartwarming dream. And she absolutely could get used to live a wonderful live with Eddie.

He had the power to make her smile every minute of the day, when he was around she always feels so comfort, and she trusted him. She swallows emotional when she suddenly realizes that Eddie was successful. He had finally broken down the walls which she had always protected herself with. She pressed happy her hands to her heart and gives a deep sigh of pure happiness...

She walks still dreamy and smiling to the kitchen. And when she is busy with putting all the stuff she needed to make their breakfast she's hearing some knocking on the door. But before she reached the door he already swings open, and Max and Nora came running in.

Loren watching them with large chocked eyes. Max and Nora look at Loren that is blushing and only wears a shirt of Eddie, and if they look around, they see clothes of them everywhere.

Loren runs like crazy around to pick it up us soon as possible. But Max stops her "Loren would you please stop we have to talk." Says Max gently while he accompanied her to the bank.

Then Loren sees their concerned glances. She looks asking to both "Is there something wrong?" She asks gently. Max and Nora both nod, "where's Eddie?" Ask Max "Eddie is in the shower because he has an appointment with Jake." Loren replies concerned. "Jake has not called yet?"

Max looks surprised. Loren starts to blush "We have pulled the plug out last night and we put our mobiles on silent." Whispers Loren "Therefore, we could not reach them... "Sighs Nora

"Okay what's going on, because I am a little scared now" calls Loren hard and angry. Max grabs her hand and Nora is going to sit on the other side of Loren and picks up her other hand.

Loren swallows because their reaction tells her there is something serious going on. "So you both haven't heard and seen anything yet?" Max looks at her somewhat incredulous

"Pops I already told you we are just waking up." Loren gives as an explanation.

"Lia is everywhere in the news" says Nora gently, Loren feels her stomach shrink "what has she done..."Loren barely audible whispers. "She claims to have a secret relationship with Eddie" Nora replies, Loren shrinks in each other, as if there is a knife push into her heart.

Max gently caresses her back. "You guys are all over in the news because of the Prom and now she claims that Eddie yesterday afternoon was lying in bed with her, the bitch." Nora continues with so much anger in her voice. Loren gets teary eyes, she cannot speak because of the hurt she feels inside, she just shakes very angry with her head.

Max says gently "Loren you know that it isn't true?" and looks at her quizzically with fear in his eyes. He knows how much his son loves her, and he feels so powerless.

He despised that people just could call something, and that everyone assumed that as the truth. Eddie had already experienced so much misery over the past few months.

How much would they're still fledgling relationship tolerate?

But Loren looks at him intently "I know he loves me, and he never would cheat on me Max." She says sincerely. He nods reassured.

But then Nora asks very gently "How can you be so sure, sweetie?" Loren looks angry and disappointment at her mom.

She pulls her hand away from hers and walks over to the stairs, she rushes upstairs and asks Eddie to come as soon as possible to the living room.

Eddies is still drying his hair with a towel and is only wearing jogging pants when he comes running down.

"Jeez Babe, you scared me, what's going on..." he says while he runs to Loren. Then he sees all of a sudden Nora and Max in the couch. He quickly hold the towel against his chest, because he wanted to keep the tattoo just between him and Loren, to avoid all the whining.

Loren sees what he does. Slowly she runs up to him. She gives him a kiss on his cheek and looks at him intently. He sees anger and pain in her eyes, but not for him. Then she gently says "Please will you show it?" he looks at her asking and not understanding. "Please, for me sweetheart" she asks very gently, in a way he never could refuse her anything. Slowly and with his eyes on Loren he let the towel down.

"Look MOM, this is why I know." She says defensively, Max and Nora both walked and read both the text on Eddie his chest. Max is about to gloat, he's so proud of his son, he had the sometimes ridiculous romantic inspiration from him. He chuckles. Eddie looks at him not understanding, Max shrugs "Sorry son, I think you inherited my romantic spontaneity. Eddie nods blushing. Nora is standing with tears in her eyes as she reads the text again. She slaps her arms around his neck. "Sorry, I have doubt your sincerity." Nora offers her apologies.

"Now wants someone just explain what's going on here?" Eddie calls concern.

Eddie and Loren sit down together in the bank and Nora and Max both in a loose arm-chair.

Eddie rubs angered by his face, it just can't be true. Loren gently caresses his back to get him to calm down. "I'm so sorry Babe." he whispers as he takes her in his arms, Loren looks at him questioningly, he looks frightened and worried that she has misunderstood "For bringing you into this misery of my life?" he explained quickly, she sees him make every effort to keep in his tears.

Gently she caresses his cheek "Eddie, look at me" he looks her deeply in the eyes and she sees so much pain and sorrow "I love you." she whispers as she puts her hand in his neck and press their foreheads against each other. She sees his eyes fill with tears, and sees the look his eyes change into love.

"I love you so much." Gently they press their lips against each other as confirmation.

Nora and Max walks quietly into the kitchen to give them their privacy...

In the meantime they make some coffee and tea, and Nora starts to make some quick breakfast for them. They will need it.

Loren and Max convinced Eddie after a lot of talking to go to his appointment with Jake. They are going to present his single tomorrow, so the revelation of Lia couldn't come on a worse time.

They were still busy with a charm offensive trying to get lost fans after the indictment with Chloe to regain, and now he was accused by Lia as a cheater, and because Loren was a new coming star and well-loved, this could cost him fans.

They were now even called the love couple of Hollywood after last night things had come out from the Prom. Especially the movie on which Eddie sing his song for Loren was already viewed a thousand times.

But if Eddie is left, Loren turns around and Nora sees a look in her eyes.

"Oh boy, now the wars begin." Whispers Nora against Max, he looks at her questioningly, but Loren already starts.

"Max, I need your help?" Max looks at her questioningly. "I have an idea, but a lot has to happen and we got to be really fast." She lays everything out and Max looks admiringly to her.

"But mouth close to Eddie, he may know nothing." Max nods and presses a kiss on her forehead as he hugs her. "You are really an Angel Princess." He says, visibly moved.

Loren picks up her cellphone and call Kelly, Kelly reacts shocked and try to talk her out of it, but Loren makes it clear that she will charge on her support as her manager.

Kelly is afraid that this could reverse against Loren, and that it can go at the cost of her career, but Loren makes her very clear that her love for Eddie is far more important as the whole lot off shit that they called a career.

Kelly could appreciate the combative Loren and calls that she is already on her way to Eddie's penthouse for the bitch fight.

In the meantime Max already opens the door for Joe, the private detective, Max tells him everything, and soon Joe leaves to begin quickly at his search, for all the information they needed so hard.

Once Max gets a call from Joe, he nods to Loren as a sign that Joe taken care of the first important thing, then Loren nervous takes her phone. She takes a deep breath before she hears him ringing,

"Hi Julie, I really need your help?" Loren bites nervous on her lower lip.


	33. Chapter 33 Taking measures

**Thank you for all the great reviews, they give me the inspiration to continue, and that idea of the buses, well there is something going to happen, but Lia will bother them some more...**

**Taking measures**

Loren lets out a squeal of happiness and jumps into the air.

"Sorry Julie, but this means everything to me, now listen ..." Loren is at least talking a half an hour with Julie on the phone. As she hangs up she runs excited to Kelly, Max and Nora.

"This afternoon, I will have a live interview at Julie Caldwell..." Everyone yells that it worked, their plan would not succeed without Julie.

"We need to go, I have to be there long before "IT" will be welcomed there." Everybody nods,

"Max will you go to Eddie, he may not come and disrupt things okay?" Max nodded in agreement, she was right, as soon as Eddie would hear this he would come to the studio to save as much as possible for Loren. He smiles to both their combative compared to one for another.

"He may look, but only on a screen..." says Loren combative against Max, Max put his hand to his ear as if he salutes, he gives Loren and Nora a kiss and leaves, to Jakes office.

Then Loren nods to Nora and Kelly "Ready." They get all their bags and going on path with a devils smile on their faces.

Outside is already the world press waiting and so they decide to go true the back entre just like Eddie. There is already a car waiting for them.

At the studio, Julie was already waiting for them.

Loren runs fast to her and embraces her "thank you so much for your help Julie, without you this would not succeed" Julie nods and looks delivered to Loren "How are you taking all of this, I find this so terrible for both of you." Loren nods grateful for her genuine interest.

"Come in then we can discuss everything and then montage can already retrace your images and staging everything." Loren nods and gives her a record tape.

"While Loren's makeup is done she speaks about the plan with Julie. "I'm so glad I can help you with this Loren, I hate that kind of types that want to be famous over another one his back.

She really think that nothing is wrong, she is full of enthusiasm and overly friendly that we reacted and that we appreciated her for her talent, and didn't punish her for her love for Eddie. "

Loren swallows, suddenly she realizes that this would not be easy.

She mainly had to protect herself to not be intimidated by Lia, and she knew that wasn't easy, because Lia knows how to get her frustrated.

Julie grabs her chin "you can do this Loren, just be yourself, people like your sincerity and honesty, remember that , don't let her lower you to her level." Loren nods, and hold her hand in gratitude. "Success Loren..." calls Julie before she runs away and sticks her thumb on.

Loren is all shaking up because off the nerves. Kelly and Nora try to calm her down but know that it has no use.

This can costs Loren her career. But Loren is determined her love for Eddie was many times more important, she still had her admission for Brown...

When Max arrives at the office, Jake and Eddie looked both puzzled at him.

"Hey Pops" Eddie walks up to him and knocks him on the back, while they embrace each other. Max shakes Jakes hand.

Jake and Eddie both look tired. "How is everything going out here boys" asks Max, both men sighs and Eddie rubs his face. "Wow that bad, well then I have news for you." Both men look slow and surprises to Max.

Max walks over to the TV, and turns it on, Jake and Eddie come stand next to Max once again surprised. Then there was a commercial, "in a moment a live interview to Lia Gonzales, the woman who claims to have a secret relationship with Eddie Duran. The Eddie Duran who seemed to have lost his heart to Loren Tate the new rising and well-beloved star of Hollywood. If you want to hear the truth you cannot miss this... "

Eddie gets down on his knees on the floor with his head in his hands. Max squeezes him reassuring in his shoulder "don't worry Eddie, this is all put in scene by a precious little angel." Eddie looks at his father with a quizzical look, until he suddenly realizes something.

His eyes get very big and he start shaking his head "O no Pops you cannot mean this, we have to stop her." Max slowly shakes his head and smiles when he put up his shoulders "she is way too stubborn, just like your mom."

Jake calls frustrated "can someone please explain to me what's going on here ..."

Max tells Eddie and Jake to sit down "my instructions are to let you look here to the interview, and that you don't set one foot outside this office before it's over." Eddie sigh visibly worried.

"She knows what she is doing son, it's a tiger." Eddie laughs understanding and shakes his head, she continued to surprise him, again and again. He hoped that this would end well, she puts her starting career at stake for him... He loved her so much.

Good afternoon, and welcome to another episode of Julie Caldwell live from the studio. The public gives a loud applause while Julie comes on stage.

**Good afternoon to all of you, today we have a guest who claimed to have a secret relationship with the well-known rock star Eddie Duran. **

The public reacts quite noisy.

**We would like to hear her side of the story, especially after yesterday when the truly fabulous photos and movies of Eddie and his girlfriend Loren came out, while they visible enjoyed Loren her Prom. **

The audience claps and calls while there are pictures and movies of Eddie and Loren passing by.

**I've been lucky enough to have interviewed both of them, and I had the absolutely feeling that both were sincere people. Because of this story everyone seems to have doubt about the relationship of Hollywood most precious couple. So I would like to talk to the woman who claims that all this is only acting under pressure from the record company where both Eddie and Loren are working for. **

**May I have you attention for Lia Gonzales? **

The public reacts holding back during the upcoming of Lia.

Loren is watching nervous to the screen in her dressing room, on the other side of the city Eddie is just as nervous...

**Good afternoon, Lia thank you for your presence. **

Lia nods exaggerated smiling and waving around.

**As you know, I am a big fan of both Eddie as Loren, but I wanted to give you the opportunity to tell your side of the story. **

_Lia nods. I have taken care for Eddie after his accident. I was the one who helped him to go into hiding while the world thought he was dead. I have taken care of him until he was back on forces to go back for publicly appear. During that time he fell in love with me. We had it very cozy but Eddie had to go back home, to get everything straight. Especially for his father who thought he was dead. _

Julie only nods but that they should go.

_Eddie has immediately told everyone that he had fallen in love with me, but the record company insisted to his relationship with Loren to bring out more publicity for both. Also the so-called desperate and sad interviews by Loren were fake. She's just a good actress, maybe she can be an actress after this, because she can fool everyone._

_Why do you think that Loren will stop singing? _

_If anyone knows that their relationship was just a publicity stunt, here star will pretty soon fall down. Everyone thinks she is so terribly sweet, now I can tell you that it is absolutely not true. You should know how Eddie refrains with her attitude. It's a real Diva. I also have just started in the music business so when everyone knows the truth, then Eddie can more interfere and arrange things for me. _

You can hear the audience sighs of irritation.

**Everyone has seen the pictures and movies of yesterday, would you like to claim that all these romantic things were played. Because then Eddie and Loren are great actors. **

Lia laughs hard and shrill.

"_That afternoon Eddie and I laid in bed together." _

She picks up something out of her pocket and gives it to Julie.

"_This is the receipt from the hotel where we were, you see the date and time."_

**So you know claims that the Eddie Duran slept with you a cheap hotel and let you pay the bill.**

Lia only nods very proud. The audience starts to laugh.

**Lia as you will understand, we have checked this for a while with some help from someone I will mention later. But take a really good look to these images.**

On the images appears the lobby of a second-rate hotel. On the images you see only Lia coming in. And she goes up with the elevator to the room, then you can see her enter the room still alone, and after a couple of hours you see her leave, only by herself.

**Lia if we are to believe you, where's Eddie in this story. **

Lia shoves what uncomfortable at her chair.

Then there is a knock on Loren's dressing room door. She takes a deep breath and nods to Nora Kelly, then she walks with the guidance and for her safety there are 2 bodyguards going with here.

Eddie is all red with anger and his fists are white by the force with which he squeezes them. He laughs when he sees the camera images of the hotel. Then he suddenly looks at Max.

Max only nods with so much pride "yep Loren has put Joey to work." Jake looks incredulously at Max, but Max just nods. "And there is still so much more ..." Eddie and Jake watching him surprised, but Max only points to the television screen.

**Lia as you will understand, we wanted to check your story though, and this raises us with only more questions. So we also wanted to give the opposing party the opportunity to tell their stories. So I would like to ask Loren Tate to join us in this conversation. **

The public going completely out of their roof as Loren comes to stage. Loren is seriously nervous but appreciates it that the public choose for her. Loren walks to Julie and gives her a friendly hand, then she walks much unexpected to Lia.

The audience is immediately dead silent. Then Loren insert just friendly her hand forward to Lia. But Lia only retrieves with her nose up and turns much exaggerated her head.

The audience starts to laugh. Loren gets her shoulders up and sits down.

**Hi Loren, fine that you wanted to be present here this afternoon, because this woman here claims quite a bit. **

Loren nods. "That's a quite mildly suggestion of it."

**Hi Loren, the first thing I would love to know, how was your day yesterday, because we have seen really great photos and movies. And how did you coop with all of this. **

Loren smiles at the thoughts off yesterday.

Ooh Julie it was really a fairy tale. I thought Prom would go by without me. I didn't want to go because Eddie had so much on his mind after his disappearance. I was booked for a glossy to make photos together with my girlfriend in the Prom theme. We have posed in many different dresses by Tony Bowls, and at the last photo shoot Eddie suddenly stood there in his tuxedo, asking if I wanted to go to my Prom with him.

The entire audience calls aaaaaaah, Loren has light shiny eyes, but she holds herself strong.

**That's what I would call a really Eddie action. I have seen you two together, and he's so sweet and caring for you. That you would not expect from the Rock star, and of how we know him. **

**But the last interview I did with him, and you also where present there to support him, he was very open and honest, therefore I cannot imagine that the story of Lia is true.**

"I know that her story is not true."

Reacts Loren as she looks at Lia. That slide back and forth somewhat uncomfortable.

**What can you tell us about this story?**

Lia here bothers me quite a time now. It is true that she along with her brother taken care for Eddie, when he needed help so hard. Therefor I will always be grateful for both. The only difference is that she has fallen in love with Eddie. Eddie has made her several times clear that he loves me.

Lia begins screaming hysterically _"She lies. ... She is really lying, it is all acting."_

Lia gets up and flies off on Loren.

But the two bodyguards appear out of nowhere and push her back into her chair and their go standing on either side of Lia

"She claims that Eddie betrayed me yesterday afternoon while he made the most outrageous gesture out of love that exists." Loren continues now with a tear on her cheek.

"**Would you like to share this with us, because I have already heard the story and I find it personally a very private gesture?"**

Loren nods. "I'm afraid that Eddie will not be happy with this, but I'm so damned tired that he must defend himself over and over, because there are people who want to be known at the cost off him. First Chloe and now Lia. They don't know how much grief the do to US. We are just two young people who fell in love with each other. We just want to enjoy time together. Through our careers, we are all in the spotlight, allowing us nowhere to go unseen. But if we also always have to answer all the stuff people call about us, and everyone believes that people, that hurts. First Eddie is accused of murder, now he is accused of cheating , while he is the most loving caring and surprising man who you can imagine."

The audience is silent, the tears are running now over Loren her face.

Then suddenly the public begins to clap and them calling louder and louder "Leddie, Leddie, Leddie." Loren smiles and looks around gratefully...

"Thank you that's very sweet from all of you." Loren's says emotional.

Julie rubs reassuring Loren's hand who is visible attached about the calling and supportive audience. She nods, as if she want to reassure to Julie it all will be all right.

Loren lets out a deep sigh. Julie proceeds again.

"**Loren do you really want to share with us, what Eddie yesterday at the time of his alleged betrayal was doing?"**

Loren nods gently with a small uncertain smile "I only hope that Eddie wouldn't be mad at me now?"

**Please keep giving reviews...I really love them and gives me the energy to continue, and the more...then faster a new chapter...**

**love Patricia xxx**


	34. Chapter 34 Confrontation

**Hey everyone, here is a new chapter, enjoy it and let me know what you think about it...**

**Confrontation**

Eddie is all strained on his chair. He went almost crazy and out of his mind when Lia tried to get to Loren, but smiled when the bodyguards came into the picture. He looks at Max and smiles when Max only shakes his shoulders.

"Jeez" calls Jake, and looks to the other two men, the sweat is running across his forehead.

Max hits him on his back "Don't make it too hard for yourself Jake, all proceeds according to plan, so everything is going all right, just trust on Loren she know what she is doing." says Max proudly.

Jake looks puzzled at him. "Yep, the whole scenario is written by Loren, every slip is calculated, she's a natural." Says Max very proud.

But then he quickly turns his head back towards the television.

**Loren thanks to your cooperation we get to see very private images of Eddie, who actually knows nothing.**

Loren nods somewhat shy.

"That's right, I know that he wanted to keep this private, he did this especially for me, and out of love for me. But I can't forget the fact that he has done something magical out of love for me, and then another woman brings a story into the world he lay in bed with her, and that our relationship is fake. Eddie wouldn't absolutely not do something to me or his fans. But let's look at the images. They will speak for themselves."

If they take Loren close-up, she looks moved into the camera and whispers "sorry, I love you."

And blows a kiss to the camera.

Eddie chuckles and blushes.

She was so damn adorable.

It didn't bother her that the whole wide world could see this, and he actually didn't either, the world may know that he loves her dearly.

Max and Jake looked just moved. Then they start the recording of the band created with security cameras from the tattoo shop.

Loren has not got the time to see the images by her selves. Everyone sees Eddie with a sometimes pain left face while he is tattooed on his chest. But every time his gaze glide to the tattooed place you see a look full of love in his eyes and he's beaming with pride.

And finally, the showed the tattoo in close up.

Loren is completely in tears if she sees the pain on Eddie his face. She had been moved, that he had placed her name and his love for her with something eternal on his body. But she didn't really realized herself that tattooing yourself was so painfully. She feels all warm inside and her eyes seem to radiate and glow with pride. She loved that man so much, and now she know for sure that he loves her much to.

Also the audience is seated with teary eyes, but goes out of sentences if they read what he has tattooed. And then all of a sudden out of nowhere the audience starts singing

**"There is something in the air, air, this is going to be a good night."**

Loren glows of happiness, then she goes up and walks to the public. She starts to shake hands with the fans in gratitude. The crowd goes completely out, and sings ever harder.

On the other side of the city is a very emotional Eddie, his eyes are watery and he clenches his fist to keep them contained. He was so terribly proud of his girl and also grateful to see the reaction of the public. He saw his Loren there so grateful for the appreciation she receives for her honesty and sincerity. At first he was very afraid she would tell about the tattoo, because it was very private. But with her honesty, she probably had saved his career and purified his name.

And as Loren risked her career to save his, he would show his tattoo with pride and much love to the whole damn world. And he didn't care what anyone thought about it. He loved her with every fiber in his body.

Jake looks indignant to Eddie "I really don't believe this Eduardo. "But Eddie chuckles and pulls his V-neck shirt down. Jake shakes his head.

Eddie looks to Max "Pops I have to go to her and right NOW, no matter what she told you, I want to be with her." Max just grins, "Okay let the car comes."

Jake grab his laptop from his desk with him, to be able to watch the show on the road. If they just sit in the car, things go wrong at Julie's show.

Everyone is so merged into the singing of the public and Loren is still shaking hands of the grateful fans.

The show is equally out the air for the commercial break.

The bodyguards are standing by Loren with their face to the public to ensure that the fans stay calm.

Loren suddenly feels a hard yank on her tail. So hard that she had tears in her eyes, and she gets out of balance. Immediately someone beats an arm around her neck, and pressed really hard against someone behind her. She feels herself stiffen as she suddenly hears Lia screaming in her ear. But she gasps for air when Lia starts threatening her and swings with a knife in front of her face.

Loren is terrified, she really thought about everything what could happen, but she did not thought about this disturbing behavior.

When the show started after the commercial break there enabled on chaos.

Lia yells to Loren very ugly and rotten things while she keeps waving the knife, she totally freaked out. Loren keeps wisely her mouth in order not to worsen the behavior of Lia.

The audience is dead silent, because they understand that this can cost Loren's life.

Julie tries to talk on Lia, to calm her down, meanwhile Loren get some hand signals from one of the bodyguards, he let her know that she had to try to get Lia on a certain side of the studio.

Eddie almost couldn't breathe, and Max is completely upset, Jake tries to calm them both.

Eddie rubs his face. He had already know by now that Lia had to be psychologically, but he didn't saw it coming that she would go this far.

Eddie was distraught, he could no longer live without Loren, she was his oxygen, and she was his everything.

He was terrified and his heart ached of fear. Why was she so stubborn, why did she wanted to do this all by herself? But then he realizes that he had done this the same way if he had could help her out. And she also had taken care with everything that could have happened, but no one could think about this behaviorism. My god I just pray that this is going to end well.

Meanwhile Loren tried so good and bad as it goes to lure Lia into a corner of the studio.

Lia still screaming hysterically and accusing Loren for really bad things.

As they come closer to the dark corner, Loren sees some movement and recognize men in black. Then she suddenly get pushed forward and Lia is overpowered by six men in black.

Julie rushes to Loren and captures her, and takes her into her arms. Poor Loren is all shaking in fear. Soon Julie takes her to the chairs and gives her some water.

Loren her throat is all red and on her chest there is some blood where Lia wounded her with her nails. On her cheek there is blood because Lia hat given her a cut with the knife. If Loren has taken a few sips she cools down a bit, the public is still dead silent.

Lia is in the meantime transported to one of the changing rooms, where they wait for the police. You could still hear her yelling and screaming, and making threats to Loren.

Eddie finally dare to breathe again, but when he sees that Loren looked pretty bruised, and how she shakes with fear, he growls of madness. If he rubs down his face he feels that he has cried, and lets out a deep sigh of relief.

But he will only be really relieved if he has Loren in his arms.

Then he notices how Max rages. Max tries to open the car door, while Jake try to keep it closed, the car is stuck in a traffic jam, and he calls that he would be faster if he starts running. He continues to call that Loren needs him.

Then Eddie sees on the little screen that Nora walks to Loren and that they fall into each other arms and start crying.

Eddie shakes Max his arms and pointing to the screen.

Slowly Max come to rest. Jake shakes his head in indignation. It is incredible what an influence these 4 people have on each other. Now he understands what Traci referred to, because if you saw the love among these people, his relationship with Traci had been more a friendship with extras.

If Loren slowly calmed down, and Nora calmed down, the public starts to call.

"We love you Loren." And "we believe in Leddie, you can't fake this."

All of a sudden the public begins to call her name, and they start cheering and applause.

Loren starts slowly to smile and the audience reacts to it by cheering even harder, until Loren her so famous smile is back on her what scarred face.

Then Julie ask her gently if she want to continue, and Loren nods.

Julie indicates that they go to a commercial break so Loren, and everyone else can recover and freshen up. The public is standing and clapping out of royalty to Loren, because of her courage that she just wanted to continue after all the things that had happened.

Jake is amazed to see that Loren still want to go with the live interview. "Hell I knew she was tuff, when I experienced here with your disappearance, but this beats everything." And looks jealous to Eddie "which tattoo artist have you been, I believe I also want that tattoo. "He chuckles.

Eddie looks at him with a foolish look. "Hey that's my girl, and just a while ago you stated me for crazy, remember?" Grumbles Eddie. Then Jake looks warning "If you ever let her go, then you're crazy." Eddie nodded in agreement.

Julie walks to Loren when she returns from the dressing rooms and is standing backstage.

"Loren are you sure you want to do this?" Loren nods reassuring and squeezes her hands.

Then Julie walks back to her place at the chairs, Loren lets out a deep sigh and feels her hands still shaking from fear, but she had to go further with this interview so that everybody knows that you couldn't mess with Loren Tate.

The audience begins to scream and applause, when Julie calls out her name, Loren gives them all a sweet smile and she looks admiringly referred for their support.

Then the public gives her a standing ovation.

Loren bends thankful, and weeps a tear from her eye.

Then she sits down and the public becomes slowly quiet.

**Dear, dear Loren, I admire you even more after today. I have deep respect that you still wanted to go true with this interview after the incident. I do believe that everyone must know now that it is really clear that Lia Gonzales has lied about all the things she told. But dear Loren this also had could go different, and that had go to expense of you and your career.**

Loren nods.

_I know. But I could not allow this. It's no fun if each highlight from your life, can be so easy put down by someone you event really know._

_Yesterday was for me a day out of a fairy tale and then suddenly someone shouts that it's all fake. _

_I just started in this business and it is not easy, your life is on the street, and then I'm also head over heels fell in love with Eddie Duran. But if you ask me to choose between my career and my relationship with Eddie, I choose for Eddie. I just finished my exams, and I have an authorization for Brown, my first choice was to study for lawyer, so I had planned to try the music for 1 year, if it wouldn't work out I would still be going for a study on Brown. _

_Eddie at the opposite is already for years in this business, and no thanks to his parents but by his own bet. He has worked extremely hard to get this far, _so I find that he earned it more to stand on the stage as I am.

**How would Eddie find it if you would give up the music. **

Loren smiles.

"I can't speak for him, but if someone after a relationship of 1 month put my name on his heart, he will not let me fall because I will stop with the music business, don't you think?

The audience laughs and also Julie has a big smile on her face.

**You indicated to us, your be willing to sing a song for us. **

The audience begins to cheer. "

"_After all the support I have received from you all today, this is the least I can do. I hope everything is going well, because I have only completed this number today, and I want to dedicate this song especially to Eddie."_

Loren walks to the waiting piano. She sits down and tries somehow to relax.

Her neck and shoulders feel sore after the attack of Lia. And her hands wouldn't stop shaking.

She has warmed her voice up earlier because the fear was that her throat could have be damaged by they attack of Lia. This is the last thing she needed to do, the end was almost nearby.

She is tired and devastated by all the things that happened with Lia. She longs for Eddie's his arms around her, and she just wanted to tell him how much she loved him.


	35. Chapter 35 Love conquers all

**Thank you for the great reviews, as a thank you here is chapter 35**

**Love conquers all**

Eddie, Max and Jake just running indoor as Loren sits down behind the piano. Nora falls straight into Max his arms, when she is in his arms, she comes to the awareness of what had happened and she starts to cry. Max gently whispers into her hair to reassure her.

Eddie willingly would prefer to walk straight to Loren and to take her in his arms to. But Jake could get him by his arm before he had the chance to go to her.

On the camera screen he sees the smile on her face, but also the tired look in her eyes eludes him.

But just then she begins to play.

(They don't know about us cover by Maddie Wilson)

_**People say we shouldn't be together.  
>We're too young, to know about forever.<br>But I say, they don't know what they're talking about.**_

_**'Cause this love, is only getting stronger.**_  
><em><strong>So I don't want to wait any longer.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just want to tell the world that you're mine.<strong>_

_**Oh, they don't know about the things we do.**_  
><em><strong>They don't know about the ''I love you'd''.<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I bet you if they only knew.<strong>_  
><em><strong>They would just be jealous of us.<strong>_  
><em><strong>They don't know about the up all nights.<strong>_  
><em><strong>They don't know I've waited all my life.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just to find a love that feels this right.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us.<strong>_

_**One touch, and I was a believer.**_  
><em><strong>Every kiss, gets a little sweeter.<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's getting better, keeps getting better all the time.<strong>_

_**They don't know about the things we do.**_  
><em><strong>They don't know about the ''I love you's''.<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I bet you if they only knew.<strong>_  
><em><strong>They would just be jealous of us.<strong>_  
><em><strong>They don't know about the up all nights.<strong>_  
><em><strong>They don't know I've waited all my life.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just to find a love that feels this right.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us.<strong>_

_**They don't know how special you are.**_  
><em><strong>They don't know what you've done to my heart.<strong>_  
><em><strong>They can say anything they want, cause they don't know about us.<strong>_

_**They don't know what we do best.**_  
><em><strong>That's between me and you, our little secret.<strong>_

_**But I wanna tell 'em, I wanna tell the world.**_

_**That you're mine.**_

_**they don't know about the things we do.**_  
><em><strong>They don't know about the ''I love you's''.<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I bet you if they only knew.<strong>_  
><em><strong>They would just be jealous of us.<strong>_

_**They don't know about the up all nights.**_  
><em><strong>They don't know I've waited all my life.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just to find a love that feels this right.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby they don't know about,<strong>_  
><em><strong>they don't know about the things we do.<strong>_  
><em><strong>They don't know about the ''I love you's''.<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I bet you if they only knew.<strong>_  
><em><strong>They would just be jealous of us.<strong>_

_**They don't know about the up all nights.**_  
><em><strong>They don't know I've waited all my life.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just to find a love that feels this right.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us.<strong>_

As the last notes sound the public goes completely out of their roof. Everyone is giving once again a standing ovation to Loren. Then Eddie can't keep it longer and walks over to Loren.

He almost pulls her from behind the piano and pulling her in his arms. "I'm so glad I can hold you in my arms, I love you Babe. "He visited whispers in her ear, "I love you too sweetheart." She whispers trying to keep her head up.

Gently he caresses the cut on her cheek and then he gently slips exploring with his hand over her throat.

Loren looks at him reassuring. "All will be well, now you're here." She says gently while she caresses his cheek, because she sees that he is terribly strained. Then he pulls Loren and caresses her soft lips with his, and kisses her as if it is the last time. They both scare as Julie softly taps on their shoulders. They both blush knowing that they were once again ended up in their own little world while they are standing in a fully studio with lots of people and camera's.

But the public just find it amazing and gives them both a standing ovation...

Then Julie invites them both to come and sit for the closing.

"**Dear Loren first of all I would like to thank you for your cooperation on this very exciting show, and for your great song you just have sung for us."**

Loren nods grateful.

"_Exciting you can call it that for sure. I'm glad you've given me the opportunity to tell our side of the story." _

Loren picks up in the meantime, Eddie's hand, and smiles at him. He smiles proudly and full of love back to her, and winks.

"**Eddie, nice to have you here again after such a short time, though I had rather seen you in other circumstances.**

Eddie nods sighing. And looks yet again delivered to Loren.

"**Eddie I almost don't dare to ask but we would love to see the tattoo?" **

Loren chuckles and then looks to Eddie. She nods gently as if he needed her permission first.

"_My girlfriend gives her permission so here it is."_ He pulls his shirt gently down so that they can see only the tattoo. The public gives a big applause. Eddie blushes a bit, what brings out Loren her biggest smile. He kisses gently her cheek, what makes the public just to responds more hysterically.

"**Eddie a tattoo is a permanent decoration for life, how did you get to do this, because you only know each other for 1 month?"**

Eddie nods understanding.

"_I do understand what you mean, but I've never loved someone so much as I love Loren, she is the rhythm of my heart and my music, she's my buddy, my friend, my love, my muse she is my oxygen. She is the woman with whom I want to marry, and she is the mother of my children. And don't ask me why, this is just how I feel."_

"**I have already experienced you together, and also separately and I must say that your love is very strong. I hope that you guys get a little quietly time, so you guys can enjoy that with each other.**"

Loren and Eddie both grateful nod. If they get up Eddie immediately wraps his arm around Loren's waist and keeps her protective against him.

When they had said their goodbyes to Julie they quickly walk towards Nora and Max, who both immediately take Loren in their arms.

Eddie suddenly sees that Loren gets very pale, he quickly pulls Loren in his arms, at that time her eyes rolling by her eye sockets and she passed out.

Eddie quickly picks her bridal style and runs with her to the dressing room. There he lays her very gently and lovingly on the couch and goes down on to his knees beside her. The rest comes running behind him.

Gently he caresses the loose peaks of hair out of her face. She looked so vulnerable.

Lia still had the opportunity to get her pretty bruised. The cut on her cheek was looking deep. And her throat was all red. Also her chest sat under the scratches, by Lia her nails. Suddenly the tears dribble down his cheeks. Who could do something to his precious and lovely Loren?

Suddenly he is realizing how his love is threatened, and how it could turn out so different.

Loren comes very slowly back to her senses, she sees Eddie's concerned face with tears on his cheeks.

She gently rubs his tears from his face. He lifts her back into his arms and walks with her to the car, the only thing what he wanted was to bring her safe back home.

Nora wants to run behind them but Max grabs her by the arm and pulls her back. "Let them go, he will take care for her." She nods understandingly to him. The car was already waiting, the driver quickly opens the back door once he sees Eddie come running with Loren in his arms.

"As soon as possible to home. "Calls Eddie.

The driver nods, he quickly get back in the car, and within a minute their on the way. Eddie keeps Loren close to him on his lap.

They say nothing, they just needed each other's presence. They look deep into each other's eyes and hold their foreheads against each other, then suddenly both had tears running over their cheeks. They cry together, they take each other into a warm embrace, they both needed so badly.

When they arrive at home Eddie immediately walks with Loren in his arms to the bedroom. She looks at him questioningly, "Babe I really want you to take some rest. She still had the chance to beat you pretty well, and don't forget that your fainted. I will get you 2 painkillers, make some warm milk for you and then you go to sleep, okay "he looks at her delivered.

She smiles and nods "you are so sweet. "She whispers. "Lo after all you have endured today, this is the least thing I can do for you. But it could have cost you your music career babe? "Loren shakes her head "the most important thing in life are you for me." He kisses her cheek softly "you're the most important thing for me to babe." If he gets up he gestures Loren to lie down, she laughs but feels very tired after all the events from this day.

She rapidly changed into a shirt of Eddie and is just crawling under the covers as Eddie comes in with a glass of water, pain killers and warm milk.

He watches if she drinks everything and took her pills, then he sits down on the bed and she lay her head in his lap.

He caresses gently her back and she slowly drops away into a deep sleep.

Then Eddie heard the house phone.

Eddie writhes gently under her out without to wake her and puts her head softly on his pillow. He presses softly a kiss on her cheek and runs to the living room.

If he pick up the phone and heard Jeffrey his question, he responds laughing "send them up, and Jeffrey, put them right away on the list they are always welcome."

He opens the door and soon after that, a total hysterical Mel comes running out of the elevator.

Eddie fast holds his finger against his mouth and gestures her to be quiet.

Miraculously Mel reacts immediately. Eddie embraces her right away and eases her.

"Everything is well Mel, she is quite shocked but she is just sleeping. "Mel nods with tears in her eyes, happy to know that all is well with Loren.

Then Adam and Eddie gives each other and manly Hugh end clap each other on the back.

If they sit in the bank Eddie tells the whole story, Mel sigh and shakes her head "unbelievable, this is the Rock star life Eddie?" she asks still not believing the whole circumstance.

Eddie chuckles "Not weekly, normally then, but you would start thinking after all these recent happenings. "And rubs his tired face.

"Eddie if you want us to go, you just say though, we now know that it goes well with Loren." Says Adam, Eddie looks apologetic and shakes right away no. "I think its fine that you are here, I understand that you two absolutely want to speak Loren self, and I actually do need some distraction till she wakes up." Both Adam and Mel watching him questioningly.

"I would now like to get the largest knife from the kitchen, and go to hunting that stupid woman and personally edit her with that knife." Eddie spits out of anger.

"Wow rock star, just be quiet, my girlfriend has not passed this to find the love of her live in jail okay?" Eddie sigh and then calms again. "Sorry" he murmurs, Mel shakes her head "believe me I would prefer to take the second largest knife and go with you, but Loren needs us. "Eddie laughs Mel always knows how to see the joke of things, therefore he was always been so fond of her.

Then there is a knock on the door, as Eddie opens the door he is immediately pulled in Ian his arms "hey mate, how is Loren?" he asks right away. Eddie chuckles "hey Ian, I feel fine though."

He says as if he feels ignored. "Mate!"Says Ian once again with a worried look in his eyes.

"Wow slow down Ian, all is well with her, she has been scared but now she is just laying down to sleep." Ian sigh visibly relieved. Eddie beats him on the shoulders and takes him to the bank.

"O.M.G. do you like a drink, sorry for my lack of hospitality by the way." says Eddie what embarrassed against Mel and Adam. "Hey Rock star we don't blame you for anything, your girlfriend is just threatening with the death, and frankly I first wanted to know how it was with Lo, but let me help you." Says Mel while she pushes him towards the kitchen, Eddie nods grateful.

As Eddie and Mel are in the kitchen there is a knock on the door. Ian opens the door.

Max and Nora walked in, they greeting everyone with hugs, you can see on their faces that they are quite startled.

As Mel comes walking with the coffee and tea she quickly puts everything on the table and pulls Nora in her arms.

Both ladies let their tears of relief walk. Eddie feels a big lump in his throat if he rethinks the happening. Ian rubs him by his hair, and Max pulls him in his arms "everything is in order now son, your girl is a tuff one, she will come true, you see." Eddie nods and rubs again the tears from his face.

Also Adam gives him a blow to the shoulders. Eddie feels happy with all these people around him. Loren has given him so much more than just her love. She has given him a close family, a family that he had missed after the death of his mother. If everyone is drunken some coffee or tea, also Jake and Kelly come walking in.

Eddie smiles he welcomed them both with an embrace, and anyone inside follows him.

Jake and Kelly came directly from the police station where they had secured Lia. They had taken care of all the paperwork, the police would come by with papers that Loren had to sign, but they expected no problems because everything was filmed. Everyone was somewhat more relaxed, by the relieve that Lia was behind bars.

Then he sees Mel her still scary face, Eddie puts his hand on hers and whispers "I think our sleeping beauty has slept enough, and I thinks that she would love to speak to you." Mel looks up at him with big teary-eyed, Eddie nods and gestures with his head to the stairs. Grateful Mel kiss him on the cheek and sprint to the top. Nora looks grateful to Eddie, Eddie blushes and winks at her. After ten minutes, the girls both with red teary eyes came down, Loren has put on her jogging pants and is still wearing Eddie his shirt.

She had quickly done her hair with a rubber band into a messy bun on her head.

Loren is visible attached if she sees all the people she loved so much, who came here out of concerns for her.

But before she gets the chance to greet everyone, Eddie grabs her when she passes him and pulls her firmly against him, he looks deep into her eyes, and if she reassuring nods to him that everything is fine, he kisses her gently. Then he slowly let her loose and gives her a tap against her buttocks as she runs laughing to the rest.


	36. Chapter 36 Dark clouds

**Hey every one, I'm very busy at the moment so my next update will be after Christmas.**

**I wish every one an nice and lovely Christmas.**

**love Patricia**

**Dark clouds…**

The next morning Loren wakes up terrified by a hard penetrating sound, it's not her alarm, and if she looks around she sees she is alone in bed. She jumps out of bed on rushes to the living room while she yells scared "Eddie!"

But then she sees smoke coming out of the kitchen and there pops up a grin on her face.

In the kitchen is Eddie in his boxers, waving the smoke away with a towel for the fire alarm.

"Well good morning." calls Loren smiling. She looks around the kitchen and it looked like there was explode something.

Chuckling she walks to Eddie who is grinning shy. "I do not believe that cooking is something I should do?" he says apologetically. Loren shakes no "no handsome, I actually believe that I have to forbid you to ever try to cook again." While she sees something black that looks a little like a pancake drifting around in the butter. She kisses him on his nose and starts to clean up. "Babe I wanted to surprise you this time with breakfast in bed, and now you stand here to clean up my mess." he says with an exaggerated sad face.

"Well then you should help me to clean all this stuff, and then I will teach you how to bake pancakes okay?" Eddie nods and laughs. If they have cleaned up, she teaches Eddie to bake pancakes. Proudly he walks with the plate of pancakes to the living room where they both sit down on the ground by the table. He pulls Loren between his legs, and together there eating and chatting together till there full. Then Eddie let himself fall into the couch and lays down. Loren sits before him with their heads together.

"I really did a great job with that pancakes, don't you think so?" Loren smiles if she sees his proudly face. "You did an amazing job, they were really delicious. Just like you." She giggles when Eddie looks to her with big eyes. Then he squeezes his eyes together and looks challenging to her. "What did you just see Miss Loren Tate?" Loren laughs and shakes her head "Did I see something wrong?" she dares him, now Eddie laughs "Oh you know very well what you said." But Loren starts shaking her head again. Eddie starts kissing her neck, very slowly, together with little bites. Loren moans very softly. "Mmh you are delicious to, babe." Eddie mumbles with his mouth on her skin, then he let himself fall onto the ground and brings his body on hers while he keeps kissing her higher and higher till he reach her delicious tasty lips. They both moans if they let each other's lips go, "I don't know what it is with you miss Tate, you seem more delicious every time I kiss you." Mumbles Eddie still out of breath from the intense kiss. Loren laughs and strokes his cheek "I think it is the combination of the two of us." And put him by his neck while she covered his lips with hers again. Eddie immediately gives in and deepens the kiss. The kiss ends in a slowly and hot lovemaking on the ground near the couch.

When there still lying in their embrace after their intense lovemaking, Eddie phone starts ringing. He moans of disappointment when Loren sits up and gets his phone. "I think we should get ready sweetheart?" mumbles Loren while she dives back in his embrace. Eddie laughs and kisses her head "I don't think we get anywhere, if you keep lying on my body babe?" but Loren doesn't move, Eddie feels her smile on his chest. Then he stands up with Loren in his arms, she squeals, but start laughing when Eddie walks naked with her upstairs and brings her to the shower. When they get inside Loren turns the shower on, while Eddie sets her on her feet he kisses her and together they enjoyed a really hot shower.

Tonight Eddie his single will be released and there are people invited from the press at MK, also there are cards in sales for a limited number of fans.

As expected, those cards all sold out within minutes. In the afternoon they are AT MK launch for some preparations.

Loren goes everywhere with Eddie. Eddie don't want to leave her for a minute, and if he sometimes loose her out of site he almost gets a panic attack.

Jake shakes his head with a smile because he could really understand Eddie his opinion after the scenes of yesterday. Loren her performance at Julie Caldwell had an overwhelming number of viewers and the fan site of both Loren as Eddie was out of work because of the overwhelming response from fans.

Then comes Jake with a worried look to Loren and Eddie who are sitting a little out of side enjoying each other and cuddling and kissing.

Jake coughs and they see both his concerned face. "Sorry to disturb you guys, but Jeremy, Lia her brother stands here on the pavement asking if he may speak to you two." Eddie looks frightened to Loren, but Loren remains quiet. "Do you know what it is about?" She asks gently but Jake shakes his head. Loren looks to Eddie "He is always nice and polite, and they have saved your life, where I always will be both grateful for, let's give him a chance." Eddie looks at her puzzled but nods in agreement. Loren goes off Eddie his lap and goes sitting beside him. Eddie grabs reassuring her hand and kisses him softly while he gives her a wink.

But as Jeremy enters they see a totally desperate boy with drooping shoulders.

Eddie looks amazing on the normally so convenient strong tough guy who had supported him during his absence. As Jeremy barely dares to look at Loren and to see him fighting to keep the tears in, she stands up and walks up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

Jeremy is total stunned by the sweet reaction of Loren but then he skips grateful his arms around her. "I'm so terrible sorry Loren, I didn't saw this coming, and she is so changed since we are here." He stammers, visibly moved. Loren comfort him until he has come to rest. Then they go sit quietly. Jeremy tells them that his sister had changed since they had arrived in Hollywood.

She had set in her mind that Eddie belongs to her, and that he would ensure that she would be world famous.

He tells crying that she increasingly went out against him and called that he was standing in her way. He was so sad, because she still was the only family he had.

He also tells that the record company had dissolved their contract after the event yesterday, and that he thought about going back to the farm.

He was startled from the hardness that fame brought with it, and told that he wasn't felling home.

Eddie promised that he's going to help him with saving the farm, and that he and Loren always would continue to support him, out of gratitude for his help.

As he is about to go Loren sees very much doubt in his eyes. "Jeremy, is there anything else?" asks Loren then gently and arrive.

Her reaction draws him to tell them something what he has heard, and where he is seriously concerned about. He sighs and says then very gently "They have identified the dead from the car accident." they see him swallow, Eddie looks at him not understanding. "It turns out to be Lia her boyfriend, and given her reaction she has known it all this time Eddie." He says very affected, he sighs and then continues "I really hope so badly that my feelings are wrong, but I'm afraid that Lia knew more Eddie. "He rubs his face with his hands "I really knew nothing of all of this Eddie, she said she had found you, and I've only sincere and honest cared for you as I would have cared for anyone else." Eddie pulls him in an embrace and knocks him reassuring on his shoulder "I never doubted your sincerity Jeremy, I am very grateful to you for your help and I will continue that for the rest of my life." As Jeremy also said farewell to Loren, He leaves still visible caught on.

Loren and Eddie are both totally shocked, Nora and Max sliding into the booth and sit by them both with a concerned look. Together they tell the whole story.

Max stands up and walk away while he calls Joe, so he could clear this story.

Eddie is visibly shocked and disappointed by this terrible news and segregates himself.

Loren tries to talk to him, and Eddie is still awful sweet and caring for her but she notices that he is deeply touched, and that he doesn't allows her completely.

She decades to give him some rest, he will come to her when he wanted. She did understand it, first he is hustled on all the emotional surfaces by Chloe, and now it shows that Lia's desperate needed help also was set up. But her heart aches, she wants to help and support him so badly.

The evening continues fine, Eddie his single is hailed, he undergoes the interviews but presents himself again with a distance, when everything is cleaned up and Loren is looking for him to go home she can't find him anywhere. She walks worried to Max.

She even try's a few times to call him but he does not take his phone, when she asks Max where Eddie is, he also reacts worried and he immediately picks up his phone.

Eddie immediately takes his phone "Hey son, where are you, Loren is getting very worried and were all ready to go home." asks Max worried, he sees the sad look of Loren, because he took Max his phone call immediately. He gently caresses her cheek, but the tears start to run. Max beckons quickly to Nora who comes there immediately running up and takes the crying Loren in her arms. Max runs pissed away "Eddie what the hell are you thinking..." Then Eddie finally responds "Sorry Pops I need some time for myself, I'm already home." Max heard that he pours a drinks for himself. "Son I understand that, and I'm sure Loren also understands this, but you cannot leave without a word. You have caused Loren pain by just running away. You just had to see her look when you immediately answered my phone call while you ignored her calls. "Eddie calls than angry "Sorry Pops I have now enough on my on shit OK." Then calls Max angry "Eddie maybe before you get drunk, you should need a minute to look in the mirror and then mainly to the text on your chest." And expresses angry his phone out. He was so terribly pissed at Eddie. Loren needed him so much after all these events. And now he again shut her out because of his stubbornness. He would speak with him a tomorrow, he knew that if Eddie had such a temper, talking didn't help. Now he wanted there to be for Loren.

Silently Loren drives home with Nora and Max. She didn't let anybody see it but Nora sees that she is hurt very deeply.

When their home Loren walks silently right away to her room, but when Nora reaches Loren her bedroom door she hears her sobs. Nora swallows and there is a tear on her cheek. Max comes running up and caresses the tear away. He kisses her gently on her cheek. And walks silently into Loren's bedroom. "Hey Princess." Says Max gently, Loren is fast sitting up and tries quickly to sweep her tears away, but Max shakes his head. "You don't have to shame yourself Princess, your actions shown so many times you're courage, tears do not indicate that you are week." Loren falls into Max his arms "Why Max I love him so much, but every time when something difficult is happening he pushes me away." Max gently cuddles her and says softly "He still is a guy Lo, it is a good boy but his soul is crushed so many times on such a short notice, I think he lost himself." sighs Max. Loren nods understanding "I just want to help him Pops." Sobs Loren, Max takes her close he had also tears on his cheek. Loren continues to cry in Max his arms until she gets exhausted and slowly falls asleep.

When Max lay her down in bed she mumbles softly in her sleep "Please Eddie, don't leave me ..." Max his heart skips a beat because of the pain that he hears in her voice.

Eddie drinks again another glass of whisky, but the pain in his heart didn't soften. The only one who could do that, he again had pushed away. All of a sudden he realizes what he has done to Loren. He had promised her to take her in confidence when anything would happen and he had promised her that he would never again would run away, and yet he had done that again. My god he had to call her and really soon.

He let pass the phone several times but every time he get her voicemail.

She wouldn't be so mad at him though…., he gets a choking feeling and immediately tries to call Max.

Max takes angry his phone "Eddie, now you suddenly need us." He yells madly "pops please, may I please speak Loren, please I am so sorry but I have to speak her." Mutters a clearly drunk Eddie. "Loren is sleeping son, she felt asleep into my arms after she was exhausted from crying." He hears Eddie upset sobs on the other side, his father heart ached for him, but he also had to learn by now that you do not treat your loved one's this way. "OOh and Eddie do you know what she mumbled while I lay her down in bed?" Says Max angry to Eddie because he wanted him to give a good thinking about him selves this night. "No" whispers Eddie "she said, Please Eddie don't leave me..."He hears Eddie holding his breath." I hope for you that she will forgive you tomorrow son, but I can't blame her if she is turning her back on you. It was only yesterday that she was threatened with the death because she loved you, and when you got bad news, where are you than son... At home with a bottle of whisky ... I hope it has given you comfort ... "Max sighs and closed his phone. It does hurt him, but it is really necessary, it is time that he is going to acting mature.


	37. Chapter 37 The real farewell

**Hey every one, first of all MERRY CHRISTMAS XXX**

**Thanks for ALL the reviews, so I decide to give you all an new chapter. Hadn't much time...**

**The real farewell**

The next morning at breakfast appears Loren with a big fake smile on her face.

If Loren walks after breakfast with her phone to her bedroom, Max looks asking to a worried-looking Nora. "This is not good Max." she whispers "she smiles but her eyes don't shine, if you look into her eyes you only see hurt." Nora swallows. Meanwhile Loren walked back and grabs her purse and keys. Nora looks at her questioningly. "I have just spoken to Kelly and we dive this week as much and long into the studio to put my CD together, so don't count on me because I'm going to be very busy okay?" she gives Nora and Max a kiss but has already left before they can answer.

When she is in her car her cellphone calls a several times and she can see that it is Eddie, it hurt her so much but she always pressed him away. She cannot take it anymore.

He had hurt her to much this time. A few days ago she would give her life and her music career for him, and he left her as a thank you just without saying a word behind at MK. She flashes to keep her tears in. She had to be strong, she had to concentered herself on her career, and would work her but off so she wouldn't have time to feel herself miserable.

She loved Eddie dearly but she really didn't know if she could trust him, he didn't trust her, every time if it got hard for him, he just run away.

The first time he lied to her and run away to the beach house, and the second time she even thought he was dead for days. He eventually would leave her to. And she didn't want to be waiting for that. She had waited for 14 years of her life to have her father back, and when he returned she felt nothing for him. Perhaps her love for Eddie would also fading after a while.

She quickly wipes an escaped tear away from her cheek and turn on the radio and sing along to distract her selves.

In the studio she get started, it is difficult to record songs she had written for Eddie, but she strongly worked through it.

Anyone noticed that she was more detached. The normally cheerful and open Loren was much on herself, and she demanded impossible things from herself sometimes because she wanted everything to be perfect. This sometimes resulted in heated discussions with Kelly who is very concerned about Loren.

Eddie tried to make contact with Loren on every way possible, but she refuses everything.

She pressed his phone calls away, she erased his voice mail messages without listening.

She even sent the florist who came over at the studio with a great big bunch of Red Roses away without accepting the roses. Nora and Max arrived at the studio and are also trying to talk to her but Loren closes herself completely for everyone. Even to Mel she finds all kinds of excuses, and tells her that she is too busy. For the third day in a row Loren is busy in the studio and she is going to record a heartbreaking number, Kelly feels that this can go wrong. She signs takes her phone out and calls Max while Loren starts exercising with the recordings.

"Max with Kelly, can you come together with Nora straight to the studio, it's not going well with Loren, I think she is about to collapse. And she is going to record a very difficult and emotional number, I think she is going to need you and Nora. "Max thanks her and get immediately with Nora into the car. Nora calls to Mel, who also rushes directly to the studio.

Kelly accompanies them all as they arrive to the recording room, they are just in time because Loren is just starting with the recording, and she didn't see them come in because she is sitting in the studio with bent shoulders and with her back to the window. She is totally distracted and you could see the hurt, without seeing her face.

"Shouldn't I call Eddie." whispers Max visible done to Nora. But everyone shakes his head, Kelly then says "No Max don't call him , they both feel miserable without each other, but both are way too stubborn and that lady over there is the suborned one I ever know, Sorry Nora." And she points to Loren, everyone nods.

Max picks up his mobile and with help from Nora he set it on record, Loren gets her signal to start her song.

( Hurt by Christina Aguilera )

_**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
>You told me how proud you were, but I walked away<br>If only I knew what I know today  
>Ooh, ooh<strong>_

_**I would hold you in my arms**_  
><em><strong>I would take the pain away<strong>_  
><em><strong>Thank you for all you've done<strong>_  
><em><strong>Forgive all your mistakes<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's nothing I wouldn't do<strong>_  
><em><strong>To hear your voice again<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sometimes I wanna call you<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I know you won't be there<strong>_

_**Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you**_  
><em><strong>For everything I just couldn't do<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I've hurt myself by hurting you<strong>_

_**Some days I feel broke inside**_  
><em><strong>but I won't admit<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sometimes I just wanna hide<strong>_  
><em><strong>'cause it's you I miss<strong>_  
><em><strong>And it's so hard to say goodbye<strong>_  
><em><strong>When it comes to these rules<strong>_

_**Would you tell me I was wrong?**_  
><em><strong>Would you help understand?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Are you looking down upon me?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Are you proud of who I am?<strong>_

_**There's nothing I wouldn't do**_  
><em><strong>To have just one more chance<strong>_  
><em><strong>To look into your eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>And see you looking back<strong>_

_**Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you**_  
><em><strong>For everything I just couldn't do<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I've hurt myself, ohh<strong>_

_**If I had just one more day**_  
><em><strong>I would tell you how much that I've missed you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Since you've been away<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ooh, it's dangerous<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's so out of line<strong>_  
><em><strong>To try and turn back time<strong>_

_**I'm sorry for blaming you**_  
><em><strong>For everything I just couldn't do<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I've hurt myself by hurting you<strong>_

Everyone is still impressed by Loren her number and are speechless with tears in their eyes, when they suddenly hear a loud bang in the studio. They see Loren lying on the ground, everything is become too much for her. Everyone rushes to her, Kelly calls the doctor who promises to arrive there immediately.

If Loren is added again she lies in the coffee room in the bank, where Max had carried her in his arms. He is also the first one who Loren sees when she opens her eyes. "Sorry" whispers Loren but Max shakes his head "all will be well Princess, but please let us help." Loren node understanding.

"I'm so sorry, I miss him so Pops." she whispers softly. Max stroke her hair from her face "He misses you to sweetheart, he is desperate because you do not want to speak to him. He is now in all states." Max is interrupted because every time another phone start to ring.

Everyone picks up his mobile there and all they cry in unison "Eddie!" but then ask Loren to give her some time. If the doctor has checked her and given her a scolding because she has done way too much, and she almost didn't eaten and drink.

Slowly the rest returns. Loren then tells everyone that she wants to surprise Eddie.

She has kept him in the dark long enough and she realizes she loves him insanely.

They had endured so much together, she had to give their relation another chance, she had to give Eddie another chance and hoped with whole her heart that he wouldn't hurt her again.

Along with Mel, she goes on the road. First they go to Aroma the cafe where Loren had until recently still worked. She quickly put a hat on and her sunglasses. Loren rumors with her old colleagues who are overjoyed to see her again for a moment, and wonder how it goes with her. Once the food stands be for Loren she dough into it. "Wow Lo so I know you again." chuckles Mel relieved. "Loren nods as she chews her food away. "Do you think I made the good choice Mel?" Loren asks gently, Mel nods full conviction "He is feeling himself even worse as you Lo. I talked a couple of times on the phone with him and I swear that he was crying, he regret it so much, that boy loves you so much Lo. "

Loren nods relieved. "I want to get some groceries, I want to surprise him when he comes home, with my presence and a home-cooked dinner, do you think he would appreciate that?" she asks some uncertain. "I believe that cooking is unnecessary." Mel grins, "That boy however would only you and I think that the next few days he isn't let you go for a minute. He is really dead startled Lo, he told me that he haven't felt this since the death of his mother. "Loren swallows. Mel soon lay her hand on Loren's "Everything will go well Lo, you guys love each other." Loren nods.

Eddie is together with Jake at Rumor for a quick lunch, Eddie sighing pricks and shoves his food in all directions except in his mouth.

Jake sigh "Eddie, you should take care of yourself, she will comes back to you, she loves you." said Jake reassuring him. "She is again passed out Jake I am worried, she responds in no form of rapprochement, she refuses my phone calls, she does not listen to my voice mail messages." Eddie rubs his face and must make every effort to restrain his tears.

He never cried so much as the past few days. Not even when his mother had died. He felt so lost without Loren, and it was all his own fault, he could not blame her, and the fact that she no longer trusted him. He had left her again without a word, while he even make her the promise to never do that again.

Then he is called by Max, like a mad he takes on "all's well with Loren, Pops?" he asks deadly worried, Max chuckles "Easy Eddie, with Loren everything is fine, she has neglects herself a bit, and demanded way too much of herself. "Eddie lets out a deep sigh of relief. "Son, after singing a new song and her reaction to it, she come to see that she is really missing you." Eddie gently begins to laugh "Are you serious Pops, or are you only trying to reassure me?" asks he carefully, Max laughs "Just get your but on time at home? And don't let her know that I told you this OK. "Eddie smiles. Jake gives a sigh of retrieves "Eduardo is everything all right." Eddie shrugs "According to Pops, Loren would give me another chance and she is coming by later on the day to the penthouse." he says dubiously Jake hits him on the shoulder "Then I'll give you free time my friend, and I will take this opportunity with both hands and put everything in your power to let this chance work. If I was Loren I would let you crawl, because you made again a stupid mistake my man." Eddie looks grateful at him, he nods agreeing "I was a stupid bastard Jake, and I'm just a damn lucky man if she's giving me another chance. "He quickly turns around and immediately runs away.

He drives straight to the florist and buy all the roses they have and let them make a beautiful bouquet of it.

Then he goes to the restaurant to get Loren her favorite pastrami sandwiches. He is so lucky that Loren wants to give him another chance, he would never let her go...

As Loren and Mel arrive at Eddie's penthouse they have the greatest fun, Mel notes that Loren is strained. They drag all the shopping bags inside, "jeez lo, it seems like it is for an entire orphanage, or is Eddie eating just as much as you do?" Loren laughs, Jeffrey helps them once he sees the girls drag along, he is happy to see Loren, Loren was a person you quickly missed, it would also be good for Eddie, because these last days he looked tired and sad.

"Hi Jeffrey, is Eddie at home?" Jeffrey shakes his sweaty head no, equally unable to answer, after lugging the bags. Just when they want to step into the elevator calls Mel

"Shit I haven't locked my car!" She runs quickly off the elevator and calls "But you can go Lo, I come right after I locked my car and will help you with all that stuff." Loren smiles because of the hysterical Mel, and truthfully she is happy to be back into this familiar environment.

She had missed him so much, so she hoped that he would forgive her... Loren drags the bags all in and puts her bag and mobile on the piano, she looks around and smiles, finally back home, the only thing missing in this scene were Eddie his warm and strong arms around her.

But just when Loren wants to walks to the kitchen she gets the shock of her life.

The bedroom door opens and a smiling Lia comes running down in only her underwear and a shirt of Eddie. "OOh sorry, I thought you were Eddie." She says so-called shy.

Loren her heart stands still, it hurt so much, she almost couldn't breathe because of the hurt, she needs to get out of here but her legs are unable to respond, she starts to hyperventilate a little, her whole body shakes and seems to refuses any service out of shock.

Lia is smiling if she sees the hurt in Loren her eyes.

Then Loren feels that her stiffened body slowly comes to life and runs to the elevator.

When Mel walks back inside Ian comes walking. "Hey love, nice to see you here again, is that maybe meaning that our lovely Loren also is present, in real life here." Mel nods "she is already upstairs with almost a whole supermarket with her to prepare a dinner for him." chuckles Mel, Ian laughs generated "Thank God, because I don't think that Eddie could sustained without her one day longer." As they walk together into the hall the elevator door opens.

To their horror Loren comes stumbling and very pale out of the elevator, she seems to be drunk, her eyes are big and she has a horrified look, she stumbles unchecked around, Jeffrey rushed to her and also Mel and Ian are running to her. "LOREN" calls Mel, she looks up at Mel with tears in her eyes then she whispers gently "Lia" then her eyes are turning and she collapse into Jeffrey his arms. "Jeffrey is there someone above" asks Ian worried, Jeffrey shakes no "Eddie already left his penthouse early this morning and there is no one aloud to go upstairs if he isn't home." Ian runs to the lift and get his mobile while the lift is going upstairs.

Eddie happy takes his phone right away "Hey Ian, sorry mate but it turns out that my girl is waiting for me at home so I want to be there as quick as possible..." Ian interrupts him and is transfixed as he sees the reason of Loren's collapse.

"Mate, push your gas pedal down to the ground, your girl has just been collapsed because Lia is here in your house in your shirt, make sure you're be here before she is gone."

Eddie feels himself getting nauseous and looks very pale but is recovering fast and commits all traffic violations to get home as soon as possible.

Ian runs to Lia and drags her heavy handed up from the couch, she continues to look at him with a devilish smile. "Where do you get the damn guts, to destroy the relationship of two great people, who love each other so damn much, just for your own benefit?" Lia only smiles and then Ian can't control himself any more, he clenches his fist and gives her a rock hard fist in her face, Lia immediately falls down on the ground and is unconscious. "Sorry, love I normally don't punch a women, but you're a psycho." he spits out of anger. Right away he turns around and runs back to the elevator, meanwhile he is calling Max and submit him briefly what all is happening. "Please Max hurry I'm afraid this is going all wrong now." And also Max is already on his way with screeching tires.

As Ian come down he sees a still unconscious Loren lying on the floor with a pillow under her head. And a concerned Mel and Jeffrey kneeling down on each side of Loren.

Ian tells fast the whole story and Mel's face colored red of anger, she gets up and wants to go upstairs, but Ian stops her and convinced her that Loren needs her. Then slowly there is coming some movement in Loren.

When she is awake she immediately flies up as she remembered everything that had happened again she looks at Mel with a look she never has seen into Loren her eyes before.

The pain is pouring out from it. Mel cursed those devilish Lia, she would love to have a little talk with her alone. "Mel take me out of here" whispers Loren, Ian grabs her hand and goes down on his knees beside her "Eddie is on the way Loren, he will explain everything he ..." But Loren interrupts him, she looks at him intensely sad and shakes her head.

Slowly she pulls Eddie's ring from her finger while the tears falls down over her face, and putts the ring into Ian his hand. "Say that I love him, so much, but I can't take this life style any longer it will break me. Tell him I'm so sorry…" Then she is standing with support of Mel. She can hardly stand on her legs, and looks with a begging look to Mel. Mel looks desperately to Ian, who also had tears in his eyes but decides to help her friend and together they walk to Mel her car. "Get me away from here Mel" whispers Loren begging, Mel nods "Do you want me to bring you home?" But Loren shakes her head. "Please bring me to Big Bear, and don't tell it to anyone, Please Mel." She whispers and starts to cry.

Mel sigh, she just sees Eddie's car flying into the parking , but she has made a promise to her best friend, she has never seen Loren so extremely sad and upset, then Mel quickly starts the car and drives away.


	38. Chapter 38 Hard times

**Hey every one, wouldn't let you wait to long so here is the new chapter. I also put out a one-shot story in the mind of Christmas.**

**Much love... Patricia xxx**

**Hard times**

Eddie throws his car with squeaking tires for the entrance and jumps out of the car, but when he runs inside he sees the devastated look of Ian. He swallowed with difficulty and gasping for breath because of the stabbing pain in his heart, he clenches his fists and blinks his eyes to keep the tears.

He immediately runs with great strides to the elevator, followed closely by Ian. If they run into the penthouse, Lia lays there still unconscious, Eddie get furious if he sees her wearing a shirt of him.

He let himself fall to the ground next to her on his knees, and immediately he grabs her throat.

Ian flies after him totally startled by the aggression of Eddie, and try to take him away from her, he calls continuous Eddie his name but he seems blinded by anger. Suddenly Max comes running in and together they know to jerk him away of Lia.

The Police also comes running in, Max had called them on the way to Eddie.

Then they put Eddie in between them, in the bank and tells Ian the whole story to the police.

After that the police takes Lia out, and they heard her yelling from out the elevator.

Eddie jumps up, Max and Ian both grabs him by his arms but he yanks them away, and walks over to Loren her purse and mobile that lay at the piano, then he sees the many fallen bags with groceries, they lay everywhere , and he recognizes all the things he liked so much. He swallows and shakes his head back and forth, it cannot be true.

But then Ian stands up and walks to Eddie he wraps his arm around him, because he knows that this is going to hurt his best friend so terribly much, he sighs and closes his eyes to avoid the gaze of Eddie and then opens his other hand. Therein lies the ring he had given Loren, the promise ring within she promised that when the time was right she would be his wife, and that she would love him forever. Eddie looks incredulous at Ian and with so much pain in his eyes. Ian swallow and tears filling his eyes "I had to tell you that she loved you so much, but that she couldn't handle this lifestyle anymore. I'm so sorry mate. "Eddie looks at him still incredulously, then his eyes starting to turn away and he falls unconscious to the ground.

As Loren and Mel arrive in the evening at the mountain cabin in Big Bear, Loren has still not said a word. She looks just apathetic in front of her and occasionally tears running down her cheeks Loren picks the keys up like a robot that laid well hidden and opens the door, if she comes in she sits in the couch, she pulls up her legs and wraps her arms around it and lay her head down on her knees and again get completely self-absorbed. Mel finds it all scary as hell, she never saw her best friend so down and sad.

Mel quickly makes some fire with the wood that lays in the cabin by the fireplace for some extra heat and wrapped a blanket over Loren her back.

All of a sudden takes Loren her hand and whispers "thank you Mel." Mel nods affected "Everything for you Lo." but Loren has been completely separate again.

Then Mel walks out the cabin and first she calls her parents to explain everything. Fortunately her father took the phone, and he gives her some tips, and that she had to take good care of Loren.

Then she calls Adam, she tells him the whole story and the tears are dripping over her face. Adam proposes to come, but Mel advises him that not to do because she didn't know how Loren will react. Then she takes a deep breath, to make the probably most difficult phone call of her life. "Hi Nora, with Mel." she whispers softly, afraid that Loren otherwise could hear her talking.

Nora is almost hysterical and soon the phone is taken over by Max "Mel, are you still out there, is everything all right with Loren." he asks delivers. Mel smiles, Max sounded all ready as the father of Loren, the father she never had. "Not so good, I'm afraid. She only sits and stares apathetic before her, and sometimes she haves tears on her cheeks. "Max respond visited "I know what you mean I'm sitting here at Eddie and he is exactly the same, I think they are in a kind of shock, just be gentle with her and keep an eye on her, will you promise me that Mel." Mel suddenly understands that she is posted in a very responsible position and sobs gently. "Everything will be OK Mel, she trust you that is now the most important thing for her. She is strong just give her some rest and then everything will come fine. "Mel tells Max where they are, but she let him promise to not come to them, before everything was all right with Loren. Max promised it to her because he know that this was the best for Loren.

At the end Mel gets a crying Nora on the phone, Mel walks inside. "Nora, I'm going to take the phone to Loren, talk to her maybe she is listening to you" she whispers. Mel hears Nora talking on the phone to Loren but she gives no response, then suddenly tears falling down on Loren her cheeks and she sighs sadly. Mel now knows that Nora her words have reached Loren. When Max hears this he would also want to say something to Loren, Mel keeps the phone by Loren her ear, again she says nothing back but she starts crying very hard. Mel takes the phone back and she hears Max crying to "Take good care of her Mel." he whispers sadly and then they disconnects. Mel grabs Loren in her arms and let her cry until she finally falls exhausted asleep. Mel lay her down in the sofa and puts a blanket over her, and decides also to go to sleep. She definitely could use some good rest, because her best friend needed her.

At Eddie's place it is the same. Max and Ian have after Eddie collapsed brought him to his bed, the doctor has explained to them, that it is probably some sort of traumatic shock and he mainly just needed rest. They are somehow what reassured by the doctor explanation. Nora makes a pot of soup to keep herself busy, and because they will eventually have to eat. When she finally get the message of Mel, it is taking too much from her, and soon Max takes the phone while he pulls her close against himself to calm her and in this way she could hear Mel. If they both have expressed their love against Loren and encouraging her to fight, their falling into each other arms and just started to cry.

Just at that moment Eddie comes down the stairs, still livid and tired, he looks frightened to Max and Nora and must rapidly support himself to not go down again.

Nora rushes towards him, and supports him quickly. Eddie is so grateful but then falls crying in her arms, she bags together with him on their knees. Nora keeps him firmly in her arms and moves him soothingly back and forth. "She comes back Eddie, and then she will be even stronger, it's a fighter." She whispers softly to him. "I cannot live without her Nora, my heart hurt so terrible much, I almost cannot breath." Then Max squeezes him in his shoulder "Loren said exactly these words to me during your disappearance, here in exactly the same place, fight son, just as she fought for you back then. She loves you with her whole being, otherwise she wouldn't be as destroyed as she is now. She will also fight to come back, just like you. And then she will need you more than ever before, so be strong. "

Eddie nods "Is she safe." he whispers still concerned. "Mel has brought her to a familiar environment for her, and is with her. Trust her just as Loren does that now. "Eddie nods sobbing. He looks at Nora with a guilty look, she strokes him over his cheek "All this is not your fault Eddie, I know and see how much you love her. You guys just have bad luck, but all will be well, you will see it, eventually everything will be alright. "She whispers as she pulls him against herself into a motherly hug.

Eddie slowly falls in the embrace of Nora again into a deep sleep and after a while Max and Ian put him back to bed. They all decide to stay there, Eddie is unable to be here alone. Max had called the security guys and let them change all the codes, because after some talking with Eddie, Max noticed that Lia still had the code from when Eddie send her to his penthouse to picks some clothes. But after the whole disappearing thing he totally forgot about it, and hadn't let them change his alarm.

When Mel wakes up the next morning Loren is awake but is already apathetic staring before her.

She wishes her good morning but gets no response. Mel looks fast in the kitchen cabinets and makes some simple breakfast. She put everything on the table by the bank where Loren sits, and walks back to make some tea for both of them, than she urge Loren to eat something, and Loren start to eat with little bits. "Lo, would you please say something, that silence is driving me crazy of concern." Loren tries to say something, but she seems to have no voice. Mel gestures her to stop trying because she had heard that would be bad for her vocal cords. As Mel comes running back with paper and pen, Loren again disappears in her own world. In the meantime Mel turned the radio on that stands on the kitchen counter. Mel is absolutely no type for silences. Just at that moment they start a number of Eddie, she immediately turns into Loren direction and sees the tears on her face, then she gets an idea.

She immediately calls Max, "Hi Max, can you please put Eddie on the phone, I have an idea." Max runs to Eddie his bedroom and gently wakes him up "Eddie, Mel would like to speak to you." Eddie shoot up right away and soon picks up his father's mobile. "Mel, is everything all right with Loren?" "I'm sorry Eddie, this morning she was a little approachable, but she seems to have lost her voice, and shortly afterwards she was again quite introverted again." Eddie sigh tired and rubs his face. "But Eddie, I have an idea, communicate with Loren as you already did before you knew her." Eddie looks puzzled "She responded when a number of yours passes on the radio, write a song for her Eddie, and sing for her, as only you can." Says Mel almost begging. Eddie jumps out of bed and rushes to the living room looking for his songbook "that's brilliant Mel, thank you I'm going to get started right away, thank you Mel, you are the sweetest best friend of the world." Calls Eddie excited. Everyone looks askingly to him, Eddie explains them immediately about Mel her plan.

Max's beaming with pride "Mel really knows Loren very well, this really could work." he whisper against Nora, Nora nods "It's working for Eddie all ready." She says somewhat smiling. Later that day Nora has again contact with Mel on the phone. Mel just needed a PEP talk, it was not easy for her. She had Loren never seen so sad. Then Nora gets a message it is a movie what Mel has made of Loren. Nora gasps for breath and the tears run down her cheeks. Max response is the same after seeing the movie. When Eddie wants to take the telephone Max pushes him away and shakes no.

But Eddie grabs him gently from the hands of Max, he hadn't seen his father so cast down.

Then Eddie looked at the movie, the tears running down his cheeks, and he walks slowly into his bedroom, he lays down in bed and takes a shirt from Loren in his hands while he is watching the movie time after time again. His once such a radiant Loren sat there as an inanimate creature, each sparkle in her eyes was gone. She had a meaningless look, and sometimes suddenly rolled a tear on her cheek. He puts the phone against his heart, I love you Lo, hold on please I love you so much. After ten minutes, he abruptly stands up and walks combative down to the living room, he grabs his songbook and settles behind his piano, and begins to write as if his life depended on it, as if Loren her life depended on it.

After 2 hours he sighs satisfied, he is groping his phone from the piano and then all of a sudden he sees Loren her cellphone. He grabs her cellphone and put her voicemail on. Her voice fills the space and he squeezes his eyes closed as if he can catch each sound of it in his heart. Max looks at him with a strange look. He looks asking to Max "when I came here for the first time after your disappearance Loren sat there in the bank, with your guitar, and her cellphone, every time she called your number to hear your voice on the voice mail, just like you." He swallows and rubs, visibly moved his face.

Both Max and Eddie had a hard time and seeking for support by each other and hug each other.

Then Max sighs, "I think you have a song ready to record." Eddie nods somewhat proud and they go right away, on their way to the studio they calling Jake.

Eddie goes together with Max the studio in to record the song, meanwhile Jake is very busy with the arranging for the music transmitter. Mel could not receive all channels in Big Bear because it's far from the living world.


	39. Chapter 39 Never gonna leave your side

**Hey everyone, thank you for the great reviews, please keep giving them, enjoy this chapter...**

**Never gonna leave your side.**

Loren gives no sign of life the rest of the day. Mel is a little discouraged by that. Thank God Mel always has a spare charger for her cellphone in her car, otherwise she would be very lonely.

Then she gets a phone call from Eddie "Hi Mel, how is Loren ... and I'm sorry how is it with you to?" asks Eddie what shy, "With me everything is all right, But well you must understand that this is quite frustrating for someone who likes to talk very much. With Loren it is still the same, totally out of the world. But she has eaten this morning so I hope I can get her also to eat again in a moment. " she sighs what distraught.

Eddie smiles sadly "Is the radio still on Mel?" he asks gently, "Certainly that is the only sign of life here." grumbles Mel, Max and Nora had finally decided to tell Eddie anyway where Loren was, so he would make himself a little less worries. "If all is well the number is broadcasting about a half hour Mel." He says anxious "I really hope so badly that it works Eddie." whispers Mel softly "Because else I really don't know what to do anymore." now the tears run down her cheeks. "Take good care of her Mel, she is so worth it, I only wished that I had taken better care for her, then she wouldn't be in this place. " whispers Eddie now in tears, Mel can only nods in agreement.

After fifteen minutes Mel warms up some soup, she hoped to get Loren something more alert, because this morning with the breakfast she also seemed more approachable.

As Mel stands with the soup in her hands before Loren she calls her to eat, Loren looks at her quizzically, as if she did not understand where Mel suddenly came from. Mel gently caresses her cheek, "Hey Lo, you have to eat anything again sweetie, you promise me that." Loren nods an when Mel walks to the kitchen she just remain to follow Mel with her eyes.

She grabs the bowl with soup and starts to eat, just at that moment sounds the DJ, Mel sighs of relieve and crossed her fingers.

**We have just received a request from the famous and great rock star EDDIE DURAN he asked us to play this song for the love of his life. And I bet this is for the also famous rock princes LOREN TATE. So her it is, especially for you Loren enjoy it. **

(Daniel Bedingfield, never gonna leave you're side..)

Then it is quiet for a moment, Loren looks slowly up with teary eyes, and search with her eyes for the radio ...

_**I feel like a song without the words  
>A man without a soul<br>A bird without its wings  
>A heart without a home<br>I feel like a knight without a sword  
>The sky without the sun<br>Cuz you are the one**_

Loren gets up and walks over to the radio. She grabs the radio and holds him close to herself.

The tears standing in Mel her eyes, she had so hoped for this. She tapes everything that happened with her cellphone because she knows that Eddie needed this so much.

_**I feel like a ship beneath the waves  
>A child that lost its way<br>A door without a key  
>A face without a name<br>I feel like a breath without the air  
>And every day's the same<br>Since you've gone away**_

She looks up to Mel and through her tears she sees a little smile appears on Loren her face.

_**I gotta have a reason to wake up in the morning**_  
><em><strong>You used to be the one that put a smile on my face<strong>_  
><em><strong>There are no words that could describe how I miss you<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I miss you everyday<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah<strong>_

_**And I'm never gonna leave your side**_  
><em><strong>And I'm never gonna leave your side again<strong>_  
><em><strong>Still holding on girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>I won't let you go<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cuz when I'm lying in your arms<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know I'm home<strong>_

Loren starts crying uncontrollably now. All her pent up sadness throws himself out. All the unjust pain that was done to her.

_**They tell me that a man can lose his mind**_  
><em><strong>Living in the pain<strong>_  
><em><strong>The call in times gone by<strong>_  
><em><strong>The crying in the rain<strong>_  
><em><strong>You know I've wasted half the time<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'm on my knees again<strong>_  
><em><strong>Till you come to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah<strong>_

_Loren starts softly to sing along. Her voice was back._

_**I gotta have a reason to wake up in the morning  
>You used to be the one that put a smile on my face<br>There are no words that could describe how I miss you  
>And I miss you everyday<br>Yeah**_

_**And I'm never gonna leave your side**_  
><em><strong>And I'm never gonna leave your side again<strong>_  
><em><strong>Still holding on girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>I won't let you go<strong>_  
><em><strong>I lay my head against your heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know I'm home<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know I'm home<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know I'm home<strong>_

_**And I'm never gonna leave your side**_  
><em><strong>And I'm never gonna leave your side again<strong>_  
><em><strong>Still holding on girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>I won't let you go<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cuz when I'm lying in your arms<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know I'm home<strong>_

Loren let herself fall to the ground with the radio still in her arms, and she starts to cry again.

Mel her heart hurts to see her best friend going through so much heartache.

Yet she rather saw this than the apathetic Loren earlier. Quickly she goes when the number is finish, sit beside Loren on the ground and pulls her head on her lap and speaks to her soothingly.

"I have made a huge mistake Mel, I'm so afraid it is too late now, and that I lost him forever." Mel forces her to look at her "If you're talking about Eddie is it never too late Lo, that boy is crazy of you, you are the rhythm of his heart and his music, do you remember." Loren nods sobbing "Now you can't hear the rhythm of his heart, he gives you his music Lo." Loren nods and again bursts into tears.

At Eddie's place has everyone tears in their eyes as the number from Eddie is over. Max walks up to him and wraps him in his arms. "That was beautiful son, it came right out of your heart, and I hope it's fallen into Loren her heart." He feels that Eddie is terribly tense. "Don't lose your faith Eddie, because you know she is all worth it." Max whispers in his ear.

Then Max gives his cellphone to Eddie. Eddie looks at him questioningly. "Listen to her number, then you'll also understand her." whisper Max. Eddie grabs his father's

mobile and runs with it to the bedroom. The tears run down his cheeks as he hears her voice, and his heart hurts when the words come in.

While Loren is crying on Mel her lap, Mel quickly sends the movie through to Eddie, because he probably would be so nerves how Loren react on his song.

She let Loren cry and caresses gently her back, and notes that she slowly calm down.

After a while they go together to the kitchen and heat the soup together back on, and throwing some extra blocks on the fire. Mel feels that Loren is ready to start talking.

Eddie comes visible moved back down. Max gives him a hug. Eddie scares as his cellphone gives a call, he almost doesn't dares to look, Ian sees this and quickly picks the cell phone out of his hands.

He notes that Eddie cannot take too much setback anymore.

Soon he looks at a piece of the movie that Mel send him, and there is a slow grin on his face.

Then he walks right away with Eddie his mobile to the big TV, he extract the cable from behind the screen so that everyone could see the movie on the big TV.

Everyone is speechless when they look at Loren her response to Eddie his voice and his music.

Eddie is as transfixed, she loved him just as much as he loved her, he suddenly saw it back in her eyes, he noted it to her response on his voice. It gave him courage.

Then all of a sudden everyone jumps on top of him, because they were all so happy with the reaction of Loren on his song.

Then Eddie's mobile calls, and Eddie takes it overjoyed "Hey Mel how's my girl ... How is it with Loren." He asks suddenly very uncertain.

"I believe she want to tell you that by herself Rock star." calls Mel, Eddie is very pale and stands there shaking, then he hears some rumbling on the line, and then all of a sudden he hears very softly Loren "Eddie, I'm so sorry, I love you so much." she whispers, Eddie is speechless and the tears run down his cheeks, his entire body seems to come back to live, it feels as if he was dead for days "Babe, you don't have to say sorry for anything, I love you so much, please come back Babe, I don't want to live without you."

He hears her sigh of relief, even that made him happy, to hear a simply sign of life from herself. "Eddie would you please come to me, I need you so much right now." She asks crying

"I'm already on my way babe" he says emotional, and he already runs out the door. "Eddie" she says softly "Yes babe" he responds lovingly, "I'd rather want the driver to bring you here, otherwise I worry, and I cannot take it right now if you understand." She says with her so well-known self-mockery. He chuckles and runs back inside where everyone is staring at him, not understanding what he is doing. "Everything for you beautiful." He whispers softly, Loren giggling, and he smiled from happiness.

He gives his father quickly the instruction to call his chauffeur to drive as quickly as possible in front of his penthouse . He sees Max doubt and says gently against Loren "Babe I believer Pops is now in a state he wants to dress up as a driver." Loren laughs gently "May I speak to him sweetheart?" she asks him, Eddie swallows equally worried that if he surrenders his phone that he would lose her again "I promise you I'm not going anywhere anymore sweetheart." she whispers understandingly.

He then gives reassured the phone over, Max quickly put it on speaker because he sees that Eddie gets restless. Soon Eddie gets the signal that the driver is waiting downstairs.

Max quickly throws him his mobile, Nora is already on the phone with hers, she throws Eddie a bag with groceries and some clean clothes for them both. Eddie gives her a grateful kiss and embrace. Then he yells to Loren into Nora her mobile "see you soon babe, I love you." before Nora pushes him out the door.

Mel looks from the kitchen cabinet where she is cleaning up to Loren. It's been a lot better with her since she has spoken to Eddie. She had heard that Eddie said how much he loved her, and immediately the sparkle appeared back in her eyes. Those two belong together, Mel hoped they would getting the rest to get their relationship stable, the music business was really rock hard. She knew Loren could take it, and certainly with the love of Eddie.

Mel notices that Loren get somewhat nervous as time passes. She looks at her quizzically "Do you think that everything will get all right Mel" she asks then gently and uncertain. Mel chuckles "Lo it is that he wouldn't be faster with his airplane, otherwise he had taken his."

"I love him so much Mel, but that also makes me so fragile. First I have to fight for him in front of Chloe, now it is again that crazy bitch Lia, who's next Mel. Do I always have to fight for his love... " Mel shakes her head. "You have never have to fight for his love Lo." Loren nods understanding "I just do not know if I want this life Mel, I mean I love my music and I love Eddie, but is a relationship if you're both in the music business attainable." Mel holds not knowing her shoulders up "What do you want then Lo, you just say that you love Eddie dearly, and you know that he also loves you dearly."

Loren nods in agreement and smiles as she suddenly had to think about their day on the Island "Loren Tate where are you with your thoughts." Loren blushes and laughs than she looks suddenly questionable "Maybe I should stop with the music, and just go to Brown, I just do not know if Eddie would go with me?" Mel sighs "Lo, music studios are everywhere around the world, I swear that boy never lets you go, he will follow you everywhere. " Loren pulls her knees on the couch and embraces them, she lays her head on her knees "I hope so Mel, I can no longer imagine my life without him. But I just want a simple live, just waking up together, have breakfast and dinner together, watching television into each other's arms, making long conversations and then again wonderfully together back to bed. "she whispers more to herself than against Mel.

The girls were so busy that they had not heard Eddie coming inside the cabin.

They had expect to hear his car first but he had the driver ordered to stop at the beginning of the path, and to just keep waiting. Then he says softly "Babe, that's all I want to, I like the music business, but for you I would stop with it, without having to think about it." He stands nervously at the door and rubs his neck.

Loren immediately turns her head, as soon as she heard his voice, she jumps up and runs towards him, and then finally they fall into each other's arms. They both had tears of happiness on their cheeks, they look deeply at each other and leans with their foreheads against each other.


	40. Chapter 40 Lovely time

Lovely time

"Please babe, never do this to me anymore, please?" Whispers Eddie so lucky that he has Loren in his arms again "I'm so sorr..."Eddie expresses his finger against her lips and shakes his head "I'm the one who's have to say sorry, I was the one who made the mistake again to isolate me and ran off without saying anything to you." He sees Loren swallow, knowing that he had hurt her so much with that "It felt like you left me too just like..." again places Eddie his finger against her lips "I'm not like him Loren, I love you so much, I hope that I'll never make the same mistake, and I hope you want to help me with that, I want to grow old together, and get to know each other's errors and also lesser points, I don't ever want to live without you anymore Lo. "

Then he goes down on his knee and keeps Loren her hand in his, Loren holds her breath. "My dear, dearest Loren, will you please promise me again, to ever, when you think we are ripe for it, to be my wife and to love me forever." Loren sobs, she knows his reason, she had left her promise ring behind, she had given it to Ian.

He then retrieves the well-known ring out of his pocket, Loren sticking her finger out and nods and if he has placed it back onto her finger, she takes slowly his face in her hands, Eddie does the same thing with her and very slowly, while they looked each other deeply in the eyes, their lips gently and tenderly stroking against each other. The tears are running by both over their cheeks but this time of happiness. If they let their lips slowly lose each other, Eddie pulls her to him as close as he can against himself.

Mel is clapping and jumping "finally" she screams, Loren and Eddie look at her laughing. "jeez Rock star I thought for a moment that you wanted to ask her to marry you." Quips Mel. "Ooh trust me Mel, if it was up to me, I would already have done that, but I think I need first to save some credit with my sweetheart again." Rumble Eddie, Loren looks at him dumbfounded "what" says Eddie "would you really do that?" Asks Loren surprised. "Without blinking my eyes." Eddie replies, he pulls his shirt down so you could see the tattoo "Every word what stands here comes straight from my heart Lo, I love you, my heart belongs only to you. And no matter how long I have to wait for you, you're worth it, and I'm not going anywhere. " She smiles, he had said these words to her when she admitted in the bungalow she wasn't ready to take the next step. Loren kisses him passionately.

Mel tries to walk along them to just to go outside to give them some privacy. But then they calling her both "Where are you going Mel" Mel blushes a little "well I thought you wanted some privacy." She stutters a bit.

Then Eddie walks to Mel and embraces her "Thank you Mel, I don't know if all this was fine without your help." He says grateful and stripped. "Everything for my sister." she laconically reacts back.

Then Mel makes some coffee & tea, Eddie has caught some wood outside and thrown on the fire, immediately after Loren pulled him in the bank and climbed on his lap, they are sweetly intertwined and enjoying each other presence and the fire.

"Now I miss Adam so much, sorry guys but I feel a bit like the third wheel, you know? " Blurts Mel out. "Mel if you want, my driver is still waiting, he can bring you home if you want?" Says Eddie asking "or to Adam." Loren calls while she winks.

Mel immediately picks up her bag and cuddles Loren and Eddie and rushes out the door.

Eddie sits in the corner of the bench with his coffee in his hand, Loren hangs with her back against his chest and has her legs lie down on the couch. Eddie keeps her close with his free hand against himself. They sit there talking for hours, they both told about the events of the last few days, for Loren the last few hours were hard to tell, she had the feeling that she was in a big black tunnel and told Eddie that was very scary. She realized that because she had let her walls fall, she was also much more vulnerable.

Eddie admitted that he found it terrible that someone tried to grab him true Loren.

He told that he couldn't breathe when he saw how Loren was threatened during the interview, and how he had attacked Lia after he had come back in his penthouse. He rubs his face. "I swear you Lo, I do not know what would happened if Ian and Pops had not pulled me away." Loren looks at him sweetly. "There is nothing happen, and they were there, let it go, it terrified me though that she is so focused to keep us apart." Loren swallows and she get again tears in her eyes. Also Eddie gets it hard, right he chuckles a bit, Loren looks at him questioningly.

"I've never cried so many, as the last few days, you'll probably find me a WIMP." Loren caresses his cheek "no handsome, it gives for me, that you love me as much as I love you. I find that very sweet " Eddie grabs her coffee mug and his own one and put them on the table. Then he softly caresses her cheek, then all of a sudden he kisses her with so much love and passion, Loren climbs on his lap and expresses herself against him as close as she can.

For them there seem to be over a couple of minutes when they slowly let each other loose, but it's already getting late. Both yawning, they laugh and Eddie picks her up and puts her gently on the bed, he quickly removes his clothes, and crawls close to her, Loren gently stroke his tattoo, it's still a little bit red and swollen, Eddie understands what she is doing, he caresses her cheek and nods softly, immediately she creeps into her trusted spot and lay her head on his heart, immediately she becomes calm by the rhythm of his heart, and they both end up falling asleep exhausted by all the emotions of the past days. But both with a smile on their face because they were back in each other's arms.

Eddie is the first to wake up. He had dreamed badly , in his dream he was still looking for Loren. But if he tries to turn around he feels something warm on his chest, if he wakes up better he feels an arm around his waist. Very slowly he opens his eyes as if he is afraid that she else will disappear.

But as his eyes slowly accustomed to the daylight, he sees her. His stomach gives a tingling and the tears jumps in his eyes. He is so happy that she is in his arms again. He didn't expect that he would be able to sleep, he had her so terribly missed and was so scared that he lost her. That he had intended to staying awake, for the first week to enjoy 24 hours, of her presence. But now that he was awake he did that to the fullest. He kisses very gently her head and sniffs her scent in, which he had so missed. And caresses gently her arms, as if he want to discover her all over again. Loren creeps even closer against him while she sleeps. He smiles. He loved her so much. He never ever wanted to experience the feeling of losing her again.

Eddie is already laying down for half an hour with Loren in his arms, before she wakes up. Slowly she opens her eyes, and he feels her smile on his chest. "Good morning, beautiful." Eddie whispers gently Slowly she puts her head up and sees the most beautiful smile of the man she loves so much and who she has missed terribly. "Good morning, handsome." she whispers against his lips and gives him a passionate kiss.

Eddie moans "I've really missed this so terribly much." Loren looks unbelievable at him "You did only miss this?" she asks, Eddie chuckles and shakes his head "No miss Loren Tate, I have missed everything about you, your beautiful smile, those gorgeous brown eyes, that cute little nose what wrinkles so wonderful if you sing, those delicious lips where you can bite, so challenging on if you are in doubt, and that are so soft and warm if I the touch them with mine ..." then Eddie is interrupted by the most overwhelming kiss, ever in his life.

He willingly opens his mouth as Loren gently bites in his bottom lip to let her tongue in. Both moaning gently in each other's mouths. But as Eddie tries to go further he notes some hesitation by Loren. Gently he breaks their kiss and looks at her questioningly. But he sees in her eyes that she also couldn't understands what was wrong. He gently caresses her cheek and looks at her deeply into her eyes "Babe, I love you." Loren looks moved at him "I love you too Eddie." She whispers and he kisses her softly on her cheek.

Then he stands up and picks out some jogging pants out of his bag. "Would you like some tea babe." He asks her while he walks to the kitchen.

She lays down on her back and follows him with her eyes. He is so sweet, but why did she stiffened when Eddie wanted to go further. My god you had to see him there, thousands would love to be in here place. He was so attractive, his jogging pants hung low on his hips, his muscular body, his hair was mess up, what she loved, and that delicious sweet smile of him, where her legs still get week from . Eddie laughs while he is looking at her, and she looks at him questioningly. "What are you thinking about beautiful?" and gives her the tea while he sits down next to her. "And why do you think, I was thinking?" She says defiantly. He looks at her grinning "I see that into your beautiful brown eyes, and because you're biting on your lip, which is terribly sexy, by the way." Loren blushes, he knew her like no one else did.

He gently takes her hand and kisses all her fingers "Babe, don't worry, I get it, a lot of terrible things had happened in these recent days. I just want to be with you." Loren nods sadly, she regretted herself at his moment and above all that she really couldn't tell him what bothered her, because she didn't understand it self. She nods slowly.

After they have eating a delicious breakfast that Loren has prepared, they decide to go out together. Eddie has called to arrange a few days off with Jake. Eddie should be back at Friday because he has a charity each year where he had to appear on Saturday. It was for a children's home. He gave each year during this benefit diner a gig, and he also donated money.

Loren knew he found this things really important. But this time she saw doubt in his face.

She decided not to ask now, maybe later when there would be out to walk she would asked him then. She takes some yummy stuff in a backpack, a drink and a blanket, and then they go on the road.

They walked for hours, and Loren takes him to all sorts of places from her childhood and talks continually. Eddie walks relax and enjoy. This he had never done before, but it was wonderful. And Loren she was so relax, as she talked about her childhood there appeared a delicious naughty smile on her face. He loved her so much, particularly if she was so open and sweet, so adorable when she keeps talking and talking. Then she suddenly is quit and holds her finger against her lips that he should be silent and looks inquiring around to make sure no one sees them. He looks at her questioning and laughing. She presses her finger against his lips to challenging, and he kisses her finger. She giggles. "Keep your eyes closed." she whispers then very gently against his ears and grabs his hand, Eddie closes his eyes and gently she leads him giggling true the toads and the forest.

"Loren where are you taking me." Whispers Eddie a little nervous. "Trust me this is worth it." she whispers defiantly in his ear. The chills running through his body. "Loren, would you please don't do this." He moans. Loren only chuckles, just thankful that he gets so quickly turned on by her. Then she stops and turns him around, quickly she stand before him with her back against his chest and stores first his right arm to her waist and then his left arm to her waist. Eddie chuckles "can I open my eyes babe?" Loren only nods excitedly "Eeeh Babe I have my eyes closed so did you nod?" Loren laughs "Sorry sweetheart but yes you can open your eyes."

As Eddie opens his eyes he looks out over a beautiful valley, he is totally speechless, everywhere you look you see trees, and meadows with beautiful wild flowers, you can hear the birds whistle, he really stands with his mouth open. He pulls Loren close to himself "Babe this is amazing." Loren smiles and nods, enjoying that they both love special places. One of the many, many things why she loved him so much.


	41. Chapter 41 Fresh air

**This chapter I would like to dedicate to XxxTheDebstarxxX. To thank her for her sweat message, giving me just at the right moment, the little push to continue this story. So this is for you...  
><strong>

**Fresh air…**

They are entwined into each other's embrace and enjoy the truly wonderful views. "This is really insanely babe." Eddie gently whispers in Loren her ear. Loren nods "Here I have spent a lot of hours, and I'm glad I am here now with you." she whispers, Eddie gently kisses her cheek "Me tot babe, me too." Loren turns gently in his embrace and gives him a loving warm kiss. Then she runs toward the backpack, "come sweetheart I am really hungry now." She calls generated. Eddie laughs at her ever-present appetite, also something he was so fond of.

Eddie spread the blanket out and lies down.

Loren put her hands in her side "Wouldn't you first help me here sweetheart." Eddie shakes his head defiantly, all of a sudden she dives on him and starts to tickle him, Eddie begins to laugh hard, he really couldn't handle the tickling, but he knows that Loren also can't stand it, then out of nowhere he turns them both and now Loren lays on the bottom, he gently tickles Loren in her side and Loren shrieks with laughter. Eddie continues to tickling her until she begs him to stop. "Eddie! Please ... ... stop ... I... can't …breathe…. "Eddie looks at her teasing, "What do I get when I stop." He asks challenging. "All you want." Giggles Loren, Eddie pulls his eyebrows challenging up "Everything" he repeats, Loren can only nod. Eddie stops, lies down and pulls her on him, just when he closes his eyes to kiss her passionately, Loren pushes a handful off grass into his mouth, and she really quickly stands up and is screaming with laughter when she runs away.

Eddie spit it out, he wipes his face clean and looks at her with a look of disbelief. "You aren't seriously doing that? "He murmurs, Loren looks challenging at him from a distance. Eddie jumps up and runs after her. Loren runs to scream and before they know it, Eddie has already caught up with her, he picks her up, throws her over his shoulder and walks with her back to the blanket. Loren beats his back and buttocks and screams of laughter.

Then he throws her gently down on the blanket and creeps slowly over her, Loren laughs and looks at him defiantly, if their faces are on the same height he looks deep into her eyes, he sees her breathing speed up and smiles to the reaction that he has on her. Very, very slowly he lets his head go into Loren's direction, but Loren couldn't stand it any longer and pulls him by his neck while she quickly gets up to kiss him, actually Eddie wanted to bullying her, by pulling his lips away, but as soon as their lips touch each other he is sold. Loren kisses him with so much passion, and with so much love, that the only thing he wanted to do was to answer her kiss, with just as much love and passion.

After a while they sit up and Eddie takes her in his arms between his legs and they just talked and eat and enjoyed each other's presence.

Eddie is lying on his back and Loren is next to him laying with her head on his stomach, Eddie has his arm around Loren her waist. While she feeds him a strawberry she gently asks "Honey, why did you looked just so wishy-washy when you're talking about the benefit for Saturday. You're doing this for years? "Eddie chuckles, she knew him so well. He nods "My mother started this charity, you know, I do this mainly to keep her memory alive." She sees him swallowing and his eyes are somewhat watery. Gently she caresses his face, knowing that his mother still is such a fragile topic, certainly after the whole event with Chloe, the wound is torn open again. She nods sweetly to him and encouraging him to continue.

He looks in the air and then he continues "My mom was very grateful for all the extras that the success had bringing her, and wanted to help other people with it. Especially the ones who hadn't that much luck with live. And the children were the most important thing in that long line. She saw it as her job to worry about them, because the parents couldn't or didn't want to in the worst cases. "He pulls Loren close to him, because he now realized that Loren her father was also such a person. Loren swallows her emotion away "I had my mom, and I always knew she wouldn't let me fall." She nods encouraging. Eddie caresses her face gently, he was so proud of her, she was so strong.

"That is why this benefit is very important for me." Eddie goes further, Loren nods understanding. "But babe, you are much more important to me." He whispers, Loren looks at him questioningly

"I really looked forward to it this year, because this year I would have you on my side, but I also understand that after all these events you're not waiting for all the attention." Loren gently lifts his chin up to her, he sees the tears in her eyes and caresses them gently away.

"I feel much honored, and wants nothing more than to be on your side." whispers Loren, he looks at her incredulously "But this would be the first time after all this misery that we officially go out together, so you'll stumble about the press." Loren smiles his favorite laugh, he is so terribly sweet, caring and protective towards her. "Sweetie this is an important event for you, and I want to support you. I know that the memory of your mother is still a sore point, and that's why I want to be there for you, because I love you so terribly much. And that the press will be there is fine, they will be there the rest of our lives, so let us just learn to deal with it okay? "Loren looks at him questioningly.

He looks so intensely grateful at her, gently he pulls her to him and whispers with his lips against hers "I love you so much Lo, I really can't live without you anymore." And then he kisses her lovingly and intense.

When they arrive at the cabin suddenly Nora comes screaming and running to them.

Loren laughs and rushes to meet her and flies into Nora her spread arms. Eddie runs smiling at Max and embraces him. "Sorry guys, I couldn't no longer keep her away." says Max apologetic. Eddie looks at him with a smile "Pops, you never have to apologize to see us." and gives him a reassuring slap on his shoulders. Max looks at him grateful and whispers quietly to Eddie "How's my Princess?" Eddie looks at him with a big smile "Everything is fine with us Pops." Max mutters somewhat and Eddie had to laugh about his dad.

"No, Pops I know now who is your favorite." Max blushes shy and rubs his neck. Just at that moment comes Loren running up and flies him around his neck. Then she looks puzzled at Max and yells "Now I know of who Eddie has that cute shy look." Both men are now blushing and rubbing their neck,

Nora and Loren are double with laughter. Both women give their man a kiss on the cheek. And both men wrapped their arms around their girl's waist. So their staying for a while to chat with each other. Then sees Eddie all the stuff at the barbecue stand. "Wow, what have you guys brought with you?" He asks as he runs to all the stuff and noses into the scales. Max runs up to him and stirs with pride in the charcoal. Loren laughs at Nora "Men and their BBQ!" Nora nods and shrugs her shoulders. While the men are busy with the barbecue, Nora and Loren take the time to chat with each other about the whole event.

"You have scared me Lo." Whispers Nora concerned. Loren nods "I've even scared myself mom. And I'm sorry, that I run away without letting you know. I didn't know what else to do, I really needed some rest. "Nora nods and wraps an arm around Loren her back. "My little girl is grown up, very quickly, and I must get used to it that you don't always need me anymore." Nora whispers, visibly moved. "I will always need you mom." whispers Loren sobbing back. "Now everything is good again between you guys?" Nora asks, Loren nods and the sparkle soon appears again in her eyes as she looks to Eddie. "He's insanely mam, I love him so much, but the music business is rock hard and I must get used to it, but I also know that Eddie will always support me." Loren swallows to get herself easy again "But mom, sometimes I'm so scared" and she gasp softly. Nora pulls her closer against herself, she sees the fight in Loren. "I love him so much mom, but that also makes me vulnerable.

I already wouldn't know how to live without him, and what if one day he realizes that I'm ... not worth it, I don't think I can go through that again..." and all of a sudden she starts crying and the tears flow down her cheeks.

Nora cries just as hard with her. After a while Nora id able to talk again. "Dear, dear Lo, just stop with your buts, that boy over there is loving you so damn much, don't chase him away because your father has done you sorrow. Open your heart to him and enjoy it. And Yes I know how much it hurts when someone who you love so much leaves you, but Lo, I hadn't would miss a second of it, because after all that tragedy I've got you... "Loren looks at her incredulously, and then asks nervously playing with her shirt "Mom what have I done wrong, that made him left?" Nora looks at her indignantly with wide eyes, Loren nervously beats her eyes down. Nora picks her chin and forces her to look at her, then Nora says on a harsh tone "Loren Elisabeth Tate, don't you ever, never dare to think that you where the raison you're father left us. You were a child from 4 years old, he was the adult one, and he is the one to blame. Not us. He left us behind, even I don't know the reason sweetie, and I have never had the chance to talk it out with him. So please do not blame yourself. Please sweetie, will you promise me? "Loren nods and they fall into each other arms both crying. Eddie and Max come running once they heard Nora rise up her voice. They are both with tears in their eyes. Loren had all those years blame her selves for Trent's departure, all those years she had thought that she was not good enough. There was her uncertainty.

The men go both sit on the side of their beloved and close their arms around them. They're sitting in this embrace till Loren and Nora both slowly coming to rest. Nora kisses Loren on her cheek and caresses her hair. "You're my greatest gift, and I absolutely never want you to think, that you are not good enough. Would you please promise me that? "Loren nods and cuddles with Nora.

When Max walks with Nora in his arms to the barbecue Nora still cries into his embrace.

Eddie pulls Loren in his arms. "You are also my greatest gift Lo." he whispers softly and moved. "You have made my life so much more beautiful, I love you so much." Loren pulls him as close as she can to her, and put her forehead against his "I just love you so much to Eddie." she whispers and kisses him tenderly.

In the meantime, the barbecue is hot and the men decide to start with the meat.

Nora and Loren cover the table, and they chat about anything and everything.

Max and Nora telling their kids that they both will be accompany them to the benefit of the children's home, Eddie had already knew it, because Max had asked him if he was all rights with it as he takes Nora with him.

Max was the last 2 years not been on the benefit, because it still was too difficult for him, because it is was so closely interwoven with Kathy, and the memories of his beloved wife where hard to cope with, especially in front of all the press. He had already asked to Eddie that he wanted to be present, but that he wouldn't be able to go without Nora her support. Eddie had no time doubted and had pulled Max in an embrace. "'I'm glad you've found Nora pops." he had whispered.

If Loren comes walking back with the drinks, Eddie pulls her on his lap. He right away wraps his arms around her and gently kisses her neck. Both look so happy.

Nora and Max both smile by the side of their both children, who are so much in love with each other. Max gives Nora a reassuring wink. "You see, eventually everything will be alright." he whispers softly against her, while he presses his forehead against hers. Nora nods "they love each other so much, I just hope they get some rest, Loren is already so busy….."

Max kisses her gently and nods slowly. "As long as they are together, they will survive everything, their love is so strong." Nora nods recognizing. Their love was really strong, you didn't saw that much.

As if they were only complete when the other was there. After dinner Max calls the driver to take them home again.

Eddie and Loren trying to persuade them to stay, but Max and Nora insist to give them some privacy.

It slowly starts to cool down outside, so Eddie made an fire in to the fireplace, Loren grabs 2 bottled water and walks up to him.

Eddie immediately takes her on his lap and together they stare in the fire without saying anything, both in their own thoughts. But both with a blissful smile on their face, because of one another's presence.

**Please keep giving me reviews, I love to write and I'm in love with Leddie but writing takes a lot off time, and it makes it even more fun when you know that people appriciate it...**

**love Patricia xxx**


	42. Chapter 42 Singing love

**Hope you like it...**

**Singing love**

Loren has put some blankets and pillows in front of the fireplace, and there they lie deeply entwined kissing each other. "Eddie?" Loren asks gently, Eddie looks at her "Would you like to sing that song for me, I have heard, but I would really like to hear while I am with you?" She says shy and blushing. Eddie keeps her face lovingly with both hands "Everything for you babe, but on one condition?" Loren looks at him questioningly. "Would you like to sing your song for me then?" she slide restless back and forth, then she kisses him on his brow and nods. She jumps up to grab Eddie his guitar. Eddie sits down and Loren stroke down between his legs, she sits with her back against his chest and Eddie wraps his arms around her. Loren place the guitar on her lap and then begins to play. Eddie puts his head on her shoulder.

(Hurt by Christina Aguilera)

_**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
>You told me how proud you were, but I walked away<br>If only I knew what I know today  
>Ooh, ooh<strong>_

_**I would hold you in my arms**_  
><em><strong>I would take the pain away<strong>_  
><em><strong>Thank you for all you've done<strong>_  
><em><strong>Forgive all your mistakes<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's nothing I wouldn't do<strong>_  
><em><strong>To hear your voice again<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sometimes I wanna call you<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I know you won't be there<strong>_

_**Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you**_  
><em><strong>For everything I just couldn't do<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I've hurt myself by hurting you<strong>_

_**Some days I feel broke inside**_  
><em><strong>but I won't admit<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sometimes I just wanna hide<strong>_  
><em><strong>'cause it's you I miss<strong>_  
><em><strong>And it's so hard to say goodbye<strong>_  
><em><strong>When it comes to these rules<strong>_

_**Would you tell me I was wrong?**_  
><em><strong>Would you help understand?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Are you looking down upon me?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Are you proud of who I am?<strong>_

_**There's nothing I wouldn't do**_  
><em><strong>To have just one more chance<strong>_  
><em><strong>To look into your eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>And see you looking back<strong>_

_**Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you**_  
><em><strong>For everything I just couldn't do<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I've hurt myself, ohh<strong>_

_**If I had just one more day**_  
><em><strong>I would tell you how much that I've missed you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Since you've been away<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ooh, it's dangerous<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's so out of line<strong>_  
><em><strong>To try and turn back time<strong>_

_**I'm sorry for blaming you**_  
><em><strong>For everything I just couldn't do<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I've hurt myself by hurting you<strong>_

The tears are running by both over the cheeks Eddie kisses gently her neck. "I'm so sorry Babe, I hope I can hold on my promise now, but would you please want to help me with this?" Loren nods and whispers "I do know like no one else you sometimes just need time for yourself to think, but don't walk away from me without saying anything, that makes me terrified, maybe you can understand because of my past ..." Eddie kisses her tenderly on the cheek. "I love you so much, babe." Loren turns around and kisses him "I love you too sweetheart."

Then Eddie stands up and takes the guitar from Loren her hands.

Then he sits down before Loren, now she wraps her hands around his waist and pulls him close against herself, gently leaning with her head against his back.

_**I feel like a song without the words  
>A man without a soul<br>A bird without its wings  
>A heart without a home<br>I feel like a knight without a sword  
>The sky without the sun<br>Cuz you are the one**_

_**I feel like a ship beneath the waves**_  
><em><strong>A child that lost its way<strong>_  
><em><strong>A door without a key<strong>_  
><em><strong>A face without a name<strong>_  
><em><strong>I feel like a breath without the air<strong>_  
><em><strong>And every day's the same<strong>_  
><em><strong>Since you've gone away<strong>_

_**I gotta have a reason to wake up in the morning**_  
><em><strong>You used to be the one that put a smile on my face<strong>_  
><em><strong>There are no words that could describe how I miss you<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I miss you everyday<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah<strong>_

_**And I'm never gonna leave your side**_  
><em><strong>And I'm never gonna leave your side again<strong>_  
><em><strong>Still holding on girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>I won't let you go<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cuz when I'm lying in your arms<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know I'm home<strong>_

_**They tell me that a man can lose his mind**_  
><em><strong>Living in the pain<strong>_  
><em><strong>The call in times gone by<strong>_  
><em><strong>The crying in the rain<strong>_  
><em><strong>You know I've wasted half the time<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'm on my knees again<strong>_  
><em><strong>Till you come to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah<strong>_

_**I gotta have a reason to wake up in the morning  
>You used to be the one that put a smile on my face<br>There are no words that could describe how I miss you  
>And I miss you everyday<br>Yeah**_

_**And I'm never gonna leave your side**_  
><em><strong>And I'm never gonna leave your side again<strong>_  
><em><strong>Still holding on girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>I won't let you go<strong>_  
><em><strong>I lay my head against your heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know I'm home<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know I'm home<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know I'm home<strong>_

_**And I'm never gonna leave your side**_  
><em><strong>And I'm never gonna leave your side again<strong>_  
><em><strong>Still holding on girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>I won't let you go<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cuz when I'm lying in your arms<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know I'm home<strong>_

The tears are flowing on Loren her cheeks, she picks up the guitar from Eddie his hands, and turns him slowly towards her. She kisses him slowly and tenderly as if she want to transfer her love through the kiss. Slowly she lets herself fall backwards into the cushions, Eddie follows her without interrupting their kiss. They let their lips slowly loose, both out of breath by the overwhelming kiss. They stare at each other deep in the eyes and see the love, warmth and lust both reflected. Gently Eddie strokes some hair strands from the heated face of Loren, then he gently strokes true her hair to her neck. He pulls her closer and passionately kisses her. Loren let her hands wander gently over his bare back, and slowly she pulls his shirt up. Everything seems to go in slow motion. They want to let the time stand still, they want to show their love to each other optimally, in every way possible. After a while they are both naked, and holding each other in the warm light of the fire of the fireplace.

"You are so beautiful." Whispers Eddie while he caresses her softly, he wanted her to enjoy every minute of this. He wanted to remember every single thing about her body and put it in his mind forever. He never, ever would take her for granted. She was the only one that reached into his heart, she could let it beat as a beast, but because of her it also could stop beating, just like the last days. Then she gives him such a sweet and adorable smile, he shakes smiling his head and then he puts his lips full of passion on Loren's and kisses her so full of passion and desire. He had missed her so much. As he slowly loosens his lips of her lips he looks questioningly at her. Loren smiles, he was so sweet and so respectful. She grabs his face with both hands and looks at him deep in the eyes. "Make love with me ..." Eddie plunges his lips back on hers. Loren caresses him softly over his bare back and smiles if she feels him shivering under her hands. When he looks at her admiringly and sweet and so full of love she kisses him with everything in her, Eddie barely could hold himself up because everything in his body starts tingle like never before. As the slowly let go of each other's lips, Eddie sees that Loren is also totally overwhelmed by their kiss, she looks up at him with her enchanting beautiful brown eyes , and then suddenly there appears an immense smile on her face "Wow" she whispers excitedly , Eddie chuckles and nods "Wow" still enjoying the overwhelming feeling . Like a magnet their both eyes drawing into the other dark pair, when they see the reflection of their love and passion, their lips are naturally drawn to one another, and they lose them self again in a stunning kiss.

The both diligently enjoying each other, the whole evening is only of them. Time after time they make love with each other , as if they wanted to experience every missed day again, but then into each other's arms and companionship. Eventually they fall exhausted asleep but so happy in each other's arms.

The days glide slowly over. They enjoy each other. They talk about old times, fears, their future, the singing career of Loren, everything comes over. It's not just seriously, they laugh, frolicking but above all show their love for each other. Whether it is by simple kisses or loving caresses, or to making love with each other, not a minute goes by without.

But then comes the Thursday evening, they have just eaten and Loren cleans up the dishes and put them away, while Eddie is packing their bags. Together they clean up the cabin back on side, they are just ready if the driver honks as a sign that he is there. Eddie wraps his arms around Loren shale she is hanging against him with her back against him. "I'm going to miss it here babe." he whispers, Loren nods understanding "Me too" she whispers back. "I promise you I will always make time for this kind of trips, babe." Loren turns around and caresses his cheek "I promise you I will always make time to be with you." They smile their sweetest smile and kiss each other. Then the car driver honks once again. Eddie sighs, he kisses Loren on her cheek, picks up the bags and walks to the car.

Loren checks everything once more and follows Eddie with the last bag. In the car she nestles herself in his arms and they fall happy asleep.

When they are just half an hour home, there is a knock on the door.

Eddie sits in the bank and Loren still running around to clean up some stuff.

As Eddie opens the door, Jake and Kelly walk in and the take them both in an embrace, visibly relieved that everything is okay with both of them.

Jake immediately starts to go through everything that has played the last days with Eddie, while Kelly does the same with Loren.

Then see Loren all of a sudden the big heavy clothing bag that Kelly had brought in and hung over the chair. Kelly follows her look and nods. Loren gives a squeal while she gets up and rushes excitedly to the bag.

Eddie shakes grinning his head, but looks so lovingly towards Loren. Jake shakes his head incredulously "What!" Eddie calls annoyed if he sees Jake his response.

"Eduardo, I have never experienced you in this way, you seem to be obsessed with her, my man." Says Jake smiling Eddie shrugs and rubs his face. "I love her Jake, so much I have never loved someone before, and that sometimes is even frightening. If she soon is just be famous as me, it won't be easy with our schedules, but Jake you better get already used to this, that you and Kelly have to put our schedules together, so we will have as much time for each other as it can. "Jake looks at him disappointed. But before Jake can say something Eddie calls "This is no question Jake." He looks also to Kelly "This counts for you to Kelly" and looks at her threatening to.

As both Jake and Kelly want to defend themselves Loren falls them in reason "I agree with Eddie, and Kelly the first time it goes wrong, I will stop with this business." Kelly looks at her with big eyes of shock "You cannot mean that Loren." calls Kelly angry, Jake and Eddie follow both with open mouth their discussion. "You better believe it." Reacts Loren angry back. "I don't want something or someone coming between Eddie and me, so believe me, when I have to choose, I will choose at all times for him ..." and points to Eddie. Kelly swallows, she had only seen Loren once before so determined, and she knew she wouldn't give in. So she nods. Loren gives her a nod back and walks with the clothing bag to the bedroom.

Eddie smiles proudly to Jake "You have heard my girl, and the same applies to me Jake, I spent years given everything, but now she is the most important thing of all" Jake nods in agreement knowing that no talking could make him chance his mind.

Loren is totally happy and hysterical when she runs down the stairs and flies Kelly around her neck.

"This was so the one you meant?" She asks somewhat redundant. Loren nods immediately in agreement. "OOOh I find this all so exciting, this is for me the first time on the red carpet, I just hope that the heels are not too high, ooooh nooo what if I stumbling or something stupid like that, I can sometimes be so clumsy..." Loren starts panicking and rattles on, Eddie chuckles and excuses himself at Jake and walks over to Loren. He pulls her gently in his arms. "SSSSHHHH, babe, calm down, I am with you, I will take care for you so you won't fall, I hold you close against me okay?" he whispers softly while he relaxing caresses her back, Loren immediately calms down and look grateful to him, slowly their lips pulling out of themselves to each other, gently their stroking their lips on the other in a tender sweet kiss.

"Ahum Eduardo wasn't there something you wanted to ask Loren?" Jake interrupts them gently.

Both look startled, and chuckle to each other that they had been once again in their own little world. With a slight blush at both their cheeks, Loren looks at him questioningly. Eddie rubs his neck and swallows hard, than he takes both her hands and holds them intertwined to his chest. "Babe, would you also like to sing a few songs on the charity event?" Loren responds very delighted "Of course, I would love to be a part of this amazing event." Eddie sigh relieved and kisses her hands.

They are soon taken apart by Jake and Kelly to discuss business. As Eddie sees Loren yawning, he finds it enough.

"Jake, Kelly it's been enough for today, tomorrow is also another long day, so I want to leave it this way." He walks to the door and opens it.

Jake and Kelly understand that sputtering against it will not help, so they put their shoulders up at each other and say goodbye to Loren and Eddie.

Loren smiles grateful to Eddie "You are so irresistibly sweet." she whispers, Eddie walks with his head shaking to her and lifts her bridal style "No, pure self-interest." he whispers in her ear while he gently starts to kiss her and walks with her to the bedroom.

Please let me know true youre reviews if you like it or not...


	43. Chapter 43 Emotional visit

**Thank you for the great reviews, and thanks again TheDebstar, you are right, I just love to write.**

**All ready a wonderfull New Year for you all. Be safe and enjoy. xxx**

**Emotional visit **

When Eddie the next morning wakes up, he immediately misses Loren in his arms, when he sits up he however smells right away where she is.

He quickly jumps out of bed and walks towards the kitchen. Loren is already fully into baking and on the kitchen counter stands already a lots of really yummy stuff ready. "Hey beautiful, you're already pretty busy on this early time, I missed you." He whispers while he wraps his arms around her and attracts her against his bare chest.

He gently caresses her neck with sweet little kisses, then he coast her cheeks with his face. Loren chuckles "Hi Sleepyhead, I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed." "That's sweet, but I still prefer you in my arms as I wake up." He moans in her neck and kisses her shoulders. Loren grabs his neck and enjoys his caresses and kisses, while she pushes her back into his embrace "I think you can use some calories, after last night." whispers Loren soft growling because Eddie keeps challenge her by remains his delicious caresses and kisses. "I'm just addicted to you, I cannot get enough of you." He growls between his little kisses.

And while Loren turns around she whispers against his lips "I know what you mean, then we are addicted to each other, handsome." Then she puts her lips on his willingly and she kisses him with so much passion that there escaped a moan from his mouth.

They both scared out their kiss if they smell a burning smell. Loren screams and quickly picks up the pan with the burnt pancakes and throws it in the sink while she immediately let cold water run.

Eddie starts to chuckle "Sorry babe?" Loren looks at him punitive and laughs.

Eddie picks everything up and put it down on the table in the room. Loren quickly put coffee for Eddie and tea for herself and then she quickly follows Eddie to the room.

Eddie pulls her on his lap, and if they eat they talk about the benefit concert. "Have you ever been to that children's home?" Eddie nods and swallows somewhat emotional "I have been there with my mom before, she went there on regularly basis, and she knew all the children who were there, as well as the staff and volunteers." Eddie stares before him, visible engrossed in his memories, Loren sees a sad smile appear on his face.

She caresses his cheeks, he looks grateful to her.

"Actually ... I would like to go there, but I do understand that for you this is quite emotionally?" She says somewhat hesitant and understanding.

He grabs her hand and kisses this "You miss Loren Tate are so terribly sweet, you know that do you?" he whispers to her hand. Loren chuckles and draws her shoulders "I'm just wondering... ... I just want to hear the stories of those kids, what they've been through, how they save themselves through it. I can't imagine what it would be like to have to live without my mom. "Eddie nods, he could understand, Loren was actually also let down by 1 elder, and he knew that this had a considerable impact on her. She was also so sweet, always caring for others, she looked and acted so much like his mother. He smiles gratefully at her. "I will call them okay, then we can see if we can go there today. "

Loren nods grateful and exited.

As they arrive at the orphanage, Loren looks her eyes out.

Eddie speaks with the driver to call if they wanted to go back home.

It is a large country house and looks stunning, it stands in the middle of the Woods and everywhere you looked you see playground equipment.

You hear from everywhere laughing children. Loren instantly feels more joyful, she was afraid it would be quite depressed, but she loved to see and hear how happy the children were.

When they arrive at the large front door, there is sitting a tiny cute little girl. She has beautiful blue eyes and beautiful blonde curls. She sits there quietly staring in front of herself.

"Hi sweetie." Loren gently whispers, the girl looks attentive at her.

Then the door is opened and Benedith the Director of the children's home comes walking to them. She sticks her hand out and tells Loren who she is. Then she turns to Eddie "Glad to see you again Mr. Duran, and it is such a pleasure to meet you Miss Tate." Both Eddie as Loren give her a hand and insist that they call them at the first name. Before she goes inside Loren looks still curious to the blonde girl, and waves to her. The girl looks puzzled at her and her cheeks are red and fast she looks shy towards the ground.

"This is Aubrey, she is 5 years old, she is now with us for half a year, she is traumatized, and she still has not said a word since she is here." Benedith caresses Aubrey by her curls, and then walks inside. Eddie follows her, but something insides Loren keeps her from following them. She felt so attracted to the girl. Something in her look held her in the ban. Loren drops gently true her knees. She picks up her bag, and messes true it, then she sees what she is looking for, there appears a smile on her face and she grabs the thing where she searched for out of her bag.

It was a stone that she had found years ago on her special place beside the tree. That afternoon the Sun was high in the sky and shined his light on this stone, because of the shining she had seen him immediately and had become fascinated by this stone. In one way or another, she could not let him lie there, and since then she dragged him for years in her purse with her, as if it was a kind of talisman. But at the sight of this girl she had the feeling that she needed this stone more than she did.

She had found her one true love, her new talisman that would guide her further in the rest of her life, there she was convinced of.

The girl looks curious at her. Loren sits beside her and looks around to see if nobody sees them, the girl looks now like there's a big secret to come. Loren presses her finger against her lips that she should be quiet, Audrey nods convinced, then Loren opens her hand to the girl who looks fascinated to the stone. Loren laughs when she see the facial expression of the little girl so she must have looked themselves when she found the stone.

Then Loren's softly grabs her hand and gently lay the stone inside her little hands. The girl looks at her askingly and with large eyes.

Then whispers Loren "This is my biggest treasure, but I think I've become a bit too large for it, and I think you are the chosen one to take further care of it, you would want to do that for me?" The girl looks at her with careful asking eyes "This is a special stone, and I think you are a very special girl." Loren closes the little girls hand and gives softly a little kiss on it.

She stands up and gently caresses Audrey true her curls and gives her the sweetest smile. Audrey looks at her admiringly and with watery eyes.

Eddie had Loren immediately missed when he had followed Benedith and immediately he was turned around to search for her, but he had the feeling in his cutch that she was with that little girl, when he saw Loren searching in her bag, he stopped and he looked quietly from an distance.

When Benedith wanted to walk to Loren and the little girl Eddie stopped her and motioned that she had to be quiet.

After seeing the event between Loren and the little girl, Benedith softly whispers "She looks like your mother Eddie, she was also so committed, and she always know which from the children were struggling and suffering the hardest. And she also did the littlest things to cheer them up" Eddie nods with watery eyes, that was exactly what occurred him when he saw his love sitting next to the little girl.

He was emotional when he saw the watery eyes of the girl that looked admiringly at his Loren.

My god what did he loved her so much, and it only seemed to be getting more, the better he got to know her.

She would later become a perfect mother for their children, he knew that for sure. And something in him wished they would be so far, he loved children but he never wished for it so much as now with Loren. He couldn't wait to grow old with her and go true all the stages of live with her. When Loren still completely drained away in mind left the girl, she is startled when Eddie suddenly stands before her. She blushes when she realizes that he had seen it happen. "My angel." he whispers visibly emotional in her ear, and kisses lovingly her cheek.

Anywhere Benedith take them, both Eddie as Loren take their time to talk with the kids. Especially the elderly girls starts to giggle as Eddie appears. Loren smiles, she knew exactly how it felt. She was already in love with Eddie since his first single. Eddie adores the sweet and softly smile from Loren if she looked at the girls who tried to ask for his attention, he caresses her cheek, thankfully for her support to him.

She was so happy that she had the chance to get to know him personally, and very happy that he truly felt in love with her as she did with him.

She loved to see him so busy with those children.

He would later become a great father, but he had a great example as Max. She start blushing by the idea of carrying his baby, something she truly hoped to experience together with him. Shocked by her own thoughts, she shyly smiles when she sees Eddie inquiring look. But then she sees a strange and new sparkle she hadn't seen before in his eyes. He softly kisses her cheek "Our kids got to be cute with such an adorable and beautiful mom." he whispers challenging into her ear. Loren gasps for air "Where are you with your thoughts Mr. Duran." She whispers challenging back, now Eddie is the one who is blushing, on what Loren starts to blush even more, he smiles his sweetest boyish smile to her "I'll guess where on the same place, babe?" and holds here very close to him.

If the girls are more open and calmed down they ask Loren and Eddie to sing something for them.

But there are no musical instruments, then comes a shy little boy, his age is around 11 years old, walking to Loren and whispers that he has a keyboard in his room.

Loren walks with the boy to his room. If he grabs his keyboard she sees a pile of sheet music and looks at him with big eyes.

"Wow, you do love to play piano, and these are not simple things, can you really play this?" She asks interested to him, the boy begins to blush and nods shy. "Do you want to play something for me?" the boy wiggles from his one to his other leg. Loren puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I'm just going to sit on your bed, just play as if I'm not here, just play like you always do." and she walks over to his bed where she sits down. She sees the boy taking deep breaths and then he starts to play with trembling hands. It's really wonderful how the boy plays, there is so much feeling in his playing. If the boy has finished playing, Loren claps excited in her hands.

"Wow, you're really good, you only play classical or do you also playing other things?" the boy smiles turns around and starts to play Mars.

Loren stands beside him and sings with him. The boy's beaming with pride.

Then they pick up the keyboard, and walking back to the room where they left the rest, she asks him where he has learned to play piano, but to her surprise, he only was teaches a little by some teacher from school who could play a little bit , the rest he had learned himself by you tube and stuff like that. Loren shakes amazingly her head.

When they arrive in the room she asks him gently if he would like to play for her while she would sing. The boy is shy and blushes again. Then she whispers gently "Someone once told me that I should be proud of my talent, and now I tell you that. Be proud, let the world hear how special you are." The boy nods slowly. Loren grabs his hands and let him look into her eyes. "Just think were still in your bedroom, okay, I know you really succeed and otherwise I sing a little harder."

The boy chuckles and start playing.

Everyone is immediately quit. Loren smiles as she see the faces of the children and staff.

Especially Eddie's face, he stands there listening with open mouth, totally impressed by the way that boy is playing , and looks admiringly and with such pride to Loren and gives her a loving wink.

While Loren sings she sees from her eye corners Audrey carefully looking around the corner. Loren smiles at her and gives her a wink, she sees appear a slow smile on her beautiful face.

When they completed and the last notes sound, everyone eagers to clap and the children walked straight to the boy to give him compliments. Eddie walks over to Loren and kisses her cheek. "Wow babe that kid can really play." Loren nods proudly "Can you believe he has taught himself to play, he was only a little shy. But I told him that a very special someone learned ne to appreciate my talent, I hope I can do the same for him now." She gives him a quick kiss, but sees that he is emotionally by her pronunciation and he whispers softly in her ear "I love you Babe." Loren smiles her sweetest smile and whispers "Back at you beautiful." Eddie smiles adorable to her.

They walk together to the boy and he played some different classical pieces to Eddie. He also appears to be able to play some music from Eddie, so he plays while Eddie sings.

If their later are sitting into Benedith's office Eddie asks if there are children who follow music lessons.

Benedith looks at him questioningly. "I notice that there are children among them with really talent. Like that boy with his keyboard, that is really special though. "

Then Loren says gently "My dad has walked out of my life me when I was 4, I had not get through this without my music. My music was my comfort and made me able to express my feelings. "Eddie grabs her hand and squeezes them reassuring, because he knows that Loren don't liked to talk about this subject.

Benedith nods "Maybe that's an idea for this coming benefit evening. We still have an unused large room upstairs... maybe we can make some sort of music room over there, and then we can put on a program with teachers that would like to come on a sort of voluntary basis. "She writes in the meantime everything on a note.

Both Eddie and Loren gloat when they hear that Benedith want to started with their ideas.

When Eddie gets a phone call from Jake for a quick interview in connection with the charity gala Loren told him that she wants to stay a little longer. Eddie looks at her lovingly and caresses her cheek. "You Loren Tate are really a godsend, you continue to amaze me, but you know that I love you incredibly much?" and kisses her lovingly. Loren laughs somewhat shy "I love you so much." And gives him another kiss before he had to leave.

Eddie looked admiringly and full of love to her while she keeps waving till he is out of side.

He smiles while he feels the warmth in his heart, a warmth that only Loren was able to bring into motion.


	44. Chapter 44 Making friends

**Making friends**

If Loren is back in, Benedith asks her if she can speak her alone.

When they are in her office Benedith tells her idea to Loren, she has tears in her eyes.

It would be pretty hard to write a song this quickly, and with all the upcoming work, but then Loren thinks about a special song which she has started for her mother, but with some lite turning it would be perfect for this memorial.

Loren nods emotionally to Benedith "I would be honored to do this, I thinks it's a really big honor. She is certainly been an inspiration to me and I would feel very special to singing a song to the memory of her. " Benedith embraces Loren thankfully "You remained me a lot of her, you are also sweet and calm and the children feel this immediately, I understand why Eddie loves you so much." she whispers softly. Loren looks at her thankfully.

When they finish there conversation Loren goes back and immediately is again talking to a lot of the children. Some lead her further around, while others take her to show her their bedroom.

After a while Loren noticed that Audrey follows her everywhere, she remains on a distance but Loren always sees beautiful blonde curly hair shoot behind a wall or door, if she turns around. Loren smiles, she is glad that she probably has the same attraction on the girl as the little girl had on her.

Loren had noticed that especially her voice attracted the girl.

As the children prepare themselves to go to the diner she takes a test.

As she enters the toilet she softly begins to sing, soon Loren hears the door open. If Loren opens her toilet door the little girls scares but Loren act as if she didn't see her and continues to sing softly while she slowly walks to the sinks to wash her hands. Then Audrey carefully walks up to Loren and grabs shyly Loren her hand. Loren looks smiling down at her. "Hey sweetie." Audrey looks at her with a shy smiles to. Loren drops down on her knees so she is at the same height as Audrey "You like it if I sing?" the girl nods gently. "What do you find a pretty song?" try's Loren. The girl looks at her and then she suddenly runs away.

Loren looks disappointed at her, she really thought that the girl was looking for contact with her, maybe she better shouldn't had ask something to her.

But when Loren is sitting by the children at the table in the canteen, she suddenly sees Audrey looking for someone, she had something clamped firmly in her arms.

She sees her searching until their eyes met and she immediately runs to Loren. She climbs on the seat next to Loren and looks searchingly. "Hey sweetie, what you got there with you, may I have a look?" the girl looks around and nods slowly. Gently she picks up the doll and gives him to Loren. Loren sees that Benedith keeps a close eye on them, she gives her a wink and encourages her to continue to make contact with Audrey. Loren nods gently yet a bit nervus.

"Wow Audrey, this doll is beautiful." Audrey smiles proudly to Loren. The girl on the other side of Loren is interfering in the conversation "That is Elsa, you know of the Disney story Frozen?" The girl says excited. Also the other girls start to talk.

They all wanted to tell the story of Frozen. Loren looked at Audrey and sees that she shyly watched all of this rumor be the other girls. Loren caresses the little girl her hair "You know you really look like this Elsa." whispers Loren softly to her. Audrey looks at her gratefully and with a big smile. "Only you are much more beautiful." And gives her a wink, Audrey gets teary eyes.

Loren caresses softly her cheek, the little girl pushes her face gratefully against Loren her caressing and comforting hand, suddenly she begins to cry.

Loren looks concern to her, but when she sees so much hurt in the little girl's eyes she lifts her immediately on her lap and gently rocks her back and forth. Audrey shakes because of all her pent-up grief which suddenly reflected in Loren her loving embrace.

Loren sees that Benedith immediately comes walking to her. Meanwhile she continues to cradles and comforting the little girl. Benedith puts a hand on Loren her shoulder and whispers "This is the first time that she is showing emotion, she clearly feels a band with your Loren." Loren nods gratefully to her. She softly gives Audrey sweet little kisses on her wet cheek.

Then Loren suddenly considers something and begins softly to sing.

_**Let it go, let it go  
>Can't hold you back anymore<br>Let it go, let it go  
>Turn my back and slam the door<strong>_

_Audrey begins to cry uncontrollably, Loren keeps her close against herself and continue to sing. It was so hard to sing while this little kid had to cry, but she knows like now one else, that she had to let her emotions out._

_**The snow blows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen  
>A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the Queen<br>The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside  
>Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried<strong>_

_**Don't let them in, don't let them see**_  
><em><strong>Be the good girl, you always had to be<strong>_  
><em><strong>Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well, now they know<strong>_

The girls who know the song softly start to sing along, but Loren encourages them to sing harder, and slowly one after the other starts to sing along. The boy of the keyboard looks at her quizzically and she winks and nods to him encouraging. He immediately stands up and begins to play softly. Benedith and the others staff members look puzzled and admiring to the children.

_**Let it go, let it go  
>Can't hold you back anymore<br>Let it go, let it go  
>Turn my back and slam the door<br>And here I stand, and here I'll stay  
>Let it go, let it go<br>The cold never bothered me anyway**_

The girls are enjoying themselves and start to sing hard along and it sounded really wonderful. Loren sees that the employees and Benedith are standing with tears in their eyes.

She doesn't know and doesn't see that behind her, Eddie stands there which just returned from his interview and just wanted to see if Loren already wanted to go home. Also Jake, Max and Nora stands there with him. They all stand with open mouth to admire the whole thing that is going on.

_**It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small  
>And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all<br>Up here in the cold thin air, I finally can breathe  
>I know I left a life behind, but I'm to relieved to grieve<strong>_

Loren stands up with Audrey holding close into her arms, and she begins to spin with her in the round. The other girls following them and they begin to dance and turning around as if they were little princesses.

_**Let it go, let it go  
>Can't hold you back anymore<br>Let it go, let it go  
>Turn my back and slam the door<br>And here I stand, and here I'll stay  
>Let it go, let it go<br>The cold never bothered me anyway**_

Then Loren hears that Audrey softly starts to giggle, gently she lifts her up and sees the most beautiful smile ever, she smiles back at her and holds her in the air while they turn around, and the girl is now starting to scream of pleasure.

_**Standing frozen in the life I've chosen  
>You won't find me, the past is so behind me<br>Buried in the snow**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_  
><em><strong>Can't hold you back anymore<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let it go, let it go<strong>_  
><em><strong>Turn my back and slam the door<strong>_  
><em><strong>And here I stand, and here I'll stay<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let it go, let it go<strong>_  
><em><strong>The cold never bothered me anyway<strong>_

The girls have the time of their lives, they singing along at the top of their lungs and roar with laughter. Loren smiles if she sees that Audrey is really enjoying this moment with her and the other girls.

_**Let it go, yeahhh**_  
><em><strong>Na na, you would say<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let it go, let it go, oohhh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let it go<strong>_

Everyone starts to clap, Loren looks frightened she didn't notice all the other people she was just so busy with that little Audrey, she begins to blush. The girls make shy bends. Audrey creeps shyly back into Loren her neck and put her arms around her neck. Then Loren suddenly sees Eddie, Jake, Max and Nora there, they are all with tears and proud in their eyes.

She walks quickly to them, with Audrey in her arms. She first gives Eddie a sweet quick kiss on his lips and then she gives the rest a kiss on the cheek. "I see you have had a lot of fun." Eddie softly whispers in her ear and caresses Audrey by her hair, who is looking at him behind Loren her head with a little shy smile.

Audrey comes very slowly out of Loren her safe embrace, out of curiosity to Eddie and smiles shyly to him. "Wow, that's almost the most beautiful smile I have ever seen." said Eddie softly, Audrey blushes. "Almost the most beautiful smile?" Loren looks quizzically at him, then with his other hand he caresses Loren her cheek and nods "You're smile is the most beautiful one." he whispers softly. And kisses her cheek, Audrey looks admiringly at them and then at the same time with Eddie she kisses Loren her other cheek. Loren blushes to all the attention.

Benedith is immediately running up if she sees Max. "Hey Max, It is so great to see you again." and shakes his hand and kiss him on the cheek. Loren hear Eddie chuckle and looks at him quizzically he gets his eyebrows up and down quickly and looks at Max and Benedith. Loren look askingly to him suddenly she sees that Benedith remains to keep holding Max his hands. She looks incredulous to Eddie, who is smiling taking up his shoulders. Then he stands next to her and wraps his arm around her waist, and smiles his sweetest smile. Loren chuckles.

She looks at her mother, and sees that Benedith just stands with her back to her. She felt sorry for her mother and saw that her mom didn't quite know what to do.

But quickly Max comes to her and introduce her to Benedith.

While Nora shakes her hand, Max wraps protectively his arm around Nora her waist, to emphasize that she is his girlfriend. Nora looks gratefully at him, and he gives

her a wink.

Loren laughs and Eddie looks at her questioningly. "I see now from who you got that protective side." she whispers in his ear, Eddie chuckles and pulls her even closer to him.

Then all of a sudden comes Audrey, who still is in Loren her arms, up and kisses Eddie on his cheek. Eddie blushes by the sudden action from the toddler. "Gosh, that Duran boys and their appeal." Loren starts to laugh and Audrey follows her, everyone looks at them and also starts laughing.

If they are sitting to drink some coffee jake comes sit near Loren. "Loren, how would you find it to sing that song, tomorrow night?" Loren looks at him questioningly. "Oh Lo you don't know how wonderful it was, and then those little ones who sang along it was so great." Jake sigh, visibly moved, Loren looks at him grateful "I do it on 1 condition?" Jake nods "If the children sing it with me?" Loren looks at him questioningly. Jake jumps up and runs away to Benedith to discuss it.

Soon he comes back "Benedith finds it a great idea, and the children they all find it fantastic to stand on stage with you. There was even a girl that asked if she also came on television. " Jake Laughs

Than he whispers what more softly "I also heard of her request, are you really going to make this on time?" and looks delivered at her. Loren nods "I was already started with something, which is actually for my mom, but I think I can make with some minor adjustments something beautiful out of it." Jake nods and looks at her puzzled, but when he sees that sparkle in her eyes he already know that it is going to be an emotional evening.

That was just a gift from Loren. Then they had to say goodbye to the children.

Audrey was in the meantime walked to her room. If Loren is at the front door she comes running with her little footsteps Loren drops by her knees, and Audrey jumps up into Loren her arms. Loren is almost falling back, but Eddie both catches them just in time.

Both Loren as Audrey laugh. Audrey likes to cuddle Loren and holds her arms tightly around her neck. Loren smiles. "Are you coming tomorrow Princess?" Audrey carefully watch at her and nods slowly. "This song is especially for you, OK, that's our secret." Audrey kisses her cheek.

She let herself glide till her little feet's touched the ground and walks away, at the end of the corridor she turns round and whisk. Loren smiles and waves back. Eddie wraps proudly his arm around her waist and escorted her to their car.

Max and Nora drive with Jake, who still had to go to MK to discuss everything with Kelly.

As Loren and Eddie come back at the penthouse after they have eaten at Rumor they fell both tired but satisfied in the bank. "I've eaten way too much again." Sighs Loren, Eddie laughs and pulls her head on his lap

"What do you want to do babe." Says Eddie while he gently strokes her hair. Loren gently shakes her head "Just stay here with you." Then all of a sudden she looks to Eddie. "What is wrong babe?" asks Eddie "I actually don't even remember when I have slept for the last time in my own bed?" Eddie looks at her cautionary "Oh no, don't think about that, I don't want you to leave." and he looks sad at her. Loren smiles "I don't think I can sleep without you in my arms." he whispers softly. Loren settles back in his lap and while he keeps caresses her hair he feels her gently doze in a deep sleep.

When Eddie is also tired he picks her up and walks with her in his arms smiling to the bedroom.

She made him so terribly happy, even just by being present. When he saw her today with that little girl his heart ached, he was so touched by here sweetness and kindness, and he could completely understand why that little girl was immediately found of her. He loved her so much.

He lays her softly and gently down on his bed, and covered her with the blankets. He quickly pulls his jogging pants out and crawls next to her in the bed. She mumbles his name, which let his heart skip a beat, she keeps moving till she lays in her favorite position. With her head on his chest, listening to the beating of his heart. "I love you Eddie." She whispers, Eddie smiles "I love you to Lo." He gives her a sizzling kiss on her head and pulls her close to him.

He did not want to go true one day without her anymore.


	45. Chapter 45 Preparations

**Thank you all for the great and many reviews, this is a great start for 2015**

**Preparations**

The next morning Loren wakes up early. She crawls even closer against Eddie, who still is sleeping. Gently she caresses his hair of his forehead and then his cheek and jaw line.

Eddie opens his eyes slowly, he grabs her hand and gives a sweet lingering kiss on it "Good morning beautiful." And he laughs when he feels Loren shivering. She slaps him gently on his muscular chest. "Good morning, Sleepyhead, and don't laugh at me, you make me crazy with that sexy morning voice." She gives him a long slow kiss, but if she want to pull back, Eddie immediately pulls her right back and deepened the kiss. If they have to let each other go due to lack of breath, Eddie pulls her on him, she lays her head on his chest and he puts his chin on her head. "Are you nervous?" asks Eddie softly. Loren gets her shoulders up. "I don't really know." Eddie gently lifts her chin up and looks at her quizzically "Do you find it scary to come out publicly with me?" he asks in a concerned tone.

Loren smiles and looks lovingly at him "As I told you before I am absolutely wants nothing more than be by your side. I want to support you and be there for you. I love you." Gently she caresses his cheek and then his jaw line till he slowly relaxes. She kisses him passionate and just as it almost escalates into more, both their mobiles go of. Eddie growls "You really can't mean this!" Loren chuckles gives him a quick kiss and goes out of bed, she throws Eddie his mobile and picks up hers while she walks to the bathroom.

Loren has Kelly on the line to talk true the last things for the event. Eddie still has Jake on the phone, when Loren hangs up.

Then Loren sees his somewhat strained shoulders during his conversation with Jake. She crawls on her knees over the bed behind him and gently massaging his shoulders, he relaxes right away.

She chuckles and decides to challenge him, she start to kiss his neck very gently and she keeps going lower and kisses and caresses his shoulders, she hears him swallow and sometimes he stutters when he talks to Jake, Loren smiles to the effect that she has on him.

While she keeps kissing his bare back, she softly caresses his chest with her hands.

She laughs when she hears how Eddie tries to stop the conversation, but Jake just keeps continue. Slowly she returns to his shoulders and instead of only little kisses she gives him exiting bites and sucks softly and challenging the lovely soft skin of his neck.

Eddie had to make every effort to suppress his groan, sometimes he even forget to answer, and then Loren hears that Jake is calling him.

If she notices that the conversation between Eddie and Jake comes to an end, she quickly jumps up and walks to the bathroom while she keeps teases him by slowly peeling off her clothes. If she is totally naked she blows him a hand kiss, and laughs if she sees his dark eyes wander over her naked body, she quickly turned around and closes the bathroom door.

"Oh no, LOREN TATE!" yells Eddie as he finally hung up with Jake.

Loren laughs when she hears Eddie grumble, she quickly let herself glide into the lovely warm bad. As Eddie opens the door he is totally caught off guard. The light is out and the bathroom is lit with candles, Loren has turned on the radio softly, and she lays in bad. He looks at her lovingly and full of desire. He walks to the bath and is on his knees while he gives Loren a passionate kiss.

If he gets up without letting her lips go, he tries to take off his boxers quickly, but in his haste 1 leg hooks and he falls into bath. The water splashes over the edge and Loren yells it out with laughter. He looks at her grinning and full of passion. He plunges his lips on hers and he isn't going to let them go for the time being. He grabs Loren and exchange with her from place. Now he lays in bath and Loren is on him.

She feels his hard desire for her pushing against her femininity. Very slowly she rubs against him, Eddie moans in her mouth. He pulls her closer against him, but Loren refuses to give in all ready, and challenges him further by kissing and biting gently on his special place at his jaw line until he can no longer keep his moaning. "Babe, please I need you now!" he whispers of passion.

Loren smiles and presses her forehead against his, and looks him deeply in the eyes as she slowly opens for him and takes him in. Eddie pushes his lips with so much desire on hers and they kiss each other with all the love they felt inside.

If they just finished their breakfast there is a knock on the door. Loren opens the door excited because she knows it had to be Mel and Adam.

She had called them because she needed their help, because she wanted to add something personal for her surprise of tonight, and there was no one who could do that better as her best friend.

Mel and Adam already worked the whole evening on this project and had been very busy with some stuff they had received from Nora, but everything had to be done secretly because Max and Eddie were not allowed to know anything about this special surprise.

If they talked a little e while with their four, it is time for Eddie to go.

He must be present for the preparations, and that gives Loren some time to get everything right without that Eddie would interfere.

Eddie has trouble to go away, he would prefer to stay around Loren all day.

So after 3 times running back in again to give Loren a kiss, Loren walks laughing with him to the elevator. As the elevator opens she gives him one last loving kiss, but if the door almost close Eddie pulls her suddenly into the elevator and pushes her against the wall and gives her an irresistible kiss, who they both quickly deepened. If the lift indicates that they are downstairs Eddie let her lose with much reluctance. "I love you beautiful." He whispers with his lips still against hers "I love you too handsome." Loren whispers back.

She gives him another quick kiss and then pushes him out the elevator.

She waves when he smiles his most sexy smile and then she quickly close the door.

As she walk back into Eddie penthouse Mel looks grinning to hers"What" says Loren blushing, Mel shakes her head laughing "Nothing, you just looks so ridiculously happy, you know? You seems to radiate Lo "Loren nods "I know, I'm so incredible happy, he's so sweet. "She let herself fall in the bank and pulls a cushion against her. But then she scares out of her daydream and calls "Okay, now there is some work we have to be done, how far are you guys?" Mel chuckles when her friend quickly changes of topic, but if you really looked at her she knows enough. She was really lucky, as she never had seen her, and she also had seen into Eddie his eyes that it certainly was mutual.

Nora had yesterday complaints a little bit against Mel that she saw Loren to little, but that she was grateful that Eddie was so good for her.

It probably wouldn't take long before she finally would move in by Eddie, those two couldn't miss each other for a minute.

But how busy Loren was there wasn't a day goes by without they talked to each other.

If Loren sees the video of Mel and Adam, she gets emotional, this would be a heavy night for Max and Eddie and they even didn't know it.

Loren had to exercise her song, because they are not sure whether there is the possibility to sing it with the band, without that Eddie gets suspicious. Mel let the video run while Loren plays and sings the number to see if it is long enough.

Mel and Adam are both with tears in their eyes. Loren looks gratefully. She embraces them both and then she let see her dress to Mel.

Mel screams as soon as she sees the color "OMG Lo, you're going to look like a radiant Princess." She flies around Loren her neck and starts to jump with her through the bedroom.

If everything is arranged Loren have to go for her sound check, she will be picked up by Eddie his driver, Mel and Adam go along, so they get to see how everything looks, and to see Loren practice with the children. Nora was so full of it that Mel wanted to see it with her own eyes and ears.

If Loren arrives immediately the children begin to scream and run on her.

Mel has already caught her video camera and record everything, Eddie is watching with a smile on stage how the enthusiastic children almost run Loren down. Loren sees him and tries to walk to him but the children dragged her everywhere, she laughs at their enthusiasm and is grateful that they aren't nervous.

During the rehearsals everything runs fine, the children learn quickly when they have to come on stage, and it is agreed that they sing together with Loren the couplets, Loren is singing the rest solo to give an additional effect to the song. It really sounds beautiful.

As soon as Loren starts to sing, Audrey came out of nowhere running to her, Loren picks her up and put her on the piano so it's just as if she sings it special for the little girl.

Audrey has a big smile on her face and enjoy herself greatly.

Mel sees to Loren her face that the cooperation with the children's does her well.

She finally seems to let her emotions compared to her father be able to loose, by trying to help this children with their problems. And not in a sad way but by showing them that they need to enjoy life. Mel has always known that her friend was special, and she was sure the world would hear and learn much more of her.

She scares all of a sudden as Eddie calls her "Wow Mel where have you been, I called you 3 times?" And looks at her laughing, Mel looks at him challenging "On planet Loren, she's really insanely?" Eddie chuckles "She continues to amaze me every day. Sometimes I'm afraid that she also suddenly will disappear. "Mel looks at him and sees that he is emotionally, he looks with a loving gaze to the podium where Loren is rehearsing with the children. "What do you mean rock star?" asks Mel gently and arrive. "Sometimes I'm so afraid that something will happen with her, you know." Eddie sighs and rubs his neck.

Mel smiles, Loren had her already told her that Eddie always did that as he was nervous. Mel grabs his hand and sits down, Eddie takes the seat next to her. "Do you know Eddie, everyone gets to deal with good and bad things, Loren has separation anxiety by her father, you're afraid that something will happen with your loved one because of the sudden death of your mother ... But I guess those things happen to us and that we have to learn about it. Look at Loren, see how much she now means for those kids, she couldn't do that if she didn't carried her past with her. "Eddie looks at his sweet Loren and see the smile on her face and satisfaction that she radiates to put those children in the attention, to give these children the feeling that they are special and worthwhile.

The feeling her father had taken away from her when he left her.

And after what she had told him this morning in confidence, she little by little recovered her self-esteem by his help. He had given her the feeling that she was special and that she had to embrace her talent and she had to share it with the world, and that she could mean something for others with her music. And that was a lesson that his mother had taught him. So maybe Mel was right, and were the tragedies in your life programmed to improve yourself. Eddie wraps grateful his arms around Mel and kisses her on the cheek. "Thank you Mel, this I really needed now. I believe that all this stuff, still does more to me than I expected. "Mel looks at him questioningly, Eddie chuckles shyly "This was my mom her thing, you know?" Mel now attracts Eddie in an embrace. Then she looks lovingly to him "Eddie, you know that Lo is my sister and that I always will be there for her, but know I will be there for you to okay, brother?" And she sticks her hand up for a high five. Eddie chuckles grateful and slaps his hand against hers. "Thanks little sis, know that it is mutual Okay?"

Than Loren jumps next to them of stage, Eddie is just on time to catch her and immediately pulls her into a lingering kiss. "Someone had missed me?" Loren chuckles if he let slip her lips. Eddie only nods, but immediately Mel pulls Loren in to her arms and starts jumping up and down. They both start to laugh hard. Eddie and Adam both smile at the sight of their enthusiastic girls.

When the children seen the both girls the all come running to them and start to jumping with them.

Then everyone comes together and they all jump till there out of breath from the jumping and laughter.

Then Loren gives all the children a high five, before they have to leave for dinner. Eddie all treated them on Mac Donald's, on which he is showered with kisses on his cheeks from the girls, and high fives from the boys. He sighs deeply when the children have left, Loren laughs and wipes his wet cheeks dry. "Don't crumble you liked all the attention from those children." And wraps her arms around his neck. Eddie laughs and lifts her close to him "I did, but now I would prefer your undivided attention." He softly whispers in her ear. Loren laughs and kisses him softly on his lips.


	46. Chapter 46 Sharing the Red carpet

**Sharing the Red carpet**...

After the rehearsals Eddie has invited everyone to eat at Rumor.

They are all chatting and everyone is having a great time.

The tensions around the benefit just disappear into the background.

Max and Nora did immediately came after Eddie called them, and Mel and Adam came riding along with Eddie and Loren. Jake and Kelly just came in and are immediately warmly greeted by everyone. And as Jake and Kelly have talked true the last details of the benefit evening with Eddie and Loren, the all mixing again in the previous conversation on the table.

Mel tells somewhat hysterical about her dress for tonight. Eddie had Mel and Adam also invited and they were both so terribly excited because tonight a lot of famous people would be present. Loren smiles lovingly to Eddie who sits next to her. Eddie winks at her and takes her hand in his. He gives a quick kiss on her hand and lay them intertwined on his lap.

Kelly immediately starts with a great story how she had managed to arrange a dress for Mel at the last minute, where Eddie had given her the command for immediately after he had invited them.

The tears are running over all their faces of laughter.

It was of course not that easy to let show Mel so as she always called it Meltastic , she had her peculiarities in that area. But after some control by Loren and the help of her dresser they eventually ended successful.

Mel radiates if she talked with Nora and Loren about their shoes, makeup, how they raise their hair. Loren smiles as she looked around the table and feel the warmth in her heart.

She really was blessed with her mom, her 2 best friends Mel and Adam, Max the friend of her mom and also the father of her love and she really saw him already as her own father, Jake and Kelly that she also really could appoint as friends, and then there was of course her most and greatest love Eddie.

As she looks at him she sees that he stares at her. He squeezes gently in her hand and bows his head to her, "We just are lucky people with our loved one's, don't you think?" he softly whispers and kisses lovingly her cheek. Loren looks at him somewhat emotional and feels a pleasant feeling in her lower abdomen that he managed to give her time after time. She nods gently "And that's all because of you, babe." Then she gently shakes her head "From us together." And she quickly lays her head lovingly on his shoulder, he laughs and gives her a loving kiss on her nose. Then she gets another smiling move by Mel and she immediately gets involved in the conversation about clothes and all kinds of female things.

Max, Eddie, Adam and Jake listen to the female cackle with laughter.

After the dessert Jake gives the signal that it's time to make themselves ready for the gala. Once they get up, Loren and Eddie are asked by some fans for signatures and pictures that they both willingly prepared to stand for.

All clothes are been transferred to Eddie his penthouse and also the makeup artists and hairdressers will arrive there soon.

The ladies retreat to the spare room that has already been transformed into a kind of spa.

Their nails are painted, their hair is been done into beautiful creates, and finally they are getting their make-up.

They have the time of their lives and chatting and joking as usual.

The men all are ready and just play a bit on the PlayStation.

Max has a beautiful black Tuxedo with a white shirt what is open at the top, Adam has a dark grey suit with a bordeaux red shirt underneath, so that it looks a bit sportier. Eddie has a gray jeans with a lime green shirt with buttons that are open at the top, exactly the way Loren liked it, and he finished it with a grey sturdy suede leathery jack.

Meanwhile, Ian arrived he also has a beautiful dark-haired model on his arm. Eddie greeted him with a fraternal embrace and then Ian introduces his girlfriend to him. "Nice to meet you Natasja." Says Eddie friendly and shakes her hand. She starts to chirp and immediately looks at him flirtatious to. Eddie gets an uncomfortable feeling as she keeps holding his hand and pulls him immediately back while he rubs what uncomfortable in his neck.

Ian doesn't seem to see anything of this and walks to Max and Adam to greet them.

Natasja just keeps turning around Eddie then he quickly excuses himself, and runs upstairs to see how far the ladies are. And of course especially to know how far Loren was.

Every time he had thought of another excuse to go to Loren, but Max just kept smiling and had hold him down over and over again. Until Loren at one point came down in her robe with large rollers in her hair, but already looking stunning with her beautiful make-up on, asking if Eddie could find everything . Max had chuckled and muttering "You both are hopeless..."

And after Loren got back when she was called by the hairdresser and her mother, Eddie came back down with a big smile on his face. Max had looked laughing at him, when Eddie had looked somewhat annoyed to him, Max had pointed him to the remaining lipstick on his lips. He just cannot get that great big smile of his face lately.

If he just wants to run up, he already hears them talking.

Mel is at the forefront with a beautiful long bordeaux red one shoulder dress. Her hair is pinned up to one side with in the same color as her dress a flower pinned up in her hair.

Eddie flute admired and runs towards her, he grabs Mel her hand and guided her off the stairs.

He gives Nora the sign to wait. Mel walks blushing down and smiles shy as she sees the look of Adam, who looks at her with eyes full of admiration.

Eddie walks with Mel her hand in his and takes her to Adam. He gives Mel her hand to Adam. Eddie chuckles, the two only see each other, and winks at Max with a look of you wait till you see your girlfriend.

Fast he sprint back up the stairs and raises his hand out for Nora her hand, he gently takes Nora her hand and kisses it, Nora smiles shy and blushed "Oooh Eddie." She whispers, but Eddie keeps his finger against his mouth. "Ssst, I want to fully enjoy the moment I will see the languorous look in Pops his eyes." Eddie smiles with eyes that gloat of fun. Nora has a beautiful black dress on, he looks very simple but it's beautifully. It is a mermaid model starting in a halter top that light adorns with stones, he fits very well and shows the beautiful slim figure of Nora, and runs just above the knee in a beautiful pull out. Her hair is pinned up in a Grace Kelly role, with here and there a curled lock.

Max looks emotional as Eddie walks to him with his hand expires with the hand of Nora, and then gently he lays her hand in his. Eddie beats him gently on his shoulder. "Isn't she beatiful?" whispers Eddie, Max can only nod, just total speechless by the beautiful woman he now held in his arms. Everyone is chuckling softly.

But just as Eddie wants to run back to the stairs, his great love comes walking down. She seems to float on the steps and blushes of all the attention that is focused on her, but then she looks Eddie in the eyes and forget everyone else who is in the room.

He looks full of admiration up to her and walks slowly to her. She sees him visible swallow to control his emotion, and he rubs total blindsided in his neck.

Loren wears a beautiful dress by Tony Bowls, she had seen this one already with the photo shoot and she just wanted the wear him one time, and this was the best time ever.

He is made from lime green shiny satin and has a halter top which is decorated with Rhinestones. Around her waist there is a kind of belt accented with large stones and the dress falls halfway through her thigh apart with a large split, that are showing her beautiful long legs.

Her hair is wonderfully pinned up, there is a sort of big knot on her head and they had made a lot of rings with hair surrounding the knot, and down her entire face hang playfully curled strings of hair. Her eyes are really beautifully with the lime green accents.

Eddie is still speechless, very gently he pulls Loren towards him, and places a hand on her waist, then he gently caresses a dangling curled strand of hair, he is biting somewhat nervous on his bottom lip while he caresses her cheek, and then he slowly bent his head down and kisses her with so much passion, that her knees feel week, fast he wraps both his arms around her, to support her and himself.

Then all of a sudden yells an exaggerated Natasja "Shouldn't we leave by now." Everyone looks at her cautionary, and others look with questioning glances to Ian, as if they wanted to ask him where he had picked up this girl.

Eddie and Loren leaves each other's lips very slowly but still remain completely in their own world. Eddie smiles his most beautiful and sweetest laugh at Loren, on which she starts to blush. "You look amazing babe." he whispers and gently he kisses her cheek and turns around to the rest, but holds her with his arm around her waist firmly pressed against himself.

"So mate, back on Earth." Quips Ian, on which Eddie rubs his neck and there appears a light blush on his cheeks.

Everyone starts to laugh at Eddie his occurred shyness. Then they are called by Jeffrey that the Limo stands for the door, but that there was also quite a lot of press.

Then they decided that Max, Nora, Eddie and Loren will leave as latest with the elevator to go down, so the rest could step into the limo without bothered by the press.

Loren sees that Natasja gives a disgruntled sigh of contentment. She had no pleasant feeling with her. Eddie looks at her quizzically and follows Loren her look to Natasja.

Who just sends a deadly gaze into Loren her direction, but as soon as she sees Eddie his gaze she puts on a gorgeous fake smile, Eddie chuckles. "I only have eyes for you Babe." Eddie whispers challenging and comforting in her ear. And kisses gently her neck. "If looks could kill, I would already be dead for the third time by now. "I don't think that she is thrilled by your charming affection to me." Giggles Loren, on which Eddie caresses her cheek, pulls her close against him and gives her an overwhelming kiss. Very slowly he let his hand slide under the split of her dress and sensual he caresses her thigh. He chuckles as there escapes a gently moan from out Loren her mouth.

Natasja turns frustrated when Ian offered her his arm to follow him, and then somewhat angry she leaves with him towards the elevator.

If everyone is stepped into the elevator, Eddie slowly let Loren her lips go.

Max gives him a proud slap on his shoulders. "Well done son that is the best way to keep them on distance. Though I do wonder where Ian picked up this one. "Eddie laughs "Oh pops, believe me the pleasure was all mine." Max laughs

Then he gives Loren a kiss on her cheek" Never lower yourself to their level Princess. "And turns her around to admire her. He looks proudly to Eddie "We Duran boys are very lucky men with these beautiful Tate women. Everyone will be jealous of us tonight. "Smiling they walk all four towards the elevator. Eddie jumps what nervous up and down "And ladies are you ready for the star life." He looks a little worried to Loren and Nora. But they both nod reassuring at him. Eddie gives Max an elbow "They are not only beautiful Pops, they are amazing in every way." Max nods in agreement to Eddie.

If the elevator is downstairs both Duran men sticking their arms out to their lovely ladies, both hooks chuckling in, they see the flashes already going off, and then they walk with their heads up to meet the press.

If they arriving at the Limo first Max accompanied Nora inside and soon follows and wraps his arm around her. "Everything alright sweetie?" He asks her gently, Nora nods, she now really understands her daughter well, and it was quite overwhelming to be in this attention.

And Max his fame was after his absence already much reduced, relative to that of Eddie, and now also Loren her fame was rising day by day.

They hear outside the limo how the press is still completely busy with Eddie and Loren.

But eventually also Loren is accompanied by Eddie into the Limo. Natasja has just be wringing until there was just one place next to her.

Eddie immediately reacts if he sees Loren embarrassed looking around her for a place for both of them, he pulls her towards himself, plops down on the spot beside Natasja that gives him immediately an exaggerated smile, Eddie chuckles and immediately attracts Loren on his lap.

Loren looks grateful and smiling at him, when she sees his heroic and beam look. He has placed Loren with her back to Natasja so Loren didn't have to see her deadly looks, and all the way Eddie just gives attention to Loren and the rest, but ignores Natasja completely if she offensiveness him occasionally.

As they arrive Jake and Kelly get out first, the crowd already starts to scream because they know who they are, Then Eddie had to get out there, as the crowd sees him they start to scream and shout even louder, even the press wringing for the most beautiful pictures.

Eddie strikes his clothes neatly and then he puts out his hand inside to help Loren out of the limo. The crowd goes completely out of their mind and when Loren gets out the limo everyone yells AAAAWWW.

Eddie looks at her full of pride and beaming, and kisses her on the cheek just to make it clear that she belongs to him.

Slowly they begin to walk on the red carpet, they are called on all sides, and posing together for the press. This too great joy of Eddie because he now had a reason to attract her close against him or could give her a quick kiss.

Also Max and Nora are hailed as she steps out of the limo. Loren sees her mother blush, and winks encouraging to her. Max immediately wraps protectively an arm around her shoulder and accompanied her lovingly. Loren smiles she and her mom were blessed with two such attentive and protective men.

Then they come in the part where they have to talk to the press. Eddie feels her shiver and caresses reassuring her side, then he sees her taken some deep sighs and smiles as he sees her chin rise into the air.

Loren is immediately called by a woman to the side, she smiles reassuring to Eddie and walks to the star reporter. "Hi Loren, I first of all want to compliment your with your truly beautiful dress." Loren nods grateful "Thank you so much, it's a dress by Tony Bowls, I've been since child in love with his dresses, and I feel like a princess in his creations."

The reporter smiles "And that has nothing to do with the charming charismatic guy next to you?" Loren smiles what shy. "OOOh very sure, he is the best thing ever happened to me." She says supposedly softly as if Eddie couldn't hear her, she hears Eddie chuckle "Please tell me she isn't bragging about me?" he asks with his sexiest smile, the reporter blushes shy. He gives Loren a kiss on her cheek, and wraps his arm around her waist and presses her against himself. "You are truly a beautiful couple." Congratulates the reporter them both.

Eddie and Loren nods grateful. "Loren I have seen on your blog that you've been visiting the children's home, for which this benefit evening is organized. And saw your genuine interest for these children. Why this interest? "Loren nods and answer "My father, left my mother and me when I was 4 years old, from one on other day he was out of my life. It really fascinated me how children deal with the loss of both parents. The children were very open, and have told about their stories. That varies very much, from abandoned, to parents who were killed by drug use or a traffic accident and that they had no family that could absorb them. Really heartbreaking, but they are still able to find the power, thanks to the employees to make something of their lives. "Eddie caresses her waist when he sees that she got emotional. She closes her hand over his as thanks for his presence and support.

He admires her openness to the press, and how easy and honest she answer all the questions. Then calls a male reporter who pinches forward. "Loren, I saw the pictures with that little blonde girl, she has conquers your heart didn't she?" Loren nods "That's Audrey, it's such a sweetie, another little child with a terrible past in her short life. She has indeed deeply touched me, and I also want to really try to do something for her. ""And what do you mean with something, that you would like to adopt her together with Eddie?" She feels Eddie become fossilized under this direct question, but she squeezes him reassuring in his hand to calm him down, and reacts calm to the reporter.

"Unfortunately, I cannot save the whole world. Eddie and I are just having this relationship, although it already feel very strong and familiar to me. But I'm only 18 years old, and still have to learn a lot about this world before I will be able to raise children. It seems to me the most rewarding task, and I hope that I will be awarded with this honor later in my life. But for now that's still far too early, I would first like to enjoy with Eddie from our love and happiness together. But I'm definitely going to help in the guidance for Audrey and also for the other children, so that they're always can look back with fine memories of their time at the orphanage. "The reporters thanking their both and soon they are accompanied by Jake and Kelly further inward.

Eddie gives Loren admiringly a kiss on the cheek. "You were great, a true professional, I love you Babe, and I'm so terribly proud of you." he whispers softly in her ear.

Loren laughs shyly and starts to blush. Eddie laughs "Simple irresistible." He whispers in her ears and kisses softly her cheek.

**Thank you all for again the great reviews. My vaction is coming to an end, I'll try to update as much as possible, but can not promise that it will be daily. Love you all.**

**Love Patricia**

**p.s. I lookes at my PM but couldn't find anything.**


	47. Chapter 47 Sensitive songs

**Hey you all, thank you for the lovely reviews and PM's. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well...**

**Sensitive songs**

After all the many questions on the Red carpet Eddie and Loren finally managed to get inside.

Eddie introduces her to everyone there, and Loren is feeling quite overwhelmed by all the famous faces. Eddie is watching touched how fast Loren adjusting and soon is talking with everyone.

He sees the men their jealous glances and smiles just proudly to his girl.

He didn't left her for one moment. Till Jake calls him to start.

Eddie opens the whole event, and Loren is the one that will end it.

This is thanks for a part to her singing together with the children and off course because of the great big surprise for Max and Eddie, Loren notes that Eddie is what tensed and walks with him backstage.

Just before he had to go on stage she places her hand on his heart. "She is here with your sweetie, I'm sure she looks very proudly down on you." Eddie looks at her puzzled, she knew him so well.

She gives him her best smile and he can only admire her silently. Then he kisses her very sweetly and with so much love "I love you sweetheart." she whispers he smiles and looks challenging at her "Back at you beautiful." He gives her a quick smiling kiss, because of her facial expression, on her cheek and then goes on.

It gives him such an incredible power to know that Loren is near him. He had never had anyone except his parents who understood how important this was. Loren filled him in everything so well.

They were on the same wavelength in so many things. He begins speak to the crowd, which immediately responds very enthusiastic.

Then Eddie starts on his first number. Loren looks smiling and proudly from out backstage as the roof goes off by Eddie his performance. She had dreamed multiple times to be backstage with Eddie and now it was a reality. Slowly there slips a tear of happiness on her cheek.

As Eddie is finished with his first song he comes soon running for a sip of water.

Loren is waiting with a bottle and gives it quickly to him.

With a small towel she rubs the sweat from his face and Eddie keeps the cold bottle against his neck. "What is wrong, beautiful?" and looks delivered at her as he sweeps the tear from her cheek.

Loren nods smiling "Pure luck" she whispers what shy "I had a dream that has become reality now" she whispers timidly. Eddie grins at her and grabs her gently at her neck while he pulls her to himself "Was this happening in your dream?" he whispers before he gently rubs his lips over hers. He let her lips slowly loose and smiles, even Loren smiles and blushes.

As Eddie pulls her in for another kiss Loren pushes him gently away. "Mr. Duran you're still in the middle of a gig?" and points to the stage. Eddie pulls his nose on and shakes no "I am much rather staying here with you" and quickly kisses her before she got the chance to refuses his kiss. When she start laughing he gives her a little kiss on her nose and sprints back to the stage.

As Eddie is ready they walk together to the table where the rest is, and enjoy the performances of their colleagues.

When Kelly walked to Loren and told her that they should go to make herself ready, Eddie wants to walk with her. Loren shakes her head "Better not, you would just distract me, and I'm afraid that all those young girls forget their text when you are there." Loren whispers in his ear. He looks disappointed at her. She kisses him gently "Later on it will all be clear to you, but I want to be able to see your gorgeous smile, I love you, and know that everything I do will be out of love for you?" Eddie looks at her questioningly but Loren has already walking into Max direction. She gives Max a hug and also says to him "all I do is also out of love for you pops." She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and walks away. Both Max as Eddie look at each other quizzically.

The crowd starts cheering very loud when Loren appears on stage. She starts with her familiar number "Mars", and everyone sings the song with her.

Her second number is the number that she had written for Melissa "This girl is on fire."

The crowd goes absolutely crazy and are amazed by Loren her talent and how easy she changed over from slow to upbeat.

When that number is ended Loren gives a short intro of her introduction to the orphanage and that she wanted to give the public a small glimpse behind the scenes, everyone is dead silent and looks around what is about to happen.

_**Let it go, let it go  
>Can't hold you back anymore<br>Let it go, let it go**_

_**Turn my back and slam the door**_

Little Audrey walks shyly on stage into Loren her direction and the crowd immediately calls AAAAAAW.

If Loren sticks her hand out to Audrey, the little girl's runs quickly to her, Loren picks her up and puts her on the piano and sings to her. Audrey smiles her most sweet and cute smile, the tears appeal on Loren her eyes and you can hear the audience almost swallowing of emotion.

_**The snow blows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen  
>A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the Queen<br>The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside  
>Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried<strong>_

_**Don't let them in, don't let them see**_  
><em><strong>Be the good girl, you always had to be<strong>_  
><em><strong>Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well, now they know<strong>_

The children appears along two sides from the stage and Loren sees their nervous little faces as they see the crowd. She takes Audrey of the piano and grabs her hand and runs along the children and gives them reassuring nods and winks. Until she sees they are less tense.

_**Let it go, let it go  
>Can't hold you back anymore<br>Let it go, let it go  
>Turn my back and slam the door<br>And here I stand, and here I'll stay  
>Let it go, let it go<br>The cold never bothered me anyway**_

The public is complete moved by the whole spectacle and the interplay between Loren and the children. Slowly there all stand up out of admiration, for the children and for Loren. The children begin to gloat as they see the reaction of the people

_**It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small  
>And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all<br>Up here in the cold thin air, I finally can breathe  
>I know I left a life behind, but I'm to relieved to grieve<strong>_

The children walking past each other and present themselves now for on stage and start singing the verse again, at the top of their lungs, while they portraying the text with their hands. Loren gloats of pride when she sees how the children enjoy their selves.

_**Let it go, let it go  
>Can't hold you back anymore<br>Let it go, let it go  
>Turn my back and slam the door<br>And here I stand, and here I'll stay  
>Let it go, let it go<br>The cold never bothered me anyway**_

_**Standing frozen in the life I've chosen  
>You won't find me, the past is so behind me<br>Buried in the snow**_

_Loren runs across the stage and gives each child personally a high five, the children gloat of pride._

_**Let it go, let it go  
>Can't hold you back anymore<br>Let it go, let it go  
>Turn my back and slam the door<br>And here I stand, and here I'll stay  
>Let it go, let it go<br>The cold never bothered me anyway**_

_**Let it go, yeahhh  
>Na na, you would say<br>Let it go, let it go, oohhh  
>Let it go<strong>_

The public gives a thunderous applause and the children are still overwhelmed on stage.

Loren has tears in her eyes and she encourages the children to receive their applause.

They grab each other's hands and bend all at the same time. The audience begins to cheering and whistling. The children remain now bending and vultures it out of pleasure and the nerves that are coming free.

When the public slowly becomes somewhat calmer, Loren takes the children backstage, where they all running and screaming, and jumping out of excitement. The public hear the enthusiasm of the children and softly begins to laugh.

Just as Eddie stands up to go to Loren backstage, Nora holds his hand and forces him to sit back on his chair. He looks at her questioningly, also Max looks at her with a questioning look "Sorry men, this is my command." The two men pick up sighing their shoulders, but then already Benedith comes walking on the stage, and Nora nods towards her.

Max and Eddie look surprised and curious to each other and then to Benedith.

She said thanks to all the people who have come in large numbers and also for their cooperation in this benefit concert.

Then she explains some things about the orphanage, and how the day before, Eddie and Loren during their visit, had inspired the children with their music.

And that this short visit had ended into this great end result of the song what they just had listening to. Then Benedith starts to tell that Loren had reminded her to someone, the one person that had started this benefit concert.

She sees the stuffy faces of Max and Eddie that effort to keep their emotions under control.

Then she starts her story how Kathy Duran one day came along and how she was moved and affected by the children that she wanted to help them, she had told Benedith that she was blessed with a gift, her voice and that she thanks to her and Max celebrity could do something good to help the children.

Benedith tells some personal stories, and also some older children who had known Kathy personally tell their story.

Then Benedith slowly ends her speech. "I have asked to someone who knows Kathy loved ones like no other, to give a tribute to Kathy. She had to think about it, because she knows the grief is still very fresh. But she was also very grateful that she is asked for this grace and to be allowed to bring this ode. May I once more have a big applause for LOREN TATE...? "

If Loren incurs Eddie immediately sees that she is very tense, she looks lovingly and apologetically to Eddie and Max. But when they both wink with so much love on their faces she slowly relaxes.

Then they see that there is a large screen in the background that slowly descends and when it is totally down there appears a large photo of Kathy on the screen. Both Max as Eddie hold startled their breath and swallow difficult to keep their emotions under control. Nora hold both their hand trying to comforting them a little , knowing that this is a very vulnerable time for both of them. Loren looks disturbing at Eddie and Max their reaction but Nora nods her reassuring to go further. Loren nods to the band to indicate that she is ready for it.

_**For all those times you stood by me  
>For all the truth that you made me see<br>For all the joy you brought to my life  
>For all the wrong that you made right<br>For every dream you made come true  
>For all the love I found in you<br>I'll be forever thankful baby  
>You're the one who held me up<br>Never let me fall  
>You're the one who saw me through, through it all<strong>_

Eddie and Max have both such a terribly hard time, but they both cannot remove their looks of the big screen where all kinds of pictures and images of Kathy sliding by.

It is for both painful yet they look proudly and gratefully back on that wonderful time of their family. Max blows a kiss in the direction of Loren when he sees that she found it really hard to sing this song while her beloved ones had it so hard. When here gaze switch to Eddie she sees him weeping the tears of his face, he winks at her and puts his hand on his heart.

_**You were my strength when I was weak  
>You were my voice when I couldn't speak<br>You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
>You saw the best there was in me<br>Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
>You gave me faith 'cuz you believed<br>I'm everything I am  
>Because you loved me<strong>_

Eddie looks full of admiration and love to Loren. Her song for his mother was beautiful. He saw that she find it very difficult because she saw his sadness. Through his tears he gives her a grateful smile and whispers "I love you." He sees a tear in her eyes.

_**You gave me wings and made me fly  
>You touched my hand I could touch the sky<br>I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
>You said no star was out of reach<br>You stood by me and I stood tall  
>I had your love I had it all<br>I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
>Maybe I don't know that much<br>But I know this much is true  
>I was blessed because I was loved by you<br>**_

Loren can't take it any more to see Eddie and Max so vulnerable. Carefully she walks off the stage while she continues to sing.

In the meantime, there came a chorus walked on stage.

First she walks to Eddie if she is behind him she wraps her arm around his chest and presses him against her. Thankfully he gives her a kiss on the hand, and put his hand over hers. Then she walks to Max and also wraps her arm around him. Max grateful kisses her on her cheek. Then she walks back to Eddie and hold his hand while they watch together cheek to cheek to the images. The chills run across his back as Loren goes through with her singing while she presses her cheek against his. He feels her love flow through himself.

My god he loved this woman so much.

_**You were my strength when I was weak  
>You were my voice when I couldn't speak<br>You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
>You saw the best there was in me<br>Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
>You gave me faith 'cuz you believed<br>I'm everything I am  
>Because you loved me<strong>_

Then she walks slowly back to the stage.

_**You were always there for me**_  
><em><strong>The tender wind that carried me<strong>_  
><em><strong>A light in the dark shining your love into my life<strong>_  
><em><strong>You've been my inspiration<strong>_  
><em><strong>Through the lies you were the truth<strong>_  
><em><strong>My world is a better place because of you<strong>_

Loren starts with lash out in which she puts all her feeling.

**_You were my strength when I was weak_**  
><strong><em>You were my voice when I couldn't speak<em>**  
><strong><em>You were my eyes when I couldn't see<em>**  
><strong><em>You saw the best there was in me<em>**  
><strong><em>Lifted me up when I couldn't reach<em>**  
><strong><em>You gave me faith'cuz you believed<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm everything I am<em>**  
><strong><em>Because you loved me<em>**

If the text appears in the images the public starts to stand and singing along. Eddie and Max look emotional around themselves. And feel so strengthened in their grief. Max sees old colleagues who have known Kathy, they sing along with so much love and passion like they express their gratitude to Kathy.

_**You were my strength when I was weak  
>You were my voice when I couldn't speak<br>You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
>You saw the best there was in me<br>Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
>You gave me faith'coz you believed<br>I'm everything I am  
>Because you loved me<strong>_

_**I'm everything I am**_  
><em><strong>Because you loved me<strong>_

The crowd remains standing, some still with the tears in their eyes and start screaming, whistling and applauding.

Loren bends gratefully while the tears running down her cheek, she blows a kiss towards Eddie and Max,

Eddie grabs in the air and puts his hand to his heart, while Max blows her a kiss with both his hands.


	48. Chapter 48 Parental feelings

**Hello to you all, I promise that from now on I will mention from who and what song I used. Just forget it, sorry. Please keep giving this great reviews and PM's**

**Parental feelings**

As soon as Max and Eddie seen Loren her apologized look to them, and that she now had a really hard time, they both jump up and walk quickly to the stage. Everyone starts to applaud.

Max takes Loren in his arms and hugging her as hard as he can and whispers continues thank you in her ears.

Till Eddie taps him on his shoulder. The crowd laughs gently. 

Eddie takes Loren her face between his hands and looks at her with his red teary eyes, were she sees so much love and gratitude, words are unnecessary.

Gently he kisses her. Then he wraps his arms around her and pulls her against him. He hears her softly sobbing, finally relegating her tension and nerves. 

Benedith comes also with red, tear-stained eyes on stage.

"Dear, dear all, I think that anyone who knew Kathy Duran, know that there couldn't be a more beautiful ode possible like this." Everyone starts again to applaud.

Max and Eddie are both holding Loren in between them with their arm around her, who now visible was hard fighting against her tears.

The men give her both a kiss on the cheeks. 

Then all of a sudden out of nowhere comes the little Audrey running onto the stage with tears in her eyes.

Eddie gives Loren a tweak and nods to the toddler that comes running to them.

Loren kneels and stretches quickly her arms towards her.

Audrey jumps in Loren her arms and beats her arms around her. "I love you Loren." She whispers softly.

Loren her eyes are big, frightened she looks on to Eddie who stands there also with open mouth and large eyes looking on the little girl.

Loren starts crying and keeps the little girl pressed closely against herself and begins to spin with her in the round.

The public silently watching not understanding what is happening on stage. 

If Benedith is a little restored she gently starts to tell

"This little girl is Audrey, she came to us half a year ago, her mother is murdered by her father in front of her eyes, and as you all can understand she got heavy traumatized by this. Since her mother's death, the little girl hasn't spoken one word... "Benedith didn't have to explain any further.

The public goes all the way to the roof and applauding as hard as the can. 

Then Max picks up Benedith's microphone.

He sighs deeply and speaks "I want to everyone who is her tonight say thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Kathy had lost her heart to this setting and I'm sure she would have been very honored,

to know that the new music room and this whole project would be an ode to her. I would like to once more thank everyone again who made this possible. 

But then I would like to thank someone in particular. Max turns around to Loren who is still standing with Audrey in her arms.

"Dear, dear Loren." Loren has just recovered from the whole event around the hardest song ever of her life that she has sung,

to the beautiful moment when Audrey spoke to her, she was already taken back by the look Max was giving her.

She swallows and slowly shakes her head while she looks pleading at Max. 

Eddie pulls her closer to him as he feels her freeze up. He knows that Loren didn't like to be the center of attention but she really deserved it.

He gently and reassuring kisses her cheek, she nods reassured to him and smiles when she hears softly Audrey chuckling in her neck.

Then she looks nervous back on to Max who gives her a reassuring smile.

"I know you don't like to be the center of attention, but I wanted to take this moment to thank you. The last two years of my life were a true hell.

I lost the love of my life... "And he points to the big picture that was still on the big screen.

"Until one day my son wants to hold a songwriting contest in my club, when you came in, with your eyes full of innocence, literally invaded because you got troubles to get there, I was hooked. "Everyone laughs as Eddie also points to himself.

"Dear Loren because of you I learned to see the pleasure of life again, you showed me a power that Kathy always wore.

You are always on hand for others, and have a heart of gold. I am deeply moved by your ode to Kathy, I've couldn't have it done better.

Thank you so much Princess, I love you. " 

Eddie careful puts his arms forward to Audrey to take her from Loren, she looks what startled but then she sticks her arms out to him.

The public is in Aaaaw.

Eddie grabs her and immediately she nests herself in the crook of his neck.

It gives Eddie a very special and warm feeling. Once he would stand there with their child he looks lovingly to Loren.

When he sees her look he knows she understands him. 

Then she runs fast to Max to cuddle him "I love you too Pops, thank you so much." She whispers in his ear. Max smiles his sweetest smile.

Then he turns back to the public. "I would also like to thank another special women."

The public is still and Max raises his hand out towards Nora "Dear Nora, would you please come up with me?"

Nora begins to blush and slowly she stands, Mel is already up and gives Nora a push to the stage. Everyone starts laughing.

Max walks over to the stairs and accompanied Nora to the stage while he lovingly kisses her hand.

"Dear Nora, I want to thank you for all your understanding and loving support. But I especially want to thank you that you have let my heart flourish again.

I'm a very privileged man to not once but twice meet the true love of my live, dear Nora I love you. "

The audience applauding and Nora laughs shy. Max caresses her cheek and gives her a loving kiss. "I love you too Max." whispers Nora against his cheek. 

Max gives the microphone back to Benedith.

"Dear all, thanks again for this exciting and very emotional evening, which is fully in line with the memories to Kathy Duran.

I'm sure that Katy is looking down with full of proud to her two men. "Than she thanks everyone on stage and applauding the audience once again. 

Then they all slowly walk to the dressing rooms to get a little rest.

Eddie walks with Audrey in his one arm and his other hand wrapped lovingly around Loren her waist.

Max looks admiringly to them when they walk into the dressing room. "Looks good on you son." chuckles Max,

on which Nora gives him an elbow in his side. "What" calls Max indignant?

Eddie is blushing and also Loren starts to laugh.

Audrey looks tired and with a quizzical look on Eddie he softly caresses her hair and whispers. "Let them laugh Princess." and gives her a loving kiss on her cheek. Audrey's beaming and tired she creeps back into his embrace. "She is special don't you think so?" whispers Loren softly as she and Eddie sit down on the bank.

She gently caresses Audrey her back, and also creeps in Eddie his arm and nestles her head on his other shoulder.

Eddie nods and feels a warm tingling sensation go through his body. "I would easily get used to this." he whispers suddenly out of nowhere.

Loren comes slowly up and looks lovingly at him. She caresses his cheek as she sees his emotional glance.

"I know that I ever wanted children, but now with you, and this little princess in my arms." He nods to the sleeping Audrey and kisses her gently on her head.

"Lo, babe do you think that we could adopt her?" asks Eddie very softly, afraid that otherwise the little Audrey could hear him, he looks to Loren with watery eyes. But before Loren can reply, Max stands behind Eddie and squeezes him reassuring in his shoulder.

Nora is behind Loren and wraps her arms around her. 

Then Nora starts to talk gently "I understand both of you perfectly, and I know how much you guys love each other,

and if I see you together I also know that this will be forever. Your relationship has had many setbacks on a short time,

and you got through it because of your love for each other. But do not forget that you are both still very young? "

Then Max jumps into the conversation "And also don't forget that Loren is just starting with her career, and Eddie you know better than anyone how tough this business can be." Both nodding sad when they realize that their parents have a point.

Eddie kisses Loren her hand and pulls her even closer to him.

"This girl is definitely special, and Loren I know you so much of yourself in her, but are you helping her by adopting her?

This girl has been through a lot and she needs special care to overcome this. You've certainly made a start for her.

But you also take care of her, and build a career in the music industry, and maintain your relationship. Sweetie you are 18 years old.

You have already made such leaps and bounds. "Loren starts to sob in Eddie his arms, knowing that her mother was right, but she was so become attached on this little girl. Then it is also too much for Eddie.

He pulls both Loren as Audrey close to him, and they both cry and hugging the girl knowing that adopting her was not an option. 

If they are just a little calmed down, Benedith comes walking in and sees what is happening.

She grabs careful Audrey out of their embraces and sees the pain in both eyes.

She caresses Loren her cheek and forces her to look up to her

"Dear Loren, don't forget that you will be in this little girl her heart forever, you have done so much for her, she will always be grateful for that."

Loren sobs and Eddie takes her in his arms and kisses gently her cheek.

"Loren, all the children would like to say goodbye to you, they too are grateful to you, you have given them a great gift for life, don't forget that."

Loren looks thankfully to Benedith and Eddie dries her tears. She takes a deep sigh. "Is it alright if I take a moment?"

Benedith nods understanding and walks away. 

Everyone is going outside to give Eddie and Loren the time to recover. Eddie pulls her firmly against himself. "I love you babe."

he whispers comforting, Loren looks at him lovingly "I love you too sweetheart." she whispers against his lips.

Their kiss gives them both the power and strength to go true the rest of this evening.

If Loren has updated her make-up and they comforted each other with little kisses they walk hand in hand back to the children. 

Once the children see them both they start screaming and laughing. Soon you can also see the sincere smile appear back on Loren and Eddie their faces.

As they had say their goodbyes to the children, they have promised them they will come on regularly basis, to keep an eye on their progress.

Benedith is the last one to say farewell and is very emotional, she thanks them both many times.

Then they go back towards the hall. 

Mel immediately comes running to them and rattles continuous about who she all had met, and she intends for the moment not to wash her hands and cheeks because they touched and kissed by the greatest stars of the Earth.

Then Loren sees that Ian is in conversation with another beautiful lady. She chuckles and gives him a challenging bump while she pass him.

He turns around and winks smiling at her.

They are addressed to all sides, and Loren is complimented by many colleagues.

Eddie is gloating at all the attention that his girl gets, was so terribly proud of her. 

Kelly and Jake come beaming running up to them, Eddie looks flabbergasted.

Jake begins first "Loren her site is already flat for one and a half hour, because of the huge interest."

Kelly nods and continues "There even came a delegation from the record company to here ..." Eddie looks at her with an open mouth and Kelly nods enthusiastically. "She holds her phone up "They came along because they were unable to reach me, my phone is ringing continuously, they want Loren to record the song with the children on single, Mel has put the film from the song on her site and there looking massive, but then really massive to it."

Eddie walks over to and Loren lifts her in his arms and turns with her in the round. Loren looks at him laughing, as he gently sets her down he begins to tell her everything, Loren begins to blush. 

Then also Ian comes to congratulate her "Wow Valley girl you really can count me as a new fan at your side."

He whispers challenging in her ear. But he gets an immediate move by Eddie "Hey don't bother my girl with those tricks off you, where is your girl man?"

asks Eddie smiling, Ian looks outraged at him, then he looks into it he the hall until he sees her standing. "I believe that she is trying to get higher up."

He chuckles while he sees her flirting with a young movie star.

Loren looks surprised at him and shakes then slowly her head. "My mom has taught me that you get what you give Ian." And she gives him a quick kiss on his cheek while she slowly walks back to their table. 

Ian tails her with open mouth, Eddie laughs and gives him a slap on his shoulder. "The truth is hard man."

And smiling he runs fast after Loren so he is just in time to politely slide her chair under her.

Loren is still heavily impressed as Kelly on the way home in the limo tells what and who all have called.

There are many, many interviews planned, and they also need to recording into the studio to finalize her first cd. She looks worried and restless to Eddie.

Eddie takes her on his lap and gives Kelly a signal to shut op so Loren could settle again.

Tonight was a very emotional evening for both of them.

When they get out the limo they are both visibly tired and exhausted. 

If they finally get true the amazing crowd of press, they both falling exhausted down on the couch in their jogging pants.

Eddie puts his head down on Loren her womb. She lovingly caresses his hair and face.

"With all the special events today, this kind of moments are the dearest. Just together with you on the couch, I love you sweetheart. "

Eddie looks at her gratefully and full of love "me too babe, me too, I love your Lo so terribly much."

He grabs her gently at her neck and pulls her to his lips and gives her a overwhelming kiss, so full of love that they both feel chills true there whole body.

They both smile with their lips still against each others of pure ultimate happiness.


	49. Chapter 49 Troubles

**Almost 50 chapters and ALMOST 300 reviews. Thank you guys for all youre support and sweet words.**

**Troubles**

The subsequent days goes by like a whirlwind.

Loren is driven from one interview to another and the intervening times she is at het recording studio.

Most of the interviews are alone with her, others are along with Eddie and Max.

Loren agreed with the record company that they recording the song with the children for a single but only if the proceeds would be at the expense of the orphanage.

The children found the time in the recording studio insanely exciting and overwhelming.

Mel had everything filmed during the benefit and an agreement was reached that this film would serve as a video clip. This was for Mel a great boost and also brought a nice treatment for her.

After much grumbling from Loren her side, they decided to set up a schedule with a personal trainer, and they also hired someone for dance classes. This is to prepare Loren in advance for upcoming video clips.

Eddie asks if she want to train with him and his trainer, so they can plan their workouts together. Eddie chuckles when he sees Loren blush. And looks challenging to her with squinted eyes.

"May I know where you are now with your thoughts beautiful." he asks her on which Loren starts to giggle and only gets redder. Then she whispers softly in his ear "I don't know if I get something done if I see you training with that delicious trained body off you." Now it is Eddie who is blushing on the couch. Loren giggles and pulls him into a passionate kiss.

Until Kelly called them rightly again. Both look disappointing at her and they both let themselves fall backwards on the couch while they moan in protest "game breaker" Mumbles Loren, Eddie chuckles she is getting more open and clearer compared to Kelly. They are becoming a good team. Although the schedule is pretty full planned, Eddie and Loren know to fit in some breaks to take a breath and relax, to chat about all kind of stuff, or just have some time to spend cuddling on the couch.

The dance classes are initially a challenge for Loren, but she had a really good click with Sabrina, her dance coach, Sabrina is slightly older as Loren and they have great fun while dancing, which immediately takes away the tension for Loren.

If Loren during the break gently ask to Sabrina if dancing had delivered her this great figure Sabrina holds her shoulders up. Loren looks at her questioningly. "Do you know what has helped me to be more confident, and above all to improve my figure and to use my body in my advantage?" Loren looks at her while curiously shaking her head.

Sabrina looks carefully around them if no one can hear them.

Then she whispers gently "striptease and pole dancing..."Loren looks at her with an open mouth and red cheeks. But Sabrina looks at her while she keeps nodding.

After Loren had rumored with Sabrina she promised Sabrina to give it a try. But asks her to keep this between them. Sabrina nods at her silently and puts her hand on her chest as in a promise.

Eddie is amazed by Loren her energy and her level-headed rig at all this, and know that she is going to be really very big.

After they both have spent the morning in the studio, and their just on the way home from the orphanage, Loren gets a disturbing phone call from Mel, with the immediately command to switch on the radio.

The driver is immediately looking for the transmitter. Eddie looks at Loren questioningly but his eyes getting an angry look as he listens to the interview on the radio. He sees the freezing attitude of Loren.

On the radio they hear a piece from an interview with Loren her father, and no one other than Lily Parks.

"I'm certainly proud of my daughter, I have always been. Unfortunately, her mother made sure, that after we have gone apart, I lost contact with my daughter. I would be honored to lock her in my arms again, and to let her know that I am very proud of her. "

After a further intro to go see this interview, Loren lets her selves fall backwards into the care seat. Her face is completely pale. Slowly Eddie sees her look change into anger. So much anger.

Eddie had never seen her really angry before. Slowly and gently he caresses her hair from her face. She looks at him confused, not knowing what to do. Eddie pulls her slowly towards himself "I hate him" she speaks the words with all the rage that is fanning her out. All of a sudden she comes up with a terrified look. "Mom" she whispers and the tears roll down her cheeks at the realization that this had cost her mom so much pain.

Then she gives the driver orders to drive them to her mother's house.

Right away she picks up her cellphone and calling Kelly to call off all her appointments of the afternoon. Kelly responds understanding and asks Loren what she wanted to do, and if she wants to give a reaction back.

Loren decide that she first wanted to see the interview and that after it she would decide what to do.

Loren immediately storms straight in when they arrive at her home.

Her mother is totally upset crying in Max his arms, Max looks totally frustrated.

Mel runs ranting and raving around, with Adam racing after her to get her some quiet.

Mel flies Loren around her neck as she sees her, and Loren gets her ultimately quieter.

Then runs Loren to Nora and takes her crying into her arms. They both crying all their frustration and fear out, than Loren grabs with both hands, Nora her face and forces her to watching her. She sees so much pain and sorrow in her eyes. "Mom, now we have spilled enough tears for that bastard. Let him talk, we know how it really is, and believe me the world will know how the real story is. "Nora looks at her thankfully and gives a deep sigh as they slowly restored.

Mel and Loren go to the kitchen and makes coffee and tea for everyone.

Then they all go sit in front of the television to follow the interview.

Loren is at Eddie's lap, Nora hangs against Max who sits in the corner of the couch, Loren and Nora holding each other's intertwined hands. Knowing that they will put true so many old pain.

Mel sits on the ground before the couch between Nora her legs in and holds her leg close to her so that she know that she is there to support her. Nora stroke grateful by her hair. Adam stands behind the couch and sighs deeply as it's about to start.

Eddie feels Loren her heart speed up as she sees her father appear on television. He opens his legs so she glides deeper between his legs and pulls her close to him. He'd wish he could protect her for this grief, but he knew that he could only by there for her. He presses a kiss on her cheek and gently places his cheek caressing against hers.

My god, he already hate this man, only by the grief that he had done to Loren. But to go this low way to give Loren but especially Nora a big kick after all the things he already made them go true, made him so furious. He hadn't even feel so much anger against Tyler.

He sees the same look in Max his eyes. He has his arms protectively wrapped around Nora, but knows that he cannot save her from this pain.

Eddie sees his sad look and squeezes him reassuring, Max looks gratefully at him. Also Nora looks at him gratefully and gives him a quick kiss on his free cheek.

Trent tells at the beginning about the birth and the first years of Loren. Eddie keeps a close eye on her, he sees her struggle with her feelings. He gently caresses her arm and sees her relax, she looks lovingly at him thankful for his support.

If Trent then starts to tell about the separation both women sit straight up very tensed, with white knuckles and grim faces because of all the lies that Trent tells to the entire world.

While Loren her anger gaining visibility, everyone sees Nora getting smaller by the humiliation that she had to undergo so publicly.

But the final drop is reached for Loren as Trent starts hitting on Eddie. He has the nerve to say that Lia could have spoken the truth, and that Eddie only used Loren as publication stunt.

And then he dares to say that Nora probably started a relationship with Max in order to keep this situation this way and to make stability for Loren her career. All of a sudden Loren cannot take this any longer, she jumps up and grabs her teacup and flings him with so much anger towards the TV.

The glass shatters against the screen, which immediately explodes through the short circuit.

Shocked everyone bounces back.

But the most startled face is Loren's. If Eddie will embrace her she pushes him away, she runs to the door, throws it open and begins to run as if her life hangs from it.

She doesn't know where she is going. The only thing she wants is to get away from this situation as far as possible, and her legs seem to carry her away like they life on there on.

She runs and continues to run, the tears are running down her cheeks, the frustration and the anger seem to give her so unimaginable power that she must express, and know nothing but to run.

In the house everyone is still shocked to Loren her reaction.

Max squeezes Eddie reassuring in his shoulder. "Give her time, she just need some space for her selves." Eddie falls back into the couch and rubs with his hands true his face.

Never had he seen Loren this upset, he wanted there to be for her and comfort her, but he also understood that she had to settle everything for her selves. Nora caresses gently through his hair "She comes be back Eddie." Eddie nods with a cautious smile at her and pulls Nora in his arms, Nora starts quietly sobbing.

Loren pants, and her chest hurts from a burning feeling in her lungs, she smiles when she sees where her legs have brought her to. They

She let her selves fall down on her knees next to the tree on the place that was so familiar to her.

Then suddenly she thinks shocked about Eddie.

He would be so worried, she immediately grabs her cellphone, and sends him a text message.

_**I'm so terrible sorry, don't know what happened to me. I miss you, am on our place. I love you. SORRY :( **_

Eddie scares as his mobile gives a line of a sms. When he sees that it is from Loren he sighs reassuring, everyone looks up and he gives them a nod to confirm that it was Loren.

Eddie immediately jumps up and asks Max if he may borrow his car. Max throws right away his car keys and Eddie sprints to the car while he Loren quickly send a sms back.

_**Sorry is not necessary at all, understand it perfectly. Hold on, I'm already on my way. I love you babe. **_

Loren smiles as she reads his message reads. She loved him so terribly much.

He understood her better than anyone, and she realized that she needed to come through this with his support. Soon she hears a car arriving. She shakes her head laughing.

His presence always seem to soften all the pain. He immediately jumps out of the car and comes running directly to her, and takes her in his arms, she kisses him reassuring on his cheek. "Thank you so much, my Savior." she whispers softly against his cheek. Eddie caresses her cheek and whispers to her lips "Everything for you babe." They kiss each other full of love.

Eddie then sits against the tree and Loren crawled against him. So they sit a while and speak the whole thing through. Eddie just asks what she want to do now in response when Loren her cellphone gives a signal she had a sms.

Loren opens the sms and smiles. She looks up at him with a devilish storage. And shows him her message. Eddie smiles that was exactly what she needed. Together they speak true everything that Loren wants to put in motion. Eddie notices the tension rebuilt in Loren. He stands up and raises his hand forward to Loren. Loren looks at him questioningly and grabs his hand. He pulls her up and takes her to the edge. Loren looks at him questioningly. "Throw it out" Eddie whispers while he stands behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. She looks at him dumbfounded. He only nods. Loren looks around, to make sure no one is nearby. She looks to Eddie, who only raises his eyebrow challenging up and nods towards the edge.

There appears a big smile on his face as Loren takes a very deep breath, then she starts to scream as if her life depends on it. Eddie was right it aired her very much. Eddie encourages her to do it a few more times. Eventually she is out of breath and completely exhausted.

Then he picks her up bridal style and walks with her in his arms to Max his car. She lays her head against his muscular chest and caresses lovingly the place of his tattoo. "Please never leave me Eddie?" she whispers softly and shudders at the thought to live without his love. Eddie put her gently back on her feet. Then he grabs her hand lovingly and slide it under his shirt to his heart. "I promise you that I will NEVER leave you babe. I love you, my heart beats for you. You are my life. "Loren looks at him gratefully, "I do not know what I should do without you Eddie. I love you so much. You are my life. "Eddie smiles overjoyed, he gently shakes his head and pulls her face very slowly towards him. Then he takes her face in both his hands, and when his lips touch hers, Loren seems to feel his love flow inside her. And she feels his heartrate increased. After a while they let each other slowly go. Eddie picks her again up and walks with her in his arms to Max his car.

While Loren slowly remain to her positive, Eddie drives back to Loren her house.

The whole area is now full of people and a lot of press, Loren moans. Wasn't her mother protected for anything in live? She had not chosen this life, Loren feels guilty. Eddie squeezes her encouraging in her thigh. Loren looks at him gratefully and kisses him.

Eddie get off first and struggles himself due the press back to Loren her car door.

The flashes and questions flying around their ears, but Loren and Eddie keep their lipped tight.

They first wanted their talk about their plan with Nora and Max.

When the reach the front door Loren turns around and Eddie wraps his arm protectively around her shoulder. "The only thing I want to say now, is that I regret it how my fath….how Trent Mc Call has commented in an interview about my mother. My mom is everything to me and she always will have my unconditional love, and I know better than anyone else, that everything she done was only in my best interests and out of love for me. He is the one who has left us. I hope, therefore, that you want to give my mom the rest to go true this together with us. "Then Loren turns around and walks together with Eddie inside.

Nora comes straight to Loren and flies her weeping in the arms.

"Everything will be OK mom, I promise you" whispers Loren to her.


	50. Chapter 50 Slowly unwind

**Yes here it is chapter 50, thank you all for reading my story**

**love Patricia**

**Slowly** **unwind**,

Eddie and Loren decide to stay at her home because outside is still a craziness by the press.

They talk everything they needed to know with Nora and Max. Loren squeezes her mother encouraging in her hands. "We do this together MOM, OK, like always the Tate girls against the world." Nora looks admiringly at her daughter, then nods to her daughter in agreement.

Loren gets up and grabs her cellphone. But Eddie pulls her on his lap and kisses her neck.

If Loren her cellphone rings he strikes his arms protectively around her. He was so proud of his girl.

She didn't let anybody stop her anymore, she had in her heart already said goodbye to her father. She was no longer the 4 year old girl that every day was hoping for a glimpse or sound of her father.

If Loren after having dinner is washing the dishes with her mother in the kitchen, while the men sit chatting in front of the TV, she sees that Nora looks admired at her. "Mom" whispers Loren as she looks at Nora asking. Nora gently shakes her head and chuckles.

Loren gives her an elbow, "Mom what is it, why are you giving me that look?" Nora dries her hands on the towel and watching Loren. "He makes you really happy, isn't he?" Loren blushes and looks to Eddie who is in the room with Max. He feels her look and winks at her. Loren turns around to her mother and nods. "I love him so much MOM, that it sometimes even hurts." Nora wraps her arms around her daughter and pulls her in her arms. "You are growing up so fast." she whispers with tears in her eyes. Loren pulls her mother even closer to herself. "I always remain your little girl." whispers Loren who also has tears in her eyes. Nora node "Always." whispers Nora.

"I thinks it's fine that tonight you're finally home again, I miss you." Nora goes further as she turns around and goes further with the dishes.

Loren picks up a board and dries these off "Me too Mom, I miss you, too." Nora chuckles and shakes her head. "I think it isn't that bad." Loren looks startled to her mother. "Mom! Why do you say that? Do you really think I don't miss you? "Nora laughs at Loren her response "I do believe you miss me, but Eddie probably keeps you busy." Whispers Nora giggling. Loren is fire red and turns what uncomfortable back and forth.

Then Nora picks up her hands. "Sweetie I just plague you, I know that you miss me, and you know I will always be there for you. You have very quickly grown up ... and you have found your great love... "Loren notes that her mother gets it a little hard." Mom" she asks and wait for Nora to look at her "I hope my prayer for you will come out sweetie." Whispers Nora, Loren looks at her questioningly. "From the day that your dad left I have prayed for you, that you would never be betrayed by someone you loved again." The tears are running slowly over Nora her cheeks. Loren grabs her hands and holds them in hers. "MOM, he's good for me, he does everything for me, he does what he promises, and the most important thing is that he loves me, with all my errors."

You have taught me how I should keep me standing mom, now please have the confidence in me that I make the right choices. I will make mistakes and I also will have disappointments, but that will only strengthen me in who I am. "Nora attracts Loren in her arms and the girls comfort each other when the both start to cry.

Max and Eddie immediately walk to the girls when the heard those crying and looking both worried to them. Both Nora and Loren laughing through their tears. "Sorry men, just some sentimental hassle, but she always will be my little girl." And attracts Loren again crying in her arms. Both man understandingly shake their heads.

Max stands behind Nora, and Eddie walks behind Loren and in this way the both take the ladies in their arms. The foursome keep standing there cuddling. As the ladies cooled down a bit the all walk to the couch. If Loren, wants to pull Eddie in the couch next to her, he coughs and rubs nervous in his neck.

Everyone looks at him questioningly.

"Perhaps this is the right time to ask this?" He begins to speak softly, more to in courage himself. Then he walks to Nora and grabs her hand "Dear Nora, I know that the past day has been much fuss, but after your little discussion with Loren I think it is the right time to ask you this." Nora looks pale and Loren looks at him with big eyes. Max sits with a proud look directed on his son.

"Before I will ask Loren I would first like to ask your blessing, Nora may I please take care for your daughter and ask her to move in with me?" Nora leaves a deep sigh, she didn't even realize that he had forgotten to breathe.

She flies Eddie around his neck "That you may sweetheart, if you promise me to take good care of her, and that you know that if there is something, that you can always contact us. But last of all promise me that you will never hurt her. Because otherwise mama grizzly have to come out. "Eddie chuckles and kisses her on the cheek. Then he walks to Loren he grabs her hand and goes on his knee. "Dear, dear Loren, would you please do me the honor to come live with me? I don't want any day to wake up without you in my arms. I love you, babe. "Loren sobs and nods gently than she pulls him and whispers to his lips, "I would love to sweetie, I love you too" and gives him a loving tender kiss. Eddie retrieves relieved his breath and pressed Loren firmly against him, afraid she would change her mind.

"Sweetie, I think my prayers are answers." Nora whispers quietly to Loren.

Eddie looks at them quizzically. But Loren gives him only a comforting kiss.

If they later in the evening are together in her bed, Loren lays on her back to stare around her room. Eddie turns on his side and is based on his arm while he gently caresses her face "What is on your mind, Babe?" Whispers Eddie. "It feels quite weird, this is maybe the last time I lie here. And what should I take along with me and... "Eddie gives her a sweet soft kiss." Everything will be OK babe, we all do it together okay." Loren nods "Did I told you today how much I love you?" she whispers, Eddie nods "But you never can tell me that too much babe." and rubs soft his lips against hers.

She caresses his neck with her hands and pulls him closer to deepen the kiss. Gently she caresses with her tongue over his lips and slowly he opens his mouth to let her in, soon his tongue meets hers. They blend into the kissing and each other, without more is needed. If they have to let go because of lack of air whispers Loren still panting after their passionate kissing "Where should I hang your poster?" Eddie laughs and tickles her gently. "You little bully. You now have the original, and I can take every pose you wish for. "He cites challenging his eyebrows up and down. Loren laughs.

"I thought for a moment that my mother would fall down dead, when you asked her blessing earlier." Eddie looks surprised at her. Loren splutters with laughter. "I think she thought that your where going to ask for my hand." and she laughs even harder. Eddie looks at her surprise, he grabs her chin and looks at her "Trust me, I would do it right now." Loren looks at him questioningly "I know you aren't this far, but I'm not going anywhere, you're more than worth the wait." And then he gives her an overwhelmed kiss till they have to let each other go for breath. They continue to look deeply into each other eyes, as if Loren searches for something in his gaze on which appears the contrary. But she only sees pure love and desire for her.

After some chatting for a while, Eddie is the first who has fallen asleep. Loren looks at him admiringly. He was so sweet, she loved him so indescribable much. He always treated her like a princess, and always hold himself on his promises. He loved her with all her flaws and quirks.

Every day with him seemed to last as minutes. She was happy with him, and she could see that he was also happy with her. She gently slides out of bed and picks up her songbook, quickly she gets back in bed, and sit against the headboard, Eddie seeks in his sleep her heat back on, and puts his arm protectively around her leg, and pulls her close to him. She starts to write. She smiles to the oh-so-familiar poster on the wall, for so many hours she had talked and sung with his music. Then she looks back to her great love, he lies there so relaxed at sleep with a boyish smile.

Softly she starts humming.

When Eddie slowly wakes up, he feels something hard between him and Loren. Gently he reaches out his hand to it, and laughs when he holds Loren her song book. They had so many similarities.

He had stayed up so many nights to write lyrics or to be busy with his music, even when he had a relationship with Chloe.

With Loren that all changed. His heart could not bear to leave her alone in bed.

Often they took both their song books with them to the bedroom, so that if they had a hunch they got it at hand, but without leaving the other one alone.

He is equally inclined to read her lyrics, but stops himself from doing that.

She would show them if she wanted to. He was always very protective towards his song book. Though most of his last songs where all write down with her in his mind and soul.

She was his muse and he had never written as much as the last time. She inspired him in so many ways.

His new songs were praised by Jake and the label. Pops also found his style changed but definitely for the better. The days in the recording studio were cozy, Loren and he take turns in recording their songs, and helped and advised each other, and gave each other comments and compliments. Loren made him complete, she exactly filled all his weak points. Every day was a present with her. Sometimes it made him afraid. Especially if she had to go somewhere on her on. Several days ago she had noticed it, and she had stared at him just as long, until he had dared to tell her what bothered him. She had not laughed at him but was grateful that he loved her so much. She told him that she found it dreadfully sweet that he worried so much about her, and that it made him terrified that the same could happen to her as his mother.

Only the idea that something could happen to Loren could deprive his breath. He never had thought that something worse could happen to him than the sudden death of his mother, but since he had Loren that was changed. Only now he realized what a hell the past two years had been for his father, and he promised himself for be there more for him. While his relationship with Chloe he had only deposited in himself.

He still couldn't believe that she was the one who killed his mom... He squeezes his eyes closed, he had left enough tears because of her. She wasn't worth the tears or the anger. Loren had learned him that. Probably he could never forgive her for what she did. She had taken away the life of his mom, and although it was an accident, they just left them there...

Gently he caresses the hair out Loren her face. She was his angel.

She was there when he suddenly needed someone so hard. She had taught him true love and she had given him a new family. He would take nothing for granted and enjoy every minute with her. He only hoped from the depths of his heart that it would be for so many years…..


	51. Chapter 51 Straighten the past

**Straighten the past**

Slowly Loren awakens and moans disappointed.

Gently Eddie caresses her hair from her face. "Good morning babe, did you sleep at all?" He holds her song book up. She tries to open her eyes and shakes her head slowly. "It started to get light, but after my talk with mom, the words keep spinning in my head." She looks at him frustrated and with a raised nose. He smiles and nods understanding "New song?" he asks interested, Loren nods and looks somewhat worried at him. "I want to sing it today, at Julie's, I have already written so many songs about my father, but actually never made one for my mom. Well... "Eddie kisses her cheek and looks at her quizzically, then all of a sudden, his eyes get big and nods apparent "Because of you..." Loren sees his eyes get watery.

He had already told her so many times how beautiful he found that number.

Mel had sent him the video and he looked and listened regularly to Loren her number and the photos from his mom.

Often he had to cry but it gave him, at the same time, a very rich sense. Loren nods "I already had some lyrics, but it's hard to put my feelings for her into words. When I got the request of Benedith everything seemed to fall in place for your mom, and then I could finish it very rapidly. "Eddie looks at her lovingly and kisses her. A kiss in which he shows all his love and understanding, so that words are unnecessary.

Then there is a gently knock on the door "Hi mom" Loren calls and gently the door opens.

Nora smiles as she see the two cozy into each other's embrace, they fit in every possible way.

Loren notes that her mother is nervous. She is going to sit up with her back against the head board and knocks on her bed. Eddie looks at her questioningly, but she shakes her head as a sign that she wanted him to stay.

Nora goes sit what uncomfortable "I didn't want to disturb you two?" she says gently but Eddie laughs and shakes his head while he sits down next to Loren. "You're allowed to disturb us anytime Nora." he says lovingly. Loren grins at him and caresses his hair from his forehead. Eddie laughs laddish. Nora looks admiringly to them both. "You are so beautiful together." She says emotionally. Eddie and Loren grinning while they both blush and give Nora both on one side a kiss on her cheek. Nora laughs and pulls them both in an embrace.

Then Loren looks seriously at Nora. "Mom, are you nervous?" whispers Loren. Nora nods still nervous "I don't want to do anything that could harm you." she says then softly

Loren grabs her hand and forces her to look at her "You'll never be able to do harm to me mom, you're always there for me, thanks through you I'm who I am. And I want to let the world know that." Eddie looks proudly at Loren and nods "She is right Nora, people always have an opinion, but they only can form a real one if they know all sides of the story. I think that Loren is right, you really don't deserve the way Trent told about you, that is not who you are. I think you're the best mom in the world. And he doesn't hurt only you but also Loren." Nora looks at him understanding and thankful for his sweet words.

Then comes Max walked into Loren her bedroom. "Sweetie, just be yourself. That was what you admired so much from Loren in her first interview. Do you remember? "Nora nods Max sits beside her and wraps his arm around her." You can do this together, and we stand beside the sidelines encouraging you girls okay?" Nora and Loren embrace him and hugging him. Then he looks challenging at Eddie "This I could have had every day, why do you have to steel her away?" Eddie puts innocent his hands in the air and everyone laughs.

Ours later Loren, Nora and Mel are sitting in the dressing room at the studio from Julie Caldwell.

Loren wanted to bring Mel with them. She wanted to show the world her youth and of course Mel played a very big role in that.

And Mel wouldn't shut her mouth for anyone, so she could certainly fill the empty silences with her jokes or remarks.

Together with Mel they had made movies with all old photos from their past.

They had all laughed so much while the where looking at this pictures, and they had told Max and Eddie about every picture they had hold in there hands.

And in this way also the nerves were pushed in the background by the memories about their wonderful past.

Just before they had to go on stage they firmly hugged with their men. Eddie takes Loren extra tightly in his arms as he feels her shiver of nerves. "Try to remain calm babe, you can do this, you've already shown several times. And I 'm only a few feet away from you. I love you tiger. Let him know that you do not fool around with Loren Tate." Loren laughs he always know to calm her down. She looks admiringly in his eyes. "How do you always know to calm me down?" Eddie laughs "I know you inside and out. I can soothe you, and I can just let your heart beat faster." He whispers sexy into her ear, while he gives her a soft kiss just below her ear. He feels her shiver again but this time was not because of nerves, and he chuckles as he sees her dark eyes. "I have got to get to this interview Mr. Duran, but later at home…." And then she whispers something in his ear. She gives him a quick kiss and presses his open mound shut.

Then the ladies walk on stage giggling from their nerves.

As Julie announces them they are received with a warm and enthusiastic welcome.

Soon the conversation takes serious issues in process. Loren tells the story slowly and is assisted by Nora and Mel. They tell about the sudden departure, the divorce papers that came with the waiver for Loren, how her mother spent her last savings to give Loren the maiden name of Nora, so that their last names where the same.

Nora quickly notice that the public finds her story more credible than the story of Trent which makes it easier to open herself.

Loren notices this and laughs proudly at her. Mel behaves herself as if they were at home and sometimes this runs out in hilarious scenes.

Finally Julie concludes that Loren has had a very fine and loving youth.

Loren nods "My mom has always given me the feeling that I can do everything. She supports me in everything I do. I can't deny that I've missed my father. "Loren swallows the lump in her throat away. Eddie squeezes his hands to fists, preferably he wanted to run out there and take her in his arms to comfort her. Then Loren continues visible emotional "Your father is the one who never leaves you, who will be always in your life, from who you should learn how a man should treat you. I've often thought that there was something wrong about me, because why would other people love you when you're own father couldn't." A tear drips slowly down her cheek and also Nora is in tears.

Julie nods "That must have been very hard for you." Loren nods "Sometimes it still does, I really suffer from separation anxiety, and I don't trust people easily. I am sometimes quite a doomsday thinker. "Then she looks with a little grateful smiles on to Mel "But luckily I have people around me who don't tolerate that and always know how to cheer me up." Mel nods proud and thankfully to Loren.

Then Julie asks "What would you like to say to your father?" Loren takes a deep sigh "It's very weird 14 years I have been waiting for a sign of life from him, but when he surprisingly visit me on my first concert..., I felt nothing. I did not know him, and he doesn't know me. I can see that now especially from his statements, my mom who has always been there for me, he describes now as a terrible human being. She has finally found someone who loves her for who she is, and then he makes this ridiculous by telling everyone that she sells herself to pleasure me. He also sees the love between Eddie and me as a publicity stunt, it hurts me that he makes MY family ridicules.

I know Max now 2 months but he has learned me in those 2 months how a father behaves.

He calls me Princess and treats me as one. He gives me the feeling that no matter what happens he will be always there for me and will protect me. You know anyone can be a father, but behave like a father is a gift... "The audience is applauding.

Max couldn't hold it any longer and rushes to Loren, he takes her in his arms and kisses her cheek. "Thank you Princess, I love you." he whispers in her ear.

Gratefully she embraces him back "I love you too Pops." she whispers back.

If the public slows down in their excitement, Julie asks Max to stay there with them.

He accepted this gratefully after Loren has given her approval and wraps his arm around Nora and Loren their back.

Then Julie goes further "Loren you also are going to sing for us today." Loren nods and the audience begins to applaud and call again. Loren chuckles and stands up to walk to the microphone.

"This song I have written a long time ago, it is also on my upcoming album. The song seems to be about a boy who broke my heart, and it's also about my broken heart, but my heart was broken on when I was 4 year old and my father left me... "

She sighs and lays her hands on the piano.

(Jar of hearts from Christina Perri)

_**No I can't take one more step towards you  
>Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
>You lost the love I loved the most<strong>_

_**I learned to live half alive**_  
><em><strong>And now you want me one more time<strong>_

_**And who do you think you are**_  
><em><strong>Running around leaving scars<strong>_  
><em><strong>Collecting your jar of hearts<strong>_  
><em><strong>And tearing love apart<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're gonna catch a cold<strong>_  
><em><strong>From the ice inside your soul<strong>_  
><em><strong>So don't come back for me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who do you think you are<strong>_

_**I hear you're asking all around**_  
><em><strong>If I am anywhere to be found<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I have grown too strong<strong>_  
><em><strong>To ever fall back in your arms<strong>_

_**I learned to live half alive**_  
><em><strong>And now you want me one more time<strong>_

_**And who do you think you are**_  
><em><strong>Running around leaving scars<strong>_  
><em><strong>Collecting your jar of hearts<strong>_  
><em><strong>And tearing love apart<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're gonna catch a cold<strong>_  
><em><strong>From the ice inside your soul<strong>_  
><em><strong>So don't come back for me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who do you think you are<strong>_

_**And it took so long just to feel alright**_  
><em><strong>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wish I would have missed the first time that we kissed<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause you broke all your promises<strong>_  
><em><strong>And now you're back<strong>_  
><em><strong>You don't get to get me back<strong>_

_**And who do you think you are**_  
><em><strong>Running around leaving scars<strong>_  
><em><strong>Collecting your jar of hearts<strong>_  
><em><strong>And tearing love apart<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're gonna catch a cold<strong>_  
><em><strong>From the ice inside your soul<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't come back for me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't come back at all<strong>_

_**And who do you think you are**_  
><em><strong>Running around leaving scars<strong>_  
><em><strong>Collecting your jar of hearts<strong>_  
><em><strong>And tearing love apart<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're gonna catch a cold<strong>_  
><em><strong>From the ice inside your soul<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't come back for me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't come back at all<strong>_

_**Who do you think you are**_  
><em><strong>Who do you think you are<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who do you think you are<strong>_

The tears are running over Loren her face. The audience is visibly moved.

They know now the whole private situation and the reason of the song.

They are all standing and start to bawl loud, whistling and applauding. Then Eddie couldn't hold it any longer and rushes to Loren. He pulls her in his arms and she sighs of pain.

It almost gets too much, too emotional for Loren but by Eddie his embrace and love she quickly recovered again. He kisses her cheek but if he wants to run back to his place, Loren shakes her head and looks at him questioningly. He chuckles and walks with her back to the couch.

She looks proud to everyone sitting on the couch and turns around to Julie "This is my family." she says proudly and with tears in her eyes. "These people would give their life for me, they are the reason I am here, because I know I can always fall back on them." The crowd starts to bawl and every one of her loved ones takes her to cuddle.

Then they talk further about the upcoming edition of Loren her first album.

And then Julie starts to talk about Eddie. "The tablets are all telling us that you lately since your exam are over, aren't much at your own home." Loren laughs and looks questioningly at Eddie but he nods reassuring to her.

But before Loren can say something, Eddie already starts "Well you got an scope her, yesterday we got Nora her blessing, so Loren will be official moving in with me on short time."

The public going completely out of their roof and everyone on the couch laughs at the great response from the public.

Loren nods thankful to the public "Now you can imagine how I feel." Everyone starts laughing hard, Eddie shook his head, and gives her a kiss on the cheeks.

Then Mel smiling calls "What are you going to do with your poster Lo?" Loren and Eddie blush and everyone on the couch sputters it out with laughter.

Julie looks quizzically and then starts Loren shy "Well I was a big fan of Eddie from the start of his career, and I have a rather large poster of him in my room. But I have now of course the original."

On which Mel immediately smiling responding "And this one doesn't have staples."

The entire audience laughs at Mel her comments and Loren laughs blushing with her.

Eddie chuckles and shakes his head to Mel.

Julie eventually reverts back to Loren "Loren you wanted to sing another song, and if I understand it correctly this one isn't on your first album?" Loren shakes no "The album is not quite completely finished, so you never know, but I just have sung a song that was inspired by my father, now I would like to sing a song for my mom." Nora looks endearing at her, Loren squeezes gently in her hand. "Actually, this number is for my two greatest love ones." she swallows emotionally "I play it only with the guitar, because I have written this song last night, when you hear it you will understand."

Loren gets up and walks up to her guitar that they already put on stage. Nora looks questioningly to Eddie but he shrugs his shoulders.

Loren tunes her guitar and then begins to play...

_**(Mama's song by Carrie Underwood)**_

_**Mama you taught me to do the right things  
>So now you have to let your baby fly<br>You've given me everything that I will need  
>To make it through this crazy thing called life<br>And I know you watch me grow up and always want whats best for me  
>And I think I found the answer to your prayers<strong>_

_**And he is good, so good**_  
><em><strong>He treats your little girl like a real man should<strong>_  
><em><strong>He is good, so good, he makes promises he keeps<strong>_  
><em><strong>No he's never gonna leave<strong>_  
><em><strong>So dont you worry about me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dont you worry about me<strong>_

Eddie and Nora are both with tears in their eyes. Nora looks gratefully at him and takes him in her arms and kisses his cheek. Loren winks at Max

_**Mama theres no way you'll ever lose me**_  
><em><strong>And giving me away is not goodbye<strong>_  
><em><strong>As you watch me walk down to my future,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I hope tears of joy are in your eyes<strong>_

_**Cuz he is good, so good**_  
><em><strong>He treats your little girl like a real man should<strong>_  
><em><strong>He is good, so good, he makes promises he keeps<strong>_  
><em><strong>No he's never gonna leave<strong>_  
><em><strong>So dont you worry about me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dont you worry about me<strong>_

_**And when I watch my little baby grow I'll only want whats best for her**_  
><em><strong>And I hope she'll find the answer to my prayers<strong>_  
><em><strong>And that she'll say<strong>_

_**He is good, so good**_  
><em><strong>He treats your little girl like a real man should<strong>_  
><em><strong>He is good, so good, he makes promises he keeps<strong>_  
><em><strong>No he's never gonna leave<strong>_  
><em><strong>So dont you worry about me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dont you worry about me<strong>_

_**Mama dont you worry about me**_

_**Dont you worry about me**_

As soon as Loren finished Eddie lifts her from her stool and kisses her passionately, then Nora takes her in an embrace.

Then they walked with their three hand in hand back to the couch.

As they sit sigh Nora "My little girl will survive, and she is right, he is good and he treated her like a princess, he has shown me that he loves her incredibly much, she is in good hands." Eddie kisses thankful Nora her hand. "And he knows that I otherwise change in mama grizzly..." Eddie looks so-called startled and afraid to Nora "oooh and I'm sure he does not want to meet Mel grizzly." yells Mel. Eddie quickly shakes his head no.

Everyone starts laughing hard.

Please R & R

Love Patricia


	52. Chapter 52 Business trip

**Hi all, don't know what is going on, but I didn't get one review for the previous chapter...hope you like this one more...please lett me know.**

**Love Patricia**

**Business trip**

Slowly Loren again picks up some stuff to take with her to the penthouse.

Eddie had last night after the interview surprised her so sweet, he had her blindfolded, taken to their secret spot.

When they got there the tree was all decorated with little lights.

There was a table with chairs and everywhere you looked, there were candles and rose petals.

They had eaten delicious lasagna with tiramisu for dessert.

Then they had laid down with their hands together and watched the stars while they chatted.

They never seem to have lack of conversation. It always seemed naturally.

And then he had surprised her with a box, when she opened it was a key with on it a large silver heart shaped key ring with ' Eddie and Loren forever ' engraved in it.

Eddie was together with Max in the living room talking to the contractor that was going to do the renovation on their house. All of a sudden Loren gets an idea. This time she wanted to surprise Eddie. Together with Nora she speaks about her plan and Nora gives her even some tips and ideas, as Nora walks back to the living room, she promises to send Max to Loren so she also could ask him some things and to ask him to arrange with her.

Max soon comes walking in with a questioningly look, Loren pulls him further inside her room and quickly closes the door. "Your mom keeps Eddie busy, but what is going on?" Says Max chuckling to Loren her suspicious actions. Loren laughs and starts to tell him her plan. Max laughs "How would you like to manage to get him away for a few days, just now you're officially moved in with him. That is impossible. "Whispers Max.

Loren draws a dubious face and nods "That's not going to be easy." Max shakes his head "Rather impossible." Then all of a sudden she looks smiling to him "OOOh NOOOO" whispers Max and allows himself to fall backwards on Loren her bed. Loren laughs and grabs her cellphone and calls Jake.

Jake gets not even a chance to mention his name or Loren interrupts him "Jake I need your help...?"As she has told the whole story Jake keeps quit. "Please." Asks Loren with her sweetest voice, Max shakes smiling his head and hears Jake moan on the phone. "You owe me big time, because you know he is going to scold on me, and those days will be a hell for me." Loren gives a little sweet adorable scream and Jake couldn't say no to her.

Loren gives Max a high five if she connect her phone call with Jake.

"Your Tate girls will ensure that we Duran boys will never get bored, aren't you?" Loren nods admitting "And because of that, you love us that much." And runs smiling from her bedroom.

Eddie looks immediately up if he hears Loren appear, and soon there appears a smile from ear to ear on his face. Max chuckles he had never seen his son this happy. He was really wondering if he would step on the plane, he was sure that Eddie wouldn't go without a fight. Loren was now his priority, she was the most important thing in his live, even more important as his career...

If they are on their way to their penthouse Loren starts talking about his new song.

Eddie had a new song written and wanted to collaborate with a famous DJ to work this out. Of course it was a song he had written with Loren in his heart and head. Eddie sigh "I hope Jake can persuade him to work with me. I only want him for this song. I absolutely love his work and I am sure that this is the ultimate number for it. "Loren squeezes reassuring in his hand, she sigh gently, this could be the reason to lure him away for a few days.

She would miss him terribly, but there was plenty to do to distract her from the lack. She had arranged with Kelly, that she could be free as much as possible, her recordings were all done and now the studio put the last finishing touches to it.

That would be also her excuse to Eddie, that she really wasn't able to join him, he would understand that perfectly the sweetheart.

Loren startled as Eddie his mobile rings, her heart skips a beat when she sees that it is Jake. "Hi Jake" react Eddie cheerfully" Eduardo my man" begins Jake with a slight hitch in his voice. Loren chuckles and Eddie looks delivered to his phone. "Jake, is there something wrong, you sound so strange?" Jake coughs nervous "Ed, I have good and bad news, what do you want to hear first..." Eddie is quiet for a moment and Loren hears Jake swallow hear "Jake..." begins Eddie cautionary

"Okay, okay, I have spoken with DJ Afrojack, he wants to collaborate with you and he would have time in the next few days, but..." Eddie responds first excited but looks worrying after the buts of Jake "But." Repeat Eddie a little annoyed "But he can't come here, he's got some business stuff in Houston, he would be able to meet you there tomorrow or the day after." Eddie sigh "I want to discuss this first with Loren" He says before Jake can say something Eddie expresses him away.

Loren looks surprised at him. Eddie looks at her smiling, and kisses her hand. "What? It isn't strange that I want to discuss it with you, I know you are really busy with finishing your first album, and I'm not going without you." He kisses her hand again. Loren chuckles it wouldn't be easy to convince him. Though it was the greatest compliment that he could give her. Her boyfriend a world famous rock star refuses a deal with a world famous DJ if she couldn't come with him.

Eddie looks at her questioningly. "Eddie, you cannot refuse this , this is exactly what you wanted?" begins Loren carefully, Eddie nods "I don't leave without you, and I understand that you don't want to go now you are finishing your first album, so yes then I refuse this one." Loren looks at him punitive "EDDIE DURAN" Eddie looks surprised at her, was she really upset that he wanted to stay with her. But soon he sees her smile appear back on her face. "I think it is very sweet of you handsome, but there will be more times that we will be separated and have to travel separately. I really cannot leave now, it's my first CD and I want to follow everything closely. So I probably will be very busy these days. But that shouldn't go at the expense of your career. You know that Jake, Kelly and the record label promised, that if our CDs just come one after the other, they will pull out everything possible to combine our tour as much as possible, so we can be together a lot. "

Eddie nods disappointed "But we only live one night officially together, I don't want to miss you now." he whispers sadly, Loren looks at him with her biggest smile. "How long do you have to leave?" Eddie shrugs "Listen, lets drop by the office, you just hung up on Jake, and you really can't do that Eddie." Eddie chuckles to Loren her grumbling "good MOM." He jokes and take the exit to the office.

If Loren comes out the office she holds her arms up as victory. She is doing a weird little dance and Kelly looks at her laughing. And beckons her straight to her office.

Jake and Loren both had been talking to Eddie until he finally agreed to go. It would be for 2 nights so he would be 3 full days in Houston.

Eddie still sits with a heated face in Jake his office.

Loren had to make some discussions with Kelly and they had agreed that Eddie would discuss this further with Jake, and Loren would run through her things with Kelly so that they both could be back home for dinner time.

Eddie didn't know there had been already an interior designer in their home along with Max.

As soon as Loren is in Kelly her office she is calling him to discuss everything with him. Everything will be taken care of and as soon as Eddie tomorrow is left they would start.

Any help was needed so that when Eddie would come home everything would be done.

Loren wanted to surprise him with a somewhat modified interior and a house warming party with their loved ones. Eddie had already told her that she could fit everything she wanted.

She wanted something of a color, she wanted a large dining table, she wanted an extra cozy sofa where they could hugging or watching television together, and Eddie had said in the cabin at big bear that he loved a fireplace.

She also wanted another bed. A bed that they would only share together.

It had done her a lot of grief when she laid alone in Eddie his bed during his disappearance, where he had lain with Chloe, but not with her.

Later in the evening Loren feels very guilty. Eddie is what silent and excused him selves almost every 15 minutes.

Together they pack his suitcase. When Loren gets back with a couple of shirts from Eddie, he just comes out the bathroom with some stuff in his toiletry, he looks sadly and Loren feels herself so guilty.

She walks to him and gently she takes the toiletry out of his hands, while she wraps her arms around his neck. Slowly she starts to kiss him. Eddie moans and holds her closer while he immediately deepens their kiss. He immediately feels the wonderful sensation waves throughout his body, which only Loren could cause. Then Eddie feels Loren slowly pulls back from their delicious kiss. "Why, don't, come back." and he pulls her close to him while his lips immediately overwhelm her with a delicious kiss. "Your suitcase?" she whispers softly against his lips. Eddie growls, and sweeps with one motion, the suitcase of bed. He lifts Loren and pressed her to bed without letting go of her luscious lips, and covered her body with his. The chills go through him, as Loren softly moans beneath him. He smiles and loading her face with tiny kisses while his hands slowly wander over her gorgeous body. Then he slowly begins to kiss her jaw and neckline. Very slowly, save every inch of her body in his memory. His heart stings, with the idea to have to miss her the coming days. He shakes his head. He didn't want to think about this now. Not now she was here so willingly under his touch. Then he could no longer contain his frustration and desire, he grabs with both hands Loren her blouse, and pulls him in his excitement in one jerk open. The buttons fly in all directions. Loren looks startled, but Eddie is unstoppable. Her bra follows and he immediately threw himself at her, while he takes one breast in his mouth and immediately begin to stimulate her nipple. Loren excited moans and whispers his name. His other hand slide further down her body while he slide his mouth to her other breast. Handy he opens her jeans, and pushes him with the help of Loren from her. He looks down at her with an eager look, and finally he ripped her panties from her body, and she is completely naked in front of him. Loren her heart seems to skip, if she sees his dark almost black look of lust looking down her body. Then he pulls her legs and opens them, he let his gaze wander over her most intimate place and growls as he suddenly closes his mouth over her female lips. Loren screams of excitement and caresses her hands through his hair. When Loren almost reached its peak, Eddie penetrates very slowly and sensually with his finger inside her. He smiles as he feels how wet she is. As Loren begins to shiver and moans as she comes, he looks admiringly at her face, while he continues to stimulate her with his finger. As she slowly recovers from its peak, he pulls her out of bed and takes her in his arms. He walks with her to the bathroom while Loren slowly takes off his shirt and let her lovely lips slide over his shoulders and jaw line. If he drop her on the sink she pulls him into a dizzying kiss while she opens his belt. When Eddie helps her to take off his pants, she slips her hand into his underpants and encloses his hard desire in her hand. Loren slide her hand over his hard desire that just seems to grow with each caress. Then Eddie is unstoppable. He pulls Loren a bit rough towards him while he immediately fills her with his hard desire. Loren wraps her legs around his waist and pulls lustily his lips to her, and she kisses him so full of passion and desire. Eddie keeps her with his hands around her hips in place, while he penetrates her hard and rough. Soon they both scream it out, as they reach their peak together. They kiss each other softly and whisper sweet things to each other, until they slowly come to rest again. Then Eddie picks her up and walking with her in his arms to the shower. There Loren gets some soap, and she begins to wash Eddie, which already lead to even more passion.

Later on in bed she massages him and soon he falls exhausted asleep. She slips quickly out of bed and put some sweet stuff and write some sweet notes. She stashed them in his suitcase and stops here and there some of the sweet notes in his toiletry bag and in his pants pockets. Smiling she closes his suitcase. She was going to miss him terribly.

She crawls close to him and softly she kisses his lips. She keeps her selves awake as long as possible, just to enjoy his presence as long as possible. But in the end she also falls exhausted asleep.

If the alarm sounds in the morning, she surely regret her action, she know it's for a good cause but the idea that she would be missing him for 3 days and 2 nights was doing more ho her than she had expected. And if she sees Eddie his face she knows he feels the same.

While Eddie washes and dresses himself, she makes quickly made some breakfast and.

Eddie wants her continuous on his lap, while eating, he even carries her to the car just to hold her as close as possible, and when the get into the car he immediately puts her back on his lap.

Jake laughs when they get in but Eddie looks at him with a deadly look.

Jake just put his hands in the air and says nothing. As they arrive at the airport Jake gets out the car, the driver takes care of the baggage and Eddie pulls Loren in a blistering passionate kiss.

If they have to let each other go because of lack of breath he keeps his forehead against hers. "I love you so much babe" he whispers visible done, Loren gently caresses his cheeks "I love you too sweetheart." whispers Loren and pulls him back into a loving caress of her lips on his.

They both shake from the chills from the passion that is howling true both their bodies.

Eddie moans and pulls her even closer to him.

"If you want me to stay, we are now going straight home." Whispers Eddie softly, Loren sobs and shakes no "Promise me that you will call me?" Eddie nods disappointed and Loren gently caresses his face "Promise me that you will be careful?" says Eddie worried to Loren.

She nods and then they deepen themselves for one more time into a passionate kiss as if it was their last kiss. Then Jake knocks on the window.

Eddie gets out and walks over to the plane. At the top of the stairs he turns around, there is a tear on his cheek.

Loren her heart skipped a beat. She had done this to surprise him, to let him know how much she loved him. She blows him a kiss and makes a heart with her hands, then there appears a cautious smile on his face.

If they are taken off Eddie loose his belt, then he feels something in his pocket. It is a piece of paper.

He smiles, it is folded paper in the shape of a heart, and slowly he opens it

**I love you, miss you so much xxx **

This feeling, this kind of simple things made him the happiest man of the world, he missed her already but god what did he love her. He grabs his cellphone and sends her a text message. Jake looks smiling from a distance, never had he seen such a bond between two people.

He knew he would get his hands full with these two. They probably would sometimes drive him and Kelly to despair, in order to be together.

But if you saw the love between them, they had every reason to make fights for it.

Jake already notes the changes with Eddie. His career had always been the most important thing in his life, but since he felt in love with Loren he would like to be with her as much as possible. He also took more time to be with Max and friends. Still Jake prefers to see him this way. He really was happy and his music was better than ever.

Never had he seen Eddie this lucky.


	53. Chapter 53 To the job

**To the job**

If Loren comes out the elevator she scared the hell. Everywhere you look you see working people. Max and her mother are working very hard with packing everything in boxes, while Mel yells instructions to everyone and runs around with her camera in front of her. Loren chuckles. "Hi Mel, do you have everything under control?" Mel gives her quickly a kiss and hugs her and start running and bossing on the workers.

Quickly she is cuddling with Max and her mother, but then there already stands the interior designer behind her ready with the sketches. They quickly spoken true the last things and then also Loren starts to work.

She starts quickly with the bedroom, everything should be packed as soon as possible. They are on their way to retrieve the bed, then they could be painted the walls today, because tomorrow the new bed was brought. Loren would sleep tonight in one of the spare rooms.

She laughs when she already get the 20th message from Eddie, she answer him quickly back. She had to be careful tonight, because he wanted to see her but she had to be carefully and look out that she would be on a place where they weren't working.

When Loren is just finished with putting in the last stuff into the boxes Ian walks into the bedroom. "Hey love, busy at work for that mate of me." Loren nods chuckling and embraces him while she kisses his cheek. "How is it going with your surprise?"She asks him worried. He nods proudly "This my love is really great, I really like those ideas of you and Mel, Eddie will not know what hit him, he will love it. I think it's a pity that I don't have been able to think this by myself. "He chuckles "I wouldn't tell anyone" says Loren gently while she looks exaggerated around. Ian laughs "I know that you won't my love, but that girlfriend off you..."and he shakes his head back and forth. Loren retrieves apologetically her shoulders, Ian laughs while he get his cellphone. "I can show a bit..."He shows Loren some photos, Loren looks amazed and have little tears in her eyes "Ian this is really wonderful..." He rubs her comforting across her back. Nora just walked in with Mel, Loren let them also quickly see the photos that Ian had showed her and they also find it beautiful

"Loren do you already know what color this wall is going to be" Ian asks uncertainly, but Loren is far too excited to notice that. "That wall is going to be a beautiful and warm red In the living room and here, this wall a is going to be a nice warm color off orange, like the Sunrise, the bed is very dark brown, almost black and those walls are going to be brown." She points out everything in the meantime and Ian smiles. Mel looks at him questioningly but he only pulls his shoulders up.

Then Loren have to go for shopping around for the dining table, dining chairs and to get some nice collared pillows and decoration. After much urging by Max she takes Nora and Mel with her. Max promises to observe everything while they are away.

They try to arrange everything as soon as possible but it is not easy for Loren to make all those choices alone.

She is happy that she worked with the interior designer that worked for Eddie in this penthouse, and he still knew exactly what Eddie did or didn't liked. It was a tough combination of them both.

Eddie just calls her when she started cooking and everyone is going home to eat and relax, they had to go home because it was now a bit difficult since all the furniture from the living room where staged somewhere else.

They chat for a while and Eddie is worried because he found Loren look very tired.

Loren invents that there were some problems in the studio, but that now everything was in order, and that she had helped her mother with cleaning up her room. Eddie was immediately started with the DJ and his number sounded all really amazing he said, Loren chuckles, she is so glad to see his face again. She missed him terribly, though she was really exhausted.

Just before she goes offline with Eddie, Ian comes walking in with a large frame.

Loren hopes that Eddie hasn't seen him. She looks questioningly at Ian. Then he turns the large frame. Loren her mouth falls open in astonishment. It is wonderful. It's a great big picture of her and Eddie just before her Prom. They have their foreheads against each other and look at each other with so much love. Ian has taken their faces very close on the picture so it just looks like they wear no clothing. It radiated really love. It was in beautiful brown tones as if it was an old photo, only Loren her lips had the orange color of the wall.

Loren walks immediately to the bedroom and put it against the orange wall.

It is so beautiful together with the painted walls. She flies Ian gratefully around his neck. The look she gives him does not need words. There is a tear on her cheek. "You miss him, don't you?" Whispers Ian, Loren nods and sobs softly while they both stare at the picture. Then she rubs her tears away and takes a deep sigh. "Have you already eaten?" she asks Ian while they walk towards the kitchen again, Ian chuckles and shakes his head.

That mate of him had afflicted with this Valley girl. There was nothing she could not handle.

Then she grabs quickly an extra plate. They sit together on the floor of the kitchen to eat while they chat, when the rest comes in again. Ian was ready with his work and decides to stay to help here.

That evening they started with the music room, Loren has decided to take one of the four guest room to conjure in a music room, so that they can take some stuff such as the keyboard out of the living room, to make space for a kind of dining room.

The painters had already painted the walls in the music room.

They put everything in its place and the men hammering some nails in the wall to hang stuff, Max has also brought some photos of their MK time, they also hang pictures of Eddie in action, and Loren laughs if she put the poster of Eddie that she had framed hangs on the wall, Ian has sought together with Mel pictures of Loren in action on stage and also this where put on the wall. It was great to see all of the action shots hang together.

Tomorrow she would ask the workmen to hammering some hooks on the wall for hanging the guitars and other musical instruments.

Loren didn't dare to ask this two men, there really weren't handymen

Max had already on every finger a band aid, and Ian had a blue thumb.

Eddie called that night four times, so that Loren every time had to run to the kitchen to reveal nothing. He really thought she was acting weird, at first he thought he had seen Ian coming in the kitchen, but Loren denied that, when he had called her for the second time she had a very red head and she had to make an effort not to laugh, on which Mel was coming in, and told that they were there to support Loren because she had to miss her boyfriend. Yet he had seen something in Loren her eyes. He also found it strange that she was always in the kitchen, and not in their living room or in their bedroom. When he just called her he saw her with a bandage in her hand, but when he started about it she let it quickly fall out of her hands and started to blush. He could not imagine that Loren would be lying against him, and she surely wouldn't deceive him? Or would she. Eddie sighs and rubs frustrated true his face.

My god he missed her so terribly, he just wanted to keep her in his arms. When he opened his suitcase there constantly came little surprises out.

She had packed up his favorite candies and he found sweet notes everywhere. Some with texts and at others she had printed her lips with lipstick on it. When he unpacked his jogging pants, there rolled a stuffed animal out from it, he grabs it smiling and immediately he smells a well know fragrance. It was Loren her perfume. Gently he expresses the stuffed animal against his face and sniffs Loren her fragrance in. He moans and falls back on bed.

If everyone has left Loren goes immediately to the bathroom. Her entire body ached from all the heavy lifting and lugging around. She decides to take a warm and relaxing bath. Then she runs to her laptop and calls Eddie, she hoped that he was still awake. He almost immediately picks up and she sees Eddie's face appear on the laptop screen. He grins as he sees her sitting in bath.

"Babe, why do you do this to me?" He says defiantly. Loren smiles and says challenging "what am I doing to you then." Meanwhile, she strokes her long leg with her hands that she extend from bath. Eddie growls excited. "Babe, please, I've already find it so difficult and I miss you so damn much, so this isn't make it easier." Loren immediately stops with her challenging movements, and they chat about all kind of things, just to hear and see each other.

All of a sudden the fatigue hits Loren and she can barely keep her eyes open. Eddie compels her to go to bed. Slowly she steps out of bath and walks challenging to her towel.

She dries herself very slowly. Eddie looks admiringly to his screen. He notes that she occasionally make weird moves, as if she had muscle pain. If Eddie ask her about it Loren start to blush and said that the dance classes had been pretty strenuous.

She sees Eddie looking strange at her. Damn he knew her so well. She didn't dare to look straight in his eyes anymore, afraid that her eyes would betray her. Suddenly she realizes that she is in the bathroom she had to say goodnight in here, because their bedroom is empty and is painted in a different color.

When they say good-bye Eddie saw a tear sliding down on her cheek. There was something going on but he couldn't put his finger on it. It gave him a terrible feeling. All night he lies to turn and tossing. And that makes his humor the next day not for the better.

At the breakfast he raises his voice a couple of times against Jake about little stupid things. As they walk back to the room, Jake just had it with his strange cures, "Eduardo, what's wrong with you my man, jeez I have never seen you this way. Is everything okay with Loren? "As Eddie tosses him a deadly look he knows he has hit the right chord.

Jake looks at him questioningly "Eduardo, you know you can tell me everything. Only not on that explosive way okay? "Eddie looks at him apologetically and sigh deeply. He is in a chair and rubs his face. "Wow Ed, come on throw it out what is bothering you man." Eddie looks somewhat helpless at him. "I don't know Jake, I ... I ... I have a nasty feeling." Jake looks at him questioningly than he continues gently "Whenever I speak through skype with Loren things happen..." Jake starts to laugh a bit but recovers quickly. But Eddie has already seen his gaze. "Jeez Jake, do you know what is going on..."Eddie jumps up out of his chair and walks back and forth. Jake laughs "Eduardo, you are really just a love-struck puppy, look at yourself man, one night without your girl and you jump around like a loose cannon." Jake chuckles.

Eddie rubs insulted in his neck, then Jake looks surprised at him he had never seen Eddie in this way.

"Eduardo, you don't think that Loren... o No..." Jake shakes his head hard back and forth. "She loves you Ed, LO will NEVER cheat on you, there for I would put my hands into the fire." Eddie looks gratefully at him. Jake walks up to him and squeezes reassuring in his shoulders.

"That girlfriend of yours, if she would know this, she would drop everything, and step into the plane to come and reassuring you." Eddie sigh "She is no Choe, Ed, she deserves more confidence of you, after all the things she undergone for you." Eddie looks searchingly to Jake "Why do I have the feeling that you know more Jake." Jake behaves a bit strange, Eddie pulls his eyebrow and looks threatening at him. Jake throws his hands in the air "OK, I know what's going on, but if I tell you Loren will kill me so sorry brother." He sees Eddie his still worried look, he walks up to him "She just wants to surprise you for one time okay, I really can't say more." Then he pulls a note that is sticking out Eddie his back pocket and gives it to him "Do you really believe that if anyone does this kind of things, she also can deceive you. She's no Chloe that is also the reason why you're so in love with her. "Eddie chuckles, Jake was right, Loren would never deceive him.

Yesterday he had seen that she had lied to him, but he had also seen that it was bothering her. Her eyes told him everything, including her love for him. He smiles and quickly he opens the note;

**Your love gives me wings, your girl xxx p.s. Miss you terribly xxx **

His heart automatically begins to beat faster. Even a small note with only her handwriting already had such an influence on him.

He wanted to get back at work and try to finish it today, it would be a big challenge, but she was worth it. He did not know what was going on at home, but he would let her sweating, because now he had the feeling that everything was exactly planned by his lovely and beautiful girlfriend. But most of all he just wanted to hold her in his arms. He wanted to tell her that he loved her so much. He wanted to kiss her….DAMN he just wanted her to be with him.

Hope you liked it. Thanks for the many reviews on the previous chapter. Please let me now what you think of it.

Love Patricia


	54. Chapter 54 Big job

**Big job**

Loren groans as her alarm clock already expires early in the morning.

She just want to take a cup of tea if there is already being knocked on the door.

First Max comes walking in with a lot of bags with groceries "Hey Princess, have you slept a little." Loren nods and gapes Max looks at her laughing, also Nora walks in with more bags of groceries. She quickly put the bags down and gives Loren and hug. "Hey sweetie, difficulty in waking up?" Loren nods and stretches. She grabs what bags up and walks towards kitchen. "Coffee?" she calls over her shoulder, Max and Nora nodding with a smile. Nora walks fast behind her with some more bags. Together they clean up the groceries and walk with the coffee inside, as Max just opens the door for the workmen. Loren sigh "Okay, here we go again." Nora gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Meanwhile, there is already getting a knock on the door. Max opens the door with his coffee mug in his hand.

There already arrived with the new bed. Loren points the way and immediately they start to take everything inside and then they immediately start to install. Nora rubs her smiling by her hair. "Sweetie, you're first remodeling, and you immediately wanted it to do in 3 days? You have asked for it. "And gives her a tap at her buttocks, Loren growls and has already been called by the architect who just walks in. Nora rushes to the kitchen and comes with a tray full of mugs and a coffeepot in her hands walking back. While she everybody provides with coffee, Max helps the men to take the stuff from the bed into the bedroom. Also Jeffrey is running around and jumps in where he is needed.

Then Loren hears her laptop, "Oh my god that has to be Eddie" she yells nervous, she quickly grabs her laptop and runs with it to the kitchen, quickly she opens it, then she smiles and sighs relaxing. She missed him so terribly, but only by seeing his smiling face she already seemed too calmed down. Then she immediately knew where she did it all for.

She just wanted to give him the same feeling, she wanted him to feel what he had given her so many times. She wanted to surprise him with a new interior, to their new beginnings of a life together. Eddie sees her tired face, she has her hair turned in a messy bun.

"Hey babe, have you slept well?" Loren shakes blushing her head and takes a nip of her coffee. "I have not slept well, I missed your arms around me." she whispers softly while her eyes are moist. "Hey beautiful, what is wrong? Do you miss me so much? "He whispers, Loren nods slowly, while a tear glides of her cheek. As she sweeps her tears away, he sees that there is paint on her arm. "Babe, what have you done to your arm?" he asks affectionately, Loren looks and is immediately fire red, quickly she pulls down her vest, Eddie looks at her questioningly, "I think it's lipstick, I have this morning sorted out my make up." She whispers softly, he notes that she hardly pulls it to lie to him, but then he sees that there are a lot of mugs on the kitchen counter.

"Beautiful, why is the sink so filled with coffee mugs, did you have drunk so much coffee, then it's not so strange that you almost have not slept last night." He says while he tries not to laugh, by the sights of her guilty face, but with an even more overprotective voice to see her make an even more guilty face. But if he sees that she almost had to cry again he decides to let it go and starts to talk very sweet to her.

Soon she is derived if he talks about his recording and they start to talk over all kinds of things.

Then they should both continue, Eddie must go to the studio and Loren should also start with her work again. It cost them both a lot of trouble, but they promise each other to contact each other through the day by their mobile and that they will see each other tonight via their laptop.

As Loren walk out of the kitchen she's already called again.

The bed and the conversion are placed.

Finally all the works, showed results. Finally there were slowly some visible signs from the final result. She gives the workmen the command to hang the beautiful picture that Ian had gave to her.

If they have hung it, than Loren quickly starts with Nora to clean up and put all their stuff back on their place, they cover the bed and lay there some colored pillows on. It truly become beautiful.

"Do you think he will find it beautiful mom." Asks Loren while she looked satisfied around.

Nora laughs "Sweetie, even if Eddie would have to sleep in a box as long as you're there he finds according to me everything beautifully." Loren looks thankfully at her.

"That picture of the two of you is really beautiful Lo" Nora pointing to the picture and admires him again. Loren looks proud to "Eddie will also find it beautiful, I am wondering how he is going to find the other surprise." Nora beats her arm around Loren her shoulder. "I'm also very curious about his response, but I found the photo on Ian's mobile already impressive, just wait till he hangs full size." Loren nods with a smile. Then just Max, Mel, Adam and Ian come walking in the bed room. Loren flies them all around their necks to cuddle them, she was so gratefully at their friends, every day they were here getting early and went home late at night just to help her with her surprise for Eddie. Everyone looks admiringly around themselves. "Wow Ian, that photo is really beautiful." calls Mel and admires the photo again from the doorway.

Ian blushes when he says "Thank you Mel" somewhat shy. Max and Loren look at each other quizzically, a blushing and shy Ian was not a daily occurrence.

Then turns Loren to Ian and Adam, "Guys I need your help...?"And she looks begging to them, the guys pick up their shoulders and nod. If Loren tells where she need their help for, the boys give each other a high five. "We don't need to watch for prices, anything we like we can take, it has to be the best of the best, and the latest in technology." The guys yells both exited, Loren nods gently.

Then comes Max walking to them, "There is a but guys..." both Ian as Adam let a sigh "It was too good to be true.." grumbles Ian, Max laughs and beats him on his shoulder. "Sorry Ian, but I'm going with you guys." Then he walks to Loren, "I'm going to pay for this, I wanted to give a gift to you both for this new beginning for you guys together, and would really like to give you this." Loren looks dubiously at him.

"Max I really can pay for this?" she whispers softly in his ear, "I know that Princess, but I just want to buy a present for my kids okay?" then she nods and kisses his cheek, knowing that she couldn't change his mind. When Max had something in his head you couldn't get it out.

As Loren walks back into the living room to let the boys out, her mouth falls open.

The wall is painted what already gives a warm atmosphere, but still tight and modern what Eddie so liked. In the middle of the room they had posted a kind of wall with a gas fireplace. Eddie was fond of the fireplace in the cabin. They had opted for a tight elongated gas fireplace, you could see him from the bank but you could also see it from the dining table. The wall was slightly smaller than Loren's height.

The wall would become another surprise with a nice bonus, where every man would dream off. And she knew that Eddie also loved that kind of technology. There would be able with a push on the remote control to let appear a large-screen TV coming out off top of the wall. So they would be able to watch movies together, and the boys had also had the instruction to get the hottest games and game consoles to find. Eddie loved every now and then to gaming with the men. Loren smiles as she thinks of his face as he would see it.

While they are busy with the building of the electricity for all those gadgets, the new furniture were already brought in. Kelly was also come in the help them. After a cup of coffee the girls start again with new courage, to setting up the living room. The bank and the chairs of Eddie came back into the room, Loren has also bought a cozy grey two-seat bank, they decorate it whit beautiful dark red pillows and a plaid in the same color. Also here you see again the combination by the warmth of Loren and the tough touch of Eddie. As tables she has 3 glass cubes in various sizes. And there is a beautiful mat with red, black grey and white. Nora comes with a nice beautiful vase with red roses and put it on one of the cubes. At the same time the workman brought carefully the piano back in. Loren strokes dearly over the piano. She was just as Eddie already attached on it.

Then she picks up some new picture frames, stops there along with Mel photos in and places them on the piano.

She smiles, there is the photograph of Eddie and herself, also from Eddie along with his parents, and one of their parents together, Ian still had a really nice photo of him with Eddie, and of course there was also a picture of the prom together with Mel and Adam. Mel saves her arms around her best friends back. Who would have thought that Loren Tate was the one from them who would move in together as first. She would be missing her best friend. Although she also would start soon with her job. They were getting really mature.

Nora and Kelly smile when they see Loren her tired but gratefully and proud face. She quickly rubs a tear away. "I miss him so much." she whispers softly, while she hugs the photo off them together, Nora and Kelly are now also with tears in their eyes they both wraps their arms around Loren and hugging her. Loren sighs to restore herself again and then they go back to the last thing, the dining table. It's a great big beautiful tight glass table, with 10 tight square leather seats standing around it. They were practically the same as the large chairs of the bank from Eddie. On the table is a separate large silver fruit bowl with all fresh fruit in it. Then comes Nora running up with a red tray, it's full of all different sizes of vases in silver, black and glass, each filled with red roses.

Loren looks proudly around. She was so deliriously happy now. She only missed Eddie his arms around her now. Then come the boys walking in hysterically exited with all the stuff where Loren had asked for. The workman immediately retrieved it from them to go install.

The guys stay close and watch every move the electricians make. As if they had to protect it with their lives. Kelly is already gone after they had finished and drunk some.

Everything was going so much faster as imagined, so Loren had everyone invited to a homemade meal on their new dining room table. She missed Eddie so much that she wanted tomorrow night rather spend alone with Eddie, but she didn't want to be alone tonight. She dives together with her mother and Mel into the kitchen, where they start to cook.

Loren had Max asked for the recipe of the tortillas with crab that Kathy always made, and that Eddie loved, Nora helping her with it but she would like to do it as much as possible by herself.

She would only let Max taste this, the rest was only for Eddie. Ian has finally be able to get himself away from the technical gizmos to retrieve Eddie his greatest surprise. The workmen have already hanged it on the wall if he calls Loren. Loren grabs Max nervous by his hand, he looks at her questioningly. But Loren says nothing and pulls him to the dining room table. Max his mouth falls open as he sees hanging a beautiful large photo of Kathy and Eddie against the wall above the dining table.

It was the picture where Eddie was so fond of. Kathy was sitting on his back, and their faces smiling next to each other. The tears jump in his eyes, Loren looks comforting at him. He quickly pulls her in his arms, he was so happy that his son had met this beautiful angel. Just as Nora, Loren also involved Kathy into their lives. But then Loren pulls him even closer and nods to the photo. Then he sees what a work of art it is. He admired it silently for quite some time. The big picture is made up out of all small pictures of Eddie as a baby, from Max and Kathy together, from their three, but also by Eddie on stage, and of their MK time.

Max attracts Loren even closer against him. "He will love this." whispers Max to Loren her head "Thank you Princess, for making my son the happiest man in the world. There for I never could thank you enough." Loren looks at him sobbing, "it's Ian his work, but it is wonderful isn't it Pops." she whispers affected. Max nods but can't take his eyes off of the photo, every time he recognize another picture, in the big picture. Their whole life was in this one list. Then he walks to Ian and pulls him in a rough embrace and beats him on his shoulders.

"You are a true artist Ian, it's beautiful, and Eddie will love it." Ian nods served and nods to Loren and Mel "Actually it was their idea, have you ever seen the video of Mel, for Loren when Eddie was gone?" Max nods askingly. "Loren wanted the same kind of idea but then to hang. Mel and Adam spent hours to scan all this old photos. "Max looks thankfully to them "But how did you guys get those photos?" Then comes Nora timidly walking forward and puts carefully her finger up. "I had seen the box where the photo albums sat in and then I secretly give it to them, because Loren also wanted to preserve it as a surprise for you." Max walks to Nora and gives her a loving kiss. After that, he says with a big grin "That Tate ladies know always to surprise us Duran men." and shakes smiling his head.

He holds with his one arm Nora and attracts Loren in his other arm and gives them both a kiss on their forehead. Then Loren walks to the front door and gets into the hall, then she walked inside with another list in her hands. She walks somewhat shy to Max and handed it to him. Max looks at her questioningly. "Just because you're the sweetest." She says softly with flushed cheeks. As Max turns it around the tears jumps again in his eyes, he looks so thankfully to Loren and Nora that they both start to cry. She had taken the same picture for him, only slightly smaller, because their house was not so great. Max was so grateful. He carefully gives the list to Ian and then he takes the crying ladies into his arms. "I love you both so much." He whispers emotionally on wish the Tate girls start to cry even harder while first Nora whispers "I love you so much Max." Loren nods and kisses his cheek  
>I also love you so much pops." He pressed them both firmly against him and their keep hugging each other.<p>

**Thanks for all the lovely and sweet reviews. Please keep doing that.**

**Love Patricia**


	55. Chapter 55 Former homecoming

**Former homecoming**

If the food is ready, Loren quickly goes into the shower, she washes her hair and she is just drying herself if she hears her cellphone. It is a message from Eddie, asking what she's doing. Loren chuckles and text him back that she just comes out of the shower. Then her cellphone almost rings immediately after her answer, smiling she takes him. "Hey handsome, have you finished for today." Eddie chuckles "Hey beautiful, we're on our way to get some food, so…you liked your shower?" He asks challenging. Loren smiles naughty "I only like the special showers together with you." She hears Eddie swallow and smiles at her reflection in the mirror. She always thought it was wonderful how he reacted when she challenged him. They continue to challenge each other until all of a sudden Ian begins to scream. Ian and Adam were playing and apparently was Ian to the winning hand. "Was that Ian?" asks Eddie, a little laughing because he wondered how Loren would save her but out of this one.

"hhhmmm... uhh yeah, that's right, tonight Ian is here, and Mel and Adam. They come to support me because I miss my boyfriend so terrible much. "She sighs, glad she had managed to find a way out. "So you've got it cozy, without your boyfriend?" Eddie challenges her further. Loren starts to blush while she puts on her boxer and camisole. But just when she walked into the bedroom the bedroom door opens and Ian jumps in and screams and jumps into the round. Loren is standing still of the shock and main time looking around for something to cover her selves, but Ian does already sees her though, the world seems to stand still, he slowly let his eyes wander over her gorgeous body from head to toe. Loren screams "Ian?" Ian looks puzzled at her and stammers "it ... I'm so sorry Loren, I was a little too much in my victory joy, I'm really sorry love." And as fast as he can he disappears back to the room.

Loren is still startled staring when she suddenly hears Eddie yelling. She quickly keeps her mobile back against her ear. "Loren, was that just Ian I heard, and what did he do into our bedroom..."Just when Loren wants to answer, Eddie comes to the realization that she just came out of the bathroom. "Babe, just tell me please that you were dressed when that stupid ass invaded ..." He hears Loren swallow and feel the anger building up in his body. Wow he was never been this jealous, and Ian was even his best friend. If he closes his eyes he can get the look of Ian in his mind and quickly he shakes the thought off his mind. "Loren...?"He asks now slightly quieter. "It ... I'm sorry Eddie." Mumbles Loren shy, she hears Eddie growl "What has he seen Loren?" he asks what curtly. "Me" chuckles Loren who is try to calm him down, but Eddie repeats angry "LOREN?" Loren sigh and rattles then quickly "me in my boxer and camisole, I'm sorry Eddie I didn't expect ... and Ian probably didn't knew..." Eddie moans and she hears that he rubs his neck. A smile appears on her face, she actually liked a jealous Eddie. It showed how much he loved her. "I love you." whispers Loren gently and carefully, "I love you too Babe, and tell Ian that the he is lucky that I am far away, because right now I just want to beat the shit out of him ... Can't you sent him home? "And again he lets out a deep sigh. Loren hears him rubbing his face. Eddie quickly calms down, and they just talk until he is completely calmed down.

If Loren is dressed up, she feels a bit uncomfortable to go down. But Max and Nora came back again and also Kelly comes just walking into the door, Loren leads Kelly around to let her see the end result of the music room and shows the new bedroom to.

Ian has already apologized 20 times. If Loren softly tells him that Eddie had heard him he just got pale. "Oh my god." He whispers and looks scared to Loren. Loren laughs and squeezes him gently in his hand. "It'll be fine Ian, lucky for you he can sleep one night to get over it." Ian chuckles, takes out a sigh and runs nodding back to Adam who is still at the games.

When just everything is set on the table and Max poured the wine for everyone, the home phone rings. Loren takes it and hear Jeffrey "Hi Jeffrey, you've been able to settle something, so you can eat something with us." Then she hears Jeffrey a bit strange cough "Uuuuh Loren, I think we have a little problem ..." "What do you mean Jeffrey?" asks Loren surprised. "Eddie has just stepped into the elevator and is on his way up NOW." Jeffrey continues. Loren screams, everyone looks at her "Eddie is coming, quickly cover the photo, let the TV down, quick, quick ..." Loren runs hysterically back and forth. Everyone does quickly as Loren has instructed them, then they all run quickly to the kitchen. Loren runs to the elevator. She is like a little kid jumping up and down. She was so overjoyed that he surprised her once again by coming home earlier.

Then she hears the call of the lift. Eddie stands with his back to her when the door opens, Loren hear him grumble against Jake, but if he turns around Loren already jumps in his arms. She scared the hell out of him. But quickly appears his sweetest smile on his face for his Loren.

Before he can say anything Loren expresses her lips on his and surprised him with an overwhelming homecoming kiss. Eddie walks with Loren in his arms in the direction of the door. Loren has her legs wrapped around his waist. Eddie keeps her stuck in a delicious kiss while he walks with her to the penthouse. But just as he wants to open the door, she slowly let his lips go and shakes her head slowly back and forth. Eddie looks at her questioningly. Jake reluctantly comes running up, with Eddie his suitcase in his hand and his bag hanging around him. Loren is slowly glides back on her feet, Eddie looks disappointed at her. She presses a quick kiss on his mouth. Then she quickly cuddles with Jake. But turns quickly, if she notices that Eddie wants to go inside.

"You have to wait a little longer, okay handsome?" and looks at him asking for approved. "Jake you can go inside, we come in a minute." Loren continues against Jake and whispers "kitchen" in his ear. As Jake is inside and the door is closed, Eddie press Loren against the wall and kisses her passionate. He slowly wanders her jaw line and then he gives kisses down to her neck. Than he whispers "Do you have a photo shoot this week?" Loren looks at him surprised and shakes no. Then he starts gently to suck but quickly sucks harder in the crook of her neck, then he gently starts to bite and swap this off again with soft licks and kisses. Loren moans softly. As Eddie slowly release her, he softly wipes her hair aside and sees on the spot a big hickey. He chuckles softly and pulls her back in a delicious long kiss. Loren feels that her knees get week, but remember suddenly that everyone inside is waiting for them.

She presses her face against his and tries slowly to breath. Eddie rubs proud over the hickey, and she can see his grin. She looks punitive to him. "Really Eddie?" She asks him, but Eddie nods pride "You are mine, and only mine..." Then she grabs his hands and begins gently while she looks him deeply in the eyes "My sweet, sweet Eddie, this time I wanted to be the one that could surprise you. You give me always the feeling like I'm a Princess and that gives with such a wonderful feeling. I wanted to do this for you once. So this trip was actually a bit of an excuse to put you at work, so I could arrange my surprise. "Eddie smiles and kisses her lips gently. "Babe I love you so much, you are my gift, to wake up with you in my arms makes everyday a party." Loren caresses his cheek. Then she turns excited "Are you ready?" Eddie nods but takes her first back in a delicious kiss, Loren has missed him so much that she didn't mind this at all and passionately kisses him back. If they let each other slowly go, Loren gradually picks up his hand and opens the door. Eddie his mouth falls open in astonishment. Loren looks nervously at him. Eddie keeps holding her hand while he first walks to the seating area and looks admiringly to the fireplace.

Then he sees Loren her couch, he pulls her to him and whisper in her ear "cozy..." and kisses tempting her ear. Then they walk along the piano, Eddie chuckles as he see all those pictures. Then he walks full of admiration to the dining table, which was completely full of food, he looks Loren questioningly. "Actually, I wanted to invite everyone tomorrow evening as a kind of open house party, but today I had decided that I wanted to spend that night alone with you, so therefore I invited everyone who helped tonight. Then I also wasn't alone. "Eddie shakes admiring his head and kisses her gently on the cheek "You Loren Tate continues to amaze me every day, I love you so much." Whispers Eddie with his cheek against hers. Loren embraces him lovingly and gently caresses his neck. "I love you too." whispers Loren.

Eddie then looks on to the wall. "Babe why is there a robe hanging on the wall?" while looking at the hidden list.

Then Max, Nora, Ian, Mel, Adam, Kelly and Jake walked from the kitchen and yell "SUPRISE!"Eddie and Loren jumping in the air with shock. Everyone embraces Eddie, as Ian walks in somewhat uncomfortable Eddie pulls him into a tough embrace and gives him a slap on his shoulder. Loren sees that Eddie whispers something in his ear and that Ian immediately apologized himself. She sees that Eddie is a bit strained. Then she grabs his hand and takes him to the list. Max comes to them and squeezes Eddie in his shoulder. Eddie looks strange to him but Max just nods. Then Loren pulls the robe away. Eddie stands with his mouth open and holds his breath.

Then he walks forward and sees that the picture is built up out of so many little pictures. There slides a tear over his face. Slowly he turns to Loren and kisses her with so much emotion and love.

First she is startled but she quickly recover and kisses him back. He slowly let her loose in lack of breath, and presses her firmly against himself. "Loren Tate, you make me the happiest man on Earth." Everyone starts to clap because Loren her intent was certainly succeeded. Then comes Mel with a big bottle of champagne running up. "Now is the perfect time to toast." Nora and Kelly come with the champagne glasses, Eddie opens the bottle and pours the glass in. Everyone Cheers to the new start for Eddie and Loren. Eddie pulls Loren and kisses her lovingly. Then they go to sit and eat. Jeffrey is in the meanwhile also come in. First he feels a bit uncomfortable, but everyone involves him everywhere in the conversation and soon he's at ease.

Loren walks fast to the kitchen, Eddie follows her right away on the foot. He had missed her so much. In the kitchen he grabs her and turns her towards himself. "Thank you so much babe." He whispers. "You really liked it?" asks Loren still what nervous in his opinion. "Babe I find it insanely, it feels already as home, as our home..." but just as he want to kiss her she pinches out of his embrace and dives into the fridge. "I still have a small surprise "and keeps a plate up. Eddie looks and their jump tears in his eyes "are that ..." Loren nods gently. Eddie smiles his biggest smile through his tears and takes a quick bite. He immediately starts to groan. Loren chuckles. And just as Eddie want to kiss her Ian walked into the kitchen. "OOOOOH sorry" he mumbles while he immediately turns around. "Ian" calls Eddie what irritated. Ian turns slowly to Eddie "Mate?" calls Ian uneasily. However Ian can't resist to once again just to watch admiringly to Loren who is with her back to him from head to toe. Eddie sees his look, he immediately turns Lore away and stands protective before her. He looks menacing to Ian. Loren clearly hear Ian swallow. She feels that Eddie has his hands clenched to fists. Gently she caresses his arms and notes that he somewhat relaxes, he slowly pulls her against him. They are there for a while just to hug. Ian has rapidly made his way out of the kitchen, he had never seen Eddie so angry. As they walk back to the dining room table he pulls Loren on his lap, and he keeps her all evening close to him.

They have the greatest fun as they tell Eddie all events, Ian shows his blue thumb and also Max showing all his injuries. While Mel shows the films to him. They all laugh.

Every time Eddie pulls Loren close to him, and every time she gives him her most beautiful smile.

He truly was the luckiest man into this world. He smiles overjoyed and kisses the reason for it thankfully at het back, he laughs as he feels her shiver under his touch. Slowly she turns around on his lap and wraps her arm over his shoulder while she gently caresses her hair. "I've missed you so much." She softly whispers in his ears, and he sees that her eyes get watery. Softly he wipes her tears away. "I've have also missed you so much, please don't do that to me anymore. I never want to have a surprise in my life anymore if that means that I must be missing you." Loren nods thankfully to him "I promise, I love you so much Eddie." Eddie pulls her so close that it almost hurts "I love you to Lo, more than you can imagine." And then he pulls her lips to him and covers them with his lips, and they both drift away into each other's embrace.

**Please keep giving this amazing reviews. **

**Love Patricia**


	56. Chapter 56 Surprise, surprise

**Surprise, surprise**

If it's later in the evening Jeffrey excused himself that he had to go home. Eddie thanks him again for his help to Loren, and also Loren thanks him and said goodbye with a hug, Jeffrey goes blushing and shy into the elevator. Eddie chuckles and draws Loren to him for a quick kiss, as he turns around she gives him a slap against his buttocks and runs quickly back inside while she laughs. Eddie is however faster and put her with his body stuck between the door pillar, and tickles her punitive.

The rest is already started with cleaning up the table, but when Eddie and Loren want to help with this as well, says Nora "Sweetie, Why don't you show Eddie the rest you did?" and she gives in the meantime Ian some dirty plates in his hands.

"Why don't they have to do this dirty work?" grumbles Ian, but Nora looks just punitive at him and he turns around and walks fast without further grumbling to the kitchen. Eddie looks askingly and chuckling to Loren, "Are there even more surprises?" Loren nods and grabs his hand in hers and pulls him up. Ian can't resist to shout "Hey mate, we expect you back about 15 minutes, otherwise I come and get you two." Eddie turns around and calls "The bedroom is for you from now on, off limits" and looks cautionary at Ian. Everyone laughs but Ian looks a bit alarming, not knowing for shore if it was a joke or that Eddie meant it.

He quickly grabs Loren her hand and pulls her upstairs to their bedroom. But Loren shakes her head. Eddie looks at her with a pouting lip. Fast she kisses his pouting lip and soon appears his sweetest smile. Loren turns around while she is smiling and shaking her head. Quickly she walks through to the next room besides their bedroom. Eddie looks at her questioningly, Loren only retrieves challenging her shoulders and throws the door open. "The play room..." Eddie is just a little kid in a candy store. Bewildered he runs along all the stuff that first was scattered through the house, it was quite an impressive collection if you saw this all in one room and there was also the guitar and some other music instrument from Loren. Then he walks to the wall with all the pictures, he laughs when he sees Loren her framed poster of him. He walks up to her and pulls her in his arms. "You couldn't let it go, could you?" he whispers in her neck and kisses her softly. Still proud of the mark he left behind on her. Loren chuckles and nods. "For If you're once will not listening to me, or for if we have a fight, then I can go here and grumble to you, without you saying something back." He quickly turns her with her face towards his own "We don't fight ..." and kisses her gently, Loren gets her shoulders on "Not yet ... And besides sometimes a little words seems to me quite exciting... ultimately it has to be resolved...?

Eddie chuckles but shakes his head "We don't need any good make sex, it's already amazing." And kisses her again in her neck on her special place knowing that she soon will give in. Loren moans softly and smiles while she grabs his head and pulls him slowly back to her lips. "Sweetie, we only have one quarter the time and the tour is not over yet." Eddie growls "We act like you, have given me a great tour. "And he looks quickly at his watch while he nods, "But instead of that we go to our bedroom, and then we still have ten minutes to kissing. I've missed you so madly, I don't remember how the love of you luscious lips tasted anymore? "And pulls Loren in his arms while he kisses her amazingly. Loren have to collect every effort in her too slowly extract herself form Eddie his delicious kiss. When she returns back to breath, still panting she whispers, "You're just a big seducer." Eddie nods proudly "Only for you babe." Loren laughs and walks to their bedroom while there appears a big smile on his face Eddie.

If he notices that they walk to the bedroom he whispers in her ear "Another playroom...beautiful?" Loren laughs and opens the door. She hears Eddie gasp to breath. Quickly he walks into the bedroom and he is totally impressed by the photo of Ian. "Wow" he exclaims and then looks around.

"Babe, you've really surpassed yourself. It is wonderful. But didn't you like my bed? "He sees that Loren acts a bit strange and starts to blush. He grabs her hand and takes her to the bed, he sits down and pulls Loren beside him. He gently caresses her cheek and forces her to look at him. Loren nervously shakes her shoulders "when I stayed here..." Eddie sees that she get very emotional and pulls her in a lovingly embrace till she calms down. Then sues Loren "It was very difficult to realize the fact that you had been in that bed with Chloe but not with me." Eddie looks shocked at her, he had indeed never realized how difficult it must have been for Loren to share the same bed with him as what he had shared with Chloe. Now he was very happy that their first time was in a beautiful hotel room and not here in his bed. He looks apologetic to Loren "I'm so sorry babe, I have really never thought about it for a moment. Why you did never told me. "And looks at her questioningly. She takes what shy her shoulders up "For you it is different, you've already had several girlfriends." The last she says almost in a whisper. Eddie shakes his head and looks her deeply in the eyes. "Babe, do you think I'll compare you with former girlfriends?" He asks but he already sees the answer in her eyes. He shakes his head and caresses her cheek. "Babe, do you know why I don't think about this sort of thing?" He asks her very sweet, Loren only shakes no.

"Because since I am with you, I only can think about you. With you it is so much different, for example, now take the hassle with Ian, I'm never been jealous, but if anyone comes too close to you, my hackles stand up literally and figuratively. I immediately let them make the plane ready, right after our phone call this morning. I really wanted to go home. "Then he chuckles as he shoves Loren her hair aside "I even try to mark you, so everyone can see that you are mine." They both chuckle and Loren quickly takes a look in the mirror. If she sees the hickey, she turns to him with an angry look "Eddie..." He chuckles shy and soon appears her sweetest smile. She walks slowly and challenging at him, she sees him swallowing, and laughs at the effect she has on him.

This convinced her completely after his comment. She pushes him back on bed and slowly sneaks up on him like a tiger. And then all of a sudden she pops her lips on his and gives him a kiss where he was so impressed by, but soon he recovers and presses her firmly against him and deepens the kiss. All of a sudden Loren comes up "OMG Eddie I'm totally forgot to ask how your number is gone!" Loren calls all of a sudden in panic. Eddie laughs. "Augh babe, where were you with your thought while we just kissed?" asks Eddie and looks like he is very disappointed and sad. Loren chuckles and kisses him fast on his cheek "Believe me handsome, if you kiss me, I cannot think." and she quickly pulls him up from the bed, but Eddie keeps her standing and grabs in his pocket, and pulls out a small black velvet box. Loren chuckles seductive "I thought you were happy to see me? " she whispers to him challenging, Eddie pulls her towards him with his free hand , and dives straight into her neck , where he kisses her defiantly " Ooh that you definitely feels right babe, " and pressed her close to him , making her feel his arousal against her. "Unfortunately we have a house full of people, but you're definitely worth the wait. "And chuckles when he sees her become red. Then she looks at the box, and then she looks at Eddie "You spoil me really too much honey. " but Eddie shakes his head. " I walked past that jeweler and it just seemed to lure at me, I immediately thought of you when I saw it, come on open it." and press the box in her hands. When she opens it she is completely speechless looking gratefully at Eddie with big tearful eyes. "You like it babe?" Loren could only nod, totally speechless. Eddie grins and takes the ring from the box and takes her hand, then he slide the beautiful ring on her finger. It was a beautiful silver ring in the shape of an angel wing, which split over two fingers. Loren holds out her hand, and looks admiringly. Eddie takes her hand and presses lovingly a kiss on her hand. "For my angel ..." She cries and gives Eddie a grateful kiss. "I love you so much, Eddie." he wipes the tears from her face and then takes her face in his hands. "I also love you so much babe." he looks deep into her eyes till their lips meet each other in a passionate kiss.

Then he let her lips go, totally against his will, but because he had to, and grabs again in his pocket. She looks at him questioningly, "You wanted to hear my number?"He says with his hands in the air. Loren laughs but then looks at him "Okay, wait ... we still have one surprise, and then I want to hear it okay?" Eddie pulls her challenging to him selves "So you still have one surprise but that is not here?" then he looks at her with a pouting lip.

Loren shakes smiling her head and pulls him back down to the living room with her. Ian and Adam are on the edge of the couch and jumping in the air as Eddie finally come down. Loren shakes her head and rolls with her eyes, Eddie looks around and sees Mel and Nora making the same gesture as Loren just did. Then Loren turns around to face Eddie.

"Okay, I hope you are smarter, but I am afraid that you will not react much differently ..." grumbles Loren, "Okay Ian to you the honor. ..." and she gives the remote to Ian, she had held it all this time with her because Ian and Adam continued whining when she would show the fun toys. Ian runs to Eddie and squeezes him in his shoulders and flips him to the wall. Eddie looks at him questioningly.

Ian turns his face back to the wall and yells "Sesame open…."He presses the button and all of a sudden sees Eddie the television come up from out the wall. His mouth falls open in astonishment, Ian presses his mouth shut and pulls him to the cabinet where all the equipment is. Eddie is totally amazed, but soon he turns to run to Loren throws her over his shoulder and starts turning rounds with her. Loren screams it out and everyone starts laughing very hard.

Except the boys they immediately start their game, when Eddie sees that he quickly sets Loren down gives her a kiss on the cheek and runs to the boys to game.

EDDIE! "Yells Loren and Eddie looks quickly at her, and is then in two fight, gaming or listening to Loren. But if he sees her look he quickly let the controller fall, walks fast up to her and kisses her cheek to make up for it. "WIMP" Ian calls hard at him on which Loren walks to him and stands before him with her fists in her side. He wobbles from right to left in order to be able to follow the game on the screen. But if he then all of a sudden sees her angry look, he also let the controller quickly falling out of his hands. Everyone starts to laugh, even more if Adam immediately follows the other guys.

Then suddenly Ian comes up and he kisses Loren on her cheek, immediately he has a blow against his mind of Eddie, he rubs on the painful area and watching offended to Eddie "hey Mate, you did the same?" Eddie looks defiantly at him "She is MY girl, and you have already seen more than I want so dim now." Eddie calls him to the order. Loren quickly jumps between the two to distract them and asks Eddie to connect his mobile. Adam joins and explains to Eddie how now everything works all wireless. Eddie is deeply impressed. Loren told him that they owes all this equipment to Pops. If he pops eventually richly thanked his new number sounds through the boxes.

_**I'm clumsy and my head's a mess  
>'Cause you got me growing taller everyday<br>we're giants in a little man's world  
>My heart is pumping up so big that it could burst<strong>_

Loren is all swinging. Eddie laughs at her enthusiastic response. She knew already the text and immediately starts to sing along.

_**Been trying so hard not to let it show  
>But you got me feeling like<br>I'm stepping on buildings, cars and boats  
>I swear I could touch the sky<strong>_

Ooohhhhh  
>I'm ten feet tall<br>Ooohhhhh  
>I'm ten feet tall<p>

[Beat Break]

Loren and Mel go completely out of their mind and start dancing. Eddie looks laughing. Then also Nora and Kelly start to dance and go all the way from their roof

I'll be careful, so don't be afraid  
>You're safe here, no these arms won't let you break<br>I'll put up a sign in the clouds  
>So they all know that we ain't ever coming down<p>

Been trying so hard not to let it show  
>But you got me feeling like<br>I'm stepping on buildings, cars and boats  
>I swear I could touch the sky<p>

Ooohhhhh  
>I'm ten feet tall<br>Ooohhhhh  
>I'm ten feet tall<p>

[Beat Break]

Mel had a number of times enjoyed Loren to her lessons with Sabrina and they also have learn to dance on this beat. Loren and Mel look at each other nodding and when Loren counts to 3 they begin with their dance. Everyone is looking to them with open mouth. They both could really dance, the girls are not even notice al their admirers. They just had fun.

_**You build me up  
>Make me what I never was<br>You build me up  
>From nothing into something<br>Yeah, something from the dust**_

Been trying so hard not to let it show  
>But you got me feeling like<br>I'm stepping on buildings, cars and boats  
>I swear I could touch the sky<p>

Ooohhhhh  
>I'm ten feet tall<br>Ooohhhh  
>I'm ten feet tall<p>

[Beat Break]

If Loren sees that Eddie is looking admiringly at her, she dances challenging to him. This she had also learned from Sabrina but in a private lesson. She laughs at Eddie his expression and sees him swallow. He looks bewildered. If she is with him she dances provocatively against him. But soon he is over the shock, puts his hands sensual on her but and start to dance with her.

_**Ooohhhhh  
>I'm ten feet tall<br>Ooohhhhh  
>I'm ten feet tall<strong>_

Mel and Loren are out of breath and Loren jumps into Eddie his arms to congratulate him with his number, the rest begins to applaud. Eddie is about to gloat. He is currently really the happiest man in the world. He was very happy in love, she was withdrawn to share her life together with him, he had a great evening with friends and family and his music went really fantastic by his great Muse. He pulls Loren in his arms and gently whispers "All thanks to you" she looks at him with a loving and grateful look and kisses him with all the love she feels for him.

**Hope you guys liked it, let me now!**

**Love Patricia**


	57. Chapter 57 Magic

**Hi all , sorry for the late update, felled by the flu and just very busy . Hope you like it . Let me know. Love Patricia**

**Magic**

If everyone is having coffee and tea Kelly and Jake look at each other nodding. Eddie sees it happen and just want to ask what is going on as Kelly just calls Loren. Loren turns around and nods to Kelly, Kelly coughs for a moment and then begins. "Loren, today where the last touches to your first album and the release date is known."

Loren looked strained to Kelly, Eddie is holding her hand. Then Kelly goes further "Upcoming Saturday night is it going to happen ..." Everyone starts cheering but Loren looks very nervous. It really was going to start now, she looks strained at Eddie, but if she sees his loving look she quickly starts to laugh. Max comes running up with the champagne again and Loren shakes smiling her face "Well Pops promise me that MK will be ready for Me." calls Loren smiling with her filled champagne glass in her hand. But Kelly interrupts her soon. "Well Loren, there is a little problem ..." Loren looks at her not understanding but then Jake continues.

"Dear Loren, since the interviews and your gigs, the press is continuous on our skin for the announcement of the release date, we have also done some sort competition through your site to see how much fans would respond and who would like to be there when your first CD is released, in order to be able to make an estimate, how many press and fans would want to come..." Loren is strained to listen to Jake and pinches Eddie even harder in his hand. Eddie also looks very strained, his hand hurts by the pinches of Loren but he sees that she is so nervous that he let it go.

"Unfortunately we have to note that we cannot reveal your CD at MK and in consultation with the record company, we decided to move to the AVALON" everyone starts cheering but Loren is totally stunned staring. Eddie drops fast by his knees and forces her to face him, she looks at him incredulously, but Eddie only nods proudly yes. Then she suddenly jumps up and starts to scream, Eddie laughs and takes her in his arms and picks her up and runs with her across the room. The tears are running now over Loren her cheeks. But if everyone calms down, Kelly goes further. "And..." everyone looks at her speechless "you know that if Eddie will be able to quickly release his CD, you may touring together by the record company, each with his own separate concerts but matching so that you can travel together and that you both are able to be on each other's concerts." "Eddie and Loren nod both exited and Eddie wraps his arm around Loren her back and pulls her close to him. Then Jake goes further "At this rate it should not be during long before we can finished Eddie his new CD, so that shouldn't be a problem. But... "Everyone is nervous jumping and Loren bite her lower lip. Then Kelly sues "All your fans love you guys singing together, just think of New York, the roof went almost off there, but also in the studio with Eddie his song, the record company was very impressed by you guys together, and after some research they have asked us if you guys would be willing to make a duet album?" Eddie and Loren look at each other in shock, then they fall each other in the arms and both are speechless but so happy.

This meant so much to them, first of all, they really would work together on the same album, it would mean that they also would perform together, and the fact that the record company had asked for this also indicated that they supported their relationship and that they therefore would stand stronger in negotiations in order to spend as much time as possible together. They are still a time deeply entwined and hugging each other's till everyone slowly calms down. Eddie kisses her so lovingly that she wouldn't want to let him go. But soon everyone wants to congratulate them with all this great news. Than they all toast with champagne on all the good news today.

Kelly and Jake let Loren and Eddie see all events and comments on the site. Eddie is really speechless he knew that his girlfriend was going to make it, but her star was raising very fast, he pulls her close to him and looks her in the eyes. "I'm so proud of you beautiful. I told you the world would lie soon at your feet. But this is going really fast? "His eyes shows her all his love and pride. Loren blushes and get tears in her eyes. Eddie sees her fighting not to let them go, he smiles and kisses her on the cheek.

Also Max asks Jake to explain everything, he smiles from ear to ear, he is so proud on Loren. He explains afterwards everything clearer to Nora and also she is beaming with pride.

As Mel sees that Loren is a bit nervous on all the attention, she sits next to her and pulls her in an embrace. "Wow, Lo this is really going super freaking hard." Loren nods what incredulous, than continues Mel "But don't you forget you promised me that I was filming everything, especially now you're really starting to become a big star?" and she falls on her knees for Loren and folds her hands begging. Loren starts to laugh, she grabs Mel her hands "No Mel I would never forget that, I wouldn't have achieved all this without all of your help and support." and she looks grateful to everyone in the room. "I hope you all will continue to support me, and always continue to give you honest opinion to me, please will you all promise me that? If I'm very honest I find it all a little scary. And I can't do this without you all. "Mel quickly saves her arms around her, and soon follows the rest and hugging her to.

Later on Jake and Kelly are preparing to leave, Nora and Max go home to, the youth take the decision to stay a little longer, the men still cannot say goodbye to the games.

As Loren and Mel sitting together on the dining room table for an old-fashioned chat, Adam is totally into the game, Ian let himself fall in the couch besides Eddie who is staring at Loren. Eddie and startled out of his reverie "Wow mate, is there also something else you can think of, than about that gorgeous girlfriend from you." Eddie looks at him warning and Ian starts to laugh. "Really Eddie you're never been this protective of a girlfriend as today." Eddie rubs his face. "That's probably because she is THE ONE Ian" grumbles Eddie and nods in the direction of Loren. Loren looks just up and smiles to Eddie, who smiling back and winks at her.

"Mate I have to tell you that I didn't see you this lucky for a long time as now with Loren. But how are you feeling about her fast rising fame. Are you not afraid that she soon will be rise above you? "Eddie chuckles, shaking his head "She's a star Ian, and to me it makes no difference if she will be rise above me in the charts, as long as she is with me, and love me. Really that I all that matters to me. "Ian looks at him admiringly. "You realize that there soon will be hordes with men behind her, like you get with the ladies." Eddie looks at him questioningly and Ian sees him thinking and starts to laugh as he sees his face expression. Loren sees that Ian, is bullying Eddie and decides to go to them. She climbs on Eddie his lap and he wraps immediately his arms around her.

"What are you guys talking about?" asks Loren and Ian start laughing, Eddie looks hurt at him "I just tell my mate that he must do something of that jealousy of him, otherwise he is going to have a hard time with all the attention you are going to get from male fans." but Loren shakes her head stubbornly and stroke Eddie over his cheek "I only have eyes for you." and kisses him softly on the lips. Eddie looks chuckling to Ian with a reproving look.

Then Ian looks at Loren, "Promise me that you will film my mate his look if you will be approximated for the playboy?" Loren looks startled at him, and begins to blush "well I don't believe that, that's going to happen." She answers shy.

Ian and Mel begin to roar with laughter. "Well my Love, I can tell you that it IS going to happen, the only question is WHEN, but believe me I'm already going to register myself to be the photographer at your shoot." Loren gasps for breath, but before she realizes Eddie lifts her up and put her down in the couch and mutters "That is the limit Ian." Ian sees the anger on his face and flies up and starts running towards the front door. Immediately followed by Eddie. Loren and Mel are both with open mouth looking to each other. Then Loren quickly stands up and rushes fast to the hall.

Ian stands printed against the wall by Eddie and just offers his apologize to him. Then gives Eddie him a challenging slap against his head and when Eddie turns around he sees a concerned Loren, fast he runs to her and just when he want to wrap his arms around her, Ian runs after him and grabs Loren her hand and pulls her with him back inside. Eddie growls and runs directly behind them. Ian soon let the hand of Loren go and is then already thrown to the ground by Eddie who immediately dives on top of Ian. Loren scares but she sees fast that the men laugh while they are frolicking. When they finally are finished their frenzy, Loren walks to Eddie and wraps her arms around his waist "My savior." She says seductive and kisses him passionately. As eventually their lips let each other go Eddie watched challenging to Ian. "Who's jealous now...?" Ian raises his hands in the air relegating "Hey mate, you cannot blame me...?" Eddie shakes his head but Loren pulls him back in a passionate kiss.

If eventually everyone is going home, Eddie and Loren sit together in the bank. Eddie pulls Loren her legs on his lap. They are chatting about everything that has played in the last few days. Eddie complimented her many times with all her pursuits in house, and couldn't stop telling her what he all founds fantastic.

Then asks Eddie suddenly "You'll find the dance lessons with Sabrina eventually fantastic aren't you?" Loren nods "She is really great, she has already learned so much in such a short time. And not only dancing, but also how you can use certain poses for the photo shoot or on the red carpet. It gives me so much more confidence. And you of course. "She whispers challenging. Then she sigh "This week will be challenging, as we will struggling through the dance routines we will have to rehearse for numberless times. Kelly told me that we have to screen many dancers, because the stage of the Avalon is greater than at MK " Eddie sees that she is what nervous and lift her chin gently "Beautiful, you will succeed I knows that for sure. I've seen how fans responded to your first concert and in New York and on the benefit concert. Let the world see what you can and enjoy it, I will be there on your side, okay? "Loren kisses him grateful on his cheek." I find it so exciting to make a duet cd with you, you too." Eddie chuckles and kisses her hand "I think this is going to be amazing, and besides that we will also be together on stage, touring together. I'm happy as I am with you, so this makes me very happy. "He caresses gently her legs, and Loren looks gratefully at him.

As Eddie kisses her softly he whispers "As now all surprises are done, would you like to enjoy me to our new bed." and pulls challenging his eyebrows. Loren blushes but she consider something. "Well maybe I still have a little surprise." she whispers and stands up and walks to the kitchen Eddie moans "Loren..." But then she comes back and lit all the candles in house. Eddie grins "So this means you prefer the couch?" She looks challenging to Eddie, he looks askingly, but she says nothing, then she puts out the light so that the room is only lit by the candles. She picks up the remote control and whispers in his ear that he should stay where he is.

She walks quickly to the bedroom. She's getting a little nervous when she dresses herself, and hates herself for what she put herself through. But when she think on Eddie his gaze when she was dancing with him, she put her little self-esteem away. Eddie sits there in the bank and has really no idea what Loren is intending to do, but soon he hears the CD player begins softly to play his song Magic. He smiles, shaking his head but his mouth falls open as suddenly Loren appears on the stairs.

She has her hair in a messy bun on her head and to his surprise, she is wearing a blouse from him. The sleeves are rolled up and the buttons from above are a little open so you can see her cleavage, she has a black tie around her neck and the blouse hangs just over her buttocks, on which her amazing long legs are almost completely showing. And to top it all off she is wearing high black heels. Loren is dead nervous but if she sees Eddie his look it's all worth it.

She walks slowly and challenging down the stairs, but she doesn't walk in the direction of Eddie but to the piano. First she dances sensually around the piano and begins slowly to loosen her hair. She shakes her hair around to the beat of the music and challenging she walks gently towards the piano bench. She let her selves slowly and sensual hip swaying on the beat of the music slowly down on the stool and also back up again, she repeat this a few times while she slowly slide sensually with her hand through her hair. Eddie is totally impressed and speechless staring with his mouth open and Loren sees him difficult swallowing. Then she slowly sits on the stool and slides sensual with her hands over her legs, that she stretches in the air while she slowly take her heels off.

Then she slowly stands up and walks painfully slow to Eddie his side, while she loosens very slowly her tie, but she let it hang around her neck, then she slowly and while she keeps moving she opens very sexy, button for button her blouse. When she ends up for Eddie her blouse is completely open and he sees that she only wears a lace boxer. Eddie his eyes are black of lust and he looks hypnotized to her. Loren laughs tempting and he growls, but if he want to pull her to him, she shakes no. Then she turns her back to him and start hip swaying till she is just above his lap and prosecuted then again her way up, she grabs his hands and puts them on her hips she slowly starts to hip swaying again, Eddie moans, slowly she let herself down and back up again, it feels so damn sensual with his hands on her hips gently he caresses her, then she turns around and beats the tie around his neck. Then she get hip swaying back down till her knees hit the couch, than she goes on her knees and let herself very slowly and sensually into Eddie his lap, in the meantime she pulls his head to her with the tie and strokes very gently with her lips over his, but when Eddie wants to deepen the kiss she quickly pulls back and starts rapidly to continues her dance.

Challenging she goes up and her breasts sway gently before his eyes. Then Eddie couldn't hold it any longer and pulls her against him. Passionately he begins to kiss her breasts and slowly he continues his way to Loren her neck and kisses her on her favorite spot. Loren moans and pulls him up to her lips and quickly deepened the kiss. Eddie throws her gently back on the couch and dives right back with his lips on hers. While Eddie his song stands on repeat, they make love in its purest form.


	58. Chapter 58 Preparations

**Thank you all for the lovely and great reviews. Hope you like this one...**

**Preparations**

The next morning they both slowly wake up at the same time on the couch. Eddie chuckles when he hears that his song 'Magic' still plays, Loren looks what frightened to the candles that have burned all night. But when she wants to step out of the couch to blow out the candles, Eddie pulls her back against him, they are both laying naked with a blanket on the couch.

Loren stretches her hand and again admired her new ring. Eddie chuckles as he very gently press a loving kiss on her head. "You like it, don't you?" Loren gently shakes her head "I love it, but I don't always like it that you spoiled me this much. I was already very happy with your early homecoming. "Eddie chuckles "Sorry babe, I had to buy it when I saw it, as if he was made especially for you. And besides as your boyfriend I have every right to spoil you as much as I wanted. "He grumbles as he presses her firmly against him.

They close their eyes while they both still enjoy each other's company, and are listening to Eddie his song what still is softly playing on the background. "My god Lo how will I ever going to sing this song, without seeing you so damn sexy on my mind." Loren giggles and kisses him lightly on the nose. Eddie moans "It was truly magical, babe." he whispers as he caresses her hair from her face. Loren just nods, still totally impressed and glowing after last night.

"Where did you actually learned this?" asks Eddie suddenly while he looks dubious. "Private lessons with Sabrina." whispers Loren, Eddie looks at her with wide eyes and shakes his head incredulously, Loren smiles and nods "I asked her if she had her figure of dancing, and she has entrusted me how she gets her trained body." Eddie looks at her quizzically "Only by this?" Loren shakes blushing her head "No, striptease gives you a better look at yourself, you learn what your best poses are and so because of this your confidence grows, and I'm very sure now that I have experienced the effect it had on my wonderful boyfriend ... But the strength training we do different." Loren looks shy down. Eddie caresses her chin and forces her to watch him

"Babe?" he gently whispers, Loren sigh and continues fast "I do the strength training along with Sabrina through ... pole dancing..." Loren squeezes her eyes tightly in anticipation of Eddie his response. "What... "Repeat Eddie and looks admiringly at her, Loren opens slowly one eye and softly repeats" pole dancing... "Eddie chuckles and draws her close against him "I'm really the luckiest guy on Earth ... "he whispers in her ear. Loren looks shy at him but sees nothing but admiration and love in his eyes.

"Can I also expect a performance on the pole then ..." he whispers challenging in her ear. Loren laughs, "Well I can't carry such a pole with me, but maybe we could place one in the bedroom..." she whispers softly and challenging in his ear while she kisses and blows softly in his ear, then she quickly stands up and rushes naked to the bedroom. Eddie looks admiringly at her, but then he quickly chasing her, and before Loren reaches the top of the stairs he has her already caught up and he grabs her bridal style and takes her to the bathroom.

The rest of the week Loren her agenda is jam-packed.

She goes to the additional singing lessons, dance classes, to interviews, Eddie accompanies her as much as possible, if Loren is busy with her lessons, Eddie tries to be present as much as possible in the studio. And as soon as Loren has a break or a little time off she goes to the studio to be with Eddie. With dinner they always try to be together, at home or at Rumor, just how their schedules where going. Eddie accompanies her in the evening at her interviews, and when they return home they always talk about their day.

On Thursday night everything is done and everyone is ready for the big dress rehearsal. Loren is quite nervous, there are a lot of dancers stretching and turning around, they going to try out the fireworks and all the other special effects, the band is already present. Teeming with people on all sides. Eddie pulls her smiling with her back to him if he sees she is really nervous. "Relax babe." he whispers to her neck before he kisses her. Loren gives a deep sigh and relaxes immediately "You have worked extremely hard, it all will go fine sweetheart." Loren nods and sinks even deeper in his embrace, enjoying the peace he always seems to radiate on her. This week was extremely busy but still everything seemed so relaxed, this was mainly due to Eddie, he supported her where he could, he had massaged her back and legs every night because she was suffering from muscle pain, and he always was able to find some little spots in their agenda to get together and to relax.

She looks smiling up at him, Eddie looks at her quizzically "Have I told you today how much I love you." Eddie chuckles "I believe around 30 times, but it will never, ever bored me to hear you say it, and I love you too babe." and kisses her on the cheek.

All of a sudden they both hear screaming their names, they both turn around and just see the whole family is coming in. First as always Mel with her camera in hand, followed by Adam, then they see also Nora and Max both beaming with pride as they look to the stage and also Ian runs there with large bags full of equipment. Loren runs to them and gives them a warm welcome.

"How nice that you guys are here to support me. I find it so damn exciting. "Loren calls enthusiastically while she bites on her lower lip her sign that she is nervous. But when there just chatting, Loren is called to come to the stage. Eddie excuses himself and walks with her. The rest is already walking towards the stage to have a good view on the show. If in the end everything and everyone is ready, Eddie gives her one last loving kiss and walks up to the rest to see the show together with them. Max squeezes Eddie proudly in his shoulder "Great if you love the same business. Don't you think so? I'm really proud of how you supports her so wonderful son. "Eddie looks at him gratefully and gives him a quick hug. But when Loren rises at stage his eyes directly focused on her. Max looks smiling at his son.

Loren quickly turns around and runs to Kelly and Jake "Everyone knows that we cannot practice the final now?" asks Loren nervous but both nodding reassuring to her, "The final are you guys going to rehears tomorrow, I have arranged for Eddie recording time in the studio, so that he is busy and out of the way okay?" Loren takes a sigh of relief. She had a surprising finale planned with a special number for Eddie where he didn't knew nothing about. Loren was so unbelievable happy with him that she wanted to express that in front of the whole world, and with what betters than a song.

Then the big rehearsal starts and they start of course with the song Mars that started it all, and slowly the numbers start to go really upbeat. With the number ' this girl is on fire ', on which Loren dances with the whole dance crew they added Fireworks, and when she sings and dances her number 'Roar' you see appear a big tiger with laser lights. Loren dances really great and fits perfectly with the dance crew.

Everyone is watching with open mouths through the whole spectacular show, even Mel is dead silent. It was as if they were on the concert of a superstar, but it was just her own best friend who was there standing, dancing and stealing the show. She was so damn proud of her. Who would have thought this of Loren Tate the plane Jane girl? When it is over they all jump up and screaming and applauding as if their life depends from it. Loren run somewhat shyly up to them. Eddie takes her straight into his arms and kisses her passionate "Wow rock Princess this was really amazing..." and looks admiringly at her, soon the rest pulled her out of his arms and everyone is complimenting and congratulating her with the extending show.

Mel runs from left to right to talk with everyone, she talks with people from the dance crews but also with the people behind the scenes of the lighting and the sound. Mel thought it would be nice to have a complete picture so that people see what is all going on behind the scenes. She was going to added this on Loren her website, for what she had gotten to management. The fans loved it to see all those simple things that were going on in Loren her life, and Loren found it a really good idea that people could see how much work it toke to organize a concert. And Mel get paid for it so she could buy new and more equipment, because to be honest it took a lot of time to manage Loren her fan page.

Adam didn't liked it, sometimes he didn't like it at all. Mel was already very busy with her internship and this was also a lot off hours work, especially with the upcoming release. Also was Adam irritated that Mel saw Ian as a good friend. It were both quite charmers, so if they were together the always seemed the challenge each other and you could almost feel the temptation between them. Adam thought occasionally to see at Ian his eyes that he was interested in Mel. If he wanted to talk about him with Mel she shrugged it away and always laughs that Ian just was a great seducer, and that he did that to every woman.

If Ian is standing with his arms around Mel to let her see through the lens, he had enough of it he turns around and walks back to the exit. Loren saw the irritated expression on Adam his face and sees that he wants to walk away. She gives Eddie a quick kiss on his cheeks and nods in the direction of Adam then she quickly slides her hand out of his embrace and runs after Adam.

Eddie looks admiringly at her if she runs away. She was extremely busy with her upcoming release but she still managed it to have an eye for her good friend. This feature off her was so dear to him.

Just before Adam reaches the exit she calls him. "Adam, hold on." Loren calls out of breath. She hadn't had the change to fully recover from her performance and was still a little out of breath.

Adam looks questioningly at her. "What's going on." asks Loren and grabs his hand. Adam shrugs, and Loren sees his sad eyes. She pulls him to some chairs in a corner and he slightly sighs but sits down, Loren sits quickly beside him without letting go of his hand. "Adam" she repeats gently, he looks up at her with a sad look in his eyes "I don't know it anymore Lo." Loren looks at him questioningly and caresses his hand "She is only doing her thing, if I would not call her or go along, I am sure that I wouldn't see her for a couple of days. I don't know for sure any more whether it was a good choice or not to give up on my own dream... "He sighs and rubs with both his hands through his face." Have you talked about this with Mel?" Loren asks softly, but Adam shakes his head and rubs his face again. Loren squeezes reassuring in his leg "Adam, if New York is still your dream, you cannot give up on that, for no one. You know that Mel told you that to? "Adam nods and sighs.

"Maybe you're right and should I do it anyway, I'm afraid that I'm going to blame Mel for it if I don't go. Hell I don't even know if were still be together before the semester start. "He whispers disappointed. "Mel likes you Adam, she loves you." Adam shrugs "What is going on between you and Eddie that is true love. Mel and I are good friends with some extras... That is how I feel about it now " Adam continues while he has tears in his eyes. He chuckles as he continually sees Eddie looking with a worried expression on his face to Loren and nods in the direction of Eddie "That's love, he cannot miss you for a minute. You both seem to feel yourself only complete if you guys are together, that's what I want to Loren. Have you seen Mel watching for me, she isn't missing me at all? I think I should let Mel go, not only for her but also for myself, I think we both aren't ready for a relationship, or maybe we don't belong together. "He continues sad.

He stands up and gives Loren a kiss on her cheek. "I need to be alone, and give myself a good time to think what I want. Please don't tell this to Mel, before I have the chance for a good think about this. I do love her Lo, but I don't know if it is enough? "He whispers softly, Loren nods and grabs his hands in hers and gives him a supportive look, Adam chuckles sadly but grateful for Loren her support and love, he hugs her and then he walks away.

When Adam just left Eddie walked askingly to Loren, she stands there with her arms wrapped around her waist with tears in her eyes. "Hey babe, what's going on?" He asks lovingly and caresses her cheek. Loren collapses in his arms. "I think Adam is going to break up with Mel, but I promised him to don't tell Mel, he first want to think about it. What should I do now Eddie? "She whispers against his chest. Eddie lifts her chin up to look at him "Babe, that is something between Mel and Adam, you cannot and may not interfere in that." Loren nods and kisses him softly "I love you." Eddie kisses her softly back "I love you too babe, forever." he whispers softly against her lips. That was just what she needed to hear.

Then she hears Mel laughing really hard in the distance and sees her flirting with Ian. Loren smiles gently. Maybe Adam was right, and they both weren't ready for a relationship. Eddie notes that Loren is really tired and that her mind is busy with Mel and Adams relationship, all of a sudden he sees her make a move, and sees her walking in Mel's direction, quickly he runs after her and wraps his arm around her. She looks tired but gratefully to him. "We're going home, beautiful." he whispers to her head and kisses her. Loren nods and they quickly said goodbye to everyone.

When they come home, Eddie quickly fills up the bath for Loren, and literally put herself in the bath, in the meantime he orders some food. When Loren comes out of bath, the food is just delivered. They sit together cozily in the bank eating and chatting with their hands intertwined as there is knocked on the door. Eddie stands up, but before he had the change to walk to the door, Loren pulls him back and gives him a sweet kiss. Eddie smiles and winks to her before he walks to the door.

When he opens the door he sees Mel standing there lost and with red teary eyes, Eddie pulls her into his embrace and takes her inside. Loren immediately jumps up, runs to Mel and takes her in her arms on witch Mel immediately start shocking to cry. Loren cries with her. Adam had made a decision. Her two best friends who eventually ended up in a relationship were now apart. She decided she would try to be there for both of them.

As Mel is cooled down for a bit, they get an extra plate for her, Mel stumbling tells her story. "So Adam has now decided that he leaves immediately after the graduation ceremony to New York..." the tears dribble down her cheeks again, Loren squeezes her comforting in her hand. "Actually he was right Lo, I mean if I see you two... "Eddie chuckles "Hey Mel now you shouldn't start comparing anyone with me, because then you are never going to found a man." Jokes Eddie, slowly there appears a small smile on Mel her face. Loren rubs through Eddie his hair "No that's true, compared to you every guy will fail, but unfortunately you're already occupied." And looks cautionary at Eddie, then she turns to Mel "I'm sure your prince charming is also walking around on this planet Mel, and if you see him you will immediately notice." Eddie nods convincing, and gives Loren and Mel a kiss on their hand.

Mel swallows she didn't dare to tell them that she might had already find him. But she didn't dare to trust on her feelings at this moment….

**Let me know if you liked it!**


	59. Chapter 59 Relation in jeopardy

**Relation in jeopardy…**

If they finished and have been almost cleared, there is a knock on the door. Mel stands with Loren in the kitchen to clean up the last things, as Eddie opens the door. "Hey Mate, I really got bored and thought that you maybe wants some game fun, or are you busy rolling around with your wonderful, great, talented and adorable girlfriend?" Eddie gives him a slap against his head. "This isn't such a good time Ian, Mel just come in and apparently Adam has broken their relationship." says Eddie softly, and nods his head towards the kitchen.

Then he sees Ian his strange look and Eddie looks observing at him. "What" calls Ian, Eddie shakes his head but remains to look leery at him "I don't know, I saw something in that look from you..." and pointing with his finger to Ian, who suddenly begins to blush. Eddie suddenly realizes what is going on and shakes his head "Oooh no Ian, Mel is trespassing...She is like a sister to me, and Mel is definitely not a toy like all those models from you. Besides Loren would kill you. "Eddie looks punitive at him but then he sees Ian his disappointed look, "Since when is this going on Ian." Whispers Eddie, Ian shrugs his shoulders and beats his look down "Actually since the party at Loren, I do not know what it is mate, she intrigues me, she challenging me, she gives me resistance, and she understands me, okay... she just keeps hanging in my head... no probably not because I don't even get it." Mumbles a nervous Ian.

Eddie laughs and beats him on his shoulders. Ian looks bewildered at him. "Welcome to the world of love Ian." Whispers Eddie while he keeps his hands in the air as if the word is written there. Ian shakes his head incredulously. But Eddie just nods. At that time Loren and Mel just walked out of the kitchen. Eddie chuckles when he sees that Ian begins to blush and nervously starts to turn back and forth. Eddie gives him a move towards Mel. Loren looks questioningly at Eddie, but he just react if he didn't see it.

Ian walks to Loren and kisses her on the cheek "Hey Love, just walked in to check if Eddie dared to play a game with me." Then he turns around to Mel and also gives her a kiss on the cheek, he pulls her into his arms and let the kiss a little longer as with Loren. As Eddie chuckles he gives Eddie a destructive look and put his hands quickly in his pockets. Loren notice what is going on and asks Eddie to help her in the kitchen. While they get drinks for everyone she asks Eddie what is going on. Eddie promises to tell it but only if she promise to keep her mouth shut. As Eddie tells Loren what is going on with Ian, she stands silently with her mouth open and a look of disbelief "So I was right..." she whispers more to herself than against Eddie.

Eddie takes her in his arms "Lo what do you mean by that?"asks Eddie gently she looks up at him smiling "Well a couple of times I saw them watching each other with a strange look, and then with that photo of your MOM, they could along very well, and Ian even blushed a few times to the comments by Mel. But my god I thought it was more to the challenging comments from Mel than that... "Eddie stops her by giving her a soft sweet kiss. "Okay cupid holds those arrows with you and let them find out by themselves..." and looks at her cautionary. Loren nods and after a small kiss they go with the drinks back to the living room.

They decide they are going to look a movie. Eddie plops down in the pillow bank and attracts Loren between his legs and in his arms. Mel and Ian are a bit strange in the other bank.

During the film Ian lays his arm on the back of the couch, Mel had may chose the movie, and because of her heartbreak she necessarily wanted to watch a romantic movie with Ryan Gosling, but during a romantic scene she gets it really difficult. Ian sees a tear dribbling on her cheek, Eddie and Loren are totally engrossed in the film, Loren is laying on her side against Eddie his chest, and Eddie has his legs also on the couch on each side of Loren. Eddie caresses softly Loren her back under her shirt, and has his chin on her head.

Ian gently caresses Mel her tear from her face, she looks gratefully at him, then he wraps his arm around her shoulder and Mel crawls quickly against him. It felt so trustfully for both, Mel puts her head in the crook of his neck and immediately comes to rest.

When the movie is over Eddie notes that Loren has fallen asleep, he smiles and kisses softly her head. As Eddie turns around to Ian he sees that Mel is crawled up in his safe embrace and had also has fallen asleep. Ian retrieves apologetic his shoulders. Eddie shakes his head "Shall we bring the ladies to their bed?" asks Eddie softly, Ian looks at him questioningly.

Eddie takes Loren into his arms, he stands up very cautious and walks with her to the bedroom. If he has laid Loren in their bed he walks back down. Ian looks a bit strange at him, he really didn't want to let Mel go out of his arms. Eddie sighs and nods "Okay bring her to one of the guest rooms." Ian smiles what shy, Eddie laughs when he sees him messing around. "Is isn't to be a decent man is it Ian?" Eddie challenges him, but Ian puts all his attention just on Mel afraid to her reaction if she would wake up. He walks quickly but save with her in his arms to the guest room and lays her gently on the bed. Then he couldn't hold himself anymore and kisses her gently on her cheek. "Sleep well love" he whispers and then he quickly runs back to the room. Not knowing that Mel had heard him. The butterflies fluttered in her stomach and she falls right back to sleep with a big smile on her face.

As Eddie and Ian have been talking briefly, Eddie also asks Ian to sleepover, and laughs as Ian is very quickly to persuade. Then Eddie walks to their bedroom and quickly but softly lays down in bed, Loren immediately crawls to her so trusted spot on his chest and whispers lovingly and soft his name. He pulls her as close as he can against him, and soon falls asleep.

The next morning as Loren awakens Eddie is still deeply asleep. Loren kisses him gently on his delicious soft lips, he smiles and whispers Loren her name. Loren laughs when she feels the well-known butterflies in her stomach just by hearing his sexy morning voice.

Loren goes gently out of bed trying not to wake Eddie and walks silently towards the kitchen. Then she sees that Mel is already on the couch watching television. "Good morning Mel, have you slept well." Mel nods with a big smile on her face. Loren looks what surprises at her.

All of a sudden Mel notes that Loren had an unknown blush on her cheeks and looks at her questioningly. Loren tries quickly to walk towards the kitchen "Do you want tea Mel?" asks Loren and rushes off, but Mel doesn't give up and follows her on the foot "Okay Lo tell, from where those red cheeks and that strange bewildered look ? Is the Rock star already awake? "Loren shakes no and chuckles, Mel put her hand in her side and looks challenging at her. "Okay, Okay, when I just kissed Eddie he whispered my name, and he has such a delicious sexy voice in the morning, Oooh Mel than the butterflies are flying around in my stomach." Mel chuckles as she hears her love sick friend. "Yep I know that feeling..."and then all of a sudden is Mel still, Loren immediately turns alarmed around and sees Mel standing there all startled and with red cheeks. "Tell…." Calls Loren while she stands askingly before Mel with her arms folded in front of her body.

Mel pulls what shy her shoulders up, Loren gives her a shove against her shoulder and looks at her compelling "Okay Okay yesterday Ian has carried me to the guest room, sooooo romantic and after he covered me he said softly, sleep well love, oooooh Lo I've got this feeling that I had never had before, but now I know what you meant whit that butterflies." Loren flies Mel around her neck and looks then seriously at her "You don't think this is too fast after Adam?" Mel gets her shoulders up "I don't know if I can trust my feelings at this time is, and Ian isn't also known as a serious romantic, but maybe this is just what I need right now?" Loren nods and then all of a sudden she feels that someone captured an arm around her, softly kissed her neck and then Eddie whispers "Good morning beautiful." Loren immediately turns around and dumps her lips on his, gently she caresses his bare-chest. Then sees Loren that Mel her eyes wonder over Eddie his bared chested.

Quickly she lets him loose and pushes him towards the bedroom. Mel chuckles and calls "wow lo it's not just the voice that is so damn sexy." Loren gives Mel a deadly look.

In the bedroom she throws Eddie immediately a shirt. He chuckles he found a jealous Lo really very sexy. If she want to walk out of the bedroom Eddie pulls her back into his arms and kisses her passionately. He whispers sweet things in her ear, he knows the effect of his morning voice on her. And soon follows her passionate reaction in a really whirled blood pressure enhancing kiss, where Eddie immediately reacts on and kisses her passionately back and then he slowly step by step accompanied her back to bed.

He presses her slowly back with her back on the bed. Loren smiles gently but holds his lips captured with her soft swollen lips. Eddie slowly let her go and looks at her with dark eyes full of passion. The shivers run through her body, never would she get used to the delicious looks that he could give her, making every fiber in her body responded and let her feel that she lived and that she was so damn happy. She caresses his face with both hands and gently hold his gaze caught with hers. Then gives Eddie a suppressed growl and pulls the sheets over their heads. Then he expresses Loren with an irresistible kiss and his body close to him. If he hears Loren her soft moaning gently and feels the immediately reaction of his body, he knows that there is no return.

His lips wander slowly down to her jawline and ear, deeper to her neck, while his fingers going forward his lips on their way to the exploration on Loren her gorgeous body. It was incredible the influence she had on his body. It seemed to want to enjoy her inexhaustible, it brought him in a euphoria that his body seemed to have needed more and more. She made him complete, together they had a chemistry which was not to describe. She caresses very gently with her fingertips over his back and the delicious chills seem continuous vibrating through his body. Slowly he takes her nipple gently between his lips, on which she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulls his hard pounding manhood close against her heat. Both moaning softly in pleasure and vibrate when they hit each other in the most intimate place.

Eddie chuckles as he feels that Loren pulls his jogging pants and boxer shorts down at once expresses whit her feet "Not so impatient babe." He whispers what punitive against her cheek, he feels her shocking breathing against his cheek "I want you now Eddie, please?" she whispers excited. Then Eddie cannot longer content, he shoves caressing her silk nightgown over her buttocks, while his adoring look slips over her exposed breasts, happily she wears only a string, he shoves the challenging piece of fabric aside, while he caresses painfully slow over her most sensitive spot. "Eddie" she whispers breathlessly and bite gently on her lower lip. He remains caressing painfully slow her heat while he with the thumb of his other hand caresses slowly and very sensual over her lower lip, while he slowly removed her beautiful lips under need her teeth, there escaped a suppressed growls from out his chest when the lust and love builds up in his body.

He plunges his lips on hers and brings all his feelings through this kiss inside of hers while he penetrates her with one hard punch. Both growl in each other's mouths as their most ultimate intimate part of their mutual body's came together and undulates their bodies. When the delicious trembling's unwind, Eddie pulls himself very slowly back and moans as he feels how Loren is readjusted her selves like she didn't want him to let go. Then he penetrates her again fast and hard until they both again regained some calm, he continues to hold to this alternate pace, till they both feel like their deep inner seems to ignite in a fire while they caress each other lovingly and with pure passion and love.

In the meantime, Ian comes walking from the spare room into a jogging pants and bare-chested. Mel looks at admiringly at him with open mouth. Ian smiles what shy and pushes Mel her mouth close and whispers than challenging in her ear "I think I see some drool, Love." Mel stutters shy and Ian plops smiling on the couch. Then he's knocks right next to him on the couch. "Come and sit with me Love?" Mel is first in doubt but then goes sit beside him. Soon they find are again into a conversation. It's about all kinds of things and of course mostly about their interfaces of photography and film.

If Loren is still coming back to breath in Eddie his arms she suddenly lets out a scream. Eddie looks at her startled. "EDDIE, Mel and Ian are here." She slaps her hands to her face and is fire red. Eddie chuckles and takes her quickly back into his embrace. "Babe, please don't go away." Loren beats him gently on his chest, Eddie looks at her bewildered "Why did you do that babe?" but Loren tries to come up "Please tell me that this didn't happened?" grumbles Loren, Eddie pulls her back and kisses softly her neck "Ooooh this is certainly happened, and I have absolutely no regrets." he whispers challenging against her neck. Loren looks so called very angry at him. But Eddie only laughs. "Sorry babe, I'm just addicted to you." He says then very sweet and gently caresses her back. Loren only can give him a kiss and a sweet smile for his sweet words.

Then they decide to go quickly together into the shower, and then they quickly dress themselves. They walk together hand in hand down stairs, where they are immediately bombarded by Ian and Mel, who are apparently find it quite amusing, with humiliating and bullying their friends. Eddie knows how to save himself but Loren treason herself as her face discolored into all colors of red and if she tries to crawl away in Eddie his protective embrace, on which Eddie gets quit exited and he also gets a blush. Mel hangs over the bank of laughter to Loren and Eddie their expression, then everyone starts to laugh at Mel her hysterical reaction.

Then it's time for Eddie and Loren to go, Eddie had to go to the recording studio, but first he brings Loren to the Avalon. If Loren and Eddie took their time to say goodbye to each other for a couple of ours she runs with a big smile on her face inwards. She was so nervous. Today they were going to rehearse the final song, she wanted to dedicate this song to Eddie.

She had indicated that she wanted to make a spectacle of it, and Jake and Kelly sure had done that. On stage stands 5 large white drums which were highlighted with red lights while there was water on the drums, so when they drum you saw the water splashing around, it gave such a great and beautiful effect, also there was fireworks which ultimately resulted in illuminated hearts. The tears are running over Loren her face when they rehearse the final song. Eddie would certainly love it, and that wasn't ever her biggest surprise.

**Hope you liked it, just let me know by your reviews.**

**There is going to happen a lot of stuff...**


	60. Chapter 60 Devastated ending

**Hey to you all, I must warn you, there are going to happen very exiting things...enjoy it and let me know what you think...Love Patricia**

**Devastated ending**

As Loren and Eddie sit on their breakfast at Saturday there is a knock on the door and Mel and Ian walked inside. They quickly take some plates out of the kitchen and also start to eat.

Then it's time for Loren to go, and Mel goes with her. Loren has said to Eddie that he should stay with Ian at home for some gaming. Eddie was very soon alright with this plan, he also had a busy week and wanted to relax. Loren gives Ian a quick wink as she runs away and sticks her thumb on.

Actually this was again a preconceived game. Loren had to go a few hours away for her biggest surprise to Eddie and Ian had helped her. Eddie didn't know any better or Loren had already to exist for rehearsals, which were actually also planned but everything was so good that Kelly had released her to four o'clock. Eddie walks quickly to Loren and embraces her "Babe, are you sure because otherwise I'm going with you?" whispers Eddie, Loren kisses him lovingly "No handsome, you are going to relax for a bit, and kick his ass, tonight I still going to need you hard enough." They continue to kissing each other till Mel interrupts them ad pulls Loren on her arm with her.

"Ooooh Lo, aren't you nervous." Mel asks if they sit in the car. Loren nods nervous "I hope it doesn't hurt that much..." she says softly. Soon they are there. They are welcomed very sweet and to her relief, it is a woman who is going to help her. The guy who did it to Eddie tells her some things and after the put on the copy, she starts.

Mel stays all this time near Loren, and holds comforting her hand. Once and a while you saw Loren getting pale, and you could see the hurt in her eyes, but then she just thought about Eddie his face, as he would see this.

The end result is wonderful, and Loren sweeps a tear away as she see it in the mirror. In the curve under her right breast she has a tattooed text;

_**Eddie the beat off my heart and my music**_

Also Mel is emotional. The girls fall into each other's arms. "Rock star is going to love this Lo, he loves you so much, and now he can always see how much you love him." Loren nods with tears in her eyes. "I already feel connected with him you know, it just feels as if I have said my wedding vow you know..." sobs Loren, Mel draws her close against her.

As Eddie and Ian come walking in is Loren again busy with the dance crews.

She dances really great and you could see at her face that she is having a lot of fun out of it. Eddie is silently admiring her, but as if she can feels his presence, he sees her all of a sudden looking around with a searching look. Quickly he walks to the stage and as soon as she sees him she runs to him. They had not seen each other for only a few hours, but they greeting each other as if it was weeks ago.

Then Loren sees that Ian runs to Mel, as Mel turns around and see him, there immediately pops up a big smile on her face, and you could see that Ian his shoulders relaxed. They hug each other and Ian kisses Mel on her cheeks, who immediately starts to blush. Eddie follows her look and chuckles. "I have a hunch that this is going to happen soon?" Loren looks at him questioningly, Eddie gives her a quick Kiss "My mate is in love, babe, believe me, he still doesn't knows it I'm afraid, but he is going to find out soon." Loren puts smiling her shoulders up "Men are so much slower in finding their true love." Eddie nods with a pouted lip to her, Loren chuckles and kisses him.

A few hours later the evening of the release is there...

Loren just comes out the makeup and looks enchanting. She runs nervously back and forth until Eddie cannot take it anymore and pulls Loren in his arms. "Jeez babe, just breath sweetie, everything will be fine, it looked great during rehearsal, you know each step, and each note, enjoy it okay? And I'm standing on the sidelines, and did I mention today how much I love you? " Loren kisses him gratefully and nods "and I love you too, forever." she whispers in his ear, Eddie pulls her close against him, but then all of a sudden there appears a painfully look on Loren her face. Eddie looks at her quizzically "Sorry, I think I have a stretched muscle during rehearsals." Says Loren what blushing. Eddie delivered caresses her face "Do you really could handle the dancing tonight, babe?" He asks so full of concern and love. Loren nods reassuring to him.

Then get Loren the call to get ready for stage. Eddie kisses her once more with all the love in him, Loren returns it with a passionate kiss then Loren walks direction stage.

Eddie runs fast through the stage to the special V.I.P. spot, this was specially trimmed for Loren her family and friends. The crowd immediately starts to scream when they see him. Max and Nora both embrace him. And then the spectacle begins. The crowd goes completely crazy and every song Loren is hailed if she end it. The places from all the paparazzi is almost continuous illuminated so many pictures and videos are made there. Eddie is about to gloat of pride. His girlfriend was a topper, but this surpassed even his wildest dreams. She had only just started and she was already almost at the same level as him.

During one song she suddenly walks to the V.I.P. section and grabs Eddie his hand while she sings to him. My god he loved her so damn much. When Eddie thinks that Loren has sing her the last song, there suddenly waits a surprise for him.

There is a dance crew walking up to him and ask him to come on stage. They help Eddie on stage and places him in a big chair in the form of a throne. The audience screams and shouts with joy. Then the music starts. And Loren appears in a beautiful long red dress.

_**(unconditional by Katie Perry)**_

_**Oh no, did I get too close  
>Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside<br>All your insecurities, all the dirty laundry  
>Never made me blink one time<strong>_

The big white large drums colors red with the lighting and as the drummer's beats on them, splashes on all sides the water around as fire droplets. Eddie looks totally overwhelmed to his great love.

Unconditional, unconditionally  
>I will love you unconditionally<br>There is no fear now, let go and just be free  
>I will love you unconditionally<p>

Loren sees a tear dripping over Eddie his cheek. And blows a kiss to him. Eddie whispers that he loves her. And winks to her with a big smile that sends out so much love.

_**Come just as you are to me, don't need apologies  
>Know that you are unworthy<br>I'll take your bad days with your good  
>Walk through this storm I would<br>I'd do it all because I love you, I love you**_

Then there coming from out all sides all big red hearts down from out the ceiling, Eddie's beaming with pride, his girlfriend wasn't afraid to let the world see how much she loved him.

_**Unconditional, unconditionally  
>I will love you unconditionally<br>There is no fear now, let go and just be free  
>I will love you unconditionally<strong>_

So open up your heart and just let it begin  
>Open up your heart, and just let it begin<br>Open up your heart, and just let it begin  
>Open up your heart<p>

Acceptance is the key to be  
>To be truly fre<br>Will you do the same for me

Then starts to spray red fireworks from everywhere on stage. Loren is picked up by her dance crew and they carried her over the stage to the place where Eddie sits. They set her down just before Eddie and Eddie immediately stands up and kisses her thankfully on her cheek, Loren grabs his hand and keeps it pressed against her heart.

_**Unconditional, unconditionally  
>I will love you unconditionally<br>And there is no fear now, let go and just be free  
>'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)<strong>_

There are now two hearts with fireworks bagging down of the ceiling, and then they ignite in red flaming hearts.

_**I will love you, I will love you  
>I will love you unconditionally<strong>_

Eddie pulls Loren in his arms and kisses her passionate and filled with love. Loren answered his kiss with mutual love. The public is screaming and they go all the way to the roof. Security must come to keep the whole thing quiet. Loren thanks the audience and then runs hand in hand with Eddie to the back.

Eddie immediately lifts her in his arms and kisses her again. He shakes still impressed with his head. "You miss Loren Tate know how to surprise me, every day I think I cannot love you more, and yet it happens every day over and over again." Whispers Eddie very done to her. Loren caresses his cheek "I know exactly what you mean sweetheart." and deepened their kiss.

As Eddie and Loren just have said goodbye to everyone and had left, Max comes running back. "Where are Eddie and Loren." he screams from a distance. Nora looks startled to him as she hears the fear in his voice, and looks at him with big eyes. "Lia... I just got a phone call, she has escaped from the mental hospital. Does anyone know where they go, were they going home? "Everyone gets worried his shoulders and are all still perplexed by the news. Max is very nervous, Nora tries to reassure him but her face also radiates a lot of concerns.

Eddie and Loren are not aware of the whole thing that is going on and are just relaxing against their tree on their spot. They are just cuddling in each other's arms and making out a lot, they both have a glass of champagne in their hand, on which they had toasted for to the good end. Eddie pulls Loren close to him and rubs with his cheek against hers. "I love you babe, and I really can't imagine my life without you anymore." he whispers, Loren looks at him with tear-stained eyes "I love you too handsome, I never go away, I also cannot live without you." They kiss each other with all the love they feel. Then whispers Loren "I have another surprise but I'm afraid I need something there for what I left in the car." Eddie looks at her quizzically, and then slowly stands up, "I will get it for you babe, what did you need." Loren then whispers it in his ear and he looks at her questioningly with raised eyebrows, but Loren just nods and pushes him towards the car after she give him a sizzling kiss.

As Eddie arrives at the car he hears their both mobiles go off. He smiles gladly that they had left them in the car. Eddie grabs his phone and he quickly takes it as he sees that it's Pops "Hey Pops, everything fine ..."But Eddie is immediately interrupted by Max "Eddie, just listening are you guys at home?" Eddie responds right away if he hears his father nervous overtones "no, we're still reminiscing on our spot, what's going on Pops." Eddie hears Pops sighs and rubbing his face. "I just got a call from Joe, who told me that Lia has escaped from the mental hospital, so come home as soon as possible. There is already extra security on the way to your penthouse, I take care that they have already checked your penthouse before you arrived. " Eddie looks frightened as he hears Loren screaming and hears falling glass "Eddie what was that" calls Max but Eddie already runs into Loren direction, his heart is pounding madly in his body, Eddie sees Loren near the abyss, and all of a sudden he sees a shadow near her, holding her at her hair. "LOREN" calls Eddie and immediately the shadow turns around to him, his heart seems to stop and the air seems to pull away from his body, when he sees in the moonlight his worst nightmare come to life, Lia looks at him with a ghastly smile on her face that gives him bad vibes through his entire body of envy "Lia, please, what do you want from us, please let Loren go." Eddie asks her almost begging.

Lia laughs "Hi sweetie, I am here for us, and this thing here should once be eliminated by now. It is getting in the way of our love, I do this for you sweetie, because I love you so much." She looks expectantly to Eddie, Loren weeps softly, hurt by every word from Lia her mouth, and associated with each ruling she reinforces this to pull hard on Loren her hair. Loren feels that her hair literally is pulled out from her head and her scalp seems to burn.

Eddie his heart goes like a raging rampage, he tries all disaster scenarios that now seem to rant through his mind to stop, and thinking clearly. But that was not easy as he saw the pain and anxious face of Loren. His hands are balled into fists and his knuckles are white by the force with which he squeezes them together, to keep his swirling anger in him. His mobile is still enabled and he had put it in the pocket of his jeans so that he knew but especially hoped that Pops could hear them and he hoped with everything in him that help was on the way.

"Lia please, let's just talk about this as adult people. Let Loren go and come here. "He tries to talk as sweet as possible, and he tries to swallow his anger and fear away. Hell he would do anything to hold Loren safely in his arms. But Lia shakes her head laughing "As long as she is here is you'll think that you love her Eddie, only when she is away you'll realize how much you love me. That you belong with me. "

Eddie tries to come closer and closer, while Lia raves, he continues to keep eye contact with her to distract her. But soon she understands it and she threatens him to stay away, if he did not oblige fast enough she pulls Loren to her hair up until they are facing each other. The tears roll down her cheeks and Loren groans from pain. Eddie immediately standstill and keeps his hands in the air as surrender, his throat seems to be pinched if he sees the fearful gaze of his love and his blood seems to cook and bubbling in his whole body as he sees her pain.

"You're just a profiteer, you let him believe that he is in love with you, but actually you're just a dirty whore, who is trying to reach the top through my boyfriend." Yells Lia humiliating in Loren her face. Eddie notes Loren her tense posture and sees that she tries to hold her anger, Loren looks challenging at Lia with a smile that must come out from her deepest. That makes Lia furious and she lashes out and hits Loren rock hard in her face, Loren scares and saves her hand against her burning jaw, as Lia suddenly releases her grip on Loren and giver her another hateful look, Loren gets out of balance if she stumbles over a large boulder, she looks startled at the big black depth behind her, she turns back and looks around but the only thing that can save her is Lia, who already starts to walk into Eddie his direction, Loren already slips away with one leg and she can just stretch enough out during her trap to grab Lia at her leg.

Everything is going so terribly fast and before Eddie realizes what's happening he hears Loren scream... ... her panic and anxiety going through his bones and his heart seems to stop beating.

Eddie suddenly seems to come to the realization and rushes to the edge "LOREN" he screams in panic. He still hears Loren hysterically screaming and then he realizes that he is also hears Lia scream. Then all of a sudden he hears a hard hit and also at that time stops Loren screaming, his entire life seems to stop, at that moment everything seems to float, he hears his scream for his love but they seem to come from somewhere else.

Eddie stands there completely in shock...


	61. Chapter 61 Nightmare

**Thank you so much for the great reviews...**

**Nightmare..**

It feels like hours but it can only be a few minutes ago as Eddie is hearing cars with sirens, he looks dazed around, totally in shock. If he is also hearing a helicopter arrive, his blood seems to start flowing around again and slowly the realization comes back in his body.

Max runs to Eddie as soon as he sees his son standing there all lost, and shakes him by his shoulders "Eddie where is Loren, where is she..."

Eddie get tears in his eyes and he gasps for breath. But he can't get one word out of his mouth, than he points to the abyss. He hears Max calling a lot of stuff but again he seems to float. He drops slowly through his knees and begins uncontrollably to cry. Max kneels beside him and wraps his arms around him "Everything is going to be fine son, don't give up on her, she is strong, you got to be there for her." The helicopter immediately start there searching with big lights and the first one they found is Loren. The paramedics immediately descent slowly into the abyss. Loren is not falling very deep. They find Lia a whole lot further, and soon they found out that she hasn't survived the fall.

If the paramedics arrive at Loren they immediately start yelling for more help. "She breathes and has a pulse, but very weak" Meanwhile there comes another ambulances. Slowly and very carefully they laying Loren on a rescue board and while one of the paramedics watched Loren very close, the other ones brought her up step by step.

Max already helped Eddie up and when he hears that Loren is still alive, the adrenaline is pumping through his body. Max squeezes him encouraging in his shoulder as he sees the shattered face of his son "She is strong son.." he mumbles encouraging to Eddie and himself.

Eddie nods, right his shoulders and wipes the tears from his face, he had to be strong just like his girl, he now had to be strong for her. When they finally arrive above with Loren they switching her immediately on the stretcher, Eddie his heart is almost torn apart as he sees her, so pale, so fragile, so lifeless.

He immediately grabs her hand once she is laying on the stretcher and softly caresses it to let her now that he was with her. Slowly they guide her to the ambulance and they immediately leave towards the hospital. Eddie continues to hold her hand and gently stroking while the paramedics trying to get Loren as stable as possible.

She is all under the blood of all scrapes and injuries, her arm is lying in a strange way, and also her lower leg lays strange. Eddie caresses softly her hand and gives her little kisses on her hand and whispers continuous that he loves her so much and that he cannot live without her. They just arrive at the hospital and just on their way to bringing her in, if all of a sudden her heart monitoring gives an alarming sound and shows a flat line. Everyone is immediately standing still and all doctors and nurses running around her. Her shirt is torn open and they immediately placed electrodes on her body.

As in a movie sees Eddie happening how the electric shocks let Loren bouncing on the stretcher, the tears are running over his face and his heart also seems to have stopped beating, he cannot breath. And shakes his head very slowly and in trance "Please don't leave me Lo, I can't live without you, I love you so much Lo please come back" whispers Eddie with his eyes tightly pinched. But then all of a sudden he hears the heart monitoring giving little beeps again, and he takes an big gulp of air. He looks gratefully up to the sky. Then he sees all of a sudden a large bandage under Loren her right breast, slowly he walks towards her, the nurses let him stay with her because she is stable. And see that he so desperately needs this moment. Gently Eddie caresses over the bandage, if this releases a little by his caresses the tears jump in his eyes and his heart seems to skip a beat. He carefully removed the bandage, and then pops up an almost same tattoo as he had put for Loren. Only by Loren her tattoo were the letters smaller and more gracefully. Eddie chuckles grateful when he sees that she has added a heart and a music nut. Gently he pressed his cheek against hers and whispers "I love you babe, don't leave me, you promised me." Then comes a nurse running up. "Mr. Duran, we must now really bring her to the OK as soon as possible." Eddie nods and wants to follow them but the nurse stops him. "Sorry Mr. Duran, there is someone coming who brings you to a private waiting area, there the other family will join you later, I assume they got the news.?" She asks gently but Eddie can only nod. "Can I have one moment with her?" he asks, the nurse nods and everyone turns around to give them some privacy.

Eddie caresses her battered face and expresses some light kisses on her forehead and cheeks. Then he gently places his lips against hers and whispers "Please Babe, do not leave me, I can't live without you. I love you, forever... " Then the nurse grabs gently his shoulders. Eddie kisses Loren once more and then she driven away. Another nurse takes immediately care of Eddie and is brought to the waiting area, while she tells him what the procedure was. Just when they arrive at the waiting area, the door flies open and Max and Nora raced inside.

Max immediately wraps his arms around Eddie, then Eddie can't take it anymore and completely collapses and begins to cry uncontrollably. Also Nora runs to him and wraps her arms around his neck. They are standing there just crying out their frustrations when the door opens again, as Mel see their crying she immediately thinks the worst and she starts to scream and cry, Ian takes her in his arms. Max let Nora and Eddie go and runs towards her, "Calm down Mel she's in the OK they do everything they can okay?" Mel nods what relieved but the tears running continuously down her cheeks. Ian takes her to a chair and pulls her on his lap close to him. As Eddie is a little calmed down Nora releases her embrace slowly and takes him to the chairs.

Then she sees Eddie his shirt and hands under the blood stains, she slaps her hands before her face, and Max is just in time to catch her. She cries in Max his arms. "Not my girl, please not Loren." Sobs Nora.

Then also Kelly and Jake come in totally upset. Eddie tells stuttering what all has happened, everyone is cringing as he tells that Loren her heart briefly was stopped. Some of them just now where realizing how serious the situation was.

As Eddie has isolated himself in the corner and only is staring in front of him, Mel walks to him and goes on her knees in front of him, gently she picks up his hands. "Hey Rock Star, hold on okay, soon Lo will needs you desperately , she loves you so much... today she has even ..." Eddie nods, the tears running down his cheeks, "I've seen Mel." Mel squeezes him comforting in his hands "I cannot live without her Mel.." Whispers Eddie and in his gaze is so much panic and pain to see. Mel shakes her head and sobs "Do you know what she said to me today in the tattoo shop?" Eddie slowly shakes his head "That tattoo gave her the feeling as if she had made her wedding vow to you. So I will and cannot imagine that our dear Lord have the heart to call our Lo to him. She belongs with you, she is so terribly happy because off you. " The last words cost her so much trouble to get over her lips.

Eddie pulls Mel in his embrace and they cry together, until they slowly are some quieter. Then comes also Adam running into the waiting room, Mel flies right away in his arms and tells him everything. Ian is what lost watching from his chair. Nora squeezes him in his leg and whispers "They're friends from their childhood, so you cannot blame them now." Ian looks at her questioningly, Nora smiles softly "I see it by the way you look at her." and gives him a wink that his secret is safe with her. Also Eddie walks on Adam and he pulls him right away in a man's embrace and beats him on his back. "Hold on Eddie, she is going to survive , she is so strong" he says encouraging, but with the tears running down his face.

Then there is a knock on the door, everyone holds his breath. As Max opens the door, two men of the police walked in. Max sigh and look at Eddie. Eddie shakes his head but makes the gesture to let them in. Eddie answered all their questions, and tells what all has happened, the men wish everyone much strength and leave again. Jake runs fast behind them, and asks if there are any consequences for Loren, because Lia was killed during the fall. They assured him that is was pure self-defense and Loren wasn't charge for anything.

Eddie walks back and forth and looks every minute at his watch while the hours passed by. Every hour you see his face become paler and the pain in his eyes is visible. He could barely standing. Nora sitting silently, starring at nothing and Max caresses comforting her back.

Ian watches Mel, he doesn't knows so good how to behave now also Adam was here. As Adam had already seen the look of Ian and Mel a few times to each other, he caresses Mel her thigh.

Immediately he sees Ian's eyes focused on him and he sees that his hands turns into fists. He leans over to Mel "Mel, is there something going on between you and Ian?" Mel dares not to watch him and blushes. Adam chuckles "You both seem to fit much better. He is someone who can push you to your limits. Don't let my disturb anything Mel. It gives me the reassurance that I have made the right choice." Mel looks at him gratefully and kisses him on his cheek. Then she runs quickly to Ian, but before she can sit on the seat next to him, he pulls her on his lap and pulls her comforting against him. Mel immediately starts to sob and let her tears flow freely. Also Ian can't hold his tears anymore.

Then the door opens and there walked a doctor in. Eddie jumps up and gets very pale . Max is just in time to support him. Also Nora comes slowly straightened up and Max takes her in his other arm, Mel is on her other side, and Ian immediately rushes to Eddie and squeezes him encouraging in his shoulder. Eddie doesn't even notice, he is only focused on the doctor. The doctor first assured them, then he tells that Loren is just returned from the OK, she had her leg broken, her shoulder was dislocated her elbow was broken, and she had different internal bleedings. She was from head to toe under the scrapes and open wounds, so there was an increased high risk of infection.

She also had bumped her head during the fall and they had to stitched her. And there was high chance of a concussion. On the pictures they could so some little swelling in her head but at the moment it was nothing bad, but that could change into the next 24 hours and they would check this regularly. The next 24 hours would be crucial, but the doctor find that in her condition it had to be feasible. Then there are two persons allowed to go to Loren her room, where she was brought from the OK. Nora pulls immediately Eddie along with her, until she is at the door, then she looks apologetic to Max. But he only nods loving and understanding to her.

As their walking towards the room, the doctor says that he was honored with two big stars in his hospital, but that he would prefer to know them in a different way. Eddie gives him a cautious but grateful smile. "Now I also understand that tattoo" he says to Eddie, Nora looks surprised at him. Eddie nods to her that he would tell her later. "Eddie do you know when she got that tattoo?" Eddie nods "Today, it was a surprise for me ... well actually for us both." the doctor looks questioningly at him and then Eddie pulls his shirt down so his tattoo for Loren comes in sight. The doctor understandingly nods "True love."

Eddie and Nora both nod. Nora already suspected what was going on. Loren had spoken to her about it a while ago. But Nora had only supported her, but had said that she should make a good think about it, because it was for the rest of her life. Then they reach the door to Loren her room.

Nora starts to shake nervously. Eddie wraps his arm around her. Then they slowly walk together to Loren her bed. A nurse is still working on the last things to connect and then quickly walks out of the room. Eddie walks slowly to Loren.

She looked so vulnerable. Her battered face was now what swollen by all abrasions. She had a large bandage around her head. Her right arm was completely in plaster as well as her shoulder, also her left lower leg was completely in plaster. She is connected on monitors and infusions . Eddie gently caresses her cheeks, afraid to hurt her. Very softly and tenderly he caresses his lips over hers.

"Hey babe, I'm so happy to see you again, but I would be much happier to see your beautiful brown eyes. I love you honey, so much, I miss you sweetheart. " Nora squeezes gently in his shoulder and Eddie goes aside so that Nora can come closer. Nora her breathing falters when she sees the battered face of her daughter. The tears run down her cheeks "Ooooh sweetie, who can do such a thing to you, you're so sweet." She grabs Loren her hand and caresses her softly. Eddie walks over to the other side of the bed and takes her other hand in his, and caresses Loren her cheek with his other hand while he softly kisses her forehead.

Gently he keeps his forehead against hers, while his tears gently fall onto Loren her face. Nora caresses softly and sweetly his neck and back. That boy loved her daughter so terribly much...

**Hope you liked it, let me know...**

**Love Patricia**


	62. Chapter 62 Awakening

**Awakening**….

Loren is already five days in the hospital and Eddie has not left her side for a minute.

If the nursing comes to wash he helps them, and if they need to investigate, he is not leaving her side. The nurse is just left after her check-up of Loren. Eddie gently caresses the few tufts that laying on her forehead to the back. Quickly he wipes a tear from his face. He missed her beautiful eyes and her lovely voice so much. She was stable but still not awake. He quickly picks up the dish with boiled water by the bedside table and picks up some sterile gauze pads. Then he slowly slides down the sheets and he lovingly he stores Loren her hospital short aside.

A small sad smile appears on his face as he sees her tattoo before him. He grabs the sterile gauze pads and dips very gently her tattoo. He swallows hard when he sees that Loren her body reacts to the cool water. He dips the tattoo dry with the other gauze pads and lubricates very caring and loving petroleum jelly on it. No one was allowed to touch Loren her tattoo except him. Mel had shown him the video she had made while the tattoo was placed. Eddie was relieved that he was tattooed by a lady. Mel had laughed on his jealous behavior, but had told him that Loren found his protectiveness was very sweet. But Loren found all its peculiarities great. Hell Loren found everything to Eddie great, Mel had called with tears in her eyes.

During tattooing there was a towel laid down over Loren her breasts, so Eddie found it no problem that Mel also showed the video to the rest? Ian wanted to be funny and started against Eddie that he wanted to see the tattoo live. But before he had the words out of his mouth, Eddie and Max both beat him on the same time against the back of his head.

Only when Nora was there, Eddie quickly went into the shower, and he only would ate if they brought something for him, what he was allowed to eat in Loren her room, very occasionally as Nora or Mel were there, he take a little nap on the bed that they had put there for him in the room, but most of the time he couldn't find the rest.

All family and friends alternated, and the room was showered with flowers, stuffed animals and cards. It was delivered with big mailbags at the same time in the office. Also at the penthouse, it turned out to be filled. Loren her CD was already with 3 songs in the top 40, which in itself was an exception. The media was parked before the hospital day and night in anticipation of news or to catch a glimpse of Eddie. The record stores could hardly handle the demands for Loren CD. Also the reviews of her show were praised and compared her with stars like Taylor Swift.

That morning was Loren very restless, she was still not awakened, but the doctor told him there was still nothing to worry about. The critical phase was already beyond just the chance of infection remained his present. Her body apparently needed all the energy necessary to recover. As Eddie kisses lovingly Loren on her forehead he feels the warmth radiated. "No, no, no, babe please..." He whispers and squeezes his eyes tightly to get his panicky tears of fear down. He immediately pushes on the nurse bell and god thank she came quickly. The nurse checks everything while she takes her temperature. Loren does indeed show a big fever and she decides to call immediately for the doctor. If she sees the fearful look of Eddie she squeezes him reassuring in his hand. "It will be fine Eddie, the doctor will look at her." Eddie nods while he scrupulous keeps Loren her hand in his and he continues and softly kisses her knuckles.

If the nurse is away he places his cheek against her forehead "Come on sweetheart, please don't give up, keep fighting, I can't live without you Lo, please." He whispers and swallows hard. He scares up if the doctor came walking in, "Hi Eddie, I heard from the nurse that Loren her temperature has been increased, we start right away with antibiotics, I expect no complications, the only bad thing is that her body now need all the energy necessary to restore again, so there is a change that her awaking can take some time longer. Do you have any questions? "Eddie shakes his head while he's a little reassured, while he dips lovingly with a cold wet cloth Loren her forehead. The doctor knocks him reassuring on his shoulders and walks out of the room. Eddie lets out a deep sigh and sits close to Loren on her bed. He just wanted so desperate to take her in his arms. He got himself really exhausted, but didn't dare to rest, afraid that something would happen with Loren while he slept, or she would awaken while he wasn't there. He lets out a deep sigh and caresses with a sad smile Loren her battered face.

That night it all gets worse, her temperature increases occasionally very high, and occasionally there escapes a moan out of her mouth. Eddie is getting terribly worried, but the doctors and nurses put him every time at ease. If he knows that the nurses have made their last round, he can no longer, he cannot hold his eyes open any longer, and he pulls his chair closer to Loren and pulls the blanket over his shoulders. He grabs Loren her hand in his and lovingly expresses a kiss on her hand. Then he presses her hand against his face and feels only then the tears that run across his face. The concern about Loren her condition seems to sucked out his last bit energy from him. Loren gently moans and breathes what heavy and uneasy. Eddie walks to the door and looks down the corridor. Then he runs back to Loren, but if he wants to sit down he rubs frustrated through his face. He looks through his fingers to Loren, then he grabs the blanket from the chair and he crawls very careful by Loren in bed he crawls as close as possible on his side against her and slaps his arm gently on her waist and places his head in her neck where he tiredly inhales her familiar odor witch immediately quits him down. He notes that she also is quieter, and Eddie immediately smiles, glad that even in this state he still had influence on her. Soon takes his fatigue prevailed and he falls asleep with Loren in his arms.

If the next morning Max and Nora walk in, they both watch smiling to the picture before them.

Immediately afterwards the nurse also comes walking in and she laughs when she sees that Eddie still sleeps with Loren in his arms "He is really fond of her, and it does have helped, she immediately became calmer and her fever has now dropped to its normal temperature. And he also needed his rest very badly. "Max's beaming, he was so proud of his son. Nora kisses Loren and Eddie both on their forehead, and Eddie eyes flashes immediately open. When he realizes in which position he is, he begins to blush. Nora stroke his cheek "Eddie it's good, it has helped sweetie, she is very quiet and her fever is gone." Eddie pulls Loren closer to him and kisses her head. "I would just like to see her gorgeous eyes again, or hear her voice, I want to hear her say that everything will be fine." He whispers worried, Nora rubs reassuring over his upper arm. "Have patience Eddie, have patience." Eddie nods and blinks his eyes to hold his tears inside.

That afternoon comes Mel raced in "have you already heard..." she calls out of breath. Ian comes behind her and holding his hands in the air because he cannot say a thing. He is out of breath of racing after Mel to keep track on her. He lets himself fall in the couch and is trying to get back on breath. Eddie, Nora and Max look askingly up to Mel. Mel walks to the window.

She gestures them to get to her, and slowly she open the window. When Loren her accident came in the media, fans came right away to the hospital, to be there for Loren and to assist Eddie to assist and her family and friends. "It's teeming outside with fans and people who want to support Loren and of course you Rock star..." smiles Mel to Eddie. Then she pulls Eddie to the window, as the people see Eddie in front of the window they begin to sing even harder. Also calling he and that they keep praying for Loren and him. It was wonderful to hear the whole crowd sing his song for her, he sighs, when he had written this song he almost thought that he had lost her, he had just felt himself so helpless as then. He closes his eyes and listens to the singing crowd...

_**And I'm never gonna leave your side  
>And I'm never gonna leave your side again<br>Still holding on girl  
>I won't let you go<br>I lay my head against your heart  
>I know I'm home<br>I know I'm home  
>I know I'm home<br>**_

Eddie stands with tears in his eyes and waves sadly to the crowd outside that immediately encourage him not to give up. He presses his hands against his heart as a sign of his gratitude. Then he walks to Loren and caresses gently her slightly sunken cheeks "Do you hear that babe, everyone misses you so much, but I miss you the most. Please wake up now dear Lo, I love you so much. "He whispers desperately in her ear. He places his forehead gently against hers, and gently hugs her, then he starts singing along with the people outside, his lips sometimes touches very light her lips. My god he missed her soft lips against his, the movements of her lips when she talked to him, the tears rolling down his cheeks and run over Loren her face.

Max tries to pull him in his arms, but Eddie wouldn't let go of Loren. Now also Nora and Mel start to cry and both sit there with tears over the face.

They had it hard with Loren her condition, but to see Eddie fight day in and day out with his emotions and concerns is too much for them. In all that he did for Loren radiated his love for her. He protected her and nothing happened with her that he didn't know of. The day before there was sent a male nurse to wash Loren, but Eddie had declined hi and he had wash Loren all by himself. The nurse was not angered, he understood it very well and had even complimented Eddie with his good work.

All those days he had been so damn strong, he did have cried, but had not given up hope. The doctor still gave as an explanation that her body needed all the energy to recover. Eddie comes very slowly back to his rest, he wipes the tears from his face and sits next to Loren on bed. He presses his forehead back on hers, feeling and hearing her breathing was the only thing that could put him back at ease these days. The only signs that she was still alive. Then it is just as if he feels Loren her forehead frowns. Eddie sigh gently, but then he feels that her nose seems somehow to pressing against him, and if he focuses it is if he feels her eyelashes moving against him. He almost doesn't dares to open his eyes afraid that he only had imaged it, and holds his breath. Afraid to miss a move.

But if he again feels her eyelashes move he opens very carefully his eyes, and he looks into the most beautiful brown eyes that he had missed so terribly much. "Eddie, is everything... all right….sweetheart...?"She whispers softly. Eddie smiles, even now she just thought first about him instead of herself, his heart seems to skip and he feels so much emotion going on, but his body seems nowhere to respond, then he gently rubs his lips against hers "now everything is all right babe.." he whispers with his lips still against hers, as his body finally seems to respond he picks up his arms and puts her face in the then he lovingly caresses her cheeks with his thumbs. Nora comes immediately if she see Eddie his reaction, and Max flies immediately to the hall to calling for a doctor.

Nora grabs gently Loren her hand and kisses it, Eddie was so relieved that she understood that he wanted her just a moment for himself, and gratefully he smiles as she rubs him reassuring over his back. Loren turns her head gently to Nora "Hey Mom" Nora rubs her hand against her cheek "Hey sweetie." is the only thing Nora can get what crackling out of her throat while the emotions squirming through her. Loren smiles, but soon followed by and painfully face. Eddie immediately looks worried at her, but Loren gently caresses his cheek "its good sweetheart, everything is going to be fine?" she whispers reassuring and she sees the concern slowly move away from his eyes.

Then comes Max walking in with the doctor. And he looks worried to Loren, but soon there appears a big smile on his face. Eddie continues to caress her cheeks and kisses Loren continuously on her lips and face. Max is so happy to see his son this happy again. He was really worried about him. Eddie had told him a several times that he couldn't handle losing a loved one again. Eddie also had apologized a umpteen times that he had been there too little for him after the death of Kathy and that he now realized how much pain he had to endure.

As the doctor reaches the bedside to examine Loren, Eddie hasn't even noticed that. All his attention is only focused on Loren he was so happy that he finally saw that loving look in her eyes again, and that he could hear her voice again. He remains to affectionately kissing her and whispers sweet words. The doctor chuckles and tap on his shoulder. "Young man, I don't think your girlfriend needs extra oxygen right now, so if you are in agreement, I would like to examine her now." Eddie jumps up from fright and starts blushing after the reprimand from the doctor.

Then Max and Ian smiling running up and tackle him both at an arm and walk away with him from Loren her bed. Eddie looks asking and offended to both of them. "Okay doctor, you can get on with Loren, we will keep him away." And Ian is going to stand with his hands to his sides before Eddie. Eddie shakes his head and rubs his neck. Loren looks at him lovingly, Eddie wants immediately to walk back to her but Max and Ian holding him, and shaking their heads. As Eddie looks really angry at both of them they keep their hands in the air and let him go. "Sorry Doc we did our best." Ian calls to the doctor.

Eddie pulls a chair beside Loren her bed and sits down. Now he dares not so good anymore to reach out for Loren, Loren sees it and stretches her hand out to him. With a big smile he takes this right away and kisses him. Everyone in the room throw the hands up in the air. "What" calls Eddie irritated. But then everyone starts to laugh, and soon also Eddie had a big smile. Then the doctor whispers against Loren "If he no longer can sing, I like to take him on as a nurse, he did this week no less than my staff." and gives her a wink. She looks thankfully to Eddie. The doctor explains Loren from what is going on with her, and gives her the advice to drink something, and to eat some custard, than they would take her afterwards to the x-ray Department to photograph the fractions. He promises her to come back later in the day to examine her again and to let her know the results of the photos.

If the doctor is gone everyone is hugging her, but Eddie remains in Loren's neighborhood, and forces her lovingly to get her some drinks. She smiles lovingly at him and looks gratefully at him.

Then Jake and Kelly come walking in, Max had called them to let them know how it was with Loren. Kelly flies her around the neck, but backs off when she see her face with the pain. Eddie is right next to her, but she nods reassuringly to him. Kelly starts to tell her everything, the fantastic reviews, the very high hit ratings, when Loren looks around the room she almost can't believe how much cards, flowers and stuffed animals there are standing everywhere. Kelly laughs and tells her that there are much more mail bags at the office and also at the penthouse. Loren can't believe it.

Eddie is going to sit next to her in bed and caresses her hand. "Babe are you alright, because otherwise I will send everyone away, you have heard the doctor you still need some good rest." Loren nods and looks askingly to Eddie "How long have I been here." She whispers softly, Eddie looks at her, and she sees the pain in his eyes, he holds her hand against his lips and kisses her "five days" he whispers quietly to her hand, and he must make every effort not to get too emotional. Gently she caresses his face "I'm so sorry sweetie?" she whispers, Eddie looks askingly "Why do you apologize babe, you have not chosen to be here?" She nods while a tear runs on her cheek, Eddie rubs him gently away. "But I know you and you'll have been very scared, I know how I felt when you were not there, and I know this was your biggest fear, that something would happen to me..."

Eddie continues to caress her cheek and looks her deeply in the eyes "I had you with me, and everything will be fine now babe, but I am now quite sure that I am nothing without you. I love you so much Lo "he flatters with his lips against hers, she holds tenderly his cheek "I love you too. "She whispers against his lips.

**Finally she is back...hope you liked it! Thank you for the great motivational reviews.**

**Love Patricia**


	63. Chapter 63 Recovery

**Thanks for the many and stimulating reviews. I try to make it not too complicated, but only romance is eventually boring.**

**You can enjoy the highligts the most, if you also know about the lows...**

**Love Patricia**

**Recovery**

As the nurse comes with the wheelchair to take Loren with her to the x-ray, Eddie pulls her lovingly from out bed in the wheelchair and puts a blanket over her. He grabs her hand and walks beside her, the nurse laughs and tells Loren during the x-rays, as Eddie had to wait in another room, how sweet he had been for her, and that she had not expected that from the most famous Rock Star. Loren smiles and then says smiling "Don't tell anyone how sweet he is okay, I don't want to lose my boyfriend." Together with the nurse Loren comes laughing back from the x-rays. Eddie stands there with a proudly and boyish smile looking on how cheerful Loren already is again.

If the doctor comes around at the evening for his last round, he had some good news. They were going to get the plaster from her shoulder and arm. They chose a splint for her elbow but only if she promised that she let it rest for at least a week. Her leg was a bit less. The recovery looked good but it would definitely have to stay in a cast for another 5 weeks. The doctor also immediately took off the bandage of her head and the stitches were healing nicely.

If Loren carefully strokes through her hair, she feels they dried up blood and feels herself dirty.

She gets permission from the doctor to take a shower, she has got to be cautious around the areas of the stiches and he would make sure she would get a special douchebag for the plaster leg.

And she was only allowed to shower as Eddie was present to keep an eye on her. She may be felt herself a lot better, but her body had to endure a lot. Loren nods and Eddie chuckles as the doctor walks away. Loren looks at him questioningly but Eddie retrieves only challenging his eyebrows up and down. Loren shakes smiling her head. Once the nurse has brought the douchebag and Loren has eaten some custard she goes along with Eddie to the large shower. Eddie turns the door on lock and Loren looks at him questioningly.

But Eddie is already undressing himself. "What are you going to do Mr. Duran?" asks Loren him smiling, Eddie comes in his boxer shorts to her "Babe, I never going to leave you out of my neighborhood, I have missed you way too much, and besides somebody has to wash your hair, because that isn't convenient with 1 arm. And with your ease of use and a plaster leg, is an accident in a small corner. So hurry up, and away with that dress? "Loren laughs and let the hospital apron slip off her shoulders. If she stands there she is suddenly aware of her bruised body, with the idiotic plaster leg. She suddenly realizes that she doesn't look exactly attractive. Eddie sees her attitude change, he runs fast to her and kisses her cheek lovingly while he caresses her hair gently to behind "You're still the most beautiful for me." He lifts her bridal style and walks with her to the great douche cabin.

If the water is on temperature he let slowly slide the shower over Loren her body. She was really black and blue over her entire body. The abrasion and wounds were healing. Loren clearly enjoys. Gently he kisses her cheek, and she looks up at him laughing. Then he washes her hair very soft and tender, and soaps her all the way in. She sniffs the scent of her favorite perfume, and looks thankfully to Eddie. She knew that only he would think about that kind of little things. If they have finished showering feels Loren feels herself very tired. Eddie helps her with dress up and keeps up a beautiful silk nightgown. Then he grabs a matching bathrobe and wraps him around her, then he lifts her up in his arms and she immediately flatters gratefully her head against his shoulders.

Carefully he lays her in bed and crawls quickly besides her, she can't lay on her familiar place, because then she lies on her bad arm. Eddie laughs gets off bed and climbs in on the other side. He opens his arm and Loren immediately creeps against his chest. Eddie caresses soothing her back and soon he hears her breathing slow down and she falls asleep. He was probably never been happier as now. He had been so scared to lose hair. Soon he also falls asleep.

After a number of hours, Loren gets restless in her sleep. All of a sudden she flies up and calls hard Eddie his name. Eddie is immediately straightened up, he sees her all upset and he immediately takes Loren in his arms.

"Shhhhhh babe calm down, you've dreamed, calm down I am with you." Loren sobs "What happened to Lia, is she also in this hospital?" she whispers scared. Eddie shakes his head "Do you remember that she is fallen together with you?" Loren nods gently "You luckily didn't fall so far, she did, she didn't survive the crash, and she was killed instantly." Loren swallows audibly and looks with big scary eyes to Eddie "I grabbed her ... I dragged her with me... ooh my god." Loren beats her hands in front of her eyes, Eddie grabs gently her hands and pulls Loren back in his arms and kisses softly her cheek. "Ssshhhh babe, calm down, it was self-defense, you have tried to grab everything what was in your range to survive. The Police also sees it as self-defense. "Loren starts to cry. She had relived everything in her dream, and remembered all of a sudden everything that had happened that fateful night. Eddie just let her cry.

When she slowly calms down he pulls her even closer in the protectiveness of his arms, and forces her to lie down with him. Together they talk about everything that had happened that night.

Then all of a sudden Loren realizes what she had wanted to show Eddie as a surprise. "I think you've already seen my surprise?" whispers Loren softly, Eddie lifts her chin and looks her deeply in the eyes. Loren sees the tears in his eyes "Eddie what is wrong, sweetie?" She asks softly, Eddie swallows and tells when he had seen her tattoo for the first time. Loren caresses his arms while he tells stumbles the story, then they both cry together in each other's arms. Then tells Eddie that Mel had shown him the video when he was placed, and laughs that he was relieved that it was done by a woman. Gently he caresses the spot under her right breast. "Does it hurt?" Loren shakes her head.

Then Eddie switch on the light above the bed, he carefully pulls her nightgown over her right shoulder and bared Loren her right breast. He tenderly caresses over her tattoo. Loren blushes and trembles under his caress. Eddie looks admiringly at her. Loren then gently pulls his shirt down and gently caresses his tattoo. Both looking each other deeply in the eyes. "I love you." Whispers Eddie and kisses softly her tattoo, "I love you too" whispers Loren and kisses his tattoo. Then they let slowly melt their lips together and kiss each other full of passion and love. Then Eddie pulls the light out and pulls her back in his arms, soon they are both asleep again.

The next morning Loren is the first one who wakes up. She looks lovingly up to Eddie who is still deep into his sleep.

Gently she caresses his face and sees his tired expression. The nurse comes just walking inside and Loren holds her finger for her mouth as a sign to be quit. The nurse smiles, those two were so terribly sweet and caring for each other. Loren looks somewhat excusing to her "Sorry, but the tired look on his face, tells me he can use an extra couple of hours to sleep." The nurse nods "He hasn't sleep much in the days when you were in coma. He loves you so much, we don't see so often that someone is as badly committed with his partner as Mr. Duran. How hard we have tried and also his family he didn't want to leave your side for a minute. "Loren looks lovingly towards the sleeping Eddie. She kisses him gently on his cheek, puts on her robe and walks to the couch. The nurse doing her standard checkup at Loren and then she leaves the room again.

A couple of minutes later Max and Nora walked inside. Nora has some coffee and tea cups and Max holds 2 bags in the air. Loren again showing her finger to her mouth and points to bed. Max and Nora chuckle. "Finally, he can use some extra hours of sleep." whispers Max. Max gently picks up the chair next to the bed and put it besides the couch, Nora sits into the couch next to Loren and cuddles her "Finally I got the change to cuddle you as long as I want without your lovingly boyfriend who distract me." laughs Nora teasingly. Max kisses her cheek and plops down in the chair, "Yep never thought that my son would be such a cuddly." then he grabs laughing the bags and keeps them before Loren her face. She get the bags and looks what is inside of them "OOh pops, my stomach was already calling, I'm graving for this." actually she cannot choose "Princess the whole bag is for you if want." Then she first picks up a cinnamon roll with sugar on it, she moans while she puts a piece in her mouth.

"OOh my god, what is this yummy." She calls enjoying with her eyes closed. Nora and Max chuckle, and Max gives Nora a wink, glad everything went well with their children. As they sit together eating breakfast and drinking their coffee and tea. They chat about anything and everything. Then Nora starts about Loren her graduation day. Loren looks at her with wide eyes, "My god MOM that's already next week. And I still need to do so much. I should still write my speech, and I have to sing 2 songs. 1 song is almost ready, but with the 2nd I am not even started. Nora laughs "Do you remember what song we always sang when we talk about your graduation day." Loren looks questionable and then looks suddenly smiling to Max. Nora and Loren both starts to laugh. Max looks questioningly at both of them. "Hey ladies, may I also know where you two are talking about, because I totally don't understand what your laughing about?" and he throws his arms in the air, but then Loren coughs and starts softly to sing.

( – I believe I can fly)

_**I used to think that I could not go on  
>And life was nothing but an awful song<br>But now I know the meaning of true love  
>I'm leaning on the everlasting arms<strong>_

_**If I can see it, then I can do it**_  
><em><strong>If I just believe it, there's nothing to it<strong>_

_**I believe I can fly**_  
><em><strong>I believe I can touch the sky<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think about it every night and day<strong>_  
><em><strong>Spread my wings and fly away<strong>_  
><em><strong>I believe I can soar<strong>_  
><em><strong>I see me running through that open door<strong>_  
><em><strong>I believe I can fly<strong>_  
><em><strong>I believe I can fly<strong>_  
><em><strong>I believe I can fly<strong>_

Then all of a sudden Eddie begins to sing. The shivers run through Loren her body when she hear him sing the song with his sexy raw voice, Eddie smiles as he sees her dark look staring at him.

_**See I was on the verge of breaking down  
>Sometimes silence can seem so loud<br>There are miracles in life I must achieve  
>But first I know it starts inside of me, oh<strong>_

_**If I can see it, then I can be it**_  
><em><strong>If I just believe it, there's nothing to it<strong>_

Eddie walks over to Loren and wraps his arms around her waist while he stands behind her and pulls her against him. He presses his cheek against hers. And then they start to sing together.

_**I believe I can fly**_  
><em><strong>I believe I can touch the sky<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think about it every night and day<strong>_  
><em><strong>Spread my wings and fly away<strong>_  
><em><strong>I believe I can soar<strong>_  
><em><strong>I see me running through that open door<strong>_  
><em><strong>I believe I can fly<strong>_  
><em><strong>I believe I can fly<strong>_  
><em><strong>I believe I can fly<strong>_

_**Hey, cuz I believe in me, oh**_

_**If I can see it, then I can do it**_  
><em><strong>If I just believe it, there's nothing to it<strong>_

_**I believe I can fly**_  
><em><strong>I believe I can touch the sky<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think about it every night and day<strong>_  
><em><strong>Spread my wings and fly away<strong>_  
><em><strong>I believe I can soar<strong>_  
><em><strong>I see me running through that open door<strong>_  
><em><strong>I believe I can fly<strong>_  
><em><strong>I believe I can fly<strong>_  
><em><strong>I believe I can fly<strong>_

_**Hey, if I just spread my wings**_  
><em><strong>I can fly<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can fly<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can fly, hey<strong>_  
><em><strong>If I just spread my wings<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can fly<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fly<strong>_

All of a sudden they hear people clap and screaming, and both look startled around. There are standing some of the nurses and doctor to applaud, but also Mel and Ian who just came in.

Eddie stands alone in his jogging pants without a shirt, and in the door opening stands a grinning Mel whose eyes are gliding over Eddie his body, once Loren see this she pulls Eddie even closer against herself. Eddie kisses chuckling her cheek. And turns Loren towards Mel, so Loren stands before him. Mel immediately starts to laugh. "Jeez Lo, I'm just looking, there is certainly nothing wrong with that." calls Mel and sticking her hands in the air. Loren looks angry at her. "MEL" and then she looks to Ian "Ian do you have a tissue for Mel, I believe I see some drool into her mouth corners." Everyone splutters it out from laughter.

Eddie was not the only one who was protective.

Loren pushes him towards the bathroom and quickly throws him a shirt.

Max walks to Loren and pulls her into his arms for a big hug "That was truly beautiful Princess." Just then she see his eyes are moist. She cuddles him firmly back. Then she looks questioningly up at him "Pops would you give me your approval to sing this song." Mel immediately starts to clap "Oh yes daddy Duran that would be great, you know we always sang this song when we talked about our graduation." Mel immediately begins to rattle "I would find it an honor." He says and Loren kisses him on his cheek "Thank you Pops." Loren would like to hobble to the bathroom right away to tell Eddie the news. But then the doctor coughs.

"Loren I'm sorry to disturb your busy schedule, but do you think you have time for your check up?" "Ohhhh sorry doctor." calls a red colored Loren and stumbles with her plaster leg back to the bed. She loses her robe and let it slide off her shoulders, just then Eddie comes dressed walking back into the room. He sees all the male looks with the exception of Max languishing aimed at Loren, he quickly rushes towards her, supposedly to help her in bed but he quickly stands before her with his back turned to the rest.

He whispers in her ear "Babe, I prefer that you kept that striptease just for me okay?" Loren looks at him questioningly, but suddenly she sees the looks while she shyly lies down in bed. Eddie immediately lays the covers up to her chin. And kisses her lovingly until she recovered something from her ashamed moment.

Eddie asks everyone to leave the room during Loren her checkup.

If he walks back from closing the door he winks to Loren and she blows him a kiss. He chuckles, walks up to her and kisses her hand. "When do you think she can go home doctor?" asks Eddie, and Loren looks gratefully at him because she didn't dare to ask it by herself. But she felt much better already, and wanted nothing more than to be at home together with Eddie. As the doctor checks her blood pressure and other things he looks to Loren. "I can make it happen to let you go tomorrow." Loren starts to cheer and stretches her good arm in the air, but the doctor looks compelling at her "But only if you promise me, that you keep holding your rest. Today we will replace the plaster of your lower leg, into walking cast. "Loren still looks crestfallen because she really disliked that plaster, it truly was a block on her leg. "Or I can consult, to the possibly to create a splint, but this is most certainly the same as your elbow. You have to give your leg at least another 4.5 week rest, before you start training again. The consequences will otherwise not been temporary. And given your dancing skills that would be a shame. "Ends the doctor smiling. Loren pulls Eddie and embraces him "Do you hear that sweetie, I may go home tomorrow." And shakes them both up and down so excited that she is.

Then she looks excusing to the doctor "Sorry doctor, it is absolutely not because of the bad care here though, absolutely not..." the doctor puts his hand interrupting up. "I fully understand, I have already told Eddie that I loved to get to know you both, but I really prefer to see you on stage or on TV. And because Eddie has convinced me to be a great nurse, I'm sure that he is looking out for you. We make a few appointments for later checkups, until you get back on track and do what you always did." Loren nods thankfully to him.

If the doctor is gone she claps next to her on the bed. Eddie chuckles if he sits down and Loren immediately dives cuddling into his arms "We're going home." And she makes a kind of spinning sound what immediately speeds up Eddie heart rate. "Finally back in our own bed ..." and then she sighs deeply, surely tired again. "Okay babe, once again it's time for your nap." She looks challenging with a pouty lip to him "I'm really lucky with such a damn sexy nurse ..." and pulls him into a sizzling kiss.

Eddie expresses her gently back to the bed, and let her lips slowly loose, then she looks up at him as he gets up and looks disappointed if he stores the blankets over her. "Just be brave and take your nap, then I'm going to bring everyone up to date, and to make things ready to go home tomorrow okay babe?" Loren nods but looks somewhat tense at him with a raised nose "You're not going away?" Eddie smiles his most happy smile ever "Not without you babe, I'm going nowhere without you..." Loren is reassured and closes her eyes while she whispers "I love you Eddie" softly before she falls asleep "I love you too Lo" Whispers Eddie in her ear and kisses gently her cheek.


	64. Chapter 64 Going home

**Going home,**

As soon as Eddie told everyone the news, everybody starts with the preparation so that Loren can go home. If everyone is gone, Eddie runs back to the room and see that Loren still is deep in sleep. He crawl nice against her and also falls right back to sleep.

After an hour there is a gently knock on the door and awaken them both. Eddie gently caresses her sleepy face and expresses lovingly a kiss on Loren her forehead. Loren stretches herself out when the door opens, Eddie feels immediately Loren stiffen in his arms, and if he looks to the door he immediately understands why. Eddie immediately wants to stand up and send him back outside but Loren stops him.

"Trent, what are you doing here?" asks Loren curtly, but with an audible hitch of emotion in her voice. Eddie pulls her close against himself, and she squeezes him reassuring in his hand that lays on her belly. "I'm sorry Loren, I know you don't want to see me, but I really wanted to see personally that everything goes well with you. I am so terribly shocked, I'm so sorry about everything, I have made so many mistakes... "Loren sees his eyes moist and he beats his gaze down. Then sues Loren curtly "It goes well with me, I have great lovingly people around me, who have cared for me and supported me for the best." and kisses Eddie on his cheek to make it clear in front of Trent that she especially meant Eddie by this.

Trent looks sadly at her "I am very grateful to them, I can learn a lot of them." Loren nods assent "In the area of family and love you still have to learn a lot." Answer Loren angry. Eddie sits up and pulls Loren close to him, "Babe do you really feel well, you know you still need to think about your rest, and this brings to feel by your very tense posture a lot of stress for you?" Loren looks at him gratefully and she rubs lovingly over his protected arms around her waist. She nods gently. "Loren, I just wanted to see with my own eyes that it is okay with you, I don't want to jeopardize your health. I have now seen that everything went well with you, and that there is taking good care for you, so I'm going again. "Rattles Trent a bit uncomfortable and nods gratefully to Eddie.

"Yes sure, just walk away again, that's were you're good at." Loren falls out. Trent looks at her mind boggling but understanding to. "I'm so sorry Loren, that interview, I have let me drag in it, it's totally placed out of his context and I didn't know how I had to put it right." Eddie nods gently he knew how savvy Lily Parks could have been. "That was indeed not a wise choice, certainly not without some experience in this sort of thing." Eddie comes with a gruff tone between them. "But it has also bring much grief to Loren and especially to Nora." Trent nods and Loren sees a tear falling down on his cheek. "There is nothing to reproach to you and your mother, I was just a coward, I have disappointed you on all fronts, and now I have a lot of regret." he whispers softly and emotional.

"I thought you guys were better off without me, but I realized after our conversation before your first concert that I've made a really big mistake. I have never given you an explanation, not realizing that you would search the fault by yourself. I was just much too young, there happened so much and so quickly, everything ran so different than I really wanted, I felt trapped and forced into a life that I didn't wanted. "The tears standing in Loren in her eyes.

Immediately continues Trent "I don't meant you with that sweetie, you were still the only bright spot on that moment in my life. I knew that Nora was a great strong woman, but I couldn't make her happy on the way I envisioned. I thought that if I would go away, she would quickly find someone else, and I wanted to give you both the chance to build a new family, without me... "Loren looks at him questioningly "I wanted to give you the chance to attach to someone else, you were so young, and I didn't think you would remember me later. I just wished for a father who was there for you…." Loren creeps deeper into Eddie his protected arms, and she begins to sob. Eddie caresses comforting her back.

"I'm really sorry Loren." whispers Trent stripped as he sees his dear daughter crying in the arms of Eddie. "Why did you have to hurt mom so much, for the second time after fourteen years, you know she's always there for me, and that she never would hold me away from you." Calls Loren angry and looks threatening to Trent.

Trent shakes his head. "I know... as I already told you I have put myself quite uninhibited in that interview and all of a sudden it went into a side which I didn't wanted, but then evil was already happened." He cites disappointed his shoulders. At that same time comes Nora walking in and out of scare she drops her bag from her hands. Max comes immediately running in, if he sees Trent he clenches his fists and looks furiously at him while he slowly and menacingly walks to him.

"POPS" calls Loren frightened, Max looks immediately to Loren. "It is good Pops, Mom, Trent is here to apologize, and maybe we should just listen?" she looks questioningly at her mother. Which takes out her shoulders and looks reassuring to Max. Loren gets out of bed and putting on her bathrobe, Eddie picks her up and carries her to the couch. He sits down with Loren on his lap and he wraps protectively his arms around her waist and pulls her close to him. Max wraps his arm around Nora her shoulder and looks questioningly at her but she nods reassuring, then they walk towards the couch. Max grabs fast 2 chairs and if everyone sits down, Trent begins again with his story, this time Trent mainly tells his story to Nora, Max holds protective her hand in his hands and caresses her hand with his thumbs in a soothing way.

Then Loren and Nora both start to ask some questions where they both where bothered with all those years. Trent tries to answer them all as honestly as possible, how painful his answers sometimes were for them. Trent also has certain questions, and Loren and Nora both answered that honestly. Then he turns to Eddie and Max and thanked them for their love and support to Loren and Nora.

As he turns back to Nora and Loren he says "I actually had hoped that you quickly had found someone like Max. That was the only thing I wished for you. Someone who would protect you and would love you unconditionally. I'm glad it finally happened. I'm really sorry, more than you ever will know. "Then he turns to Loren "Sweetie I understand that you don't want me in your life anymore, but know that I will always love you..." Then he stands up and wants to walk away. "Trent" calls Loren emotionally "Don't you dare to walk out my life again without saying goodbye." Trent looks at her questioningly. Slowly she stumbles to Trent and wraps her arms around him. "I do understand your side of the story a little bit better now, although I don't approve the way how you did it, all the pain that you have put us through. And I also hope that you understand that I can't see you as a father anymore, but I hope that I can call you family? "She looks nervous at him. Trent begins to cry and holds her close against him. "Thank you sweetie, thank you so much, you really make me a happy man."

Then he turns to Nora "Nora I really want to thank you, you have raised our daughter to this wondrous sweet wonderful woman. You can be really proud of yourself, in any case I am for sure, I was really stupid for leaving you both, and I'm sorry for that. "Nora nods with a grateful look. Then he turns to Eddie "I know you guys are still young, but it makes me happy to see how protective and loving you are for Loren. I hope you make more sense as I am, and understand what you have conquered, and that you'll cherish it forever. "Eddie nods emotionally "I have almost lost her. ... That will never happen again, I love her with everything in me." And he winks at Loren, in his eyes you could see the love he felt for her.

Loren is totally exhausted after the conversation and while Eddie lays her in bed she keeps grumbling. But when Eddie wants to walk away she grabs his hand and pulls him back. "And where did you think you go?" she whispers challenging, Eddie chuckles throws his hands in the air and climbs into bed next to her. Max and Nora say their goodbye and soon Loren falls again asleep in Eddie his safe arms.

That afternoon Loren her plaster is taken off and after some discussion they choose for a splint, because Loren has shown with her elbow splint that she takes the rest seriously, she gets some crutches so she can walk easier. But every time she have to walk a greater distances, Eddie carries her in his arms.

If they come back into the room Eddie has arranged that there is a romantic table with candles, he put her down on her chair. As Loren says thank you to him with a passionate kiss, she looks quickly what's under the lid. "OOOOh nice sweetie, I really graved for this." she immediately grabs her fork and starts eating. Eddie chuckles, grabs her hand and presses a kiss on it "Everything for you babe." he whispers lovingly. Together they enjoy their food and each other's conviviality, while they discus everything that had happened with Trent.

The next morning finally arrives, after her final checkup Loren gets permission to go home. Nora and Max helping her pack everything and as Loren has dressed up Eddie put her grumbling in the wheelchair. He looks admonishing at her, she sighs and grumbles for a while but accept that Eddie wouldn't let it happen in another way. Then they go down. In the elevator asks Eddie "Are you ready Babe." Loren nods nervous. They were all warned by Max that it was really insane outside with press and fans. And they were not even aware that she was fired from the hospital today. When the door opens, they instantly recognize Eddie with his sunglasses and cap on, they see immediately that he pushes a wheelchair forward with Loren in it.

Everybody starts to scream and the press comes storming off on them. Loren was frightened when she sees the crowd storms off on her, she feels very small and insignificant while trapped in the wheelchair, at all sides there cameras focused on her , and everyone begins to scream and shout. Eddie runs right away in front of Loren and takes her quickly out of the wheelchair into his save arms, while Max try to hold the press on a distance. She looks gratefully at him, she flatters her head wearily and reassured on his shoulder.

They answer some questions and then Eddie tells that they had to go, because Loren needed her rest. The fans start to cheer as Eddie carries her to the car. Loren and Eddie waving from out the window of the car, and then gives Eddie the driver a sign to drive. Max and Nora would stop by later, because they had to go to MK. If the reach home Eddie wears Loren inside the building. They are warmly received by a troubled Jeffrey. They tell him briefly what happened and leave then to their penthouse.

In the elevator pulls Loren him in a passionate kiss. Eddie moans and pulls himself quickly back. Loren chuckles. "You're not going to touch me anywhere soon are you?" she whispers seductively in his ear, Eddie blushes and rubs his neck. "Handsome where are you afraid of?" she whispers softly. He looks a little shy to her "I don't want to hurt you babe." he whispers and dares almost not to look at her. "Do you know how much I love you?" and kisses him, she feel his smile against her lips. "I love you too beautiful, so terribly much, I was so scared that I lost you." he whispers against her lips while he gives her a lot of little kisses.

If they are above he grabs her again in his arms to carry her inside, but Loren pulls him back in an overwhelming kiss. Eddie had to make every effort to keep himself standing. As they slowly release each other's lips for breathe Eddie pressed his forehead close to Loren's. She sees into his gaze that he tries to calm down his excitement with all the power he had in him. "Eddie." She whispers softly and he opens his eyes immediately if he hears the doubt in her voice, he nods gently that she should go on, without their foreheads letting go of each other. "Do you find me unattractive now, so with all those bruises and all those splints and stuff?" Eddie looks surprised at her and sees at her almost watery eyes that she really meant it. Then he kisses her hard and passionately on her mouth and walks without interrupting their kiss straight to their bedroom.

He pauses for a moment their kiss to put her down carefully. He looks deep into her eyes but sees only love and desire for him. She quickly pulls him back and as soon as their lips touch each other she deepened the kiss by slowly letting her tongue slip into Eddie's mouth. Eddie willingly to let her. She pulls his head with her one arm even closer and moans into his mouth. Eddie feel the chills through his entire body.

Then she tries quickly to pull his shirt off with one arm. Eddie helps her a bit but keeps his eyes continuously on her. Then he starts slowly to undress Loren, very gently and tenderly he caresses every inch of her body. She is still completely under the scrapes and her bruises have now all the colors of the rainbow. Then all of a sudden sees Loren tears in his eyes. She quickly forced him to look at her, as he looks into her eyes she sees so much grief. She quickly kisses him to reassure him. Then he kisses her with so much power as if he wants to convince her of all his love. He adores every inch of her body and continues to repeat again and again how much and how insanely much he loved her, they make love as if it was their first and last time. Eddie is super cautious, but loves her with so much love and caresses, both with tears over their cheeks of pure happiness and realization what they had been put through together.

When they reach their peak they remain entwined in each other arms. "Babe, please never leave me, I love you so much, I can no longer live without you." whispers Eddie emotionally. Loren looks at him with teary eyes and caresses his cheek. "Never sweetie, I love you so much, I can't live without you." Eddie pulls her as close as possible to him, and caresses gently her bare back. As Eddie notes that Loren sleeps he lays her slowly aside him in bed. Gently he caresses her body and kisses almost every inch of her body where a bruise or scrape is visible. He loved her so much, he never ever wanted to experience the feeling again that he couldn't protect her.

When he called Loren his girlfriend it didn't gave him the satisfaction of the description of their relationship. He wanted to make her his wife that would describe their love...

He smiles, probably there was nothing that could describe their love..

**Hope you all like this one as well. Let me know!**

**Love Patricia**


	65. Chapter 65 Graduation starts

**Graduation starts….**

The subsequent days, Eddie deviates no moment of Loren her side.

Jake and Kelly come by to talk how they were going to do it now. The appointment with the label was that Eddie would come out with his new CD soon after Loren, but after Loren her accident Eddie was all the time by Loren and hadn't done anything else. Eddie had already three quarters of his cd finished, and the other songs were already written and worked out. They agree that Eddie would try to record his left numbers this week and then the release could be over 2 weeks.

For Loren was everything different now. The label had indicated that she should indicate by herself what she possibly wanted or could do. She had drawn up a plan together with Kelly, Eddie closely monitor the discussion between Loren and Kelly and nods to Loren if they make the decision that she could do daily 1 or 2 promotions and interviews, and that she could be as much as possible with Eddie at the studio during his recordings. Between the days they were three hours free so Loren could take her rest. And Eddie insisted that they were both back home at latest 10 pm.

The week goes incredibly fast by. Loren's CD scores incredibly high and the label is full of praise for her.

They are very busy to finish Eddie his CD and the label is also full of praise for his work, they even call it his best work ever. Eddie chuckles and draws Loren who stands before him, closer to him "And that's all because of you, beautiful." he whispers in her ear, Loren blushes and Eddie kisses smiling her head. Everyone keeps surprising it that Loren and Eddie fit so perfectly together in so many ways, and they supplemented each other so great. In the media they were the couple of the moment, they could not move without press around them, but somehow they didn't let affected it there relation. Eddie has become more open to the press by the influence of Loren, and because they were so open about their relationship, the press let them alone if they asked for it.

And then finally it is Graduation day, Loren is terribly nervous.

If she come out the shower she picks up her speech to read him over and over again. Eddie walks smiling towards her, and picks the sheet out of her hands. He turns her around and takes her face between his hands "Babe, slow down, you will do fine, as always, enjoy it okay, it are your last school hours?" Loren smiles at him, he always was right, and he always knew how to get her immediately to rest. She kisses him gently and lovingly. He lifts her up and she wraps automatics her legs around his waist.

Eddie smiles but doesn't let the touch of their lips go. While them kissing passionately he walks as slow as possible to last their kiss with her to the dining table. He then put her down slowly, and let her lips slowly with much reluctance go. He moans, but he had made breakfast for Loren, and if they kept going on like this, they eventually wouldn't eat. Loren laughs and beats softly on his buttocks as he runs to the kitchen. Loren looks at him gratefully as he comes back with homemade waffles and a large bowl of fresh fruit.

Eddie set everything down before her on the table with a proud smile.

After dinner they go rapidly changing, which is not easy because Eddie every time starts to kiss and her and he constantly tries to undress her. "I really can't believe how you do this?" whispers Eddie while he gently kisses her on her neck "What?" whispers Loren while she is gasping for breath by Eddie his gentle caresses of his lips over the soft and sensitive skin of her neck. "That you so quickly after that terrible accident, already looks so amazing and tastefully." While he continues to fondle her sensitive skin. "That is all because of you." Loren starts softly and grabs with her hands his hair and forces him to look at her "Because of me?" asks Eddie, Loren nods "It may sound rather vague, but your love gives me the feeling that I can rule the world. I am sure that your love has healed me much faster Mr. Duran. " And kisses him lovingly on his forehead, Eddie looks admiringly at her on shakes his head smiling "No I know exactly what you mean Miss Tate, because off you I'm a better person, you always know to bring out the best of me. So are you ready to join me and to rule the world together? "he holds her into the air while he is spinning their around, Loren screams of pleasure but when he slowly drops her till their lips gently touch each other she whispers "As long as you're with me. " Eddie nods in agreement "Always babe, always ... .." and then he kisses her to reinforce his words to her.

Loren again picked a dress by Tony Bowls to wear, it is a turquoise blue tight-fitting halter top and from the bust he flows out in a beautiful floral voile widely fails that flutters as beautiful as she moves. "Eddie, please stop, else I'm going to get late, And I promised Mel that we will pick her up." Eddie chuckles and throws his hands in the air "Jeez woman then don't be so damn sexy." He mumbles.

Loren starts to blush and immediately he comes again with hopeful eyes full of desire walking to her, but Loren sprint laughing as good and bad it goes with her splint out of the bedroom. Eddie moans and decides to dress up. Loren put on her turquoise blue ballet flats, she would have preferred to worn a little heel, but that could not because of the splint on her lower leg that still was recovering. I

When Eddie just comes running downstairs, his phone is ringing. He gives some short answers and then he walks chuckling to Loren.

"Babe, you look really amazing. Are you ready? " Loren looks gratefully at him "Just pity of those flat shoes, don't you think so, and then of course those ugly splint and..." before she get the change to rattling further Eddie pulls her in an overwhelming kiss, as he slowly let go of her lips he whispers hoarsely of excitement to her lips "You look beautiful babe, as always." Loren caresses with her both hands his cheeks "How do you always do that Mr. Duran, you always know to say the right words to cheer me up?" Eddie chuckles "Because I was born to do that for you." Then he kisses her lovingly on her nose and gives her, her bag Loren just checking out if she had everything with her and nods, then they walk hand in hand towards the elevator. Loren notes that Eddie is what nervous but she does not understands why. "Sweetie, why are you so nervous?" asks Loren bringing, Eddie shrugs and takes his eyebrows up and down.

She looks not understanding to him. Then he kisses her hand and takes her out of the elevator, they are immediately greeted by Jeffrey, they make a quick chat and as Jeffrey has wished Loren a fine graduation day they walk outside. While they walk outside Loren and Eddie are just chatting and Loren didn't had a clue what was going on till Eddie forces her to stand still, she looks askingly up at him but Eddie only nods to something that is standing behind her back. Loren turns around and follows his gaze and gasps for air, she looks with incredulous eyes to Eddie, but he only nods. When she turns back around there is still standing a truly beautiful brand new white Opel Cascade Cabrio, it is decorated with a large ribbon over the whole car and on the back hood and large bow. Loren admiringly runs along the car and let her hand slide over it.

If she gets back where Eddie stands she is still speechless. Eddie looks what nervous at her and rubs his neck. She then flies him around the neck and hugging him until he almost couldn't breathe. Eddie laughs "I believe you can appreciate the gift?" He asks to be sure. He knew Loren already wasn't crazy about surprises, and certainly no large and expensive ones. Loren passionate kisses him on his mouth and Eddie soon seizes his opportunity to deepen this. Until he sees some light flashes. "Babe I think we should go, they have already found us again." He mumbles while he still can't letting slip the opportunity to still rubbing his lips over hers. But then finally with much reluctance let her go.

Loren walks slash stumbles to the driver's side till she comes suddenly to the realization that she couldn't drive. She looks crestfallen and sad to Eddie. He walks quickly towards her, picks her up and carries her back to the passenger side "Sorry Babe, that is why I didn't know if this was the right time, but I promise you I want to be your private driver until you may drive by yourself?" He kisses her cheek and runs quickly to the driver's side. While Jeffrey quickly pick up the decoration of the car, Eddie starts the car. Loren's beaming and when Eddie lets the roof down, appears an even bigger smile on Loren her face. Quickly she wraps her arm around his neck and pulls him back in an overwhelming kiss, but when Eddie wants to deepen this she pulls her head quickly back, challenging and shaking her head. She lays her head on his shoulder "Do you know that you're the most favorite boyfriend of the whole world. Even though I found this a REALLY very expensive gift. "Eddie chuckles "Everything for you Babe, you deserve the best, cause you're the best, and I love you."

And then he starts the car. Loren throws her arms into the air and screams, Eddie shakes his head smiling.

As they arrive at Mel's and Loren pushes the horn, Mel come out screaming and jumping. The girls fly each other in the arms and dancing around, Eddie smiles and horns again "Come ladies or you are going to be late?" The girls laughing and Mel immediately dives in the back, as Eddie starts the car and pushes the gas they girls both throwing their arms in the air and scream like a bunch of silly girls. As they arrive at school, they get Loren with trouble inside, because she didn't want to leave her car behind, Eddie also goes inside with them. He would sing the song "I believe" along with Loren, just like his parents always did. There would be another surprise for Loren during this song, a surprise that even Eddie didn't see coming, but Loren would love it. If the sound check is done and Eddie has done some adjustments related to the surprise, he says goodbye to Loren.

He immediately goes to Max and Nora for the final preparations in MK, and from there they would go to Loren in the sports stadium for the graduation ceremony.

Finally, Loren and Mel and all other students pull on their gown, and put the cap on.

They walk very tense inside, and quickly sees Loren every one of her family and friends.

She smiles nervously. She sees on Eddie and her mom's face they are also nervous for her. But she also sees by both a lot of pride. She is relieved if she sees everyone who sits there for her. Her mother, Eddie, Max, Kelly, Jake, some old colleagues of Aroma, and then all of a sudden she also sees Trent sitting with them. She nods thankfully at him, and sees tears in his eyes.

Then Loren is called to come forward for her speech, if everyone stops applauding and she has thrown one last tense look on her mother and Eddie, who both nods encouraging to her and Eddie gives her another wink and mouthed I love you, she begins;

"I'd like to start off by saying that I feel much honored to be able to speak here, and am very grateful to everyone who is responsible for this." Everyone is dead silent during Loren her speech, but especially the row that is there for Loren's support gloat all with pride.

"Graduation is not the end, but more a point from which we each go our separate ways now.

The only thing that leads us is the future. By our dreams and goals we have come this far. We all have dreams, now it's our job to let them come true. Knowing that this chapter now is finished, there will be new dreams and goals to make. Whether you're wants to be a doctor, wants to stand on a stage or wants to climb Mount Everest, we will all encounter our obstacles and will be facing with disappointments. But by overcome our obstacles, our dreams will be achieved. Never lose your objectives whatever they may be, out of sight, follow your heart and stay true to yourself. Only then will your dreams come true. "Everyone starts to applaud. Many nodding to each other by the wise words of Loren. Loren casts her look to Adam who gives her gratefully a wink, because Loren had indicated him to go for his dreams.

"Now I would like to thank a few people who have ensured that I stand here today.

Mr. Barney, you have taught me that there is beauty that resides in each of us, and all you need is pen and paper.

Mr. Fulton, for your help to get me to this finish, literally and figuratively.

Mr. Wood, for your help to express my creativity.

Mr. Aronson, for your friendly greeting every day with always a friendly smile.

Mr. Clark, for you faith in me and that each student is able to improve themselves.

Mrs. Simons, for you inspiration to let me work hard in everything I do and to go for my dreams. And thanks to all of my teachers who have help me grown in the person who I have become.

And last but certainly not the least I want to thank my family and friends, but especially my mother I would like to thank extra.

Thank you Dear mom that you always stand by my side during grief or joy. You have taught me to fight for my dreams and to hold on to them and to never let it go for anyone. Without you I wouldn't be here today. " Loren has to keep the tears from flowing down her cheeks, she looks her mother especially at the last sentence deeply in the eyes, then she also looks grateful to Eddie and Max, which both holding a hand of Nora to support her in this emotional moment.

She recovers rapidly and starts to her finale words.

"In a few minutes we will receive our diplomas and we will turn our brushes, which means that it is time to move on. Some of us will go to College, a few go on a trip, or in the army and others go to work, and I'm going to try to make my dreams come true in the music. Whatever we choose to, I do hope we all can look back to our fine memories, and how far we have come together. But always keep believing in yourself and in your dreams. "

Everyone stands up and begins to applaud. Loren takes it all what shy in reception.

She smiles as she sees her family and friends admiringly and emotionally applauding as hard as the can and she gloat as Eddie begins to whistle on his fingers, and goes crazy to encourage his girl.

If she looks at Mel and Adam them both looking back her laughing and they stuck their thumbs up in the air. Cameron also winks at her, as she walks back to her place. After a speech by the head of the school, Loren is called to the stage. She quickly rids herself from her cap and gown and she picks up the microphone that is already laying there.

She sees Eddie already smiling and proudly looking to her behind the stage, he gives her his most sexy smile and winks lovingly towards her. Loren smiles of pure happiness, who would have thought a few months ago that her pop idol where she had so often dreamed of, now in reality also had stolen her heart.


	66. Chapter 66 Graduation continuation

**Sorry for the lack of updates it was just a busy week. Hope you like it, enjoy...and let me know...**

**Graduation continuation…**

While Loren walks on the stage she begins her story. "As a little girl I dreamed just like everybody else of my graduation, and always when I talk about it with my mom and girlfriend Mel there was one song that we always sang together. So I really wanted to sing this special song today, because today we finally celebrating my and our graduation. " When Loren nods, they start the tape.

As the music starts she looks smiling on the tribune where her family and friends were sitting. Her mother looks at her with a smile and sticking her thumbs up. But when she looks further she comes to the discovery that Max was not there. Loren looks questioningly at her mother, who just react if she didn't see Loren her confused look. Deep inside she felt a little disappointed. She smiles as she realizes that she really saw Max as her father, and the fact that she now was a little disappointed, was connected with Max, she wanted so badly to see his paternal pride, if she would sing his song. Loren sigh deeply and starts singing.

_**I used to think that I could not go on  
>And life was nothing but an awful song<strong>_

_**But now I know the meaning of true love  
>I'm leaning on the everlasting arms<strong>_

_**If I can see it, then I can do it  
>If I just believe it, there's nothing to it<strong>_

_**I believe I can fly**_  
><em><strong>I believe I can touch the sky<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think about it every night and day<strong>_  
><em><strong>Spread my wings and fly away<strong>_  
><em><strong>I believe I can soar<strong>_  
><em><strong>I see me running through that open door<strong>_  
><em><strong>I believe I can fly<strong>_  
><em><strong>I believe I can fly<strong>_  
><em><strong>I believe I can fly<strong>_

Loren laughs knowing that Eddie would now come on stage, but then started a voice she never would have expected, her eyes get large and she can barely breathe. The whole crowd starts to scream and applaud. That was not Eddie his voice, slowly she turns around and sees then Max that comes walking to her and winks proudly to her, the tears slowing down her cheeks and she looks so terribly thankfully to him. Max comes slowly walking to her and wraps his arm paternal around her. Loren sees that it does him much. This whole thing had to be very emotionally for him, this was the first time he sang in front of an audience without his Kathy, and he did it especially for her. Her heart pounds and exudes a warmth through her that she had missed for fourteen years. She was eighteen years old and was blessed with a new dad.

_**See I was on the verge of breaking down  
>Sometimes silence can seem so loud<br>There are miracles in life I must achieve  
>But first I know it starts inside of me, oh<strong>_

_**If I can see it, then I can be it**_  
><em><strong>If I just believe it, there's nothing to it<strong>_

Then Max and Loren start to sing together, their voices sound just as beautiful as that of Loren and Eddie together. If she sees Max his grateful and emotional look, Loren swallows hard and emotional to go through. She was so gratefully to Max that he wanted to share this so terrible and highly emotional moment with her. She lovingly expresses herself firmly against him, and smiles supremely happy as she receives his gratefully look. Everyone gets up and starts to cheer.

_**I believe I can fly  
>I believe I can touch the sky<br>I think about it every night and day  
>Spread my wings and fly away<br>I believe I can soar  
>I see me running through that open door<br>I believe I can fly  
>I believe I can fly<br>I believe I can fly**_

Max gently squeezes in Loren her shoulder, as a sign to wait with singing and soon she understands why. Because just at that moment Eddie comes on stage, the audience and the students start to scream, whistling and shout, and the tears are flowing again over Loren her cheeks when she also sees Eddie his emotional look. These two men blessed her with feelings and a happiness that she had never had felt before. Eddie runs fast to her and kisses softly her hand, and hold her hand close to him. And caresses lovingly with his thumb over her hand to calm her slowly a little down. He gives her his most beautiful smile while he looks proudly to her.

_**Hey, cuz I believe in me, oh**_

_**If I can see it, then I can do it**_  
><em><strong>If I just believe it, there's nothing to it<strong>_

Then they start to sing with his 3s, Max keeps his arm paternal struck around Loren and Eddie holds her hand in his. The public continues to encourage them and everyone starts singing with them.

_**I believe I can fly  
>I believe I can touch the sky<br>I think about it every night and day  
>Spread my wings and fly away<br>I believe I can soar  
>I see me running through that open door<br>I believe I can fly  
>I believe I can fly<br>I believe I can fly**_

_**Hey, if I just spread my wings**_  
><em><strong>I can fly<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can fly<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can fly, hey<strong>_  
><em><strong>If I just spread my wings<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can fly<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fly<strong>_

Loren wraps her arms first around Max his neck "thank you Pops, I just can't tell you how much this meant to me, you have made a dream come true." and kisses him grateful on his cheek. Max looks quizzically at her "As a little child I have always wanted to sing with you, and of course also with Kathy." She explains, he smiles his biggest smile and holds her close against him "Everything for you Princess." he whispers in her ear.

Then she pulls Eddie into a hug and kisses him softly on his lips. She moans if she realizes she must had to go back to her place for the ceremony, she still didn't wanted to let Eddie go. By a day like this she also realized that she still was recovering because she felt very tired. Eddie smiles as he sees her weary look and notice that she still wouldn't want to leave his arms, and pulls her even closer to him. Then she can't postpone it any longer. As Max squeezes Eddie his shoulder as a sign that they must return to their places, Eddie gives her quickly a kiss and a hug. Loren sigh as she goes back to her place and put her chin proudly up into the air. Also Eddie and Max speed back to their places.

If Loren had put her cap and gown back on she quickly sits down on her chair, and soon they start already with calling the names. Luckily she was on turn at the T so she had a moment to catch her breath and to relax a little. She was so glad that Mel was sitting next to her. They squeeze each other tense in their hands, after all these years it was finally the big day, they would get their degree were the had worked so hard for within a few minutes. There was a lot that had changed in the last few months for Loren.

She looks to her mom, Eddie, Max, Kelly and Jake, but also to Trent. She sighs thankfully, there wasn't one day she would have missed, she was so terribly happy. Eddie looks troubled at her, but when she gives him a reassuring wink, he immediately gives her his sexiest smile. Then Mel is called up. The whole row starts to applaud and scream for Mel, and a proudly looking Mel walks to the stage, also Loren starts to applaud loud for her best friend.

And then finally the moment has arrived.

"I now calls Miss Loren Elisabeth Tate." Loren gets up and walks solemnly to the stage to receive her diploma. Then the Director speaks "Today we already have a number of times may applaud for this amazing young lady, she told in her speech about fulfilling your dreams, something on which this lady certainly already begun. She also talked about obstacles that everyone had to undergo, and she has already undergone them for sure, but every obstacle seems to make her even stronger than before. I am therefore very proud to announce that Loren Elisabeth Tate is graduated with Magna cum laude." Loren looks incredulously to the Director with large teary eyes, and beats her hands to her mouth. Her education was always very important to her, but the fact that she had obtained this title after all the things she was put through...

Loren was speechless and the tears slowing down her cheeks again. She smiles as she hears her family and friends cheering with Eddie as captain of the whole set. The Director speaks admiringly to her and then Loren walks still impressed back to her place. Everyone squeezes her encouraging in her arm, Adam and Mel and Cameron even Adriana and Phil. Loren looks to her mother who is also crying and she also sees so much pride on her face , beside her sits a very proud Max and Eddie, Eddie quickly wipes a tear of proud and joy of his face. He keeps his hand on his heart and mouthed "Love you." Loren nods and puts her hand against her heart while she mouthed "Love you too." She loved him so much, since she knew him all her dreams seemed to come through.

If all diplomas are awarded, they are asked to stand and then the all had to put their brushes to the other side. And finally all caps fly into the air. Mel and Loren roar it out, all nervous falls off them. Everyone is dancing and hugging each other, while they are sheared by everyone's family and friends who were present. Then it's time for Loren her last performance. Quickly she throws her gown off and walks again to the stage.

She calls all the other students on stage to sing this last song with her. And all her classmates start to dance right away when the music starts.

( Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield )

_**I am unwritten,  
>can't read my mind,<br>I'm undefined  
>I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand,<br>ending unplanned**_

_**Staring at the blank page before you**_  
><em><strong>Open up the dirty window<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find<strong>_

_**Reaching for something in the distance**_  
><em><strong>So close you can almost taste it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Release your inhibitions<strong>_

Then start all the student to singing along, they all had notes with the lyrics. Loren smiles it was so amazing to sing with all of them. She knew them all, from classes or she had hang out with them sometimes. And after this day they would all go into their own direction.

_**Feel the rain on your skin  
>No one else can feel it for you<br>Only you can let it in  
>No one else, no one else<br>Can speak the words on your lips  
>Drench yourself in words unspoken<br>Live your life with arms wide open  
>Today is where your book begins<br>The rest is still unwritten**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**I break tradition,**_  
><em><strong>sometimes my tries, are outside the lines<strong>_  
><em><strong>We've been conditioned to not make mistakes,<strong>_  
><em><strong>but I can't live that way<strong>_

_**Staring at the blank page before you**_  
><em><strong>Open up the dirty window<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find<strong>_

_**Reaching for something in the distance**_  
><em><strong>So close you can almost taste it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Release your inhibitions<strong>_

And they all start to sing again out loud together with Loren, some of them already without the notes, and they all start to dance exuberant. Loren enjoys every minute of it and feels proud to belong to this crowd.

_**Feel the rain on your skin  
>No one else can feel it for you<br>Only you can let it in  
>No one else, no one else<br>Can speak the words on your lips  
>Drench yourself in words unspoken<br>Live your life with arms wide open  
>Today is where your book begins<strong>_

_**Feel the rain on your skin**_  
><em><strong>No one else can feel it for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Only you can let it in<strong>_  
><em><strong>No one else, no one else<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can speak the words on your lips<strong>_  
><em><strong>Drench yourself in words unspoken<strong>_  
><em><strong>Live your life with arms wide open<strong>_  
><em><strong>Today is where your book begins<strong>_  
><em><strong>The rest is still unwritten<strong>_

Everyone in the audience start standing and everyone on stage invited them to applaud.

The whole crowd is with their hands above the head to hits. And all the boys and girls on the stage go out of their mind. Loren smiles, this was their moment. She let them sing and she only gives some high vocal plays.

_**Staring at the blank page before you**_  
><em><strong>Open up the dirty window<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find<strong>_

_**Reaching for something in the distance**_  
><em><strong>So close you can almost taste it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Release your inhibitions<strong>_  
><em><strong>Feel the rain on your skin<strong>_  
><em><strong>No one else can feel it for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Only you can let it in<strong>_  
><em><strong>No one else, no one else<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can speak the words on your lips<strong>_  
><em><strong>Drench yourself in words unspoken<strong>_  
><em><strong>Live your life with arms wide open<strong>_  
><em><strong>Today is where your book begins<strong>_

_**Feel the rain on your skin**_  
><em><strong>No one else can feel it for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Only you can let it in<strong>_  
><em><strong>No one else, no one else<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can speak the words on your lips<strong>_  
><em><strong>Drench yourself in words unspoken<strong>_  
><em><strong>Live your life with arms wide open<strong>_  
><em><strong>Today is where your book begins<strong>_  
><em><strong>The rest is still unwritten<strong>_  
><em><strong>The rest is still unwritten<strong>_  
><em><strong>The rest is still unwritten<strong>_

_**Oh, yeah, yeah**_

Everyone is jumping and sheering, and the entire audience starts to clap loudly.

Then the audience is invited to come to the students to congratulate them.

Nora flies Loren as first around her neck "I am so terribly proud of you sweetie." Calls Nora loud and kisses Loren all over her face. Loren can only smile. Eddie then pulls her into an embrace and lifts her into the air and starts to spin her in the round. Loren screams of pleasure. Then Eddie let her slowly down "I'm so insanely proud of you and I love you so much babe" and kisses her passionate. But soon they are interrupted as Max draws her out of Eddie his arms "Heeey" calls Eddie but then it is already too late and Max holds her already in his arms. He picks her up from the ground and shakes with her back and forth "I'm so proud of you Princess." He calls when he looks deeply into her eyes to lend weight to his words. He really wanted to let Loren know he meant it.

She looks at him with watery eyes and hugging him gratefully. Trent is somewhat lost and doesn't know what to do. Loren smiles at him, and if he laughs back what uncertain he walks nervous to her. If he stands before Loren she notes that he isn't knowing what to do. Loren laughs lovingly to him and gives him quickly a hug. She hears him relieved sighs "I'm so proud of you girl. I am so proud that you have managed to achieve this despite all my mistakes. "Loren kisses him gratefully on his cheek. "Thank you Trent, it means a lot to me to hear this. And I 'm thankful that you were here today. "Trent kisses thankful her hands. Than everyone else start to congratulate her, and also Mel and Adam get their congratulations.

If everyone had congratulates her Eddie wraps his arms around her waist and he expresses her with her back firmly against him. "I'm so incredibly proud of my girl." He whispers in her ear and presses a kiss on her cheek. Loren expresses herself still something closer to him and chuckles grateful. "Not only because of your truly outstanding performance, but also how you deal with Trent, he is really lucky to be blessed with such a forgiving and amazing daughter." Prosecuted Eddie. Loren turns around in his arms and stores her arms back around his waist. She flatters her head against his shoulder and kisses him thankful in his neck.


	67. Chapter 67 Graduation after party

**Hi all, sorry for the late update. Don't feel myself so great at this moment because of flue, and the little reviews didn't give me the boost to go true with it. Hope you love it...let me know!**

**Graduation ****after party…**

If Loren had said goodbye to her fellow students everyone leaves to MK, Nora and Max had invited everyone to build a party.

Grace immediately comes running once Loren enters and flies her around the neck and congratulates her. Then, there are also children of the orphanage walking in and racing right away to Loren. Audrey is there first and give Loren hugs like it weeks ago, while she was visiting Loren into the hospital because she was so worried about Loren.

Loren and Eddie sit a while with the children and Audrey jumps over and over again from Loren's to Eddie his lap. Then also Mel comes in with her parents, Adriana and Phil, and without Mel notice something, Ian walked in just behind her.

Loren laughs when she sees his face immediately changed in an admired smile at the sight of Mel. Both Ian as Mel didn't dare to take the next step, and to tell each other how much they liked the other. Ian knew according to Eddie still not good what he felt, he already knew that it was different than just a simple conquest for one or two days, and Mel didn't dare as well because Ian wasn't known as a reliable and loving relationship partner.

"IAN" he calls with shock. Ian quickly turns around and just sees at that moment what's going on "Sorry, Lo I didn't thought well, and you look so amazing that I forgot you're not so long out of the hospital." Loren laughs and kisses forgiving his cheek, Mel does that at the same time at his other cheek, and Ian starts blushing. Eddie begins to roar with laughter, "OMG who would have thought that I would get the pleaser to see you blush." Eddie calls between laughter. Ian laughs what shy. But Mel pulls him quickly to the dance floor. If Loren wants to go after them Eddie quickly pulls Loren back and shakes his head "Slow down Tiger, you promised me to slow down for your rest, you already didn't have your rest in between the day?" Loren nods he was right she was actually thankfully, she did felt very tired, not only of the effort but also of all the emotions.

Then comes Ian walking back in with two great gifts and he also calls Mel there. They both get their present and the both quickly start to sand the paper off it. It is a photo that Ian had made during the photo shoot on their Prom day with both of them. It is the one where they both vultures with laughter and there shooting with party poppers on each other. The whole picture is black and white only the confetti that is whirling around has all the colors of the Rainbow. Both the girls fly him gratefully around his neck. They were so pleased with this fantastic souvenir of their school years together, they would soon have their own means, but they were certainly not going to lose sight of one another.

Then there are also some people from the record company and the studio walking inside. Everyone congratulates her, they also start talking about the song she had sung with Max and Eddie. Kelly had filmed it and added to her site and once again it was viewed many, many really many times.

As Eddie runs the bar to take a drink for Loren, Alex eventually comes walking up. If he sees her he pulls her in his arms, and he puts his head on hers and pulls her even closer to him. Loren feels uncomfortable and just at that moment she sees Eddie come walking back, but luckily Ian just calls him before he sees Alex and Loren in their embrace. "Loren, I am so glad to see you, I was so worried about you." Alex whispers emotional in her ear, Loren immediately starts to blush and feels now really what uncomfortable, she tries to come out of Alex his embrace while she keeps smiling but he expresses her only even closer against him.

As Ian calls for Eddie he comes running up right away "Nice present Ian, I know Loren love it. Just as the picture of us together, she keeps talking about it. "Ian chuckles "So mate could you get yourself away from your girl?" Ian beats him teasingly on his shoulder. "Yeah sorry man, the fact that I almost lost her, is not easy to deal with, you now... I love her so much... Living with her is so amazingly..." Ian laughs and shakes his head. But then he sees all of a sudden how a guy holds Loren into a close embrace in his arms, and if he sees Loren her face she truly didn't felt comfortable with it and didn't know what to do. "Wow mate, you aren't in her neighborhood for a couple of minutes and there are already hijackers on the coast." Eddie looks askingly at him, Ian nods in the direction of Loren, and Eddie seems as transfixed as he sees how Alex holds his girl.

But if he notes that he does not intend to let Loren go out of his embrace, he clenches his fists

"This shouldn't get any crazier" and he steps in. Followed closely by Ian. "Wow, slow down mate?" calls Ian what embarrassed. But Eddie is so angry that he wouldn't listen and runs on. If he sees that Alex whispers something in Loren her ear that makes her blush, Ian sees that Eddie his knuckles turn white from the frustration on which he clenches his fists.

As Alex whispers to Loren who he still holds pressed against him "Loren, I must confess you something ..." but before he can proceed, all of a sudden he hears a familiar voice calling his name.

Eddie spews out Alex his name with so much anger that it is audible. Alex scares and let his arms slowly bags down, Loren immediately steps to Eddie. He immediately wraps his arm protectively around her to clearly show that she belongs there, and Loren creeps as close as she can against him. Loren caresses gently Eddie his hand and notes that because of that he slowly relaxes. He lets his clenched hands slowly down. And Loren kisses softly his cheek in gratitude.

Alex stands somewhat defeated, "Loren I'm sorry, I was just so worried when I heard of your accident and your worried situation, I'm just happy to see that everything now is fine with you." He looks quite ashamed to Loren but didn't dare to look at Eddie. Loren nods "It's alright Alex, I understand." She feels Eddie stiffens and gives him a punitive look, as a sign to leave it up to her, Eddie gets quieter and winks understanding to Loren. She immediately looks tenderly and thankfully to him. Then Loren stands on her toes and gives Eddie a love and passionate kiss on his lips. Eddie is just totally overwhelmed, this he hadn't seen coming, and he would have expected that Loren would have said something to Alex.

If Loren slowly slides her lips off of his she looks him deeply into his eyes "I love you sweetheart." Eddie smiles "I love you too babe." She gives him a quick kiss on his lips and turns back to Alex. She sees on his facial expression that he had understand her hint. He excuses himself once again and then quickly turns around and walks toward the bar where the other employees of the studio had collected themselves into a group. "Ouch, Love, that was heartbreaking, that boy now has loud and clear that he has no chance against that mate of mine." responds Ian while keeping his hand on his heart.

Eddie looks questioningly at him, and Ian shakes his head smiling. "Oooh my god you didn't even notice what that girl of you, has done is it though? And shakes his head, Eddie shrugs surprised "What", also Mel starts laughing hard now "Wow Lo you should be an extremely good kisser, because Rock star here is always on another planet if you kissed him." Loren starts to blush and Eddie kisses her smiling on her cheek "Just let them laugh babe, it's just jealousy. And Mel too answer your question, her kisses are moooooooooooore than extremely well, she's just addicting ... "and he pulls Loren to him and kisses her passionate.

"OOOh my god, there they go again, come we go are going back to dancing, because THEY are no longer approachable for probably the next fifteen minutes." Mel screams while she grabs Ian at his collar and pulls him with her to the dancefloor. Loren and Eddie begin to laugh without losing each other's lips.

Then comes Adam running up. "Hey Lo, I'm sorry but I really have to go, I still have to start packing and I don't have so much time anymore, so I don't know if I will see you before my departure." Loren looks sad and pulls him in her arms. "Oooh Adam, what are the years actually flown by, and now because of my accident I had so little time to spend with you..." the tears slowly forming in her eyes. "Ooooh Lo, please don't cry, we continue to keep in touch via skype Okay, and if you are in New York for a performance, you should not forget to call me and I will show you around? "Adam caresses the tears of Loren her cheeks, she looks sad at him and nods slowly.

While Adam still has Loren in his arms he gives Eddie a hand "Take good care of her Eddie." Eddie beats him on his shoulder and nods reassuring. "When are you leaving?" asks Eddie, while he slowly rubs Loren over her back. "Thursday, I will let you know what time, tomorrow my mother is getting the ticket." He sighs what's served. "It is a big step isn't it?" whispers Eddie, and Adam nods "It truly isn't easy, you have got to leave your family and friends here behind, but it is my dream, and as a wise rock Princess once said to me, I have to follow my heart and live my dream, and that never goes without obstacles." But then it becomes too much for Adam and the tears stand in his eyes, then also Loren starts to cry. Eddie let them alone and while Loren and Adam continue talking he walks quickly to Jake.

He consults some back and forth with Jake and then he quickly runs back to Adam and Loren. "Adam" he calls and runs to him when he sees that he just want to walk away. Adam turns smiling to Eddie "Hey rock star you cannot say goodbye to me?" he calls what tough "Now you maybe can win a game again." He plague him a little, Eddie laughs and shakes his head "No friend, I have a proposal for you." Adam looks questioningly at him "I don't think you can leave without a good farewell party." adds Eddie, Adam looks strange at him not understanding where he wants to go "Now I understand that you are busy, we are busy, Mel is at work, but if we all promise to keep Thursday free, then I adjust my private jet, and we all bringing you to New York, your parents can also go with us. Then we bring you to the campus help you install and go the rest of the day site seeing New York." Loren starts to scream and flies around Adam his neck who looks still engulfing to Eddie. "Are you real?" he whispers, but Eddie only nods, Mel comes running when she hears Loren her screaming and Loren immediately starts to tell her everything ,then Mel also flies Adam around his neck. Adam already thanked Eddie a hundred times before he walks still moved to the exit.

Loren looks lovingly to Eddie and jumps into his arms. She surprised him with an overwhelming kiss "You are truly the most amazing friend I've ever had." Eddie laughs "Yeeh beautiful, I was your only one, remember?" he whispers playfully, but Loren only nods overjoyed "Yep and that's never going to change sweetheart." and she kisses him passionate. If she release him she asks "Are you sure that it is all right, because the release of your album is Saturday, and this present is going to cost a lot?" Eddie kisses her cheek, thankful that she always thought about him first and the way she always supported him.

"I've been talking with Jake about it, and it should give no problems, I luckily don't have to learn dance moves. And babe I am fortunate so I don't have to look for my money, and since Adam always has been a good and valuable friend for you, and since I got to know you, he is also my friend, and I like to share my happiness with friends. "Loren lovingly caresses his face and she presses her forehead against his, they look each other deeply in the eyes and see therein the reflection of each other's love. No words could describe, what their looks could transfer.

Eddie softly caresses Loren her cheek while they keep looking with so much love to each other, then he gives her a quick kiss on her cheek and pulls her hard against him "I love you so much beautiful." He whispers softly and rocks her softly, Loren looks up into his eyes "I love you to Eddie, so much." Then their lips softly caress against each other, and the both drift away in each other embrace.


	68. Chapter 68 Beach night

**Beach night**

The rest of the evening is super cozy.

Kelly and Jake have just come to say goodbye to Loren. Mel has Eddie just forced to come with her to the dance floor because he bragged that he could dance better than Ian.

"Jake is it really not a problem for Eddie, if we take his private jet Thursday and that we are gone for a whole day?" Jake smiles, she was the perfect girlfriend for a manager. She always thought with him about anything, she helped and she supported Eddie in everything he was doing, she even came with ideas, that where really good.

Jake grabs Loren her hand and squeezes it lovingly "Lo it is really no problem, you both have worked so hard this last week, you both deserve a day off." Loren nods but still not convinced "Jake I am getting a bit worried about Eddie his expenditure pattern, you have already seen the car he gave to me? And now that trip to New York with an entire group? "Jake starts to laugh and at that time Eddie just comes walking to them, "Does he make fun of you babe?" Eddie asks because he sees that Loren starts to blush, he pulls her with her back against him and kisses her smiling on the side of her head.

Jake shakes still laughing his head "No, your girl is concerned that you spend too much money. Wow Eddie she really is the opposite of Chloe. "Eddie sees Jake his startled look after his comment about Chloe. But if he feels Loren chuckle in his embrace he also smiles and gives Jake a reassuring wink. He turns Loren around in his arms and looks into her eyes. "Babe, I love you so damn much." and kisses her passionately "And as I've already told you, money is really not an issue for me. If I spend too much my accountant really would let me hear something. "Loren looks lovingly at him while she nods convinced.

"Loren, you really don't have to worry though, and gosh the amount where he has bought that car for was just as much as Chloe spend on a day of shopping." Quips Jake, but Loren stand there with open mouth and looking at Eddie with big startled eyes. He nods and only shrugs affirmative.

When Jake and Kelly have left and there only is a small group present, Loren gapes, Eddie stroke lovingly her cheek. "We're going beautiful, the day is been long and strenuous enough." Loren nods and flatters just against him. Eddie picks her up in his arms and walks with her up to Max his old apartment. Loren looks at him questioningly. Eddie just chuckles but says nothing.

If they arrive upstairs, he puts her slowly down and throws her favorite jogging pant and a camisole, also he picks a jogging pant and shirt out of the bag. Eddie is changing quickly and then begins to bully Loren by kissing her continuously and all over her body "EDDIE!"She grumbles and if she then finally pulls on her camisole he wraps her in his arms and holds her close to him. But as soon as Eddie cuddles her and smells the scent of her delicious neck, he cannot let it go to kiss again the soft skin of her neck, Loren moans softly, Eddie smiles and recovers quickly by lifting her up in his arms. Loren looks surprised at him "Sorry babe, but I got to stop this, else we never going to get away from here." And gives her another passionate kiss. Loren chuckles she continued to be surprised sometimes that Eddie got so quickly exited of her, she wraps her arms around his neck, while she flatters close to him and closes her eyes with a big happy smile on her face. "You really don't know what you do to me, do you babe?" Eddie whispers excitedly in her ear, and kisses her softly under her ear. Loren smiles exited and holds him close to her.

They quickly said their goodbyes to everyone, but how hard Loren tried, nobody wants to tell her why she had to dress up. Loren looks a bit punitive at everybody, because they apparently knew about it.

If they come out MK there is again plenty of press but Eddie beats his arm protectively over her shoulder and once the car stops the quickly step into it.

"Sweetheart, please tell me now what we're going to do?" asks Loren very sweet and with a pouty lip Eddie laughs and pulls her on his lap, then he strokes softly over her pouty lip while he can't takes his eyes off of her lips "You will see that soon babe, but there is now one thing that absolutely cant no longer wait." he whispers while he already places his lips against her lips and pulls her into a swirling kiss.

After a while of relaxing and lovely kissing, Loren falls asleep on Eddie his lap with her head on his chest. He covers her with a blanket and keeps her close pressed against himself.

While he gently caresses her back he realizes that he is has a big smile on his face. Something that stroked him lately often she made him so incredibly happy. Each day with her was a party, and even an hour without her he felt lost. As they arrive at their destination Loren wake up as Eddie is trying to lift her out of the car. She hears the sound of waves, she looks immediately up and there appears a big smile on her face. "The beach bungalow." she whispers softly and looks thankfully to Eddie, he softly kisses her cheek and put her down.

Eddie grabs their bags along with the driver and Loren opens the door with the keys that Eddie had thrown to her. They soon bring everything in and Eddie puts the other lights on, "Babe would you go straight to bed or do you want to relax for a while" he asks as he walks to her, Loren stares at outside the window enjoying the sea. "Look it is full moon." she whispers, Eddie wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her neck. "Just like last time, it should be a sign that if I'm here with you" he whispers seductively against her back, he smiles as he sees goose bumps appear on her skin. "Oooh and last time we didn't had the chance to walk along the beach together ... I would like to go now, but actually my leg does hurt a bit now after such a challenging day." Eddie turns her around and looks delivered at her, Loren giggles "No sweetie nothing serious, I only think it isn't wise to demand even more of myself." she says him reassuring.

"Do you want to relax on the beach?" He then gently whispers, Loren nods enthusiastically, "I'll grab a couple of blankets do you get something to drink and there is also ice in the freezer beautiful." And he wiggles tempting with his eyebrows up and down. Loren laughs "So this time you have done some shopping." She calls him harassing while she walks away, she hears him chuckle. Then they walk together hand in hand to the waterline, Eddie holds some blankets in his other hand and Loren holds a basket with some food and drinks, Eddie spread out a blanket and together they let themselves fall to it. Eddie stretched out his arms under his head and stares at the stars. Loren pours a drink for him. If she gives it to him he looks questioningly at her. She shrugs her shoulders "Sweetheart that I may not drink alcohol, does not mean that you cannot drink it. This is your favorite, is it?" she asks him, he gently nipped his whisky and moans while he lies down on his back with his hands under his head. Loren laughs and surprises him by kisses him passionate. Eddie moans even harder. Loren let slowly slips his lips smiling. "Tastes great." she whispers gently against his lips, Eddie pulls her immediately back and deepened their kiss passionate. They just lay there together enjoying the moment from each other and their surroundings.

The next morning is Eddie the first one who awakes, to his horror he wakes up still on their blanket on the beach at the same spot where they had enjoyed each other last night. Loren was still deeply asleep in his arms with her head on his chest, and they had the extra blanket drawn over themselves. He smiles, with Loren in his arms he could be found everywhere. He looks carefully around him, because since they were the favorite business couple they were sometimes followed 24 hours a day. When he sees that nothing or no one is in the area to see he is slowly calms down.

He caresses Loren gently over her bare back under her shirt, and closes his eyes briefly to enjoy the moment. A few minutes later Loren starts slowly to move. Slowly she opens her eyes and the first thing she see is a beautiful sunrise, she feels that Eddie caresses softly her back, and she hears his heart beat among her selves. There slowly escapes a tear not of sadness but especially of pure happiness. Eddie caresses with his other hand through her hair. Slowly she looks up at him, if he sees her tears he looks concerned to her. "Sorry sweetie, but this is so ... ... a beautiful sunrise, in the arms of the man who I dearly love, for me this is heaven." She whispers softly, Eddie is so moved by her ruling, he puts her on her back and bends slowly over her "I love you so much babe." he whispers to her lips, and laughs when he feels her vibrate. Slowly he caresses with his lips over hers and soon they start their day with a passionate and delightful making out...

As they slowly loosen off each other's embrace the watch together to the beautiful sunrise. Then all of a sudden jumps Loren up "Come on sweetie, I dare you, the one who is the last in the water makes breakfast." And in the meantime she pulls her shirt over her head. Eddie looks at her with wide eyes "Eeeeh babe, are you not afraid that the press is hidden somewhere?" but swallows in the meanwhile painfully as he sees his gorgeous girlfriend in a beautiful lace bra against the backdrop of a beautiful sunrise. If a beautiful matching boxer appears as she let her jogging pants falls he is completely perplexed. He moans and let himself fall backwards. Loren looks not understanding at him, and walks up to him. He beats immediately the blanket around her and expresses her against himself and kisses her passionately.

Soon she feels the reason why he didn't come up and chuckles in their kiss. Eddie tickles her and Loren starts to laugh very hard. "You miss Loren Tate will be the dead of me." And pulls her close to him, but just as he tries to kiss her she turns away from him "I don't believe anyone has ever died because of longing" she stands fast up and rushes to the water, but before she reached the water Eddie has already caught her up and throws her over his shoulder and runs with her into the water He throws her in the what deeper area of the water. "So now you could feel how a cold shower feels for Me." he calls smiling as she comes up spluttering. They playing around in the water, until by both their stomachs rumbling from hunger. They pack their stuff together and walk to the bungalow.

Eddie is quickly changing his clothes, because he raced with his jogging pants into the water. Loren is baking eggs in her lingerie as Eddie comes walking back in a black swimsuit, with a towel around his neck. "Wow, I can appreciate this beautiful view, and it smells nice too" he walks up to her and kisses her cheek. Loren laughs "Well sweetie believe me, this view will never get bored to Me." and caresses him admired over his muscular chest and kisses his chest before she runs out towards the bedroom to get dressed.

As she opens her bag she sees a new bikini in it. She smiles and quickly puts him on, she brushes her hair, and makes a messy bun on her head, when she looks in the mirror she should certainly credit Eddie his taste. It was a simple black bikini with a strapless bikini with all fringes on the front, the bikini bottom was simple with 2 cut-out stripes at the hips that showed a line of skin there. She quickly put a glossy on her lips and then she runs back to the kitchen to eat.

Eddie flute and looks admiringly at her when she walked in. "Wow babe, I need to confess you honestly that the live picture is even more beautiful than in my fantasy." Loren smiles what shy "So you fantasize about me?" and looks challenging at him, Eddie smiles and shakes his head "I can only think of you beautiful." And picks up their plates and walks to the terrace outside, leaving Loren behind with a big smile and a blush on her cheeks. Then she chase Eddie and soon they sitting next to each other, but Eddie pulls her to first to him to kiss her.

While their eating them chatting and soon enters their conversation to Mel and Ian. "I really don't understand anything at all from Ian, he is normally such a masher! But he flips completely by Mel." Explains Eddie out to Loren, who nods and takes a bite of her food, "I know with Mel is exactly the same, normally she isn't afraid to say what she thinks, but they just keep turning around each other. I know Mel finds it scary, you see Adam was her first real boyfriend, and well yes it is generally known that Ian is a real womanizer, so I think Mel find it a bit scary "Eddie looks at her quizzically and then sues Loren fast" Well, I know very well how I felt with you, you have no experience and then you're afraid that because of your inexperience, you make mistakes and that the other regret it…and well….it isn't the best for your self-confidence and... "Loren soon becomes truncated with her chatter as Eddie put his lips hard on hers, and before she realizes he lifted her out of her seat without letting his lips slip away from hers, she wraps her legs around his waist and Eddie walks without interrupting their kiss with her to the bedroom.

Once there he lays her gently down on the bed without letting her go out of his embrace and present himself as a protective blanket over her. He keeps kissing her incredibly passionate and caresses her body so lovingly. Then he slowly let her light swollen lips from passion loose and looks her deeply in the eyes while he takes her face between his hands "Since I am with you, I haven't got regret of one second. If I regret something it is my love life before I met you. I should have known better with an example as my father and mother. "Then he kisses her quite intense and caresses her so terribly tender. The chills run over Loren her whole body and if he looks at her with a dark look with so much love and passion for her, her whole being seems to melt away and she just wanted to be one with him.

**Hope you like it..thanks for the sweet reviews, feeling a little better, so hopefully some extra time to write.**

**Love you all, please let me now!**

**Patricia**


	69. Chapter 69 Confessions

**Confessions…**

If they are still laying in each other's arms an hour later Eddie whispers "Did you know that I after our first time, felt so terrible, and that I regret that I hadn't had the power to wait for the right one." Loren looks lovingly at him. "I thinks it's really the greatest gift that someone ever gave to me, the fact that I have been the only one to admire you in your purest form, makes me a very happy man."

Loren looks gratefully at him and caresses his cheek and while there slowly slides a tear over her cheek, which Eddie lovely kisses away, immediately he looks her deeply in the eyes and see there clearly some grief, Loren swallows "I just don't want to think about the ones that had the chance to experience this with you before me, you know it sometimes really hurts, if I read somewhere that I am now your girlfriend but that Chloe still is called in the background as you ex fiancé. She will always be your first fiancé, and I know it's not true, but sometimes when I read this it makes me feel like I'm a the second choice. "She almost whispers, she didn't want to hurt Eddie, but this was how she felt it, it gave her always such a lower abdomen feeling. She feels Edie become fossilized and hear his heart rate go faster. She squeezes nervously her eyes closed, a little scared for his response. He sighs deeply "Babe, you know I have no control over that tabloids, you know they use anything to come up with a story. I only had hoped that you know better... "She squeezes her eyes a little further if she hears the irritation in his voice.

As Eddie still does not respond she looks up at him and see the tears running down his cheeks, and the sadness and vulnerability in his eyes. Loren quickly kisses the tears away and just when she wants to say something he kisses her, then he whispers against her lips "I'm so terribly sorry for that babe, I have never felt so lucky as now with you, you understand me in everything, because of you I know what true love is, and not only that, after the death of my mother I truly missed the family feeling, now with you all that is back, you make me complete, you fill all my weaknesses, you come before everything. Without you, I feel nothing. "Loren starts to cry, Eddie pulls her in his arms "I'm so sorry babe, but I do know that you are going to be my wife, and I also know that you will be the mother of my children, I want to grow old with you, I love you more than myself. If I introduce you as my girlfriend it even comes close to what I feel for you,,,, since this tattoo… you already feel as my.. Wife… "Loren immediately nods congruent and emotional "I know what you mean, for me it just felt like I had made the wedding vow, and I actually regret it that I had not done it together with you." Eddie kisses her "This is what I mean babe, you understand me in everything, sometimes even without words."

Loren nods reassured and then she says challenging "So are you ever going to ask me to marry you?" Eddie looks at her quizzically "What do you mean babe?" and looks her deeply in the eyes knowing that there still is a small doubt in her mind, she slaps her eyes down and then says softly "Well after everything that has happened with Chloe I can imagine that there isn't going to be a proposal soon, not that I matter, because even without that I love you, but in the press they will always call me the rebound girl."

Eddie shakes his head "You're never been a rebound for me and you know that, and I already did mention you that the press writes what they want, but please never doubt my love for you, and believe me I wish that I was not so afraid of being rejected…?

Loren looks bewildered at him "You are afraid I would say no?" Eddie nods what uncomfortable, Loren forces him to look at her "And why do you Eddie Duran think that I would say no?" Eddie retrieves shy his shoulders "So many reasons, we don't know each other so long, you're still very young, you're just starting your career and wants to conquer the world in a tough business that many young people have changed into monsters, I'm your first love ... and in this business you will come across many people who will offer themselves on a silver platter ..." Loren looks incredulously at him, she never had thought that Eddie sometimes was just as uncertain as she was.

She crawls on top of Eddie, who looks askingly to her than she pulls him up, slowly she wraps her arms and legs protectively around him, and he follows her example and smiles when every fiber in his body seems to come alive by their intimate embrace and she places her face against his with their foreheads together, as she talks he feels her breath against his lips, and she looks him deep in the eyes "Eddie Duran, first of all we indeed doesn't know each other that long, but it feels like I'll know you my whole life, second Yes I am 18, almost 19, but someone has ever said to me that I'm very wise for my age, third Yes I've just started a music career thanks to your support and advice, but I would ended it the minute I found out that I will lose you because of it, and I know for sure that you, our family and our friends will keep me with two feet on the ground when I would act like a diva, and no matter how many people will offer themselves to me, they don't even have a chance because nothing or no one will ever be able to measure up to you, and Yes you are my first love and I hope ... No I know from the deepest of my heart that you also will be my only. "

Then she grabs his hand and puts him under her breast "Do you really believe that I would have done this if I hadn't been fully convinced that it would be for the rest of my life. I am not known as fickle or improvident. I love you with all my heart and all my body. "Then she starts to kiss him passionately while she keep looking at him very intently. Eddie looks at her with big puppy eyes full of love and admiration. "Babe how do you always do this?" he whispers as he kisses her very tenderly and lovingly, Loren looks at him questioningly as she gently caresses his face between her hands, Eddie let very slowly her lips go while he very softly bites in her bottom lip and let it slowly slide out between his teeth and kisses it very softly.

"I can't describe it, the feeling that warms all my body, it feels like I'm floating, the feeling ..." Loren silence him by giving him very softly small kisses all over his mouth "I get the feeling you describe. And I think they have a name for it? "He looks at her with dark eyes and she chuckles as she feels his excitement grow against her and expresses herself even closer to him while he looks at her with wide amazed eyes and swallows heavy to pacify his excitement.

"Oh." He brings out hoarse, Loren shakes smiling her head and pulls herself something up with her arms around his neck, he moans softly as he also sees her eyes darkening, then she slowly kisses him while she let herself down and he once again fills her completely. They both moan while they hold their gaze "That they call love." Loren whispers hoarse while she very slowly rise up and down. Eddie cannot detached from her intensive look. He saw so much love in her beautiful brown eyes that looked deeply at him to convey it directly to his heart.

And the feeling when her body rubs close to his wasn't something he could describe it was beyond amazing. Her look is not a moment moved away while she slowly keeps moving. He caresses her body lovingly and admiringly, without letting go of her look. Her look together with her great body told him exactly how much she loved him. Every fiber in his body seemed to fill with her pure love that she showed him, as they are both almost reaching their height both their eyes get even darker of passion and love and if Loren eventually reached her peak Eddie sees her love in its purest form and she whispers "I love you so much." Eddie also reached its peak while he whispers "I love you so much beautiful" and while they are both still tremble of happiness they remains their gaze focused on one another continuously.

They bring their day very romantic further by, they talk a lot, about the past, their school time, Eddie tells much about his mother. At the end of the day they know basically everything from each other. They always had good and long talks, but this day was different. They showed one another in the darkest corners of each other's existence.

When they have eaten very romantic outdoor while looking at the evening sunset, and completely surrounded by all burning candles, which Eddie had found everywhere from the bungalow while Loren was cooking. They decide to make a walk on the beach.

Loren is laughing hard while she is fooling around with Eddie every time she lures him to the beachside and when he reaches her and wants to kiss her she kicks with her feet in the water and splashes him wet, and Eddie decides to get back on her.

If Loren laughs and runs away after another splash attack he calls her, she looks around and sees him sitting down on one knee. She gasps for breath, but sees something in his look that she cannot place, he wouldn't? Would he... She swallows laborious, but then all of sudden she remembers Eddie his gaze from earlier this day, and she immediately feels herself relax, all of a sudden it is so clearly for her, if he would ask her she would certainly not refuse... She walks slowly to Eddie who extends his hand inviting to her, she grabs his hand and then Eddie starts "Sweet, sweet Lo, I love you so incredibly much, I cannot longer imagine a life without you, would you please, please, please…KISS ME?" He puckers exaggerated his lips and closes his eyes.

Loren her heart seems to fall apart on the ground, and she must make an effort to take a breath. She blinks her eyes to emerging her tears. Then she suddenly gasps indignant for breath, not understanding what suddenly was going on, and why her body reacted so violently. Had she really thought that Eddie would ask her to marry him? This beautiful, loving, her once-revered teen idol, her rock star love. She really thought that he was already going to ask her to marry him after a few months. She squeezes frustrated her hands to fists. And then she does something she never has done before. Her hand seems to fly by itself true the air and tap Eddie against his head while she swears, something she almost didn't do. Loren scares on her own behavior. This moment she only wanted to do one thing, run, she turns around frustrated, for herself everything seems to be in slow motion. As if her body wouldn't listen to her. She just wanted to leave, she just wanted to run, and she just wanted to get away from Eddie... Eddie grabs to his head where Loren hit him and calls "OUCH Lo, it was just a joke." but when he looks up he sees her run away.

He quickly runs after her and if he reaches her he is lifts her up and throws her smiling over his shoulder.

Loren beats on his back "EDDIE let me loose now!" Eddie immediately puts her down as he hears her angry tone. When he looks into her eyes he sees her tears and a strange look he had never seen before, he recognized the grief but... Had he hurt her, she had thought that... but before he can pull her towards himself, she wriggles angrily from his embrace and she runs away.

"Lo, beautiful please don't run away, I'm sorry." and he runs quickly after her. He soon reaches her again because she couldn't really run because of the braze, Loren gives a scream full of frustration and irritation and then in just one second she stumbles and falls. Eddie catches her just in time before she falls fully into the sand but sees her face depart from pain. Loren seizes straight to her ankle and the pain is to see in her eyes. She moans of frustration and pain. Why, why was everything first so great, and had it to change everything so quickly into this shit. Suddenly everything is too much to her, she's tired, and bites frustrated from the pain on her lip. Eddie lifts her with a worrisome and guilty look on his face, and rushes back to the bungalow with her in his arms.

"I'm so sorry babe, I'm so terrible sorry." pants he softly while he runs back, and presses her firmly against himself. When they arrive at the bungalow he immediately calls the doctor, and on his advice Eddie checks very carefully and worrisome, Loren her lower leg, and thank goodness it turns out that she only sprained her ankle, on the advice of the doctor Eddie puts some ice in a towel and putting it on her ankle while he keeps kissing her leg and ankle, and he keeps mumbling sorry. There slowly appears a smile on Loren her face, as she sees his overprotective look and his pale face of shock.

"Babe I'm so sorry?" mutters Eddie again, Loren smiles gently and then she looks to him "I believe I still have to answer your question?" Eddie looks at her quizzically she grabs his head with both her hands and brings him very slowly closer, as their lips touch each other she whispers against his lips "Yes I would love to kiss you." Eddie chuckles and kisses her full of passion as they slowly let go whispers Loren against his lips "But don't have the guts to do this ever again without being very serious EDDIE DURAN." and hits him again against his head. Eddie rubs softly over his head "You were really mad at me?" he whispers what uncomfortable, Loren just nods, but if he looks deep into her eyes he sees again her disappointment, yes that was what he had seen in her look, disappointment.

"I'm really sorry babe, but suppose that I would have asked you…what would you have answered?" Loren her heart seems to skip a beat and she swallows laborious, but if she look him in the eye, she only sees his sincere regret and concern to her, then she chuckles softly "That you'll only know when the time is right." Eddie looks concerned deep into her eyes, but Loren beats her eyes quickly down, afraid that he otherwise would already know the answer, but Eddie had just seen that one glimpse into her look. Would she really...his heart seems to make a jump, he just felt very strange. He just wanted to make a joke, but apparently he had hurt and disappointed her so much with this. He gently shakes his head while he keeps looking at her.

He lovingly caresses her cheek and then kisses her gently on her lips "I promise you that the next time you see me on one knee it will be serious babe, I promise you, I love you so much, but please don't be mad at me anymore." Loren smiles and shakes her head "I love you too, and I'm not angry anymore, but please don't do this ever again." Eddie kisses her forehead "Never babe, I promise you."

At that time he promised himself that within a very short time he would go on his knees but then for the real thing. Something in him told him that she would have said yes, because of her hurt look, her disappointment, her frustration. His face leaves in an immense smile and his heart seems to want to bang out his body, and every fiber in his body seems to come to life. He would prefer it to go back on his knees just now, he loved her so much, and she loved him, that she had made him very clear with her previously reaction and earlier today in bed, but she deserved better than to ask her now, he did know her too well, she would go mulling after it whether he would have felt committed him selves. He never wanted to see that look he had seen tonight. He didn't wanted to hurt or disappoint her. And certainly after their conversation of today in which she have openly admitted to him that she still felt herself the rebound girl to the outside world, she earned so much better.

She was his everything, and he wanted to give her that feeling if he would ask her THE question.

As soon when they would be back home he would first ask Nora for her hand, he felt jitters in his belly, he smiles as he realizes that it made him nervous. But Loren was worth it. He knew her mother was important for her and he wanted her approval before he would propose to Loren.

The swelling of Loren her ankle slowly becomes less and reassures Eddie so he relaxes a little.

They decide to set up a movie and huddle together in the bank, Eddie kisses her over and over and presses her firmly against him. Loren is quickly losing herself in the romantic film, but Eddie is in his mind already busy with the preparations, and a the happy smile on his face only seems to increase….

**Hope you have enjoyed this long chapter, please let me know... Chapter 70**

**is on his way...**

**Love Patricia**


	70. Chapter 70 Love and matchmaking

**Here is chapter 70, hope you enjoy it, just let me know...**

**Tries xxx**

**Love and matchmaking…**

Eddie still had not slept that night, he was only written on a song for Loren without interruption and was even started with lyrics for a second song. He sits up in bed with his back against the headboard. Loren is laying on him with her head in his lap. For the umpteenth time he caresses her gently with his finger through her hair and follows the outline of her gorgeous face. The mere contact with her skin through his fingertips gives him such a warm feeling in his bowels. The words continuously seemed to flow in his head. Would there ever be a time that he wouldn't have the words to write a song about his greatest love.

But the feeling that she gave him wasn't also to describe into a few words. One song he wanted to use for his proposal. The second song was perfect as the wedding vow. Loren had told him that she would like to marry on the beach, and that they both should write a song for each other as a vow, and when she had told him that idea he immediately was found of it. They had found each other through the music.

When the sun comes up he lays his text book on the bedside table, then he let himself very carefully, not to wake Loren, slip further in bed and keeps Loren her head very carefully on his hand, as he finally lays down he slowly lays her head down on his chest and Loren immediately murmurs softly his name and immediately slows down if she hears his trusted heart rhythm and sniff his smell while she tenderly rubs with her nose against his chest. Eddie smiles, she really had not noticed what she did with him. He would give up everything for her, leave everything for her. He pulls Loren slightly closer to him and immediately she willingly nests herself even closer against him. Eddie smiles, he loved her so much. When he finally closes his eyes he falls into a deep happy sleep.

When Loren wakes up she sees that Eddie still is deeply in sleep, the sun is already up, as she looks up she sees his text book on his bedside table and smiles. She knew that if his text book was lying there that he probably hadn't slept much. Gently she kisses his forehead, and he gently whispers her name. She smiles as the well know chills bustles through her body, his sexy morning voice never left her unmoved. Soon she grabs her robe and sneaks softly out of the bedroom trying not to wake up Eddie. She grabs her text book from her bag, set some tea for herself and goes to sit in the sun on the outdoor terrace. She puts her leg down on a chair but smiles when she sees that the swelling is completely gone.

She enjoy the wonderful view to the sea, and all of a sudden the words flowing through her mind, she opens her textbook and start writing. Because of their seriously talking yesterday about their future, and because of Eddie his joking proposal, something in her was triggered, while she reads over her text the tears start flowing down her cheeks. All her love for him seemed reflected in these words, if he ever would ask her to marry him this should be her song for him... She smiles, though it probably would take years, this would be her love song for him and only for him...

When she sees that it is nearly 11 o clock she quickly starts with some breakfast. She put everything on a tray and walks gently to the bedroom. Then she starts to kiss Eddie, first his arms then his shoulder. As he slowly opens his eyes she goes further with kissing his neck and it creates immediately a big smile on his face and he growls if she kisses him on his spot at the end of his jawbone. "Good morning beautiful" he gently whispers while he takes her face between his hands and looks deeply in her eyes and laughs when he sees her eyes getting darker after hearing his voice. "Good morning hunny." she softly whispers back. He looks at her with narrowed eyes and a smile "Hunny?" Loren smiles and nods "Yes, that did sound sweet don't you think hunny?" and she laughs if she sees Eddie's proud face and the little blush on his cheeks his kisses her lovingly, then whispers softly "My mom always call me hunny…" Loren gasps for air "Oh Eddie I'm so sorry." But he quickly shakes his head and looks her in the eyes "It feels so fine to hear this again." And then he gently laughs "After all you are my Kathy." Loren bites on her lower lip because of his sweetness "I love you so much hunny." She whispers and kisses him softly, Eddie rubs softly over Loren her chin and looks her in the eyes "Oh babe, you make me so damn happy, I love you so much, never leave me." Loren only shakes her head but before she can see anything he already kisses her with all the love in him.

After a while she interrupts their kiss and she quickly picks up the tray on the bedside table and places him in bed. Eddie quickly sits up and pulls Loren right next to him, he beats an arm around her shoulder and she places her head on his shoulder. When she looks to his bedside table and sees his text book laying there she asks gently "Did you actually slept last night?" Eddie chuckles and shakes his head "the sun started to shine" Loren caresses his cheek "Can I read it?" but Eddie shakes his head, he looks apologetic to her as he sees her disappointing look "Babe you may not read it because it's something special... for you." And kisses her gently on the mouth.

As Eddie cleans the kitchen, Loren starts to write again in her text book. As he walked outside with water for them both and he kisses her neck, Loren screams of horror and jumps up while she close her textbook. "Wow babe, calm down, you scared me?" Loren immediately starts to blush and rubs shy over her book "Eeeeh... just something special ... For you. "Eddie smiles and pulls her to him on his lap "So something special for me hey?" and gives her little kisses from her mouth to her neck. Loren just nods and moans gently. That is for Eddie a sign to stand up with Loren in his arms and walking towards the bedroom. "EDDIE" protests Loren but Eddie immediately smothers her protests with an overwhelming kiss and soon they are again engaged in a heated lovemaking.

If they laying later on their towels, they come with a diabolical plan to help the Mel and Ian thing a hand. Eddie immediately grabs his mobile, and calling Ian to invite him to come to the bungalow, Loren immediately follows his example and calls in the same time Mel, they both agreed to come and Ian promises to retrieve Mel, Eddie and Loren beat their hands against each other. "So let the game begin." Chuckles Eddie and Loren nods smiling, but then Eddie grabs Loren of her towel and throws her over his shoulder, Loren starts to scream and laugh, but Eddie does not give in and takes her in the water, he slowly lets her down in the water and pulls her in his arms. "But before our friends are here, I want you all for myself... "He whispers softly against her lips and starts kissing her passionately.

As Ian parks his car for the beach bungalow Mel is speechless. "Wow" she can just barely say, Ian chuckles "Yep the Rock Star life has his charms." Mel nods and is still speechless by the view.

As Ian opens her door he gently asks "Do you come love." Mel looks startled to him and she mumbles something while Ian helps her out of the car. The drive up to here was very cozy, with Mel there never was a lack of conversation. He loved if that she sometimes rambled like a chicken without a head. If he helps her out of the car, he sneaky let his eyes wander over her body again. Wow he really looked forward to the moment when she would appear in her bikini. He starts to blush when he sees that Mel is looking at him with her arms across each other and raised her eyebrow. "Sorry love, but you cannot blame me, you look ho….great today." Mel chuckles and walks to the door.

But Ian calls her back, he grabs quickly a ball from the trunk of his car and takes her hand in his and takes her through a narrow path between the woods and soon they're standing at the beach. They both laugh as they once again see their friends from out a distance laying dearly entwined again in a big make out session. "That they still can breathe "grumbles Mel, Ian begins to laugh" Hey love, not so grumble I cannot blame my mate with such a wonderful girlfriend." Mel looks bewildered at him, Ian laughs and shrugs "Sorry, you can't blame a man" then he keeps his finger against her mouth and gestures him to follow her silently.

Loren and Eddie are still embroiled in their vigorous make out session, and didn't even hear their friends approaching. Until Eddie gets a ball thrown against his head, Loren bites of terror into Eddie his lip. "God dam..." curses Eddie and he gets startled up, then he sees a laughing Ian and Mel, Loren looks blushing but soon she begins to laugh and she quickly gets up and rushes to Mel. The girls fly each other in their arms and dance around.

Ian is already standing with his arms open and looks inviting to Loren. But before Loren gets the chance to hug him Eddie comes running up and pushes Ian down into the sand. Both men are laughing on the ground and start to frolic. Mel and Loren are both watching and laughing. As the men are a little tired the straightened up. Eddie walks over to Loren and grinning he kisses her on the cheek. Eddie has some blood on his lip, where Loren had accidentally had bitten him and she wipes it lovingly away. But just as Eddie wants to place his lips against hers again Ian beats him against his head. "Hey mate, you didn't invited us to look at your make out sessions, I have feelings too you know." grumbles Ian and starts to poke Eddie.

Eddie gives Loren another quick kiss, and then follows Ian who already start to run to the sea, halfway he already throws his shirt out, but before her reaches the sea, Eddie already lifts him and frolicking they both run further. "The remaining just little guys" Grumbles Mel, Loren starts to laugh and take Mel inside to chance. "Wow, you really have an amazing bikini Lo, is that new?" Loren nods smiling "Surprise from Eddie" Mel laughs "Yeh,yeh a surprise with benefits, that's for sure?" Loren picks smiling her eyebrows on.

"Come on Mel, put on your bikini, than we can go to the beach to?" but Mel is turning around, Loren looks at her quizzically and then Mel starts stuttering "Yeah ... uhm ... I don't know, I like this dress or I can put on some shorts." Loren folded her arms before her and looks incomprehensible to her girlfriend. "OOOh Lo, I cannot compete with all the models he already had in all colors and sizes and nationalities." And perturbed she let herself fall back on bed.

"MELISSA SANDERS" calls Loren angry to her "You put on your bikini wright now, and we're going to let these men see what Valley Girls are capable of." and winks at Mel who looks askingly to her. "Mel we are going to practice our striptease skills." and looks challenging at her, Mel looks startled back "Trust me Mel, I know from experience that men cannot say no after it." Mel looks bewildered on to Loren, her friend was really changed since her relationship with the world famous rock star. She beamed and had gotten so much more confident, the only thing on what her best friend always had failed. On Mel her face appears a devilish look and the girls give each other a high five.

Loren runs to their bedroom and pick up a strips skirt and a camisole and quickly puts them on. Also Mel has put on a skirt with a camisole. The girls walk out and see both men's throwing over with the ball on the coastline. "Are you ready for this Mel" whispers Loren, Mel nods what nervous "I think so..." Loren looks punitive to her "Chin up..." and Mel chuckles as she hears Loren imitate her dance coach Sabrina. Eddie stands with his back towards them, what gave Mel some more confident.

Loren starts as first to take of her Camisole very challenging and looks to Mel who quickly follows her example, Ian his eyes are like magnets immediately attracted to the girls. He doesn't even see the ball that Eddie throws to him and gets him full on his face. Eddie turns quickly around to see what has distracted his friend.

He chuckles when he sees the girls. So to see Mel had also had a few lessons in striptease. But soon Eddie his gaze goes back to his own lovingly and beautiful girlfriend, who just bends very challenging and strokes very sensual her skirt over her buttocks, leaving her beautiful buttocks visible. Eddie swallows hard and looks anxiously down to look that his excitement was not visible for everyone, thank god for the surf were trouser and he chuckles. If he looks up to Ian he must laugh, Mel had him already in his spell, she only didn't know it.

As Ian looks up and he sees that Mel very sensual rolling up her camisole and it seems to last hours before she finally pulls it off herself then she shakes her hair loose and if she finally turns slowly around he sees her beautiful silhouette, her hands still caressing true her hair, beautiful breasts and her narrow waist. He already had the look to admire many models but Mel really took his breath. He scares if all of a sudden a ball hits him full in his face, he rubs on his face but his gaze is immediately pulled back to Mel.

Who just turns back and starts to lower her skirt while she sways sensual with her hips. Inch by inch. Shit he never get so damn excited by just staring at a women. He would prefer to run to her right now to smother her never still standing lips with a heated kiss and to drag her inside to collapse with her in an overwhelming love-making. He swallows and looks shy down hoping that his state of arousal wasn't that visible. At that time he sees Eddie graying look and while he sees that his mate had to put an effort to don't laugh he looks back at him with a deadly look.

But he laughs when he sees his mate in the cold water diving, and quickly follows his example. "Lo, you see that he is not interested" whispers Mel what disappointed as they descend on the towels. Loren looks at her speechless to. Mel who gave up something that was not something you experienced with her quickly. Loren giggles and Mel looks at her what irritated to. "Whatever" grumbles Mel, Loren laughs and grabs her best friend her hand "you're really crazy about him, isn't it?" Mel actually starts to blush and squeezes her eyes frustrated close "Is it so obvious?" she asks what embarrassed, Loren nods smiling as she opens her eyes again.

But he laughs when he sees his mate diving in the cold water, and quickly follows his example. "Lo, you see that he is not interested" whispers Mel what disappointed as they descend on the towels. Loren looks speechless at her. Mel who gave up so easy wasn't something you quickly experienced with her. Loren giggles and Mel looks irritated at her. "Whatever" grumbles Mel, Loren laughs and grabs her best friend hand "You're really crazy about him, isn't it?" Mel actually starts to blush and squeezes her eyes frustrated "Is it so obvious?" she asks what embarrassed, Loren nods smiling as she opens her eyes again.

"But trust me Mel, he's definitely interested, but I think our men have to cool down after our insincere performance." Mel looks incredulous at her, but Loren just nods and winks, Mel starts to laugh. If the guys are cooled down they come both with a devils and challenging look into their eyes running to the girls, "Oh yes, when I see that look of my hunny, I am sure that they needed a cold shower, so watch your back Mel." and before Mel can say something back the men have both girls lift from their bath towel, and run with them in their arms into the sea.

The girls scream and sneezing it out. Soon Eddie knows to isolate him and Loren a bit of Mel and Ian. He presses her close against him while he claims her lips for himself. He moans softly as he let her slowly go "Miss Tate, do you have any idea what you all do with me?" Loren smiles and wrapped her legs around his waist and chuckles as she feels again his excitement pressing against her thighs, she moans softly and expresses herself against him while she gently nods "The same as what you do with me Mr. Duran." She whispers gently against his lips, and then she pulls him even closer by pulling his and gives him a huge kiss. If they slide slowly out of their kiss Eddie whispers breathless "Wow" Loren chuckles softly in his ear and whispers "Lucky for your Mr. Duran there is still some deeper and colder water out there..." and wiggling challenging with her eyebrows and laughs before she pushes herself away from him and quickly swims away.

Eddie chuckles "Oooh Loren Tate, you still don't know half the things you do with me, and I wouldn't want to miss it for one day." He whispers softly to himself. Then he takes a dive and follows her to the so necessary cold water.


End file.
